Tudo Diferente
by Sak09
Summary: E se a Sakura descobrisse ser de um clã renomado, mas que foi declarado extinto como o Uchiha, tendo apenas seis sobreviventes? E se, além disso, ela não fosse originalmente de Konoha? É por isso que ela se muda, para reencontrar seu antigo passado e descobrir mais sobre sua verdadeira vila e algumas surpresas, onde também encontrará um grande amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá,** **Como vocês sabem o Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto, e plágio é crime, então não copiem a fic sem minha autorização.**  
**Onegai me dêem opiniões e sugestões.**  
**Espero que gostem, boa leitura ;)**

* * *

******Capítulo 1 – Conhecendo Haruno Sakura**

* * *

Era mais um dia fresco em Konoha, eu estava sentada no galho de uma árvore de cerejeiras, me lembrando de quando meus pais morreram. Suspirei, aquilo era muito triste, depois da guerra ninja, Sasuke-kun tinha voltado para a vila, Naruto-kun resolveu demonstrar que ama a Hinata-chan, eles namoram há seis meses. Nesse meio tempo, eu continuo meu treinamento com a Tsunade-shishou e recebo missões com o time 7 quando não estou no hospital. Hoje era meu dia de folga, depois de 48 horas de plantão.

Eu ainda gostava do Sasuke-kun, mas ele voltou com aquela _Karin_ para a vila e os dois pareciam bem _próximos_. Não duvidava que eles fossem um dia revelar que estão juntos, mas isso é doloroso para mim, principalmente tentando fingir que não sentia mais nada enquanto meu coração estava despedaçado. Mesmo com todo esse tempo (um ano) depois da guerra eu não tive uma conversa decente com ele. Ele mal olha na cara e me ignora completamente, a menos que nós estejamos em missão e eu tenha que curar ele, mas ele faz questão de virar o rosto para o outro lado com a pior cara possível em todo o processo. Isso dói tanto! Meu coração vai se apertando cada vez mais, a cada missão mais esmagado..enquanto eu vejo ele com aqueles sorrisinhos para aquela _vaca _pela vila. Foram tantos anos depositando meu amor nele, tanta devoção e agora eu só sinto mil kunais explodindo a cada dia mais no meu coração.

Naruto-kun disse que eu tenho que sair dessa 'depressão', mas não é realmente uma _depressão_, porque eu continuo fazendo meu trabalho, eu não iria deixar pessoas morrerem enquanto precisam de mim, só porque eu não tenho um amor correspondido e a dor cresce e corrói em todos os momentos.

Resolvi conversar com a Tsunade-shishou, bem que ela poderia me passar algum treino ou missão. Seria uma distração perfeita. Cheguei ao escritório e ouço gritos furiosos. Não sei quem estava lá, mas eu tinha pena do coitado. Não que eu fosse fofoqueira ou quisesse ouvir, mas mesmo que eu tapasse meus ouvidos eu ouviria de qualquer forma. Meus ouvidos ficaram mais atentos quando ouvi meu nome. O que eles estão falando de mim? _Principalmente_ nessa confusão? Ouço que a shishou quebrou uma garrafa do seu '_líquido precioso_' como ela se referia às vezes, então o negócio é sério. Resolvi interromper, além de estarem falando da minha vida, o escritório vai ficar demolido se continuarem assim. Bati na porta. Nada, eles continuam brigando! Bati mais forte e já estava começando a me irritar.

_"NÃO QUERO SABER, ELA É MINHA APRENDIZ! VOCÊS NÃO TEM O DIREITO-"_ouvi o grito furioso.

_"Temos sim, somos os anciãos desse vila e você vai ter que aceitar _Hime_"_falou outra voz, isso não era bom, cada vez que eles vinham aqui não era para boa coisa e eu não gostava nada de estar envolvida.

Dessa vez usei um pouco de chakra para bater na porta, sabia que seria o _suficiente_ para eles me ouvirem. Shizune abriu a porta quase asfixiando a Tonton.

_"Sa-kur-a"_ela disse nervosa, olhei para dentro da sala, a shishou estava me fuzilando com olhos como quem diz '_como que você é estúpida o suficiente para aparecer aqui nessa hora?_', estremeci levemente de medo, desse olhar não poderia vir nada que não fosse mau. Enquanto os dois conselheiros se olharam e sorriram cúmplices. Do lado da Tsunade-shishou tinha um representante de outra vila, aquilo era estranho, porque se era uma reunião desse tipo porque os outros representantes _não _estavam?

_"Sakura-chan, que bom que está aqui, venha, sente-se com a gente"_falou um dos conselheiros, NANI? Isso não era bom, era terrível só pela cara que a Tsunade-shishou fez, eu sabia que seria uma _bomba_ e eu não sei se estava disposta a descobrir, ainda mais com tantas feridas abertas..

_"Ano, eu posso voltar outra hora, para falar com a Tsunade-shishou"_falei envergonhada com tantos pares de olhos me observando, esperava que fosse o suficiente para eles me deixarem ir.

_"Não Sakura-chan agora é uma hora perfeita, sente-se, nós temos uma longa história para lhe contar"_disse o mesmo conselheiro, velho baka!

Foi nessa hora que eu percebi que minha vida iria mudar completamente, mas depois de tanto sofrimento, talvez fosse bom, mas eu não esperava o que estava por vir.

* * *

**Eu sei, não ficou bom e ficou curtinho, mas tem muito o que ser revelado, só vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D.**

**Beijinhos :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoje me deu uma vontade louca de escrever – sim tenho momentos assim, senão não sai nada o.o' – então está aí o segundo capítulo :D, espero que vocês gostem, boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – O início da minha 'nova' história**

* * *

Lentamente eu caminhei até o sofá, queria ao máximo que aquele momento se prolongasse e que ninguém começasse a falar..já era duro ter que ver o Sasuke-kun por aí, me ignorando como se nós nunca estivéssemos estado no mesmo time, poxa, ele poderia me tratar como uma colega de time, _pelo menos_..mas nem isso aquele "_inútil"_ – lindo – conseguia fazer..todos esses anos que eu esperei ansiosamente pela sua volta! Eu me lembro que no dia que ele voltou, meu coração pulou tão freneticamente dolorido e apaixonado que eu não conseguia desviar o olhar da sua figura, agora mais velha, só que irritantemente – é até irônico quando eu utilizo essa palavra – eu não percebi que ele não tinha vindo _sozinho_, pois minha concentração, minha respiração, meu coração, meu fôlego, meu sonho e uma promessa do meu irmão – sim Naruto-kun é o melhor irmão que pode existir na face da terra, eu posso contar em tudo e para tudo com ele – cumprida estavam diante de mim, naqueles olhos tão profundos e frios ônix. O tempo foi passando, e muitas outras feridas foram abertas, por causa daqueles _mesmos_ olhos ônix, e por mais que o Naruto-kun ou a Ino-chan-porquinha tentassem, eles não conseguiam me fazer totalmente feliz nem aliviada por esse retorno.

Suspirei, é engraçado, porque quanto mais você quer que uma situação dure muito tempo, mais rápido ela acontece..já estava sentada e muito apreensiva. Kuso! A Tsunade-shishou estava com os olhos fechados e com as mãos entrelaçadas na frente do rosto, só eu e a Shizune sabemos como isso pode ser horroroso..quando ela fica assim, não temos como prever o que está pensando, o clima fica tenso e até ela abrir os olhos meu coração fica apertado..ela é como uma segunda mãe para mim e saber que ela estava _incomodada_ com essa 'palhaçada', tira meu fôlego..

Voltei minha atenção para o _representante_ da outra vila que estava presente, eu nunca tinha visto ele por aqui, o que não me surpreendia porque não tinha como eu conhecer todos os representantes das outras vilas, pois os Kages poderiam mandar quem bem entendessem para as reuniões, mas tinha _algo_ nele que me fazia analisá-lo atentamente..ele não tinha nenhuma bandana aparente, não tinha como saber de que vila ele vinha, então eu ficaria curiosa até o final dessa _história_, eu só tinha certeza que ele não era daqui, suas vestimentas davam plena certeza disso..ele vestia uma calça e botas ninja pretas, uma camisa bordô com um símbolo gravado perto do pescoço, mas eu não consegui ver totalmente, pois estava parcialmente coberto por um sobretudo cinza escuro de golas altas, que estava fechado a partir do segundo botão depois do pescoço até a cintura, indo até os joelhos. Ele usava luvas sem dedos em cima de ataduras grossas que cobriam os dedos. Era alto, forte, musculoso e levemente bronzeado. Tinha cabelos num tom avermelhado escuro intenso, curtos e com uma franja que começava na testa e ia até o lóbulo da orelha, mas não cobria seus olhos – estes por acaso, eram brilhantes e me olhavam minuciosamente – tom de mel claros, com leves '_toques_' esverdeados nas bordas.

Ouvi alguém pigarrear, só agora eu percebi que não tinha tirado os olhos daquele estranho, mas que de alguma forma me fizeram esquecer dos meus problemas e dores..Percebi que todos me encaravam, menos a shishou que continuava na mesma posição – realmente preocupante -, e o _representante_ tinha um sorriso simpático e muito bonito. Olhei para o velho _baka_, é vou apelidar ele assim, mentalmente, é claro, senão eu estaria correndo sérios riscos.

_"Então Sakura-chan, _se concentre_ no que eu vou dizer"_falou o velho _baka_ e eu queria criar uma cratera no que um dia ele chamou de rosto pela _insinuação_ que ele fez! QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É? Eu só estava curiosa, nada mais!

_"Ano, pode falar"_respondi secamente, fazendo a Shizune apertar a coitada da Tonton e o _representante_ arquear a sobrancelha esquerda, parece que ninguém aqui esperava esse tom com um ancião – velho _baka_ -, mas isso realmente não me importa nessa hora, se ele queria atenção então que começasse a falar logo e parasse de enrolar! Não que eu quisesse _literalmente_ que ele abrisse a boca, mas enfim..minha opinião não vai ser levada em conta por esse velho _baka_! Ele suspirou e fez uma careta enquanto me olhava firmemente.

_"Existem segredos Haruno Sakura, informações _escassas_ por parte de Konoha, entenda, a vila não sabe muito dessa história, por se tratar da _privacidade_ de um clã tão renomado, forte e reconhecido, como os clãs Hyuuga e Uchiha"_ele começou a falar, parecia _irritado_ pela parte que Konoha não sabia, e eu só desejava saber onde _raios_ eu entrava nessa conversa. Ouvi um _rosnado_ e vi que vinha da shishou, tenho certeza que devo ter ficado pálida e com olhos esbugalhados, pois o _representante_ me olhou e deu um sorriso reconfortante. Pela minha visão periférica percebi que a shishou abriu os olhos, soltei ar pela boca, poderia ser bom ou ruim, já que ela estava inexpressiva.

_"Pelo menos deixem que _eu_ fale com ela, ela é _minha_ aprendiz, e eu sou a _Hokage_"_sibilou a shishou, confesso que seria mais confortável para mim se fosse ela contando, eu não gostava do olhar daquele velho _baka_, ao mesmo tempo que parecia estar me testando, parecia com pena, ou algo do tipo, o que estava me _enjoando_.

_"Eu acho que deveria ser uma decisão da _Haruno Sakura_, afinal é da vida dela que estamos falando"_sentenciou o _representante_, com uma voz rouca e firme, com um olhar desafiador em direção aos _velhos_, é, ele subiu no meu conceito, gostei desse homem, seja lá quem fosse.

Todos me olharam, uns apreensivos e outros esperando eu me pronunciar. Eu não seria idiota de ser arrogante, até porque não é do meu feitio, eu teria que escolher bem as palavras, mesmo não conseguindo entender porque o _representante_ tinha se intrometido e os _velhos_ não tinham retrucado, como se ele fosse alguém _importante_. Eu nem precisava pensar, eu sabia que queria ter aquela conversa à sós com a shishou, mas sabia que _alguns_ seriam relutantes por não confiarem nela.

_"Se não for muito incomodo, eu preferiria conversar só com a Tsunade-shishou"_fui sucinta, não precisava ficar me explicando. Os velhos suspiraram com um olhar de '_é igual a hime_', a Shizune pareceu relaxar e o representante estreitou os olhos levemente para depois fechá-los em uma expressão tranquila. Não tive coragem de olhar para a shishou, mas sentia seu olhar _perfurando_ a minha bochecha.

_"É claro que nós precisamos ter _certeza_ que a _Hime_ vai contar tudo, Haruno Sakura, então-"_começou o velho _baka_, mas foi interrompido pelo _representante_ que ostentava um olhar cortante.

_"Isso _não_ entra em discussão, se a _Sakura_ quer conversar só com a Hokage, é só com _ela_ que ela vai falar, _ponto final_"_rosnou o _representante_ com a expressão dura e quem tinha dado o direito dele me chamar pelo NOME? ARG! Se ele não estivesse ajudando e sendo prestativo em relação a mim, eu o socaria, até ver **muito** sangue e um nariz – muito bem feito – quebrado! Mas eu até que estava me divertindo com ele, tinha alguma _coisa_ com ele, aquele velho _baka_ não retrucou nenhuma vez! Pude ver o_ leve_ divertimento da shishou pelo atrevimento dele, contive uma risada. Os _velhos _aparentemente queriam matá-lo, mas pareciam estar tentando encontrar palavras para conseguir ficar aqui.

_"Já disse que é ponto final, não me façam repetir mais uma vez! Não tem nada do que vocês digam que possa mudar minha opinião! Se é o que a_ Sakura_ quer é o que ela vai ter, ou vocês pretendem convencê-la do contrário?"_o _representante_ falou irritado e na última frase ele fuzilou os _velhos_. Eu desisto de entender essa situação, principalmente o_ porquê_ de tanta simpatia, olhei furiosa para aquele _representante_ que estava se achando o melhor! Eu queria gritar inúmeros desaforos para ele aprender a não sair falando o meu primeiro nome! Eu não dei permissão, a minha tristeza estava se transformando em raiva, isso não era saudável, geralmente quando acontecia, o Naruto-kun ou o Sai-kun iam parar no hospital..

_"Tsk, tudo bem, mas tenha _certeza_ de contar a história _Hime_, pois nós vamos _averiguar_!"_falou contrariado o velho _baka_, pelo menos uma coisa aquele _representante_ tinha conseguido de bom, e de bônus ele sairia daqui também, não poderia ser melhor..bom, na verdade poderia, se eu não tivesse que ouvir essa _história_..Os_ velhos_ sairiam da sala a contra gosto.

_"Fique, _Aiko_¹-sama"_falou a shishou decidida com olhar de que é melhor ninguém ser contrária a sua opinião, percebi que ela ia falar outra coisa quando foi dizer o nome dele, mas me olhou rapidamente e desistiu, meu sangue ferveu, se tem relação comigo porque ele ia ficar? De certa forma esse nome _parecia_ combinar com ele, mesmo forte dava para perceber que era amável. E '-sama'? Com certeza ele não era _qualquer_ um. Eu estou ficando cada vez mais confusa, meus sentimentos estão se conflitando, ora eu sinto simpatia, ora fico extremamente irritada e todo esse suspense está me matando, tanto de curiosidade quanto aos meus nervos que cada vez mais tensos ficam. E claro eu não podia ficar _pensando_ nas minhas mágoas quando assuntos visivelmente sérios deveriam ser tratados.

_"Então, Tsunade-shishou, hn, o que significa _tudo isso_?"_perguntei confusa e decidida, mesmo que fosse contra minha vontade, já estava na hora de descobrir.

* * *

**¹Aiko significa ****filho do amor/ amado/ criança amorosa, ele foi uma invenção minha ;)**

* * *

**YO minna! ****Esse ficou maior porque eu estava inspirada :D, mas ainda tem muito o que ser revelado, desculpa estar enrolando, mas é para dar contexto as ações/reações da nossa Sakura-chan ;) e outros personagens é claro, só vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D.**

**Obrigada ****andressa li kinomoto animya**** e ****Fleury Malfoy**** pelos reviews *-*, espero que vocês continuem gostando e acompanhando ^^**

**Então o que vocês acharam do Aiko-kun? :D**

**PS: alguns personagens, como o Aiko, serão inventados por mim, espero que isso não desanime vocês, é para dar rumo à estória.**

**Beijinhos :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá :), mas um final de semana, o primeiro de fevereiro! Escrevi mais um capítulo, espero que gostem, boa leitura! AH! Contém um leve spoiler sobre os **_**bijuu**__**.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – O início da minha 'nova' história – parte 2**

* * *

Ouvi um suspiro, Tsunade-shishou fechou os olhos novamente, o _representante_ que agora eu sabia que se chamava Aiko se levantou e ficou olhando a vila pela janela com um _ar_ melancólico. Já a Shizune olhou para baixo tentando conter as emoções e expressões. Toda aquela cena estava me fazendo mal, minha irritação chegou ao ápice quando se passaram vinte minutos e ninguém disse nada ou mudou de posição. VINTE MINUTOS! O que essa _gente_ tentava esconder? Já chega! Bati na mesa sem usar chakra - é claro -, todos me olharam, a shishou estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

_"Já chega! Alguém aqui pode explicar o que está acontecendo? Fazem **vinte minutos** que nós estamos aqui, por Kami-sama!"_esbravejei irada, percebi que depois do meu 'ataque' todos voltaram as posições originais. KUSO! Eu queria _quebrar_ alguma coisa para descontar a tensão e a raiva!

_"_Sakura_! Se comporte! Já que _você_ faz _tanta_ questão, eu vou começar a contar como eu adquiri minha força e habilidade medic-nin, mas antes vou fazer algumas observações"_a shishou falou com os olhos – ainda – fechados e num tom de estresse, olhando melhor, eu podia ver como seus ombros estavam rígidos. Saco! Meu estômago se apertou e bem, ela nunca tinha contado essa história para mim, sempre foi evasiva quando eu perguntava. Minha cabeça estava um nó cego, porque além do caso que me envolve, ela vai contar uma parte de sua história..minha curiosidade era grande agora.

_"Hai"_fui rápida e concisa, agora eu estava começando a querer ouvir tudo, porque a shishou vai contar _algo_ que eu sempre quis saber.

_"Isso é confidencial, na verdade foi até uns dias atrás, depois que você sair daqui pode pensar direito e decidir se quer ou não que _todos_ saibam. Por se tratar de um segredo, eu não poderia contar, tenha isso em mente. Existem outras pessoas envolvidas"_a shishou disse, porque não é mais _confidencial_? Isso é tão frustrante, ficar imaginando um monte de coisas e só poder esperar a _boa vontade_ de esclarecem tudo!

_"Você sabe que muitos shinobis saem da vila para treinar, como o Naruto-kun, por exemplo. Na época em que eu era adolescente, existia um _clã_ com uma força monstruosa e sabia tudo sobre ninjutsus médicos, entre _outras_ coisas. Eu me interessei, é claro. Mas, eles não aceitavam nenhum discípulo fora do clã. Assim o Hokage da época, vendo o meu fascínio e interesse por aquele clã, chamou o Kage dessa vila, e depois de muita discussão e imensas reuniões entre eles, o Hokage fez uma proposta: uma aliança entre as duas vilas. Essa aliança consistia, em enviar uma_ senju_ para treinar com esse clã – obviamente ele disse isso para mim poder estudar e praticar lá -. Primeiro o Kage ficou receoso, pois ele sabia como as pessoas do clã eram _rígidas_"_ela começou a contar e suspirou na última frase, eu estava escutando atentamente e me perguntando que clã era esse, tentando achar o meu encaixe na história, mas nada me vinha a cabeça, até agora tudo parece normal, tirando a parte que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar desse _clã_, isso era _estranho_.

_"Então o Kage voltou para a sua vila para convencer o clã a me aceitar como aprendiz. Depois de dois meses, quando o Kage percebeu que eles eram _muito_ relutantes, ele ordenou pelo bem da aliança que eles me admitissem. Foi desse jeito que eu conheci o **clã Haruno**"_ela abriu os olhos quando acabou a frase, estudando minhas emoções e reações. Eu só pensava "NANI?" como todos esses anos eu não tinha ouvido falar do próprio clã que eu pertenço? Porque isso estava escondido e porque o Aiko se virou nessa hora esperando minha reação? Senti um _nó_ na garganta.

_"Eu fui atrás do meu sonho de ser médica. Peguei as minhas coisas e fui para _Sunagakure no Sato_. Os Harunos habitavam no seu distrito, dentro da vila, perto de fontes de água. No início eles não ficaram satisfeitos com minha companhia, mas com o tempo, fiz grandes amigos. Minha shishou foi Haruno Emi¹, sua _obaasan Sakura_"_ela fechou os olhos e apertou-os. Isso é _muito_ para mim, me senti tonta, parecia estar fora do meu corpo, o vendo ser _esquartejado_ e não conseguir fazer nada, ter reação nenhuma..minha obaasan por aí..e eu tantos anos _aqui_? Porque eu tinha saído da vila da areia? KUSO! Eram tantas perguntas!

_"O..ba..a..s.a..n? O.M..A.E-"_gaguejei para depois gritar me levantando, podia sentir lágrimas se formando nos cantos do meus olhos..vi que a shishou me olhou com pesar. Comecei a andar em círculos quando senti dois braços me envolvendo protetoramente, era o Aiko, ISSO NÃO FAZIA SENTIDO, SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM PERCEBIA? Eu queria correr, gritar e chorar até meus joelhos fraquejarem. KUSO! Eu _não _podia ser fraca, MAIS UMA VEZ! Percebi que ele me sentou gentilmente na cadeira, depois se acomodou na do lado segurando minha mão enquanto fazia leves carinhos e me olhava tentando me encorajar. Eu podia ver a angústia nos seus olhos e isso me fez ficar pior, não sabia por que, mas ele _mexia_ comigo. E eu sabia que tinha muito mais pela frente..

_"C..ontinue"_falei engasgando pelo choro contido.

_"Eu não quero te ver assim, mas você sabe Sakura, quando alguma coisa é tida como sigilo pela vila, mesmo querendo eu não posso contar..além disso não envolve _somente_ Konoha.."_falou a shishou com uma voz quebrada, eu sabia que ela gostava muito de mim e da Shizune e que doía nela quando nossos sentimentos eram machucados..ela tinha razão – infelizmente – tinha a vila da areia nisso tudo também.

_"Eu sei"_sussurrei baixo tentando me recompor.

_"Voltando a história, como eu não era uma pessoa do clã, Emi-shishou só me ensinou jutsus médicos e a usar o chakra para poder me defender, ela ensinou tudo o que podia. Mas, Sakura, você nunca estranhou eu ter te aceito como aprendiz? Você sabe que eu não aceito qualquer uma como minha aprendiz. Eu tinha o dever de passar o que eu sabia para um membro do ramo _primário_ do clã Haruno: _você_!"_ela disse e fazia sentido, ela nem me conhecia e não pensou duas vezes antes de me aceitar como discípula. Mas eu não podia evitar o sentimento de traição que _socava_ meu estômago..eu sabia que não era culpa dela, mas era inevitável! Mas o que estava me incomodando profundamente era porque eu não fui _criada_ lá? Eu fui _rejeitada_? Só de pensar nisso meu coração se partia em mais partes, prendi minha respiração, já não bastava o Sasuke-kun me _expelindo_?

_"C-como eu vim parar em K-konoha?"_perguntei fragilmente, mesmo sem saber se queria realmente ouvir a resposta, percebendo meu mais recente _medo_, a shishou suavizou a expressão, para depois franzir o cenho.

_"Como você sabe, o _Shodai Hokage_ distribuiu entre as vilas ninjas os bijuus. Como você conhece a Kyuubi e o Naruto que é um _Jinchuuriki_, você sabe perfeitamente que as vezes _tudo_ sai do controle. Foi em uma dessas vezes que o Shukaku se aproveitou da tristeza do Kazekage e assumiu o controle. Mas com um detalhe: ele estava perto de um _certo_ distrito e começou a atacar, os shinobis tentaram pará-lo, mas somente quando o resto dos ninjas da vila perceberam a movimentação, conseguiram que o Gaara-sama recobrasse a consciência. Porém, só havia _uma_ sobrevivente no local, com cinco anos, _Haruno Sakura_. Como a vila tinha uma aliança com Konoha e tinham me aceitado e acolhido como aprendiz, o Kage pediu para cuidarmos da criança porque o estresse pós-traumático era muito grande para ela conseguir seguir com a vida naquele lugar. Chegando em Konoha, suas memórias da época foram seladas"_ela contou e eu não sabia nem como se respirava nesse momento..senti lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto..então isso significava que só _eu_ tinha sobrevivido? Isso era tão angustiante, eu não imaginava como poderia doer uma notícia dessas! Senti como se cacos de vidros fossem jogados nos meus olhos, na mesma hora que milhares de agulhas eram 'jogadas' contra todo o meu corpo, não tinha um lugar que não doesse.. E olha que eu nem _lembrava_..meu Kami-sama! Imagina então como o _Sasuke-kun_ se sentiu..percebi que o Aiko tinha voltado para a janela..

_"Então, só e-eu estou viva?"_perguntei trêmula e dolorida.

_"Como eu disse antes Sakura, alguns dias atrás, as coisas mudaram..encontraram _sobreviventes_ do clã, mas creio que como isso aconteceu você vai ter que descobrir com eles. Um deles veio até Konoha atrás de **você**"_ela suspirou com uma expressão triste e irritada, ela sabia que isso poderia ser um '_divisor de águas_'. Vi a _tensão_ do local, mas _espera_ aí, será que era um parente _próximo_? Será que ele poderia me contar _tudo_?

_"Ano..onde ele está?"_perguntei esperançosa, senti meu peito ficar um pouco mais sereno.

_"Sakura, te apresento _Haruno Aiko_, seu _**onii-san**_"_ela falou e de repente algumas peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixaram..era por isso que ele estava aqui, chamavam ele de '-sama', foi tão simpático, os conselheiros não retrucaram, porque ele _mexia_ tanto comigo..mas isso não significava que eu tinha esquecido _tudo_ que vivi aqui, meus amigos e sairia correndo para a vila da areia com ele. Ele era um desconhecido,_ irmão_, mas mesmo assim desconhecido. Olhei para ele e pude ver a _expectativa_ nos seus olhos, mas eu não conseguiria corresponder, era muita coisa para um dia, além de ser depois de 48 horas sem descansar..quando eu desviei o olhar pude perceber que a shishou tinha ficado com pena da expressão que _ele_ devia estar ostentando, mas não tive coragem de olhar. Eu sabia do que eu precisava e de _quem_ eu precisava nesse momento, eu sinto muito, _Aiko_..

_"Ano, e-eu preciso de tempo..para _digerir_..estou dispensada? E por favor, _ninguém_ venha atrás de mim"_falei timidamente, na última frase olhei pelo canto de olho para o Aiko – que eu ainda não conseguia chamar de _onii-san_ – e meu coração apertou..foi tão forte..ele ficou tão triste.. Provavelmente ele tinha pensado que eu correria para os braços dele e ele teria sua pequena irmãzinha de volta, acabando com a saudade. Mas as coisas não são assim, elas são mais _complicadas_..eu acabei de saber da existência dele, não poderia agir como ele esperava, _não conseguia_..

_"Hai!"_falou a shishou dando um suspiro pesado. Foi nessa hora que eu saí, e corri. Eu tinha um irmão e nem sabia! Eu tinha uma parte de uma família que eu nem sabia que existia! Comecei a chorar, meus pais – ou os que eu achava que eram – na verdade me acolheram..estava tão atordoada com meus pensamentos por estar no meio de um furacão de emoções que acabei _esbarrando_ em uma _pessoa_.

* * *

**¹ Emi significa ****abençoada com a beleza/sorrisos**

* * *

**YO minna! E aí o que acharam? ****Esse ficou grandinho também :D, mas não gostei tanto dele, desculpem ;/, ainda tem outras coisas para a Sakura-chan descobrir, é claro que eu mudei muita coisa do original, espero que não deixe vocês irritadas e nem desanime-as, só vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D.**

_E aí, alguém tinha imaginado que o Aiko-kun era irmão da Sakura-chan?_

**Obrigada **Fleury Malfoy, Rizz e AmelieD** pelos reviews *-*, espero que vocês continuem gostando e acompanhando ^^**

**Beijinhos :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Mais um capítulo saindo do 'forno' para vocês minhas queridas leitoras! Capítulo denso o.o' e dividido em dois momentos. Espero que gostem, boa leitura :D.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Aqueles em quem eu posso confiar – parte 1**

* * *

Devagar levantei meus olhos, pude ver _ônix_ frios e irritados me fuzilando. _Ele_ tinha que aparecer justo nessa hora?

_"Sakura, se afaste"_Sasuke-kun sibilou irritado, eu não iria aguentar, porque ele pensava que poderia falar comigo nesse _tom_? Tudo bem que eu sou apaixonada por ele, mas com _tantos_ sentimentos – por _outras_ razões – ebulindo no meu interior eu não deixaria _essa_ passar, já estava mais do que na hora de falar _tudo_ que estava preso na minha garganta..a raiva era tanta que eu estava tremendo e chorando. Limpei raivosamente as lágrimas insistentes, era agora ou nunca! Sabendo da existência do Naruto-kun e agora do _Aiko_ também, eu senti forças de enfrentar quem mais me deixa _fraca_, eu _tinha_ que ser forte, pelos dois, _um_ por sempre acreditar em mim e o _outro_ porque era da minha _família_ – literalmente – e tinha enfrentado os _velhos_ por mim.

_"_Irritante_, está ficando surda?"_ele falou como uma cobra que rasteja e está _pronta_ para dar o bote. Mas hoje, _eu_ não deixaria. Depois de _um_ ano, essas eram as primeiras palavras que eram dirigidas a mim, quanta _ingratidão_. Eu não tinha me mexido ainda, o que o fez ativar o sharingan. _Kami-sama_!

Afastei-me sorrindo irônica. Por mais que eu quisesse _ser_ o amor da vida dele, aquela com quem ele _restauraria_ o clã Uchiha, a verdade estava me dando um tapa na cara, estampada nas expressões dele, na sua raiva, no seu _sharingan_..infelizmente eu _nunca_ seria aquela que ele escolheria..me _destrói_ pensar nisso, mas eu tenho que encarar a situação, a dura _realidade_ está tão clara na minha frente, não tem como eu _idealizar_ diferente..meu amor _sempre_ foi platônico..

_"Tsk, agora saia da frente"_ele falou com um ar de superioridade, e essa _foi _a gota d'água.

_"Saia você se quiser, Uchiha! Foram _mais de cinco_ anos torcendo por você, te esperando! Mas você não vale a pena, nunca VALEU! DEPOIS DE UM ANO ESTANDO AQUI SEM FALAR COMIGO VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE SER ARROGANTE? justo comigo..EU TE DIGO: NÃO! NÃO PODE, NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO! QUANTAS VEZES _EU_ TE CUREI, HEIN UCHIHA? E-"_comecei devagar, mas conforme meus sentimentos foram ficando fora de controle eu comecei a gritar e apontar um dedo acusatoriamente em direção à ele..eu teria continuado se ele não tivesse me interrompido.

_"tsk, irritante, você me curou porque _quis_! Eu **nunca** pedi e nem pediria qualquer coisa para uma mulher tão _fraca_ emocionalmente quanto você! Não tem vergonha, baka? Você continua não passando de uma _irritante atrapalhada e chorona_, tsk"_ele falou irritado, NANI? Como ele tinha coragem? Meu coração parou uma batida e foi esmagado fortemente.._'fraca emocionalmente'_, tsk, Uchiha, se é guerra que você quer é GUERRA QUE VAI TER, **SHANNARO**! E desde quando ele falava tanto? Suspirei irritadíssima, é claro que não tem como eu saber! Mas pensando um pouco nas missões com o time 7, ele estava sempre falando com o Naruto-kun, claro do jeito Uchiha de ser, mas mesmo assim..

_"BAKA DOS INFERNOS! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA, NÃO ENTENDE DE NADA, _INÚTIL _EMOCIONALMENTE E _DESPROVIDO_ DE SENTIMENTOS! ISSO QUE VOCÊ **É**, NÃO SABE NEM O QUE SIGNIFICA A PALAVRA '_GRATIDÃO_'! VOCÊ É HORRÍVEL, É COMO TODOS OS _UCHIHAS_, É POR ESSAS ATITUDES QUE O CLÃ FOI **MASSACRADO**!"_gritei e instantaneamente me arrependi, pude ver o sharingan brilhar, isso não era bom! Por mais que eu desejasse falar um monte de coisas, eu deveria _medir_ o que digo, afinal é de _Uchiha Sasuke_ que estamos falando, e pelo jeito ele não tinha gostado nada, é óbvio que não, eu sabia que doía ouvir do massacre do seu clã..KUSO! Ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de me _matar_ e por mais que eu estivesse mais forte _ainda_ não era páreo para ele. E não tinha falado _nem_ metade do que queria..

Ele avançou rapidamente em minha direção, apertando meu pescoço enquanto pegava sua katana com a outra mão, eu juntei chakra na mão e soquei ele, mas não acertei, pelo _menos_ foi o suficiente para a katana voar longe, ele _estreitou_ os olhos. Eu senti uma dor dilacerante no estômago, ele tinha me _socado_! Eu podia sentir sangue na boca e lutei contra as lágrimas que queriam aparecer. Ele apertou mais forte o meu pescoço, dando outro soco, desta vez na minha coxa, abafei um grito, acabei _engasgando_ com o esforço. Percebi que ele fazia uns selos com a mão livre. KUSO! Concentrei-me, enviei chakra para o meu pescoço na esperança que fosse o _suficiente_ para repelir a mão dele da minha traqueia, já estava começando a surtir efeito essa asfixia, mas um pouco eu _perderia_ a consciência. Sentia-me totalmente tonta, meus pulmões doíam intensamente enquanto eu tinha violentos espasmos pela falta de ar. Sem falar nas regiões que ele tinha batido..ele me soltou, cai de joelhos, trêmula enquanto tossia e buscava desesperadamente por ar. Olhei para ele e podia perceber ele falando **'****Katon – Ryuuka no Jutsu¹****'** NANI? Ele pretendia me _carbonizar_? Ele sabia que eu não teria forças – decorrente da falta de oxigênio – para conseguir me afastar, tentei inutilmente me levantar, mas só o que eu consegui foi cair impetuosamente contra o solo, me rendendo cortes nos joelhos que agora latejavam..eu ainda não tinha recuperado o fôlego..MERDA! Seria o meu fim! Que irônico, _morta pelo amor platônico_..coloquei os braços na frente do rosto, senti o fogo neles, enquanto queimaduras começavam a aparecer, fechei os olhos, esperando pela morte mais dolorosa que poderia ter..pelo menos ele não tinha usado nenhuma técnica do sharingan..não me achava _oponente do nível_ para isso..mil vezes KUSO!

Ouvi um **'****Kage Bushin no Jutsu²'** e senti braços me carregarem para longe, eu estava muito grogue para ter qualquer reação, estava sentada numa árvore, apoiada num bushin do Naruto-kun. Forcei meus olhos e pude ver que o_ Aiko_ atacava o Sasuke-kun - quer dizer, UCHIHA! -, fechei novamente os olhos, estava tudo tão dolorido, tanto _internamente_ quanto _externamente_..Ouvi uns gritos de longe, mas não conseguia entender..percebi que estava caindo rapidamente contra o solo, o bushin tinha sido atacado, percebi tarde demais, o Uchiha estava me asfixiando novamente, dessa vez contra a árvore, ele me trazia para frente e me jogava contra árvore com toda a força, minhas costas começaram a sentir os baques, provavelmente algumas costelas quebraram, senti o sangue escorrer rapidamente por cortes feitos com pedaços da árvore!

_"Nunca mais fale do meu clã, sua INÚTIL!"_ele _rosnou_.

Vi que o Aiko estava curando o Naruto-kun que parecia inconsciente. Olhando-me preocupado, ele largou o Naruto-kun e veio atrás do Sasuke, eles começaram a lutar, Sasuke estava perdendo, _nani_? Eu devia estar alucinando já..nessa hora chegaram ANBUS e separaram os dois.

"E.u t..e ODEIO! Vo..cê é o s..er h..umano mais des..prezíve.l da f.a..ce d..a terra!"_falei tentando ainda recuperar o ar. Tudo ficou escuro, perdi totalmente meus sentidos, cai deixando o buraco negro me tragar.

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

* * *

Fazem seis meses que eu tinha começado a namorar a Hina-chan, a timidez dela estava melhor, mas ela _continuava_ ruborizando perto de mim. Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje quando pedi ela em namoro. Tentei ser romântico, mas foi cômico, ela desmaiou antes que eu pudesse acabar o pedido, sem dizer que eu _não_ tinha muita sorte com romances, claro, isso já é _passado_, mas enfim.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Depois que a Hinata-chan tinha se declarado para mim, eu fiquei pensando muito sobre meus sentimentos..eu sabia que o amor que eu tinha pela Sakura-chan era de irmão, tinha percebido isso durante os últimos meses, ela é atraente, mas meu instinto super protetor quanto à ela é muito mais forte que qualquer coisa. Eu não gostava de ver ninguém ferindo os sentimentos dela. Resolvi procurar minha irmãzinha para ver se ela me ajudava. Fui até o seu apartamento. Na terceira batida ela atendeu.

_"Ohayou Naruto-kun! Entra!"_ela disse sorridente. Senti meus nervos tencionarem, seria difícil falar sobre _aquilo_.

_"Ohayou Sakura-chan"_falei levemente desanimado, percebi que seus orbes ficaram preocupados, então dei um sorriso fraco.

_"O que aconteceu? Quem eu vou deixar inconsciente por mexer com você?"_perguntou ameaçadoramente, arregalei os olhos. Putz! Que problemático como diria o Shikamaru.

_"Não é nada disso, Sakura-chan!"_falei apressado me enrolando nas palavras. Tudo bem que era a minha melhor amiga, mas era muito desconfortável falar sobre isso. E eu não teria coragem de falar com o _teme_, ele iria rir da minha cara e não ia me ajudar na hora – somente depois – diferentemente da Sakura-chan que me ajudaria sem pensar duas vezes. Suspirei constrangido, pude ver como ela me analisava com a sobrancelha direita arqueada.

_"Então o que é Naruto-kun?"_ela perguntou '_rolando_' os olhos. Ela estava começando a ficar impaciente. Saco!

_"Então, a Hinata..-chan disse que gosta de mim, o que eu faço Sakura-chan? Eu percebi que gosto dela, mas ela está fugindo de mim"_falei timidamente, percebendo que o olhar da Sakura-chan começava a brilhar perigosamente, talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia ter vindo falar com ela..vi que os olhos dela começaram a lacrimejar, _nani_? Será que ela tinha esquecido o _teme_ e estava gostando de mim? Arregalei os olhos, mas ela explodiu em gargalhadas enquanto limpava os cantos dos olhos. BAKA!

_"Não tem graça Sakura-chan!"_falei fazendo um bico, infantil, eu sei, mas não tem graça! Eu não achei que ela fosse rir da minha cara! Ela se controlou percebendo que eu faria birra se ela continuasse.

_"Naruto-kun, você é o ser humano mais **tapado** que eu conheço"_ela falou risonha, gargalhando mais.

_"NANI? SAKURA-CHAN, PARE DE RIR E ME AJUDE! KUSO!"_gritei emburrado, só tinha me esquecido que ela odiava meus gritos, pude sentir o seu punho brutalmente contra minha cabeça. _Típico_.

_"Itai, Sakura-chan!"_falei choroso, ela me olhou divertida, fechou os olhos, ótimo, isso ela tinha '_herdado_' da obasan. Droga!

_"Então Naruto-kun, ela te ama desde que nós entramos para a academia. Eu vou te ajudar não se preocupe!"_ela falou gracejando. Como? Ela me ama há _tanto _tempo? Mas eu nunca reparei..

_"Ano, o que eu tenho que fazer Sakura-chan?"_perguntei esperançoso, por mais que fosse estranho descobrir essa paixão, eu queria compensar por esse tempo, coitada da Hinata-chan, talvez eu seja um _pouquinho_ tapado. Não que eu fosse dizer isso alto, é claro.

_"Se declarar"_ela falou rindo bobamente. KUSO! Eu não conseguiria me declarar! A Sakura-chan precisa entender isso!

_"Ano, Sakura-chan, eu-"_comecei a falar mas fui interrompido com um olhar _nada_ amigável.

_"VOCÊ VAI SE DECLARAR! Escute BEM! Você vai na floricultura da _porquinha _e vai comprar orquídeas, porque são a cara da Hinata-chan! O resto deixa comigo, só esteja no Fuujin³ as 19 horas de amanhã, e SEM ROUPAS LARANJAS!"_ela decretou determinada, KUSO! Será que a Sakura-chan não sabia que eu não tinha roupas de _outra_ cor? Enquanto eu pensava em convencê-la, ela me empurrou porta a fora gritando um '_SE VOCÊ APARECER DE LARANJA É UM HOMEM MORTO!_', DROGA! Acabei estremecendo, sabia que ela estava falando sério! E iria ser doloroso! Acho melhor eu comprar uma roupa _amarela_.

Enquanto estava indo para a floricultura vi o _casalzinho_ rindo. Meu sangue ferveu, eu não gostava nada dessa história do _teme_ namorando a _ruiva_! E ainda por cima tratando mal a Sakura-chan por causa do ciúme dela! Fiz questão de desviar sem olhar para os dois – eu sabia que o _teme_ ficaria irritado, mas não estou nem aí – cheguei na floricultura sentindo minhas bochechas ardendo. Devia estar mais vermelho que a Hinata-chan.

Depois de ouvir _muitas_ piadinhas daquela **porca**, sai com as flores e fui procurar uma camisa amarela, podia usar uma calça normal, só precisaria da camisa. Achei e fui para casa nervoso.

No outro dia exatamente 19 horas estava no restaurante esperando a Sakura-chan, mas me deparei com um _anjo_ de olhos perolados me olhando timidamente, ela era realmente linda, principalmente naquele vestido rosa claro.

Nós entramos e jantamos num clima amistoso, quando eu reuni coragem.

_"Hinata-chan, nós precisamos falar sobre _aquele_ dia, que você disse aquelas _coisas_"_comecei envergonhado, percebi que ela ficou muito ruborizada, me deixando mais nervoso e encantado. Quando ela foi dizer alguma coisa, eu levantei a mão como quem pede a palavra. Peguei o buquê de flores e me levantei.

_"Eu comp-rei para v-você"_falei gaguejando. Meus nervos estavam me matando.

_"Desde aquele dia eu tenho pensado em nós dois, Hinata-chan. Eu não consigo passar nem cinco minutos sem pensar em _você_..na sua pele que parece uma porcelana extremamente delicada, nos seus olhos tão exóticos e maravilhosos, na sua força de vontade, no seu grande coração. Eu _percebi_ que eu a-a-mo você Hi-na-ta-chan, desculpe por tudo que te fiz sofrer, mas agora eu quero te compensar e _nos_ fazer felizes..aceita n-amorar comigo?"_falei de olhos fechados nervosamente, quando abri, percebi que ela tinha desmaiado e na hora que o garçom veio ajudar, ele tropeçou derrubando uma sopa de ervilha em mim. KUSO! Agora eu estava verde, parecendo estar vomitado..para completar a desgraça, eu cai de cara no chão! KUSO!

A Hinata-chan acordou lentamente e arregalou os olhos, contendo uma risadinha. DROGA! Fiz um bico emburrado. Eu tinha que ir em casa tomar um banho, KUSO! Era para ser _diferente_!

_"Vamos, Hinata-chan, eu te levo até em casa!"_falei levemente emburrado. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e eu só podia _reclamar_ mentalmente da minha falta de sorte. Ela acabou tropeçando, eu segurei-a, deixando ela suja. Que inferno, será que não podia ficar pior? Senti um pingo descendo pela minha bochecha, KAMI-SAMA NÃO ERA UM DESAFIO! Começou a chover forte, nós estávamos perto do meu apartamento, então eu nos conduzi até lá, para esperar a chuva passar. Chegando lá, eu disse que ela poderia tomar banho enquanto eu colocava as roupas dela para secar, dei uma camisa minha para ela vestir. A Hinata-chan ficaria perfeita de _laranja_. Quando ela saiu, eu tive certeza: era com_ ela_ que eu queria passar o _resto_ da minha vida! Me aproximei, puxei o queixo dela suavemente.

_"Hinata-chan, namora comigo?_"perguntei enrubescido. Ela arregalou os olhos antes de responder.

_"H-hai"_ela falou timidamente, olhando para baixo. Dei um selinho carinhoso nela percebendo que a chuva tinha parado. Parece que a chuva só serviu para me deixar falar com ela. OBRIGADO KAMI-SAMA! Eu levei-a para casa e a partir daquele dia descobri o _verdadeiro_ amor.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ri abobalhado sozinho, eu amo aquela mulher! Enquanto andava para o escritório da obasan para pedir uma missão, percebi uma movimentação estranha. Congelei, eu conheço aqueles cabelos, tanto o _rosa_ como o _preto_! O QUE AQUELE _TEME_ PENSAVA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO? Meu coração doeu quando a Sakura-chan caiu no chão, vi o golpe que ele ia usar, eu não deixaria isso acontecer! Percebi um _ruivo_ correndo desesperadamente em direção aos dois, parecia que iam tirar a coisa mais preciosa do mundo para ele..esquisito, nunca tinha visto ele aqui. Corri, fazendo o Kage Bushin no Jutsu, chegando perto daquela confusão, pude perceber a raiva, preocupação e algumas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos do _ruivo_. _Muito esquisito_. Vi que na mão dele emanava um chakra violeta, nunca tinha visto uma coisa parecida, quem era aquele afinal?

O problema é o sharingan, que consegue prever os movimentos, percebi que o _teme_ estava furioso..ele fez o Ryuuka no Jutsu para cima do ruivo, que teve que se desviar. Era minha deixa, entrei na luta, depois de muitos socos e chutes, eu e o teme estamos machucados, eu não queria ter que fazer o rasengan, mas daqui a pouco acabaria fazendo. Num segundo de distração – quando eu olhei para a Sakura-chan – o teme aproveitou e me atacou fortemente com um soco. Cambaleei para frente, no mesmo tempo que o teme jogou uma kunai no bushin.

_"SAKURA-CHAN, SAIA DAÍ"_gritei com todas as minhas forças, esperava que fosse suficiente. Percebi que o _ruivo_ estava com algum problema, mas eu não sabia identificar qual, ele estava encurvado respirando pesadamente. O teme me olhou e usou um Genjutsu. É claro que na hora não percebi, sai do genjutsu ouvindo um 'Kai' do _ruivo_. Acordei um tempo depois, com meus ferimentos curados, minha visão estava turva, vi que o teme estava apanhando do _ruivo_. Ri levemente. Os ANBUS chegaram e levaram o teme, o _ruivo_ correu e começou a curar a Sakura-chan. Fiquei um pouco aliviado por se tratar de um médico, me levantei devagar e cheguei perto. Ouvi murmúrios do ruivo enquanto lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto.

_"_Não me deixe, não me deixe, por favor, não me deixe mais uma vez! Eu te amo tanto, por favor, por favor_.."_ele sussurrava muito baixo, engasgando algumas vezes pelo choro. Vi que suas mãos tremiam. Coloquei minha mão no seu ombro, ele conseguiu minha compaixão, qualquer um que tratasse a Sakura-chan bem, principalmente _dessa_ maneira, tinha o meu respeito. Ele não me olhou, continuou curando ela.

Eu estava perplexo, como isso tinha acontecido, por quê? Minha _raiva_ e _mágoa_ eram tão grandes nesse momento..Ele acabou de curá-la, pegou-a gentilmente no colo, e saiu em direção ao hospital. Isso não era bom, se ele estava indo para lá, é porque tinha _algo_ errado. Nunca me senti tão inútil na vida, minha irmãzinha _apanhou_ e eu não pude fazer nada! O teme **vai **pagar!

* * *

**¹****'****Katon – Ryuuka no Jutsu****', consiste em ****ninjutsu de fogo, o usuário expele uma grande rajada de fogo no alvo.**

**²****'****Kage Bushin no Jutsu', é a técnica que o Naruto-kun usa, onde cria os clones.**

**³Restaurante inventado por mim :P**

* * *

**YO minna! E aí o que acharam? ****Esse ficou enorme, pensei em deixar só até a parte da Sakura, mas não achei justo, eu queria um pouquinho do Naruto-kun também *-*, não me matem pelo que aconteceu! desculpem ;/, capítulo tenso e doloroso T.T', mas é para dar rumo aos acontecimentos posteriores :P só vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D.**

_E aí, alguém tinha imaginado que a Sakura-chan iria esbarrar no Sasuke-kun?_

**Obrigada **Fleury Malfoy, Rizz e Akasuna no Sakura **pelos reviews *-*, espero que vocês continuem gostando e acompanhando suas lindas ^^**

**Beijinhos :***

**PS: tive uns problemas para postar, algumas vezes o site 'comeu' algumas palavras, então desculpa se estiverem faltando, eu arrumei, mas não tenho certeza que vai estar tudo aí, DESCULPA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mais um capítulo para vocês minhas queridas leitoras! Espero que gostem, boa leitura xD.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Aqueles em quem eu posso confiar – parte 2**

* * *

_Eu via borrões por todos os lados, rosas, vermelhos, verdes..percebi um borrão vermelho escuro me puxando rapidamente por uma mão, enquanto um borrão vermelho intenso me puxava pela outra..ouvia gritos, todos pareciam desesperados.._

__"Sa-onee-chan, eu vou te proteger, fique aqui!"_ouvi um murmúrio dolorido perto do meu ouvido, seguido de um beijo duplo..os borrões se afastaram..me senti sozinha, como se estivesse perdida..comecei a chorar copiosamente, meu peito estava muito dolorido, eu não queria que eles me deixassem aqui..ao longe vi um borrão rosa 'salmão' me olhar, para depois ser tingido de vermelho sangue..do lado tinha um borrão vermelho bordô que gritou desesperado, indo em direção ao rosa, chegando perto ele ficou vermelho sangue..pisquei aturdidamente, procurando os borrões vermelhos que me levaram até esse local, eu não achei..ELES NÃO ESTAVAM AQUI! CADÊ? CADÊ ELES? Senti uma dor aguda no peito, enquanto lágrimas cada vez mais dolorosas escorriam..vi verdes assassinos olhando na minha direção, seria o meu fim? Vi um vermelho carmim ficar na minha frente, para depois virar vermelho sangue..fechei os olhos, quando abri não tinha nenhum verde, nem vermelho, muito menos rosa.._

Acordei assustada e ofegante. Minha visão estava turva, fechei os olhos rapidamente por causa da claridade. Que tipo de _pesadelo_ tinha sido esse? Estava tentando conter minha respiração e as batidas do meu coração, mas não conseguia. Depois de vários minutos eu obtive batidas normais e respiração lenta.

Tentei levantar a cabeça, mas meu corpo estava muito pesado, não conseguia mover nenhum músculo, percebi que minhas mãos estavam mais pesadas que o resto do corpo. Forcei meus olhos, abri-os vagarosamente, tive que piscar muitas vezes para minha visão se acostumar com o ambiente, vi paredes e tetos brancos, eu reconheceria esse local de qualquer jeito depois de tanto tempo aqui: o _hospital_. Os flashes do que tinha acontecido com o _Uchiha_ invadiram minha mente, instantaneamente apertei minha mão direita. Constatei que algo se mexia, olhei para o lado direito e pude ver o _Aiko_ sentado em uma cadeira com a cabeça recostada na cama, segurando minha mão, olhei para a esquerda e vi o Naruto-kun na mesma posição.

Estremeci lembrando de tudo, desde que eu descobri sobre o clã Haruno até o meu confronto com o _Uchiha_. Vi olhos mel-esverdeados se abrindo preguiçosamente, ele estava com olheiras fundas, mas eu lembrava perfeitamente que ele não tinha olheira nenhuma! Quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui?

-"Gomen, gomen, _Sa-onee-chan_, eu n-não fui forte o s-suficiente, e-eu ainda não recuperei meu c-chakra, e-eu não c-consegui usar o _jutsu_ que e-eu queria, e-ele te deixaria nova em f-folha! **_Chikusho¹_**! F-foi muito difícil s-sair do esconderij-o, ainda n-ão tenho f-orças e-"_ele falava rápido e culpado. Resolvi interromper, eu queria _água_.

_"_A-aiko_"_minha voz saiu rasgando minha garganta roucamente. Constatei que minha garganta estava seca. Eu queria perguntar quanto tempo eu estava aqui, o que tinha acontecido, por que eu estava no hospital, mas a sensação arenosa na traqueia não me permitia. Queria mais que tudo pedir _água_.

-"OH!"_ele falou como se compreendesse, esbugalhando os olhos. Seria tão refrescante um líquido, que eu fechei os olhos imaginando a sensação.

-"Gomen! E-eu já estou indo, eu precisava saber que você acordaria bem..eu vou deixar você _digerir_ tudo, **Konnichiwa²**"_ele falou tristemente com os olhos baixos dando um _suave_ beijo na minha testa, eu arregalei os olhos, ele tinha_ entendido_ errado! KUSO! Antes que eu me forçasse a dizer qualquer coisa ele saiu pela porta. Que droga!

Só me restava esperar o Naruto-kun acordar. Que _inferno_, esse ai não vai despertar tão cedo, BAKA!

Eu não tinha nada para fazer, então meus pensamentos inconscientemente foram de encontro a um _certo_ Uchiha..ele tinha provado que todo o tempo que a gente passou junto no time 7 não teve significância para ele..é tão _doloroso_, já podia sentir as lágrimas _ressentidas_ nos cantos dos meus olhos..tudo bem que eu peguei pesado falando do clã Uchiha, mas não era para tanto, eu não _imaginava_ que ele partiria pra cima desse jeito..no meu interior eu sabia que ele faria isso, mas uma parte no fundo do meu coração – aquela que ainda tinha esperanças dele ser aquele garotinho que me protegia – teimava dizendo que ele não seria capaz de fazer isso, pelos _velhos tempos_...era torturante pensar em todas as vezes que nós saímos em missão quando crianças e ele tinha se mostrado amável – _da sua maneira_ – mas agora ele mostrou o vingador que sempre vai ser: frio e calculista..que não pode ouvir nenhuma palavra sobre seu estimado clã! Ele já tinha tentado me matar antes, mas era diferente, agora ele tinha regressado à Konoha, estávamos novamente no mesmo time.._porque_ ele não poderia me tratar por um mísero segundo como uma _amiga_? Eu fiz tanto por ele, eu gastei meus _anos_, eu gastei minhas _conversas_, meu _amor_, me _declarei_ pedindo para ele ficar..e mesmo assim eu não tenho valia para ele. Estou tão agoniada, eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo!

Agora eu estava no hospital, toda dolorida, num estado _deplorável_..não que eu seja fraca, mas uma asfixia tira a força das pessoas, uma vez que você não consegue respirar direito, não é capaz fazer nada, nem ter reação, a respiração é_ fundamental_ para tudo que nós fazemos..sem falar que eu tinha acabado de sair de um plantão desgastante..além disso o _sharingan_ podia prever meus movimentos.._mas eu tentei_!

Desisti de lutar contra as lágrimas era melhor deixar que todo o _sofrimento_ saísse..senti a primeira escorrer grossa e angustiada, logo após vieram incontáveis _sofridas_..pude sentir espasmos em todo o corpo, junto com um tremor violento, sentia meu peito se afundar em escuridão, solidão, _rejeição_..senti um 'bolo' no estômago, ele estava se sentindo _socado_ pela decepção..minha garganta, além de ressecada estava formando um 'bolo' ainda maior de lágrimas muito _magoadas_..cada lembrança fazia meu coração sentir apunhaladas..eu sentia o gosto amargo na boca, vindo do _desencanto_..

Enquanto chorava mais e mais, percebi olhos azuis se abrindo lentamente..para logo se inquietarem..

_"Sakura-chan?"_ele perguntou com a voz chorosa e ansiosa..no momento seguinte consegui distinguir que fui levantada e tinham um par de braços protetoramente contra meu tronco.

_"Shh, shh, pode chorar, mas saiba que eu estou aqui, _sempre_"_ele falou angustiado, fazendo carinho no meu cabelo..de certa forma, o que ele disse me aquietou, _levemente_ me consolou, podia sentir os tremores e espasmos diminuírem conforme passava o tempo nos braços do meu melhor amigo, Naruto-kun, _aquele em quem eu posso confiar_..aquele que eu tinha pensado antes de sair do escritório da shishou, eu sabia que só ele conseguiria me fazer ficar melhor..depois de muito tempo, percebi que não estava mais chorando, só sentia o _vazio_.

_"Sakura-chan, eu vou chamar a Tsunade-obasan"_ele disse me olhando profundamente antes de sair, eu sabia que seria o segundo _round_. Quando vi a shishou entrando preocupada, eu soube que deveria estar há bastante tempo aqui..

_"Água"_ eu pedi fracamente, sabia que ela entenderia. Ela me trouxe e deu água, eu senti todo o frescor e me senti aliviada, um _problema_ a menos. Mas eu sabia que a shishou não veio apenas me ver..KUSO! Ela me faria _perguntas_..

_"Sakura, por que o Uchiha brigou com você?"_ele falou irritada, senti um nó se formando na garganta, ainda não conseguia _ouvir_ sobre ele..era tudo tão recente para mim..lutando contra meus sentimentos, respirei fundo fechando os olhos.

_"E-eu estava irritada..e-ele me chamou de _f-fraca emocionalmente_, _irritante atrapalhada e choron-a_, minha ira a-umentou e eu acabei falando do clã dele"_acabei com o olhar de quem não quer e _não vai_ falar mais nada, aquilo era suficiente. Percebi seus orbes brilharem de raiva. E ela sabia que não adiantaria me forçar a falar..

_"Entendo, você deve estar se perguntando quanto tempo esta aqui, então eu te respondo: duas _semanas_. Se não fosse pelo _Aiko-sama_ fazer os primeiros socorros na hora, talvez você nem sobrevivesse. Três costelas quebradas, hemorragia interna em vários órgãos, começando pelo estômago e se espalhando, concussão no pescoço, cortes em várias partes das costas, contusão na coxa e queimaduras de terceiro grau nos braços. Passou por duas cirurgias, uma para estancar o sangue e outra para recuperar a derme do braço, já colocamos tudo no lugar, mas por enquanto você ainda vai se sentir débil – pelo sangue que perdeu –, terá alta depois de amanhã, agora eu preciso ir"_a shishou contou, compreendendo que era o que eu queria saber. Ela era com certeza, _alguém em quem eu posso confiar_. Suspirei e assenti com a cabeça, vi que haviam várias partes do meu corpo enfaixadas.

Estávamos só eu e o Naruto-kun no quarto, num silêncio desconfortável. Podia ver que ele estava perdido em pensamentos, mas me olhava atentamente. Suspirei, fechando os olhos, não suportando mais aquele olhar.

_"Sabe Sakura-chan, eu não sei quem é aquele _Aiko_, mas ele com certeza se preocupa com você. Ele ficou tão desesperado quando te viu inconsciente, indo correndo te curar..e murmurando '_Não me deixe, não me deixe, por favor, não me deixe mais uma vez! Eu te amo tanto, por favor, por favor_..' que eu cheguei a ficar com pena. Passaram as semanas e nós dois não saímos daqui, mesmo a obasan dizendo para ele que ele precisava ficar em repouso. Então, tem algo que você queira me contar?"_ele relatou curioso e indagativo..eu senti meu coração acelerar e doer, eu realmente _sinto muito Aiko e verdadeiramente me sinto grata_, mas é muito difícil, ainda mais depois de tanta coisa, tanta frustração amorosa, ficou mais difícil _racionalizar_ tudo.

_"O Aiko é meu _irmão_"_falei apertando os olhos quando admiti em voz alta, senti o impacto das palavras no meu ser..meu estômago '_revirou_', e eu contei tudo para o Naruto-kun, enquanto sentia o amargor da história. Suspirei derrotada, eu sabia que no futuro – um pouco no presente –, o Aiko era _alguém em quem eu poderia confiar_.

Nada de muito interessante aconteceu depois desse tempo, fui para casa e recebia visitas da Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun e Ino-porca regularmente, só os dois primeiros sabiam de toda a _história_. Fiquei sabendo pelo loiro que o Uchiha tinha sido detido até segunda ordem e tinham selado o seu chakra, bem como a ruiva andava _atrás_ de mim, podia perceber também o _instinto assassino_ e o _ressentimento_ do loiro quando falava no _Uchiha_. O Naruto-kun fez uma grande amizade com o _Aiko_, me contando frequentemente como ele estava, o quanto se preocupava comigo, e que não aparecia aqui para me dar espaço, segundo ele o _Aiko_ falou algo do tipo '_quando ela estiver pronta, ela pode me procurar, enquanto isso eu espero ansiosamente_'. O loiro tentava me convencer a todo custo a ir atrás dele, mas eu não me sentia confortável, _ainda não_. Não é todo dia que você descobre que foi adotada e sua família morta, tem um irmão que não se lembra, que tenta se aproximar lentamente..é tudo muito _surreal_ e _confuso_. Talvez seria bom pedir para a shishou tirar o selo e me lembrar dele e dos_ outros_ Harunos. Ouvi batidas na porta, fui atender. Quando abri a porta me deparei com intensos olhos _mel-esverdeados_ me encarando serena e cautelosamente. Era a primeira vez que eu tinha visto ele depois do dia que ele saiu do hospital, já faziam _três semanas_.

* * *

**¹****Chikusho significa ****droga, merda e similares.**

**² Konnichiwa significa boa tarde.**

* * *

**YO minna! E aí o que acharam? ****Esse não ficou tão grande porque era continuação ;), só vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D.**

_O que será que o Aiko-kun quer?_

**Obrigada **Fleury Malfoy, Rizz, Guest e andressa li kinomoto animya** pelos reviews *-*, espero que vocês continuem gostando e acompanhando suas lindas ^^, sério MINNA vocês são ótimas, me deixam super feliz com seus reviews, confesso que quando postei o primeiro capítulo achei que não teria nenhum, mas Kami-sama foi muito generoso me dando maravilhosas leitoras! MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! Novo capítulo na área! Espero que vocês gostem! Boa leitura (:**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Começando uma amizade**

* * *

Fiquei surpresa, sabia que ele não forçaria um convívio, por isso estranhei seu aparecimento repentino. Eu não me sentia preparada para esse _confronto_, mas talvez estivesse no tempo das coisas mudarem.

_"Aiko? Está tudo bem?"_perguntei preocupada, pelo que o Naruto-kun tinha me falado, essa seria a última coisa que ele faria..só viria aqui em um caso especial.

_"Eu vim me despedir"_ele falou melancólico, paralisei, tudo bem que eu estava me acostumando lentamente com a ideia de ter um onii-san, mas não esperava que ele fosse embora tão rápido, ainda mais sabendo que ele queria ter um relacionamento amigável comigo..eu também queria, mas tinha _medo_ do que poderia acabar descobrindo. Meu estômago apertou.

_"Nani? Entre!"_falei confusa, gostaria de saber o porque daquela mudança súbita, eu sabia que ele não era daqui e a qualquer momento poderia voltar, mas tinha esperança que ele só voltasse depois que nós nos acertássemos, mesmo estando relutante quanto à isso, eu sabia que ele realmente gostava de mim, talvez por ser cinco anos mais velho..com certeza ele lembrava de muita coisa de quando éramos pequenos. Ele suspirou e entrou, pedi para ele sentar.

_"Bem, eu não queria ter que voltar agora, mas eu recebi um comunicado do Kazekage-sama pedindo para voltar imediatamente, achei justo vir me despedir da minha _irmãzinha_, desculpa aparecer aqui desse jeito"_ele falou nervosamente enquanto bagunçava o cabelo. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, ou o Gaara-sama queria que seu shinobi voltasse para realizar alguma missão?

_"Não tem problema, já estava mais do que na hora de conversarmos..aconteceu alguma coisa ou você vai para alguma missão?"_resolvi ser simpática e acabar com a minha dúvida, já estava na hora de perder o _medo_ do que poderia ser revelado e conversar com ele. Ele baixou os olhos antes de responder, se levantou indo até a janela, fiquei apreensiva.

_"Nós nunca chegamos a falar do _nosso clã_..mas certamente não vai dar tempo de contar tudo hoje, então vou contar o necessário..existem seis pessoas vivas do nosso clã, incluindo nós dois..os outros quatro estão no hospital de Suna, só eu tive meus ferimentos parcialmente curados e vim na esperança de te encontrar bem, quem sabe até te levar junto..mas não se preocupe, eu sei que você não vai fazer isso..quando vim para Konoha, pedi para o Kazekage-sama me avisar caso alguma coisa acontecesse e bem..tem uma dessas _pessoas_ precisando de mim lá, o seu caso piorou..enfim, eu preciso voltar"_ele falou abatido. KUSO! Eu nem tinha pensado nisso! Eu nem imaginava que tinham pessoas no hospital enquanto eu estava sendo durona com o Aiko, claro que não era por querer, era mais por autopreservação, depois da decepção com alguém que estava perto, eu não queria correr risco de acontecer novamente alguma coisa que me faria mais vazia e apática..eu não queria me desapontar novamente, não queria que perdesse o encanto, o brilho de quem eu considero _importante_..De certa forma isso não fazia sentido, ele era meu _irmão_, mas meus sentimentos estavam assim. Eu não convivi o suficiente com ele para poder ser amigável e estava me habituando com a ideia do clã..estava na hora das coisas se alterarem. Por mais que ainda fosse desconfortável, eu daria uma chance para nós dois a partir de hoje.

_"Quando você vai?"_perguntei ansiosa.

_"Amanhã cedo.."_ele se limitou a responder sem me encarar.

_"Ano..o que você acha de _almoçar_ comigo?"_perguntei envergonhada. Ele se virou rapidamente e pude ver seus olhos brilhando enquanto um lindo sorriso começava a se formar. Bom, era um começo.

_"HAI!"_ele falou animado, acabei rindo.

_"O que você gosta de comer?"_perguntei curiosa, não queria falar do clã, seria mais fácil se falássemos de nós dois, já que eu conheço ele – parcialmente – assim surgiria uma afinidade. Descobriríamos o que temos em comum e em quê somos completamente diferentes. Tinha medo de falar do clã e acabar sabendo de coisas que não gostaria, como por exemplo, quem são essas pessoas, porque podem ser indivíduos que não tenham um parentesco próximo, eu não queria saber se tínhamos mais irmãos, ou dos nossos pais, eles poderiam estar mortos e isso seria avassalador..

-"Dango! E você? Eu posso te chamar como te chamava quando éramos pequenos?"_ele começou animado e terminou apreensivo e tímido. Eu percebi nesse momento que nos daríamos bem e que temos um ponto em comum: _gostamos de falar_, abri um sorriso largo. Eu _queria_ lembrar como chamava ele também..não vejo muitos problemas em ele me chamar como me chamava antes, isso seria um alívio para ele, eu queria que ele tivesse certeza que eu estava disposta que esse (_re_)começo de um relacionamento desse certo.

_"Doces no geral! Pode sim"_eu contei simpaticamente, vi que seu sorriso se alargou, mas por mais que ele estivesse aqui sendo querido e tentando me conhecer eu podia ver nos seus olhos a preocupação por aquela _pessoa_ que ele falou mais cedo.

_"Você tem namorada?"_perguntei animada, mas percebi que seu olhar ficou sombrio..será que ela tinha morrido? KUSO! Como eu sou BAKA! Devia ter pensado na possibilidade! Já estava pensando em me desculpar, quando ele me respondeu.

_"Não exatamente"_ele falou emburrado, ele ficava tão_ kawaii_ emburrado, tive vontade de apertar suas bochechas, mas não tinha _intimidade_ para isso. Mas que resposta era essa?

_"Como assim?"_perguntei totalmente envolvida e muito curiosa, percebi que ele não gostava do assunto, mas gostava de como eu estava me interessando pela sua vida. Tive vontade de rir. Era irônico, se eu soubesse que ficaria tão_ bem_ na sua companhia não teria demorado tanto para falar com ele, era incrível como eu me _esquecia_ da minha dor perto dele. Deve ser coisa de irmãos.

_"Eu amo uma, mas fui prometido para outra"_ele falou '_rolando_' os olhos enquanto fazia um '_bico_' mimado. Tive que rir, ele ficou com um '_bico_' maior.

_"Não tem graça!"_ele afirmou e eu não entendia porquê disso tudo, será que agora ele não poderia ficar com quem quisesse? Ou será que ela estava viva e ele queria honrar o 'pacto' que fizeram em nome dele? Franzi o cenho, não tinha gostado disso, queria que ele fosse feliz, isso me fez indagar se eu também tinha sido prometida para alguém..foi minha vez de fazer um '_bico_' emburrado.

_"O que foi?"_ele perguntou confuso pela minha careta. Resolvi mudar de assunto. Eu não queria descobrir.

_"Nada, você me ajuda a fazer o almoço?"_perguntei com um sorriso _amarelo_. Ele assentiu com a cabeça enquanto nos dirigíamos para a cozinha.

_"O que você acha de fazer dango? Há quanto tempo você não come dangos?"_eu perguntei simpática, vi que ele sorriu amplamente na primeira pergunta e seu sorriso diminuiu consideravelmente na segunda. KUSO! Eu me _esquecia_ do massacre!

_"Acho bom..fazem _treze_ anos.."_ele falou desviando o olhar, senti um peso no coração.

_"Gomen Aiko!"_falei sinceramente me sentindo culpada por fazê-lo relembrar. Deveria pensar melhor antes de falar qualquer coisa.

_"Tudo bem, esqueça isso, você não precisa ficar _medindo_ o que diz _Sa-onee-chan_"_ele falou e eu pude ver a verdade daquelas simples palavras. Agora que tinha reparado, eu já tinha tido um pesadelo com aquele apelido e ele tinha me chamado assim no momento de nervosismo, outro ponto em comum: _falar o que não deve em circunstâncias extremas_. Decidi não compartilhar aquilo, acabei me sentindo em casa com o apelido, era fofo e carinhoso, principalmente do jeito que ele falou fazendo um _biquinho_ gracioso – mesmo sem perceber – no fim era bom ter ele perto.

_"É bom ter você perto depois de tantos anos..ainda lembro quando te vi pela _primeira _vez"_ele falou sonhador, rindo abobalhado. Esse nome com certeza combinava com ele, é muita _amabilidade_ e eu gostava disso, era bom alguém assim perto. De algum jeito ele me lembrava vagamente o Naruto-kun por ser tão _carismático_. Eu sabia que eles conseguiriam conquistar qualquer pessoa.

_"E como foi?"_perguntei indiscreta, eu estava gostando de ser querida por alguém além da Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun e Ino-porquinha, eu era amiga de todos, mas os três eram os mais próximos à mim.

_"Emocionante, ver um bebezinho lindo com bochechas rosadas e olhos esmeraldas – brilhantes por sinal – faz qualquer um ficar _derretido_, ainda mais sabendo que é a sua _onee-chan_"_ele falou com um sorrisinho e os olhos emocionados..acabei me comovendo, senti _remorso_, eu tinha sido tão _má _com ele nesses dias..meu estômago _apertou_ novamente..ele era tão carinhoso, não merecia o jeito que eu estava o tratando..KUSO! Eu queria me _lembrar _para compensar ele! Aliás, outro ponto em comum: _somos emotivos_.

_"Ano..Aiko-kun, gomen por ter te deixado afastado de mim nesse tempo que você está em Konoha, eu quero mudar isso de alguma forma, _mas_.."_falei envergonhada e me sentindo muito culpada, pude sentir lágrimas _arrependidas_ começando a se formar nos cantos dos meus olhos. Não tinha o que eu pudesse dizer para expressar tanto _remorso_.

_"_Sa-onee-chan_, relaxa, hn? Eu entendo, imagino como deve ser difícil e doloroso não lembrar de nada, aparecendo um estranho sendo seu _irmão_, é normal tentar se _proteger_. Eu não estou cobrando nada, você pode ir para Suna quando quiser, eu sei que esse _'mas'_ tem relação ao me retorno para lá..e eu vejo que você _não_ vai me acompanhar..afinal o que te **prende** a Konoha?"_ele falou enquanto me dava um abraço apertado fazendo cafuné. Na última frase, ele me soltou – o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos – vi que ele parecia entender, mas queria que _eu_ falasse..desviei o olhar.

_"E-eu fui criada aqui..tenho muitos amigos, meus pacientes, a _shishou_..sem mencionar o Naruto-kun, e-eu não consigo me imaginar abandonando-o..ele vai acabar sofrendo..ele é um grande amigo, de muitos anos.._eu tenho medo_..eu sinto muito"_eu falei com a voz embargada, senti ele me abraçando protetoramente. Eu queria Aiko-kun, mas tem _uma coisa_ que eu quero resolver antes de ir..tinha tanto medo de acontecer alguma coisa com quem eu amo enquanto eu estiver longe, de não estar aqui para curar os meus amigos shinobis em uma situação grave – depois da shishou, somente eu lido com os casos graves –..despedidas são tão angustiantes..

_"Entendo..vamos voltar para os dangos?"_ele disse me largando. Senti um _vazio_ quando ele se afastou..

_"Hai, eu quero que você saiba que eu pretendo ir para Suna, _mas antes_ preciso resolver algumas _coisas_ para ter certeza que as pessoas que são importantes para mim ficarão bem"_falei determinada. Tinha que enfrentar meus medos e depois do que aconteceu com o Uchiha seria bom mudar de ares, principalmente se fosse para encontrar o Aiko-kun do outro lado, eu sabia que de alguma forma ele faria me sentir em casa, e por mais que eu viesse a sentir saudades da minha vida aqui, dos meus amigos, estava na hora de _amadurecer_. Vi um sorriso afetuoso e tive certeza que deveria _ir embora_. O que não diminuía a dor de deixar o Naruto-kun, a Hinata-chan, a _shishou_ e a _porca_..

Estávamos cozinhando em silêncio, ele levava jeito para a 'coisa'. Mas ainda martelava na minha cabeça aquela estória do amor dele..será que ele era correspondido? Será que eu conhecia, ou conheci? Franzi o cenho.

_"Algum problema, onee?"_ele perguntou preocupado chegando perto de mim. Mas eu sabia que ele não gostaria de falar sobre o assunto.

_"Você não vai querer saber"_falei divertida com um olhar apreensivo, ele riu arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda.

_"Não tem nada que você queira saber que não me interesse. Por mais que possa ser um assunto desconfortável, eu quero que você saiba que não precisa me esconder nada, então sobre o quê nós vamos conversar?"_ele falou sério e convincente. Ah! Ele é demais, descobri um ponto incomum: _ele é persuasivo_.

_"B-bem, mais cedo você falou sobre amar alguém..me conta?"_eu perguntei ansiosa e acanhada. Ele riu gostosamente me fazendo sorrir aliviada.

_"É isso? Achei que você ia me perguntar alguma coisa _diferente_. Então, eu conheci ela na academia, ela é forte e linda. Tem um bom coração, mas quer passar a imagem de durona, sem dizer que é amigável e divertida. Nunca deu chance para homem nenhum – pelo que eu sei – e é bastante ocupada, sem falar que tem uma paixão pelo que faz que inspira qualquer um.."_ele relatou apaixonado, pude ver o sorriso bobo que ele ostentava, _isso_ me deixou alegre, só não sabia onde entrava a _outra_ nisso.

_"E é claro que ela sabe de tudo isso, né?"_perguntei zombeteira, imaginava que ela não soubesse, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo longe..

_"É c-claro que não Haruno Sakura!"_ele falou irritado, contive uma gargalhada, talvez quando eu fosse para Suna eu pudesse dar um '_empurrãozinho_'.

_"Ok, ok, fique calmo. O almoço está pronto!"_falei animada.

Comemos calmamente sem nenhuma conversa relevante. Depois do almoço ele se levantou e eu sabia que era a hora da despedida, meu coração se apertou, eu mal tinha me aproximado e ele iria embora, e a culpa era toda minha! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, **CHIKUSHO! Senti lágrimas tristes se acumulando.**

_"Hey, não precisa chorar onee..eu vou te escrever, tá? E _quero_ respostas! Se puder eu venho te visitar qualquer dia antes de você ir. Se cuida e fica longe daquele Uchiha! E não se esqueça de ficar perto do Naruto-kun para me deixar mais tranquilo"_ele falou como um _verdadeiro_ irmão dando as recomendações, algumas lágrimas escorreram, ele limpou com os polegares gentilmente e deu um beijo carinhoso na minha testa, fiquei me perguntando se ele fazia isso quando éramos _crianças_.

Ele foi embora e eu fiquei melancólica. KUSO! Agora mesmo começaria a fazer o que preciso para ir para Suna. Determinada saí de casa me dirigindo ao _primeiro_ local que desejava ir.

* * *

**AVISO**

**Eu vou estar sem internet a partir de amanhã (quinta-feira), então o próximo capítulo só sairá na segunda ou terça, gomen, bom feriado, se cuidem!**

* * *

**YO minna! E aí o que acharam? ****Gostei desse capítulo, dá para conhecer melhor o Aiko-kun *-*, só vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D.**

_Onde será que a Sakura-chan vai? _

**Obrigada **Fleury Malfoy, Rizz e andressa li kinomoto animya** pelos reviews *-*, espero que vocês continuem gostando e acompanhando suas lindas e maravilhosas leitoras xD**

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayou leitoras lindas! ****Estou de volta**** com um capítulo novinho para vocês, espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Passos necessários – primeira parte**

* * *

Comecei a andar pela vila calmamente, gravando cada lugar..me lembrando de cada coisa que eu vivi aqui. Vi ao longe Shikamaru dormindo, Chouji comendo suas famosas batatas enquanto Ino-porquinha estava furiosa fuzilando os dois com olhos – aquilo deveria ser um treinamento –, mas enfim..Era muito _engraçado_! Ri _sem_ humor..de certa forma eu sentia uma pontada de _ciúmes_ no coração, eles tinham a formação _Ino-Chika-Sho_ que era muito útil, enquanto no time 7 tinham duas pessoas que trabalhavam bem, era sempre assim, ou eu e o Naruto-kun ou ele e o _Uchiha_..mesmo que os nossos _laços_ fossem maiores do que qualquer outro time tivesse experimentado..por mais que o Uchiha tenha brigado comigo, eu não posso ser hipócrita dizendo que esqueci ele, é claro que não! Não se esquece uma pessoa assim, ainda mais quando você gosta tanto dela..o processo de esquecer é lento e _muito_ penoso. Mas agora, ele tinha me oferecido a pior das _decepções, a maior das mágoas_..não tinha percebido mas já estava chorando sentindo o quanto aquilo _dói_. Limpei as lágrimas melancolicamente..eu sempre poderia chorar mas eu não deixaria aquele _imbecil _brincar com meus sentimentos, **nunca mais**!

Olhei para o céu e vi que ele estava nublado, parece que um temporal vem por aí, vi como podia ser _bizarra_ aquela coincidência.._sem o Aiko_, _prestes a deixar a vila_ inclusive _meus mais preciosos_ _amigos_ e _com um coração muito partido_..só resta fazer uma analogia com uma grande tempestade, com muitos raios, como se minhas lágrimas fossem a chuva: incessantes, amargas, frias, _inconstantes_..eu não sei quando o _sol_ brilhará novamente no meu _coração_, mas eu sabia que ninguém que é _próximo_ a mim deveria ser responsabilizado, por isso eu era tão _alegre_ e _simpática_ como se não tivesse ocorrido _algo_. Olhei para o alto do prédio e percebi que já tinha chegado. Respirei profundamente _espantando_ as lágrimas e a dor.

Depois de algumas escadas cheguei na porta que desejava, reuni coragem e bati. Ouvi um 'entre', respirei fundo e coloquei a mão na maçaneta, percebi que estava tremendo..suspirei fundo, chegou a hora de _começar_..

_"Sakura? Não esperava você por _aqui_ tão cedo!"_falou a shishou confusa. Eu mantive a cabeça baixa enquanto me sentei na cadeira a sua frente, seria difícil deixar _todos_ que eu tinha que visitar.

_"Hai, Tsunade-shishou nós precisamos conversar.."_eu comecei a falar levantando o rosto, vi que ela ficou com a expressão séria e cenho franzido enquanto colocava as mãos entrelaçadas em frente ao rosto.

_"Eu sei que o Aiko-sama vai embora, também sei porquê, é sobre isso que você quer falar? Você poderia pelo menos ter dado uma chance à ele. QUE COISA SAKURA, VOCÊ NÃO É ASSIM!"_ela '_falou_' irritada, realmente ela seria sempre a _mesma pessoa_ e eu amo isso nela, a sinceridade das suas ações, as declarações de amizade, amor, carinho e compaixão encobertas em frases raivosas..teria que explicar que eu '_dei um chance e vou embora, para essa chance ficar materializada_', senti um pesar no coração, sabia que ela ficaria triste em me ver partir mas como uma excelente pessoa – _mãezona_ melhor dizendo – ela além de não demonstrar daria todo o apoio necessário, se sentindo feliz no fundo do seu coração.

_"Ano..não é _exatamente_ isso shishou..ele almoçou comigo hoje..e eu tomei um decisão.."_eu falei esperando suas reações, ela suavizou o olhar.

_"Você sabe que sempre será tratada como uma habitante de Konoha, poderá vir para cá quando quiser, mas ambas sabemos que você é da _areia_. Vá, encontre o seu _caminho_ e o seu _passado_! E ENCONTRE ALGUÉM MELHOR QUE O UCHIHA! Tenho certeza que você será muito bem-vinda na sua verdadeira vila, por mais que para _todos_ de Konoha, você sempre será da folha – em seus corações –, acredito que no _seu_ você logo, logo, sentirá que pertence **as duas**..Você quer ir para _Suna_, não é isso?"_ela disse determinada, outras coisas que eu admiro nela são sua _perspicácia_ e _inteligência_..senti lágrimas se formando nos meus olhos enquanto confirmava com a cabeça, ouvir aquilo em voz alta por outra pessoa me fez ver que realmente eu iria ir embora..eu _deixaria _a folha que me deu tanta alegria, me ensinou o que eu sei, meus companheiros e até decepções.._meus pacientes_..suprimi um _soluço_..

_"Está tudo bem _querida_, eu sabia que esse dia chegaria..você mais do que ninguém _merece_ conhecer a parte da sua família que sobrou..não tem nada de errado nisso! Não tem nada de errado em querer ficar perto deles, e conhecê-los! Você merece conhecer novas pessoas, principalmente uma especial que te mereça e que te faça esquecer de certa _má influência_..além disso vai ser bom você ficar longe _dele_..sempre que você sentir saudade pode escrever ou pedir para vir, em qualquer hora, em qualquer situação! Sakura eu vejo seu crescimento, mas você pode expandi-lo agora, conhecendo as técnicas do seu clã, além disso pode crescer como pessoa – nós sempre podemos crescer nesse sentido – eu tenho plena confiança em você e nas suas capacidades"_ela falou com os olhos fechados, abrindo na última frase, pude perceber_ resquícios_ de lágrimas nos cantos dos seus olhos e _muito_ carinho..senti minhas lágrimas escorrerem..eu precisava _agradecer_ e explicar que não vim _só_ me despedir..

_"M-muito o-obrig-ado, sh-ishou, e-eu vou s-sentir a s-sua f-alt-a!"_falei em meio à soluços, respirei fundo e esperei ficar serena antes de continuar.

_"Mas eu tenho um pedido especial"_falei cautelosa, ela não gostaria do assunto.

_"Pode dizer, vou fazer o possível para realizá-lo"_ela falou pacientemente, eu sabia que uma parte do meu pedido ela faria sem questionar, mas a outra a deixaria raivosa.

_"Shishou, por favor retire o selo..eu quero lembrar do clã Haruno"_falei determinada, percebi uma leve surpresa, ao que parece ela achava que eu nunca teria coragem de fazer isso porque com certeza eu me lembraria do massacre..mas eu decidi _mudar_, já chega, de agora em diante eu quero continuar minha vida de uma maneira diferente, com mais coragem e tentar duvidar menos da minha capacidade.

_"Eu realmente não esperava _esse_ pedido, achei que você fosse pedir para o Naruto te acompanhar e ficar um tempo em Suna com você já que ele e o Kazekage são amigos.._interessante_..mas eu não posso fazer isso por você, Sakura.."_ela relatou calmamente, mas subiu uma _raiva_ muito grande dentro de mim, ela achava que eu não aguentaria as memórias? _Eu deveria decidir isso_, JÁ DECIDIRAM MUITA COISA POR MIM SEM ME PERGUNTAR!

_"Shishou, eu tenho certeza que sou capaz de lidar com a situação, então-"_falei controlando minha voz, mas fui interrompida. Ouvi um suspiro.

_"Não é que eu não queira Sakura! _Eu não posso_! Eu acho que você acabaria se acostumando com as informações, mas só quem pode retirar o selo é o Kazekage! O selo foi feito lá, eu não tenho informações sobre ele!"_ela sibilou irritada. OH! Então era _isso_..KUSO! Eu teria que _pedir_ para ele, mas eu não sei qual seria a sua reação, ele nunca foi muito amigável comigo, por mais que sempre tenha demonstrado gratidão por ter salvado seu irmão, para ele com certeza eu sou só a amiga do Naruto-kun, a que foi embora da vila por causa do massacre que _ele_ causou..CHIKUSHO! Para ele não deve ser bom me ver..provavelmente o faz relembrar do dia do _massacre_..olhando por esse lado faz sentido ele não ser _amigável_..acabei suspirando vencida, teria que pensar bem nisso antes de _solicitar_ que ele retire o selo..

_"Entendo..mas não é só esse meu pedido, shishou"_falei nervosamente, podia sentir meus nervos se retesarem e um leve tremor nas mãos, estou ficando _tensa_. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha direita me olhando curiosa e esperou calmamente até eu me pronunciar.

_"Ano..comigo _saindo_ o hospital vai precisar de reforço..shishou você não pode se comprometer, tem a liderança da vila para se preocupar..eu p-ensei, b-em, em você aceitarainoeahinatacomodisci pulasparacasosmaissériosquep recisemdeumamaiorintervenção "_falei com os olhos fechados com a cabeça baixa, muito impaciente acabei atropelando as palavras.

_"Repita Sakura!"_ela ordenou e eu sabia que realmente não tinha como entender do jeito que eu falei..suspirei, tomando coragem, eu tinha que ter em _mente_ que agora eu devo ser mais corajosa senão não vou conseguir _ir_!

_"E-eu queria que a shishou aceitasse a Ino e a Hinata-chan como aprendizes, mas para casos especiais, mais sérios que precisem de uma intervenção maior..por favor! Eu sei que eu não devo me intrometer mas eu ficaria mais relaxada se tivessem pessoas _capazes_ de lidarem com esses casos, até pela senhora!"_eu falei com a voz trêmula..KUSO! É nessa hora que ela me '_mata'_..

_"HARUNO SAKURA! VOCÊ NÃO DEVE ME DIZER QUEM EU DEVO DISCIPULAR! OUVIU BEM? NUNCA MAIS DIGA UMA COISA DESSAS! Mas..como é um caso especial e eu vou precisar de um braço direito porque a Shizune precisa ficar aqui comigo, eu vou fazer um _teste_, se elas passarem eu aceito-as!"_ela começou ralhando furiosa enquanto levantava e batia na mesa para depois sentar com uma expressão de concordância. Foi melhor do que eu pensei..

_"Muito obrigada!"_eu falei animada, aquilo trouxe um pouco de paz ao meu coração aflito.

_"Eu não disse que tinha aceitado, mas que faria um _teste_!"_ela disse maldosamente, senti um arrepio na espinha, ela poderia ser muito má se quisesse..mas já estava na hora de ir para _outro_ lugar de Konoha.

_"Tudo bem, eu preciso ir..se cuide shishou"_falei melancolicamente, ela me entregou um pergaminho antes de sair e disse para mim entregar ao Kazekage.

* * *

Depois de sair do prédio fui em direção ao clã Hyuuga, eu precisava _convencer_ a Hinata-chan a _aceitar_ ser treinada pela shishou. Chegando ao clã vi o Neji treinando, eu não queria atrapalhar, mas seria melhor perguntar sobre a Hinata-chan para alguém que eu já conheço..

_"Sakura, está tudo bem?"_ele perguntou da maneira que só ele saberia: frio e preocupado, não faz sentido, mas soou assim. Eu não vinha muito aqui, deveria ser estranho..

_"Hai! Neji-san, a Hinata-chan está em casa?"_perguntei educadamente, sua expressão relaxou.

_"Hai! A primeira casa à esquerda, _ja ne_"_ele falou polidamente, agradeci com a cabeça e fui em direção a casa. Bati levemente na porta e a onee da Hinata-chan atendeu e me levou até onde ela estava: seu quarto.

_"Hinata-chan, desculpa aparecer assim, mas eu queria falar com você"_falei timidamente. Ela sorriu e pediu para mim entrar e sentar no sofá que tinha no canto do quarto.

_"Não tem problema, nós somos amigas! Aconteceu alguma coisa Sakura-chan?"_ela falou baixo, meiga e acanhada como só ela conseguiria, eu sentiria _falta_ dela, depois que ela começou a namorar o Naruto-kun nós ficamos próximas, e eu amava que os dois estivessem juntos, um _merece_ o outro.

_"E-eu vou para Suna"_falei fechando rapidamente os olhos, ainda era estranho pensar nisso, imagina falar, quando abri os olhos vi a compreensão.

_"Eu queria te fazer uns pedidos, se eu puder..?"_eu falei constrangida.

_"Hai! Se eu puder ajudar.."_ela falou fraternalmente..me senti aliviada, o Naruto-kun estaria em boas mãos enquanto eu estivesse _fora_.

_"Ano..primeiro eu queria pedir que você aceitasse ser discípula da shishou, falei com ela e ela disse que faria um teste com você e a _porca_. Nem pense em rejeitar! Você sabe como o Naruto-kun é cabeça dura! Só **você** conseguiria convencer ele a ficar no hospital e poderia curar ele, eu tenho plena certeza que você será uma grande _medic-nin_, e eu sei que como _eu_, você quer ajudar seu time, seria uma oportunidade para isso também"_falei em um fôlego só, enquanto falava estudava as reações dela que passaram de incredulidade, para descrença e depois determinação, tinha convencido ela..confesso _joguei sujo_..mas era por uma boa causa.

_"H-hai! Mais alguma coisa Sakura-chan?"_ela perguntou firme, senti minha admiração por ela crescer, eu sabia que ela era frágil mas poderia ser muito forte quando fosse preciso.

_"Hai! Por favor cuide do Naruto-kun! Eu sei que não preciso pedir, mas mesmo assim..você sabe que ele é como meu irmão"_ continuei falando, ela concordou com a cabeça. Vendo que era isso ela abriu um sorriso.

_"Eu fico feliz que você confie em mim Sakura-chan, vou fazer o meu melhor!"_ela falou decidida e alegre, senti e vi lágrimas de despedida se formarem em nós duas, ela me abraçou forte me desejando sorte.

_"Não se esqueça de ir me visitar"_eu falei no mesmo tempo que saia da sua casa, eu não queria prolongar a despedida então fui embora rápido.

Por hoje estava de bom tamanho, sentia um peso grande no meu coração pelas despedidas silenciosas, iria para casa tomar um banho e dormir. Amanhã eu _continuaria_.

* * *

**YO minna! E aí o que acharam? Esse capítulo não ficou o melhor, eu sei, desculpem. S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. **

**PS: o capítulo será divido em duas ou três partes, ainda não decidi..**

_Onde será que a Sakura-chan vai 'amanhã'? _

**Obrigada **Fleury Malfoy e andressa li kinomoto animya** pelos reviews *-*, espero que vocês continuem gostando minhas maravilhosas leitoras! xD**

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayou minna! Capítulo 8 entrando na área! Espero que gostem, boa leitura! xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Passos necessários – segunda parte**

* * *

Despertei lentamente com os raios do sol, nesse momento o _Aiko-kun_ já deveria estar à caminho de Suna..eu sentia meus músculos doloridos da noite mal dormida, eu sabia que hoje seria o dia mais difícil, provavelmente da minha vida inteira..eu iria atrás dos _loiros_ para me despedir..só em pensar nisso formou-se um nó _angustiado_ na minha garganta..podia sentir como meus olhos não demorariam a _lacrimejar_..resolvi levantar e tomar um bom banho para afugentar os pensamentos!

Depois de um bom café da manhã – para aguentar o dia longo – sai de casa em meio a devaneios..a _loira_, é minha amiga de infância, não sabe de nada da história e agora vou precisar contar, ela vai ficar furiosa! Meu estômago revirou imaginando a cena que ela vai fazer..e o _loiro_..dispensa comentários, é meu melhor amigo, meu _irmão_, quem sempre acreditou em mim, mesmo quando _eu_ não acreditava..quem sempre me apoiou e ajudou..senti lágrimas _desoladas_ surgindo nos meus orbes..seria muito complicado falar e _deixar_ os dois, por mais que eu pudesse ver eles ainda, não é a mesma coisa! Estou mudando de país! E cada um tem as suas vidas..vai ser custoso poder nos vermos..não é como agora que eu posso andar pela vila e encontrar eles..a viagem a Suna demora dias, e eles sempre tem missões..

Vi a floricultura na minha frente, não sei se a _porca_ está aqui, mas vou conferir. Vai ser mais fácil pedir para ela aceitar a shishou como sensei..ela sempre quis e tem conhecimentos em nível de principiante, então talvez o '_teste_' para ela seja mais fácil..entrando, falei com a okaasan dela que me disse que ela estava em casa de folga. Saí e me dirigi a casa dela, era perto da floricultura..Respirei fundo antes de bater na porta.

_"Ohayou Testudinha! Entra! Tenho tanta coisa para falar, você nem sabe o que aconteceu, bom é claro que não sabe, sua _SEM VIDA SOCIAL_!"_ela '_falou_' estridentemente, digamos que a porca é o imã de todas as notícias..ela fica sabendo de_ tudo_ e sai espalhando – mas eu não chamaria ela de _fofoqueira_, porque se você pedisse segredo ela conseguia manter o bico calado, não me pergunte como, é um mistério.. – ela foi tagarelando enquanto íamos até o jardim dos fundos da casa, e eu não prestei atenção no que ela dizia, me senti mal por isso..mas tenho assuntos importantes à tratar, já estava na hora dela saber do meu **clã**.

_"_INO_!"_falei alto e capturei sua atenção, eu só a chamava pelo nome quando o assunto era sério, no mesmo instante ela parou de falar e ficou com os olhos azuis arregalados e apreensivos.

_"O que aconteceu? O UCHIHA FEZ MAIS ALGUMA COISA E EU NÃO TÔ SABENDO? EU VOU MATAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO, VOU DEIXAR ELE _INFÉRTIL_ E NUNCA MAIS VAI TER ALGUÉM DO CLÃ UCHIHA!"_ela começou a falar desesperadamente e acabou com uma risada maligna, me deu um certo medo das caras e bocas que ela fazia imaginando incapacitar o _Uchiha_..se fosse em outra situação eu cairia em gargalhadas profundas..mas não é o caso, por hora tenho que acalmar os instintos assassinos dela, senão vai sobrar para _mim_..

_"Não tem nada a ver com o _Uchiha_!"_falei claramente e recebi sua atenção.

_"HUM! **Uchiha**, né? Sem _Sasuke-kun_? Muito bem Testudinha, está aprendendo, agora só falta fazer ele rastejar por você e vocês terem _Uchihinhas cor-de-rosa_!"_ela falou _maliciosa_ e eu não queria saber onde ela chegaria _depois_ dessa frase..é sério, as vezes ela _delira_!

_"SE DEPENDER DE MIM NÃO VAI EXISTIR NEM _UM_ UCHIHA PARA CONTAR HISTÓRIA, MUITO MENOS _UCHIHINHAS_! AGORA CALA A BOCA E ME OUVE QUE O ASSUNTO É _SÉRIO_ **YAMANAKA INO**!"_gritei revoltada, ela podia delirar, mas não precisava TANTO! KUSO! Ela ficou ligeiramente pálida e sentou no banco, ela sabia que eu não seria tão agressiva se realmente não quisesse falar, mas nesse caso, eu _precisava_ falar..

_"Você é esperta Ino, sempre foi, eu sei que você sabe que existem coisas que você não está sabendo.."_comecei calmamente e devagar, ela _'rolou'_ os olhos. _Típico_!

_"É claro que eu sei, está escrito nesse _Testão_, dá para ver a milhas de distância!"_ela falou erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda, uma veia '_saltou_' na minha testa, mas eu tinha que ter paciência, ela é bem assim, até eu conseguir chegar no assunto ela vai me interromper bastante.

_"Então aproveite que _eu quero contar_ e faça silêncio!"_falei irritada, vi que dessa vez foi na testa dela que uma veia '_saltou_', ela odiava ter que ficar quieta e esperar sem comentar. Mas nós nos entendíamos bem assim, com nossos defeitos e qualidades, de certa forma somos '_rivais_' e melhores amigas, desde sempre, senti meu coração _apertar_.

_"NÃO OUSE ME MANDAR FICAR CALADA TESTÃO! E 'DESEMBUCHA' LOGO QUE EU ESTOU FICANDO LOUCA!"_ela gritou irada e emburrada, eu sentiria tanta _falta_ dos seus _ataques_, das _nossas infinitas conversas_ e do seu _ombro amigo_ sempre disposto a me consolar..senti meu estômago se retrair de _desgosto_ por ter que deixar ela para trás..

_"TSK, SE VOCÊ ME DEIXAR FALAR! **KUSO INO**! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR FALAR PELO MENOS UMA VEZ SEM INTERROMPER?"_gritei alterada pelos sentimentos que me assolavam em grandes reviravoltas..percebi que ela não iria replicar.

_"Então, tem coisas sobre o _clã Haruno_ que você não sabe..e eu..f-fiquei sabendo no d-dia que o U-chi-ha, e-er, b-em, b-ateu em m-im"_falei sentindo meu coração afundar em _mágoa_ e _ressentimento_.

_"Tudo bem _Sakura_, relaxa, e pode falar, vou _tentar_ me conter.."_ela falou curiosa e preocupada segurando firmemente minha mão, mostrando que ela estaria aqui para o que eu precisasse.._oh_! Meu coração sentiu o baque, parou uma batida, não conseguindo sustentar o olhar, mirei o chão..

Contei tudo que tinha acontecido nessas últimas semanas, muitas vezes ela me _interrompeu_, ficou _furiosa_, se _abalou_ comigo, quis _conhecer o Aiko-kun_. Depois de contar sobre o clã tinha chegado a hora de dizer que vou embora..minha boca ficou _seca_.

_"O Aiko-kun foi embora, e e-eu decidi..ir para _Suna_..conhecer..o resto do _clã_.."_falei apertando os olhos, esperando um ataque de raiva e uma briga que acabaria com nós duas pensando nisso. Mas para minha surpresa eu recebi um abraço de '_urso_', senti lágrimas nos meus ombros..meu coração rachou, a _porca_ sempre foi tão forte! Lembro-me de ter a visto chorando só quando o Asuma-sama morreu..e olha que sempre que eu posso estou com ela..meus olhos embaçaram, deixei as lágrimas escaparem e comecei a _soluçar_ junto com ela. Depois de muitas horas chorando nos afastamos devagar.

_"Eu vou t-e visitar s-empre! A-almoça comigo Testudinha do m-eu coração?"_ela falou controlando algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair, afirmei com a cabeça não sendo capaz de dizer alguma coisa.

Enquanto almoçávamos íamos nos lembrando das nossas histórias, foram tantas brigas, alegrias, esforço, brincadeiras, coisas que só uma verdadeira amizade sobrevive. Mas já estava na hora de falar da shishou e depois ir ver o _loirinho_..

_"Ano, _porca_, eu falei com a _shishou_ e ela disse que vai fazer um teste contigo, se você passar ela vai te treinar!"_comentei divertida vendo as expressões que ela fazia, mesmo quando não queria ela é engraçada!

_"SÉRIO TESTUDA? KYAH! VOCÊ VAI VER VOU TE ULTRAPASSAR RAPIDINHO!"_ela falou determinada com os olhos brilhando, ela mal sabe o que a aguarda nesses treinos..estremeci de leve lembrando da época que eu tinha que aprender algum jutsu..

_"VOCÊ QUE PENSA PORCA, NÃO VAI DURAR NEM DOIS SEGUNDOS COM A SHISHOU!"_falei zangada, mas esse era nosso jeito de demonstrar que nos gostamos, estranho, eu sei, mas é ótimo ter uma amizade _pura_ e _resistente_ a tantas coisas.

_"SE VOCÊ QUE É DESPROVIDA DE TALENTO CONSEGUIU, IMAGINA O QUE EU VOU FAZER COM TODO O MEU TALENTO!"_ela falou jogando o cabelo para trás..

_"VAI SONHANDO SUA PORCA-INÚTIL! E AGORA CHEGA! P-reciso ir..se cuida viu? E qualquer coisa me escreva..e NEM PENSE EM FICAR MAIS DE UM MÊS SEM ME VISITAR! SE ISSO ACONTECER EU VENHO ATÉ KONOHA SÓ PARA TE DEIXAR _CARECA_!"_falei embargada pelas lágrimas contidas..

_"TESTÃO VOCÊ QUE É INÚTIL E PETULANTE, SEM DIZER QUE É DESPROVIDA DE BELEZA! V-ocê também, e m-e escreva também..E VOCÊ TEM QUE VIR ME VISITAR TAMBÉM PREGUIÇOSA! OU PENSA QUE SÓ EU VOU IR ATÉ LÁ? KAMI-SAMA VOCÊ ESTÁ FICANDO PIOR QUE O SHIKAMARU-KUN!"_ela falou da mesma maneira que eu..mas senti minha veia da testa aparecendo.

_"_QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É DESPROVIDA DE BELEZA_? _SÓ SE FOR VOCÊ PORCA_! _Ja ne_! _Aishiteru_"_eu me despedi abraçando ela, depois dela me retrucar mais algumas vezes, sai da casa dela em direção ao apartamento do Naruto-kun..meu coração _doía_ por motivos diferentes agora, pela falta que esses dois fariam..eu tinha medo de não conseguir um bom amigo lá..tudo bem que eu posso contar com a _Aiko-kun_, mas mesmo assim fico com _medo_, ele não vai poder ficar 24 horas do dia comigo!

* * *

Tive que bater muitas vezes na porta, até ouvir um '_já vai!_' irritado, é sério, às vezes acho que ele faz por gosto! Só para me irritar, bati o pé impaciente no chão. Dava vontade de quebrar todo o apartamento e o dono dele, ele demora bastante para responder quando está dormindo, aliás não podia acreditar que ele estava dormindo até essa hora da _tarde_!

_"Sakura-chan?"_ele falou confuso e sonolento, reprimi a vontade de responder '_não, o bicho papão!_'.

_"_Hai_! Precisamos conversar"_falei suprimindo a vontade de brigar com ele..não era hora para isso.

Ele me pediu para entrar, ele vivia em um apartamento simples, sentei na cadeira.

_"O QUE HOUVE SAKURA-CHAN?"_ele gritou com um '_biquinho_', mais gritos, eu deveria ter deixado para visitar os loiros em dias diferentes..depois da porca minha paciência diminuiu consideravelmente! Mas eu não precisava explicar muita coisa para o Naruto-kun, então seria rápido mas não menos _doloroso_..

_"Não grita!"_rosnei fuzilando-o com os olhos, ele sentou quietinho, _bom menino_. Mas eu vou sentir muita _saudade_ dele, com ou sem grito..

_"Eu v-ou para Suna.."_avisei desviando o olhar, podia sentir que começaria a chorar a qualquer momento, _de novo_..

_"OH! Sakura-chan o Aiko-kun vai ficar feliz..eu não posso te impedir – mesmo se eu quisesse – você é adulta, e me agrada pensar que você vai ficar longe do _Teme_! É claro que eu vou morrer de s-audades"_ele falou me animando e no final sua voz tremulou..Ah Naruto-kun! Meu coração ficou dilacerado.._KUSO_! Eu odiava o ver _sofrer_!

_"Você vai me visitar, certo?"_falei num tom de voz baixo.

_"_Hai_! Você vai sozinha para Suna?"_ele perguntou ainda com a voz trêmula.

_"Acredito q-eu sim, a shishou não falou nada de alguém ir junto.."_contei sem conseguir olhar para ele, eu sabia que no momento que eu fizesse isso eu sofreria, meu coração iria ficar muito _abalado_, tinha medo de desistir da ideia só para ver ele feliz.

_"VOCÊ NÃO VAI SOZINHA, _DATTEBAYO_!"_ele 'ordenou', mas não era ele quem decidiria, se bem que ele sempre convencia a shishou, seria bom ter companhia de qualquer forma.

_"Ok..se cuide Naruto-kun, NEM PENSE EM SAIR POR AÍ SE QUEBRANDO _TODO_! E quando não puder ir me visitar, me escreva, ouviu bem? _Aishiteru_, você vai ser sempre meu _irmãozinho _e _m-elhor a-migo_"_falei com um '_bolo_' de lágrimas na garganta, ele me abraçou forte.

_"_Eu também_"_foi a única coisa que ele disse, mas não precisava dizer mais nada.

Depois de algum tempo conversando com ele – ele tinha decidido ir junto comigo para '_ver_' o Kazekage – eu fui para casa, queria sair no outro dia de manhã em _direção_ ao meu _futuro_. Acordei cedo, fiz meu desjejum, tomei um banho, preparei minha mochila, fechei a porta da minha casa e não olhei para trás..estava na hora de _ir_.

* * *

**YO minna! E aí gostaram? Esse capítulo ficou relativamente melhor, eu sei, desculpem, estou com um leve bloqueio criativo..acho que vai durar até ela **_**chegar em Suna**_**, hohohoho. S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. **

_Será que vai acontecer alguma coisa durante a viagem?_

**Obrigada **Fleury Malfoy e andressa li kinomoto animya** pelos reviews *-*, espero que vocês continuem gostando minhas magníficas e fiéis leitoras! xD**

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá! Fiquei inspirada depois de comer um bolo de chocolate, beber um cappuccino (está chovendo aqui n.n') e ouvir Marcela Taís, então está aí mais um capítulo, agora entrando em Suna hohohoho. Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – **_**Sunagakure no Sato**_** x Kazekage-sama**

* * *

Cheguei ao portão da vila e vi que o Naruto-kun e a_ porca_ tinham recrutado _algumas_ pessoas e estava uma confusão..vi todos os que entraram na academia comigo e outros junto – menos o Uchiha é claro – o Lee chorava muito enquanto a Tenten tentava acalmá-lo e o Neji só observava os dois, do outro lado, o Naruto-kun brigava com o Kiba sobre alguma coisa e o Akamaru latia insistentemente, a Hinata-chan tentava parar a briga e o Shino, bom, não tem como saber o que ele pensa com aquela roupa, ele estava encostado em uma árvore. Shikamaru-kun dormia sentado _naquele_ banco, o Chouji comia suas batatas, a _porca_ tentava flertar com o Sai-kun que só dava atenção para seu caderno de desenhos..Kakashi-sensei lia seu '_livro_' e Yamato-sama tentava falar com ele..realmente somente os _loiros_ para conseguirem reunir tanta gente e fazer o Kakashi-sensei chegar no horário _certo_..isso era verdadeiramente estranho, fiquei imaginando se aquela _porca_ já tinha contado para toda Konoha que eu não sou originalmente daqui..

_"Ohayou minna"_falei educadamente, despertando a atenção de todos..no momento seguinte só consegui sentir o chão, a porca, a Tenten e a Hinata-chan – sim até ela! – se jogaram contra mim, na tentativa de um abraço em conjunto, mas nós acabamos caindo..o que rendeu um monte de gargalhadas de quem estava assistindo..

_"VOCÊS ESTÃO RINDO DO QUÊ? AJUDEM AQUI!"_gritei irritada, no mesmo minuto as meninas foram tiradas de cima de mim. Era bom ser discípula da Tsunade-shishou, abafei uma risada maligna.

_"Então, **quem** vai me contar o que está acontecendo aqui?"_perguntei enquanto batia nas minhas roupas para tirar a poeira, que _droga_ eu tinha acabado de tomar banho!

_"Nós viemos nos despedir Sakura, todos nós em algum momento ficamos devendo uma para você quando você várias vezes nos curou..é claro que-"_o Neji começou num tom monótono mas foi interrompido, senti orgulho de mim e meu peito murchar em _tristeza_, eu preferiria não passar por uma despedida coletiva.._**Chikusho**_!

_"É claro que não é só por isso que estamos aqui minha flor de cerejeira, a mais linda de Konoha!"_o Lee disse enquanto chorava, eu no fundo tenho pena dele, porque eu nunca vou conseguir corresponder seus sentimentos..eu sei que ele seria o melhor namorado/marido que eu poderia ter, mas sinceramente espero que ele encontre alguém a sua altura, ele merece.

_"Muito obrigado por tudo Sakura-chan, vou sentir sua falta"_falou o Nara e me abraçou amigavelmente, nós éramos relativamente próximos por causa da shishou que insistia em nos fazer ficar juntos pensando nas missões mais difíceis, afinal ele é um estrategista e eu segundo ela '_uma médica excelente e muito inteligente_', então ficávamos horas à fio discutindo possíveis rotas e afins. Vi que o Chouji e o Shino concordaram com as cabeças, eles não falariam nada pelo que eu posso perceber.

_"Sakura, você vai fazer falta, principalmente para aguentar o Naruto e andar com ele para ele deixar a Hinata-chan em paz.._au au_"_falou o Kiba e o Akamaru latiu em concordância, isso era engraçado, o Kiba nunca se conformou da Hinata-chan escolher o Naruto-kun.

_"Boa sorte Sakura-chan e se cuide"_falou a Tenten com um sorrisinho, por razão de sermos poucas kunoichis éramos amigas..mas é claro que nós sempre temos as pessoas mais próximas à nós. A _porca_ concordou com a cabeça, acho que ela não chegaria perto para não correr o risco de chorar.

_"Vê se não vai matar ninguém com a sua feiura! Eles não estão acostumados! E volte sempre que puder, _me visite também_"_essa era a maneira do Sai-kun dizer que sentiria saudades..suspirei irritada.

_"Sakura, seja forte, todos nós sentiremos saudades"_falou o Yamato-sama educadamente.

_"Minha eterna kunoichi, minha _pequena_ aluna, a _única_ que eu aprovei e não foi por acaso, eu vi o brilho que você tem, sabia que você seria lapidada como uma joia rara e preciosa..e se tornaria uma grande mulher! Não esqueça do seu velho e antigo sensei, estarei sempre torcendo por você..ah! E qualquer coisa pode me chamar"_Kakashi-sensei falou emocionado, senti lágrimas se formarem nos meus olhos, ele era especial para mim e ouvir ele falando essas coisas me deixou feliz e abatida ao mesmo tempo.

_"N-unca Kakashi-sensei"_falei com a voz chorosa enquanto ele me abraçava, soltei algumas lágrimas.

_"Ja ne minna, vou sentir falta de vocês, a gente se vê por aí!"_falei acabando com a despedida, me virei e fui em direção à saída da vila com o Naruto-kun em meu encalço.

* * *

Depois de três dias conversando, brigando e se despedindo estávamos na frente dos portões de _Suna_..acho que seria difícil me acostumar com essa temperatura, principalmente por fazer frio à noite..vi um ninja da areia de aproximar e nos pedir para o acompanhar até o Kazekage-sama, pelo que eu pude perceber desde a morte da Chiyo-baasama os habitantes da vila adoravam o Kazekage-sama, mas eu não me sentia_ confortável_ com ele, tinha alguma coisa nele que me fazia sentir algo forte que eu não conseguia identificar o que era, talvez seja por causa do massacre, por mais que tenham sido seladas as minhas memórias, meu inconsciente podia me avisar certas coisas..falando nisso, eu teria que pedir para ele retirar o selo, fiquei tensa, não sei que tipo de reação ele vai ter..vi o ninja bater na porta seguido de um 'entre' baixo e rouco.

Entramos pude perceber que o escritório dele me lembrava o da shishou, vi que ele por milésimos de segundos demonstrou surpresa, acho que não me esperava tão cedo. Vi que o Naruto-kun conversava com ele, e ele dava suaves sorrisinhos de canto. Eu estava quieta esperando uma oportunidade para falar, quando ele me olhou profundamente, eu não conseguia entender aquele olhar, mas parecia _raivoso_, me encolhi um pouco, KUSO! O MASSACRE!

_"Ohayou, sente-se _Haruno_"_ele falou rouca e friamente, senti um frio na espinha, estremeci pelo jeito que ele falou meu sobrenome, parece que implicava muita coisa para ele, mas também não é para menos..

_"Ohayou, Kazekage-sama"_falei educadamente desviando o olhar.

_"Naruto-kun, por favor peça para o ninja que estava com vocês te levar até a minha casa, faço questão que _você_ fique hospedado lá! Agora, nos dê licença, tenho assuntos para tratar com a _Haruno_"_ele falou olhando para o loiro, pelo jeito eu não era bem-vinda na casa dele, reprimi um suspiro, ou ele estava pensando que eu ficaria no mesmo lugar que o _Aiko-kun_, a maneira como ele falava '_Haruno_' me arrepiava, me fazia sentir _medo_ e _prazer_. Aquilo era sem sentido. Mas confesso estar com medo do que ele vai falar.

_"Kazekage-sama, a Tsunade-_shi_-sama, pediu para entregar"_falei apontando o pergaminho para ele enquanto o Naruto-kun saia – antes dando uma piscadinha – no mínimo ele iria dormir, e eu tenho que ficar aqui _tensa_ esperando o que vai acontecer, que saco! Ele leu calmamente o pergaminho, eu sentia todos os meus sentidos aguçados, acompanhava cada movimento, acho que no fundo tinha medo que ele me atacasse ou coisa parecida. _INFERNO_! Eu sabia que ele não faria isso, mas eu não podia evitar o rumo dos meus pensamentos!

_"Então você decidiu vir para Suna? Hn, seja bem-vinda"_ele falou educadamente guardando o pergaminho na primeira gaveta de sua mesa.

_"Arigatou, e-eu sei que eu mau cheguei e n-ão tenho o d-ireito de"_respondi e comecei a tentar pedir para ele retirar o selo vi que ele estreitou os olhos, logo me interrompeu.

_"_Peça_"_ele ordenou fechando os olhos e suspirando enquanto franzia o cenho, ele é muito misterioso, não consigo nem imaginar seus pensamentos por trás das suas ações, vi que ele colocou os braços na mesa e fazia movimentos circulares nas têmporas, isso não é bom, eu sei bem como médica..

_"V-você p-ode retirar o selo, p-or favor, Kazekage-sama?"_eu pedi com a voz fraca, ele tinha uma presença imponente, de certa forma me sentia diminuída na sua presença, e ele ser frio e calculista não melhorava, se ele fosse como o Naruto-kun, por exemplo, eu poderia relaxar e conversar normalmente..mas não..e ainda tenho que demonstrar _respeito_!

_"Não precisa ter medo de mim, agora sou _seu Kage_! Eu vou retirar parcialmente o selo"_ele falou irritado, me encolhi na cadeira, KUSO!

_"O que isso quer dizer?"_perguntei confusa, que estória é essa de retirar parcialmente o selo?

_"Que você só vai lembrar de algumas coisas"_ele explicou, enquanto massageava mais forte suas têmporas, acho que pensar nisso era torturante para ele, talvez ele se sentisse culpado, MAS EU QUERO LEMBRAR DE _TUDO_!

_"COMO É QUE É? EU-"_acabei perdendo a calma e esquecendo com _quem_ estava falando.

_"Eu falei para não ter medo, não para ser _insolente_, **Haruno**! Ou vai ser parcialmente ou não vou retirar, então _o_ _que vai ser_?"_ele falou irritado, estremeci..ele me olhou azedo fazendo um leve '_bico_', desmanchando em pouco tempo, ele ficava com uma expressão fofa, não que eu vá dizer essas coisas por aí!

Fechei os olhos, que _DROGA_! Eu sabia que não conseguiria convencê-lo, então por enquanto era melhor que ele retirasse parcialmente..

_"Parcialmente"_eu falei emburrada fazendo um '_bico_' grande, pude perceber por um segundo um divertimento no olhar dele. Tsk.

_"Vou fazer os preparativos, mas como você chegou hoje, vai ter que ficar para amanhã"_ele falou e eu não retrucaria, mas eu tinha outro _pedido_, _merda_! Podia ser alguém mais amigável! Se bem que ele tinha tido bastante paciência comigo depois de eu ter gritado com ele, tinha certeza que se fossem anos atrás ele me mataria sem pensar duas vezes..

_"Ano.."_murmurei olhando para baixo, ouvi um suspiro.

_"_Mais alguma coisa_?"_ele sibilou impaciente, olhei para cima e vi que ele ainda massageava as têmporas..se fosse com _chakra_ seria mais útil, mas não me arriscaria a propor isso, era capaz dele me expulsar do escritório e eu não tenho intimidade para isso.

_"Hai! Eu não queria que o Aiko-kun ficasse sabendo por enquanto que estou aqui..quero reencontrar com ele só depois de _lembrar_.."_pedi timidamente.

_"Entendo, mas não tem hospedaria vagando na vila, essa época vem muitos visitantes para cá, tem um _Festival_ para acontecer daqui a uns dias"_ele contou e eu fiquei animada com o festival! Era uma boa oportunidade para conhecer pessoas..

_"Tudo bem, eu dou um jeito!"_falei sorrindo amarelo, ele me olhou cético como quem diz '_criança teimosa e mimada_', fiquei _brava_ por causa desse olhar! Tsk, Kage arrogante!

_"_Haruno_, fique na minha casa com o Naruto-kun se quiser"_ele disse amargamente, eu aceitaria só para ele ficar irritado!

_"Hai, obrigada, _ja ne_"_falei dando um sorriso irônico, ele ficou com uma expressão neutra. Ele fez sinal com a cabeça indicando um 'ja ne' silencioso, sabe, infernizar a vida do Kage podia ser divertido e perigoso, fiquei tentada a descobrir o que aconteceria se eu fizesse isso.

Encontrei o ninja que me trouxe aqui e ele me levou até a casa do Kage, durante o caminho ele se mostrou simpático. Bati na porta e a Temari atendeu, eu não conhecia bem ela, mas agora vou ter a oportunidade.

_"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!"_ela falou simpaticamente com um sorriso, percebi que ela deveria _me conhecer_..as vezes eu esqueço que sou eu que não lembra! Aliás, porque será que o Kage não quer que todas as minhas memórias voltem? Provavelmente por causa do massacre e do _causador_ dele..entrei na casa, ela me levou até o quarto que eu ficaria, era simples mas confortável.

_"A gente vai te esperar lá embaixo para o almoço Sakura-chan!"_ela falou e seguiu para o andar de baixo, suspirei e sentei na cama, tinha uma porta no meu quarto, abri ela e vi que era um banheiro, muito útil, mas não poderia usá-lo agora.

Desci as escadas devagar e ouvi gargalhadas escandalosas, mas só conhecia _uma_. Cheguei na cozinha me deparando com o Kankuro, Temari e Naruto-kun rindo abertamente, enquanto o Kage ria de canto com os olhos fechados, mas mantinha uma expressão exausta.

_"Sakura-chan! Eu nem acredito que você voltou e eu posso te tratar normalmente!"_Kankuro disse alegremente enquanto me abraçava – me levantando do chão, diga-se de passagem – senti um pesar no coração pela sua última frase, deve ser difícil para as pessoas que me conheciam e tudo indicava que os _Sabaku_ me conheciam..

_"Kankuro!"_ouvi uma voz rouca e irritada..não entendi direito, franzi o cenho.

_"Desculpa, não quero te assustar"_Kankuro falou para explicar, interessante.

_"Não tem problema"_falei simpaticamente.

Almoçamos entre brincadeiras, somente o Kage parecia distante demais para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa. Acho que deveria estar preocupado com suas obrigações, eu sabia bem por causa da shishou que vida de Kage é difícil..mas pelo menos ele tinha os seus irmãos. Falando nisso, eu queria ver o _Aiko-kun_, mas queria fazer uma surpresa antes. O resto do dia passou sem grandes acontecimentos, fui dormir por estar muito cansada.

Acordei com um barulho suave no telhado, olhei no relógio, eram quatro horas da madrugada, quem estaria no telhado, será que era um ataque? Levantei rapidamente, pegando minha kunai, e fui silenciosamente para lá. Cheguei e vi que era o Kage, respirei calmamente, mas o que ele fazia aqui? Melhor voltar..

_"_Haruno_?"_ele perguntou rouca e levemente, abafei um suspiro de deleite, que _merda_ era essa? Quando ele falava meu sobrenome eu sentia uma forte onda de sentimentos. Isso só pode ser relacionado ao passado, porque me senti em casa com os irmãos dele, de certa forma com ele também, talvez pela maneira que ele _pronunciava_..

_"Hai! Está sem sono Kazekage-sama?"_perguntei educadamente, poderia começar a ser sua amiga, já que tinha ficado relativamente próxima dos seus irmãos.

_"Aqui você pode me chamar de Gaara-_sama_. Volte para dentro"_ele acabou com minhas esperanças de amizade, kuso! _Homem petulante_! Custava responder?

_"Mas-"_fui falar mas ele me interrompeu.

_"_Por favor_"_ele _sussurrou_ entre dentes, suspirei derrotada, imaginava que para ele deveria ser difícil dizer isso, então eu obedeceria.

Voltei para o quarto invocada com esse encontro, mas não diz respeito a mim e pelo jeito ele não quer se aproximar..deitei para dormir porque o dia seria _cansativo_.

* * *

**YO minna! Eu gostei desse capítulo..e vocês? S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. **

_E agora o que será que a Sakura-chan vai lembrar?_

**Obrigada **Fleury Malfoy e andressa li kinomoto animya** pelos reviews *-*, espero que vocês continuem gostando minhas leais leitoras! xD, postei agora porque vocês me deixaram felizes por sempre postarem reviews :D, sério, vocês são demais meninas!**

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Olá! Está aí mais o 10º capítulo, chegamos em Suna, vamos **_**dominar geral**_** hohohoho. Espero que gostem, boa leitura! xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Algumas lembranças esquecidas dos meus **_**quatro **_**a****nos**

* * *

Acordei assustada, ouvia gritos agudos, parecia a _Temari_..levantei rapidamente, troquei de roupa e desci velozmente tentando não fazer muito barulho.

_"Gaa-kun, por favor, eu juro que eu c-"_ela implorava mas ele a interrompeu, eu estava olhando a cena da escada, eles estavam na cozinha, não podiam me ver..eu sei que não se deve ficar escutando as conversas alheias, mas foi mais forte do que eu, aquele_ Kage_ não parecia ser do tipo amoroso então eu '_apareceria_' se as coisas ficassem sérias para a Temari. Mas era estranho ouvir um "_Gaa-kun_", me fez imaginar novamente como eu chamava o _Aiko-kun_.

_"N-ão Tema-chan, _eu não posso_! Por favor não insista!"_ele falou rouca e _fragilizadamente_, senti um aperto no peito, ele não parecia ser do tipo sentimental, então deveria ser algo importante para ele estar sendo tão sensível.

_"Mas Gaa-kun, _você _pode melhorar, não vai te custar nada! É só deixar o-"_ela continuou tentando convencê-lo, mas ele novamente a interrompeu.

_"Não _Temari_! Não adianta persistir! _Ponto final_!"_ele falou com sua voz rouca aborrecida, de certa forma ele parecia estar sempre cansado, talvez fosse o jeito de falar.

No momento seguinte a Temari passou correndo por mim, pude ver lágrimas escorrendo, Kankuro foi atrás, vendo que eu estava aqui tentou explicar.

_"Não se preocupe, ela está sensível porque é a primeira vez que o _Gaa-kun_ fala assim com ela depois que virou Kage.."_ele falou exasperado e continuou andando na mesma direção que ela foi. Muito estranho, não consigo imaginar o Kage fazendo as vontades de qualquer um que não seja ele mesmo. Mas Temari parece ser muito sentimental em relação aos seus irmãos.

Ainda confusa com esse tumulto em plena manhã, me dirigi para a cozinha, vi o Kage encostado no armário da pia com uma xícara nas mãos, olhando bem podia ver que suas mãos tremiam, mas eu não sabia dizer se era pela falta de sono no dia anterior ou pela '_discussão_', ou quem sabe pelos dois. Ele abriu os olhos cansadamente e me olhou vazio.

_"Ohayou _Haruno_"_ele disse educadamente e eu estremeci, que inferno, que me chame de Sakura então! E não fique falando desse jeito _sexy_ o meu sobrenome! E olha o que eu estou pensando, perdi a cabeça, só pode! Mas o que eu vou fazer se ele tem a voz baixa e rouca, e quando fala Haruno sempre tem um '_quê_' a mais..dessa vez pareceu tão _dolorido_..acho que não foi só a Temari que ficou mexida com essa '_conversa_' entre eles.

_"Ohayou _Kazekage-sama_, pode me chamar de Sakura"_falei para provocar, sabia que ele tinha dito para chamá-lo de Gaara-_sama_, queria ver sua reação. Acho que quando pudesse e tivesse oportunidade o infernizaria, para ver se ele aprende a não ser tão arrogante. Até me lembra de certo _alguém_. Com a diferença que o Kage fala mais e se preocupa com as pessoas da sua vila – talvez _me_ excluindo no processo – suspirei irritada, _homem BAKA_!

_"_Gaara-sama_. Prefiro _Haruno_"_ele falou rouca e _perversamente_, senti um arrepio na espinha de _receio_ e _satisfação_, que droga! Parece que se eu o infernizasse ele responderia na mesma moeda. Fiquei emburrada enquanto me sentava, ele sorriu maliciosamente como quem diz '_viu? Eu ganhei!_', fiz uma careta, eu garantiria que na próxima eu venceria! Ele desviou o olhar largando a xícara e foi em direção à porta.

_"Esteja pronta daqui a uma hora, um ninja vem lhe buscar para começarmos o que _você pediu_"_ele ordenou sem emoção. Pelo menos uma coisa_ boa_ tinha saído daquela manhã.

Antes de sair fui conversar com a Temari, quando cheguei lá ela estava dormindo e não tinha nem sinal de mais '_alguém_' acordado, sinceramente como o Naruto-kun não acordou com aquele escândalo? Ouvi batidas na porta, abri e vi que era o tal ninja, ele conversou um pouco comigo me levando para um prédio que eu conhecia, o _hospital de Suna_. Mas o que estamos fazendo aqui? Entramos e ele me levou até o sub-solo, ingressamos na primeira porta à esquerda. Tinha uma maca e uma das fãs do Kage, Matsuri pelo que eu lembro..

_"Ohayou, me chamo Matsuri, muito prazer senhorita Haruno"_ela falou amigavelmente mas eu estava começando a me irritar, será que ninguém me chamaria pelo _NOME_? Eu tenho um, será que ninguém sabe? _É claro que sabem_, eu sou discípula da Tsunade-shishou!

_"Ohayou, me chame de _Sakura_, muito prazer"_falei educadamente.

_"O Kazekage-sama chegará daqui a pouco, Kankuro chamou ele a pouco tempo"_ela contou com os olhos brilhantes, tsk, não sei o que viu nele. Não me pronunciei para não ser muito azeda com a coitada, eu também não sabia o que tinha visto no Uchiha de qualquer forma, eu ainda sou sensível em relação a ele, senti meus olhos _marejarem_..

_"_Haruno_?"_ele falou rouca e preocupadamente, não o encarei.

_"Hai! P-orque estamos aqui?"_perguntei para desviar a atenção enquanto eu me acalmava.

_"Para ter controle médico, _relembrar_ pode ser doloroso e afetar fisicamente uma pessoa, e eu não pretendo _te matar_"_ele explicou enquanto pegava um pergaminho, a Matsuri pediu para me deitar na maca, depois que estava deitada o Kage veio até mim e começou a escrever algumas coisas nos meus braços, não prestei atenção nisso, estava olhando para sua expressão séria de_ discordância_, afinal qual era o problema dele com as **minhas lembranças**?

_"Eu vou começar, qualquer coisa que você sentir _anormal_ avise, que eu paro no mesmo instante"_ele falou enquanto terminava de escrever na minha mão. Eu concordei com a cabeça, estava sentindo meus dedos formigando de nervosismo, fechei os olhos. Ouvi que ele murmurava alguma coisa baixamente. Senti sua mão na minha testa, fiquei mais apreensiva. Depois de um tempo não ouvia mais ele.

* * *

_Abri os olhos e vi olhos verdes claros me olhando enquanto arrumava meu cabelo, reconheci aquela pessoa: okaasan..ela cantarolava uma musiquinha para me relaxar pois eu odiava arrumar meu cabelo..vi que seu cabelo tinha um tom de 'salmão'._

__"Prontinho Sa-chan! Viu? Não doeu nadinha!"_ela falou divertida, senti meu peito se preencher por amor e carinho. Ela beijou minha testa e me pegou no colo. Descemos as escadas, vi um homem de cabelo vermelho bordô jogando com um menininho ruivo de cabelos escuros. Eu sabia quem eles eram: otousan e Ai-nii-san, quando eles nos viram sorriram, Ai-onii-san veio correndo e me abraçou, me colocou sobre seus ombros, fiquei com medo, mas quando olhei para ele, esqueci esse sentimento, ele nunca me machucaria.._

__"Okaasan eu posso sair com a Sa-onee-chan?"_ele suplicou, mamãe odiava que nós saíssemos sem alguém mais velho, ela dizia ser perigoso._

__"Espere sua irmã chegar"_ela falou desconfiada, ele soltou um muxoxo pela boca, eu ri e puxei seu cabelo._

__"Ai-onii-san!"_falei chamando sua atenção. Ele riu abertamente e saiu correndo pela casa, nós riamos muito enquanto ele fazia manobras para me deixar feliz._

__"__**Tadaima¹**__!"_ouvi uma voz de mulher mas mais madura que a minha e do onii-san, reconheci aquela voz: minha onee-san, fiquei animada, a diversão era maior com nós três juntos, olhei pro Ai-onii-san ele tinha ciúmes dela comigo! Vi que ele estava emburrado, dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça, ele abriu um sorriso e saiu correndo em direção à pessoa de cabelos vermelhos intensos._

__"Mi-onee-chan!"_eu gritei animada lançando meus pequenos braços em sua direção, ela tinha saído em um missão, tinha ficado uma semana longe, eu não aguentava mais a saudade. Ela riu e me pegou no colo, apertando com uma das mãos minha bochecha, fiz um bico, não gostava que fizessem isso, ela gargalhou._

__"Vamos almoçar"_falou o otousan me pegando no colo, a vantagem de ser a mais nova é que todos queriam ficar comigo no colo._

_Depois do almoço, okaasan me pegou no colo para irmos à minha tia. Na frente da casa estava Ai-onii-san emburrado olhando de lado para o __**Daiki-kun²**__, nosso primo, eu não entendia a implicância que ele tinha com o menino..okaasan me deixou brincando com ele enquanto ia conversar com a minha tia. Acabei dormindo no colo da okaasan no caminho para casa._

* * *

_Acordei com um beijo na testa, abri os olhos e vi que era o otousan._

__"Desculpa, Sa-chan..não queria te acordar, otousan vai ir em uma missão, obedeça a okaasan e sempre fique perto dos seus irmãos! Aishiteru!"_ele falou baixinho para depois me embalar, acabei dormindo novamente._

* * *

_Ouvi uns gritos, me assustei, peguei meu urso de pelúcia e comecei a descer as escadas..otousan estava com os olhos fechados, okaasan parecia chateada, Mi-onee-chan estava encostada na porta e Ai-onii-san estava chorando..senti meus olhos ficarem cheios de água, o que estava acontecendo aqui? Deixei escapar um soluço, atrai a atenção de todos que logo ficaram preocupados, Mi-onee-chan me pegou no colo e me levou para dentro enquanto eu não tirava os olhos do Ai-onii-san, ele não me olhou._

__"O q-ue aconteceu?"_eu perguntei com os lábios trêmulos e angustiada, raramente Ai-onii-san chorava, senti meu coração rachar._

__"Não se preocupe, isso acontece as vezes, Ai-onii-san vai ficar bem"_ela falou com um pequeno sorriso, mas algo em seus olhos demonstrava que ela não tinha certeza..ela acabou me fazendo dormir._

* * *

_Eu estava correndo pelo distrito, quando tropecei e caí, tio __**Sadao³**__ viu e me carregou no colo até sua casa, fazendo um curativo enquanto fazia piadinhas, acabei rindo bastante, vi o Daiki-kun chegar e perguntar se estava tudo bem._

__"Hai, Daiki-kun, acompanhe sua prima até a casa dela"_ele ordenou calmamente, depois dando um suave beijo na minha cabeça._

* * *

__"Eu não gosto dessa história!"_ouvi um sussurro emburrado, eu estava dormindo, mas acabei acordando com a movimentação, abri lentamente os olhos e vi Ai-onii-san e Mi-onee-chan conversando baixo enquanto me olhavam, eles sorriram amarelo e correram para minha cama, contando histórias até eu dormir, antes de cair no sono, senti um beijo duplo nas minhas bochechas, dormi com um sorriso no rosto._

* * *

Abri os olhos bruscamente pelas sensações experimentadas..me senti tão amada, querida, era tanto carinho naquela _casa_, naquele _distrito_, não consegui conter as lágrimas que escorreram dolorosas..porque isso tinha que acontecer? Eu queria ter sido criada aqui, por _eles_, agora eu nem sei se eles estão vivos ou mortos, solucei alto.

_"Fique calma"_o Kage falou rouco e preocupado, passou o braço nas minhas costas me sentando e fazendo um carinho _caloroso_ na minha coluna, na tentativa de me consolar..me encolhi, colocando minha cabeça entre os joelhos, ele subiu a mão e parou na minha nuca, fazendo uma _massagem_ suave. Depois de um tempo, consegui parar de chorar mas a sensação de abandono continuava.

_"Desculpe, eu tive que parar o jutsu porque me convocaram para uma reunião, nós terminaremos outro dia. Se você quiser ver o _Aiko-kun_, ele está no quinto andar"_ele falou sinceramente e se levantou, antes de sair eu segurei seu braço, ele me olhou irritado eu agradeci e ele suavizou a expressão saindo logo em seguida. Se ele é próximo do _Aiko-kun_, porque me tratava assim? Será que ele não gosta de mim por eu ter deixado o _Aiko-kun_ sofrer enquanto estava em Konoha?

Confusa eu me levantei indo ao encontro do _Aiko-kun_. Chegando ao quinto andar, reconheci aquele cabelo _ruivo_.

_"_Ai-onii-san_?"_eu falei chorosa, já sentindo as lágrimas arrependidas surgindo, quando o vi não consegui pensar em outra maneira de o chamar, falar assim era tão _certo_. Comecei a andar em sua direção, ele estava parado, acho que pensou que estava ouvindo _coisas_. Segurei seu braço, ele virou lentamente arregalando os olhos.

_"_Sa-onee-chan_?"_ele falou confuso.

* * *

**¹Tadaima significa 'cheguei'**

**²Daiki significa de grande valor**

**³Sadao significa homem decisivo**

* * *

**YO minna! Eu gostei desse capítulo também..e vocês? Não posso nem acreditar que já é o 10º! S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. **

_E agora qual será a reação do Aiko-kun?_

**Obrigada **Fleury Malfoy e andressa li kinomoto animya** pelos reviews *-*, desejo que vocês continuem gostando e acompanhando minhas amadas leitoras! :D**

**Ano, **Rizz e Guest**, vocês desistiram de ler? Se não gostaram de alguma coisa me avisem que eu tento melhorar, saudade de vocês!**

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Olá! Está aí o 11º capítulo, agora em **_**Suna**_** temos outras coisas para descobrir, hohohoho. Espero que gostem, boa leitura! xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 **_**– Rosa-do-deserto-sangrenta**_**!**

* * *

_"Hai"_eu falei emocionada o abraçando, pude sentir que ele tremia, mas eu não conseguia entender porquê.

_"Que b-om que **você** está aqui, senti sua falta! O _quanto_ você conhece jutsus médicos?"__Aiko-nii-san_ falou com a voz quebrada, meu coração apertou, porque ele queria saber esse tipo de coisa?

_"Eu sei o que a shishou me ensinou"_respondi calmamente o olhando nos olhos, vi que ele estava tenso e seus ombros caíram com a minha resposta, ele soltou um muxoxo pela boca –isso não tinha mudado com o tempo – mas agora eu não tinha a mínima ideia de como consolá-lo..

_"O que está acontecendo?"_eu perguntei firme, ele desviou o olhar.

_"_Não é culpa sua_"_ele murmurou e eu não entendi o quê ele queria dizer.

_"Mas a _obaasan_ não ensinou _tudo_ o que sabia para a Tsunade-sama..ela não tinha permissão.."_ele falou desanimado..Nani? Onde ele queria chegar com isso? É claro que comigo aqui eu poderia pedir para ele me ensinar algumas coisas...

_"Mas você pode me ensinar, não é?"_perguntei confusa, ele desviou o olhar novamente, essa conversa sem sentido estava começando a dar nos nervos!

_"_Eu preciso falar com o Gaara-kun_"_ele sussurrou aéreo, era só o que faltava! O que ele tinha para falar com aquele _Kage_ presunçoso? Ele se virou e começou a andar. NANI? Cadê o meu onii-san totalmente amável? O que tinha acontecido? Eu me lembro que ele tinha dito alguma coisa sobre uma pessoa do clã que tinha piorado..De repente minha '_ficha caiu_', é claro, ele tinha voltado por _alguém_ que estava no hospital..senti um mal estar seguido de uma _má intuição_.

_"Aiko!"_falei forte e firmemente, estava na hora dele me dizer quem é. Ele se assustou e virou para me encarar.

_"Me conte o que está acontecendo!"_ordenei com jeito de quem não ia desistir de ter respostas..ele arqueou a sobrancelha direita.

_"É a _**Miya¹**_"_ele murmurou, senti meu coração ser esmagado, o que tinha ocorrido com a _nossa_ onee-san?

_"E-la está em coma, t-alvez não resista"_ele falou choroso, senti meu peito afundar em _desolação_, senti um _nó_ na garganta.

_"Se _um_ dos outros sobreviventes acordasse, poderia me ajudar a fazer ela se _recuperar_, mas eu tenho estado _tanto tempo_ aqui gastando tudo o que eu posso do meu chakra e nada parece funcionar!"_ele continuou balbuciando deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem, senti o peso do que ele disse..eu sabia como era se sentir _inútil_, _deixada para trás pelas circunstâncias_..o abracei fortemente.

_"Não tem c-omo _eu_ ajudar?"_perguntei chorosa e esperançosa. Ele me olhou profundamente, até que arregalou levemente os olhos.

_"Talvez"_ele falou em um fio de esperança, me senti melhor, mas não mudava o fato que minha onee-san estava em _coma_..

_"Venha"_ele disse e saiu andando, não tive opção fui atrás dele..

Caminhamos em silêncio até chegarmos à porta do hospital, muito confusa não aguentei ficar quieta, como eu ajudaria _fora do hospital_?

_"_Ano_..onde estamos indo?"_eu perguntei para _tentar_ entender.

_"Ao escritório do _Gaara-kun_"_ele anunciou, eu queria discutir, retrucar, mas _ele é daqui_, deve saber o que está fazendo e não é porque o Kage me trata mal que ele não vai ajudar..

Chegamos rapidamente ao escritório, podia ver como os olhos do _Ai-nii-san_ '_montavam_' estratégias. Ele bateu na porta impacientemente, acabei rindo internamente imaginando a cara do Kage fuzilando a porta.

_"Entre"_ouvi uma voz forte e calorosa dizer, era o Kankuro..onde está o Kage? Bom, ele disse que tinha reunião então talvez o Kankuro esteja no lugar dele por hora. Suspirei aliviada entrando de cabeça baixa no escritório. Para minha surpresa quando ergui os olhos, vi o Kage, o Kankuro e dois anciãos, isso me deu náuseas, em qualquer vila, eu não conseguia gostar _desses velhos_.

_"_Gaara-sama_, por favor, eu preciso falar com o senhor"_Ai-nii-san falou polidamente, ergui uma sobrancelha, vendo o divertimento aberto do Kankuro e o disfarçado do Kage, até senti vontade de rir vendo as caras dos anciãos, parecia que estavam vendo um fantasma quando me viram..

_"Podem conversar, a g-ente termina o assunto outra hora, _Kazekage-sama_"_um dos velhos falou e eu fiquei extremamente confusa. Eles não pareciam ser como os de _Konoha_ que não gostavam de serem interrompidos e não sairiam de jeito nenhum..

_"Algum problema Aiko-kun?"_o Kage perguntou e eu também queria saber..

_"_Mais ou menos_!"_ele me olhou de canto, o Kage passou seu olhar dele para mim franzindo o cenho irritado. Desisti de tentar entender o que o _Ai-nii-san_ queria dizer desde o início..'_rolei_' os olhos.

_"Eu sei que você também _percebe_ e **sabe**!"_continuou meu onii-san dizendo. Mas, o que tinha de errado? Franzi o cenho e cruzei meus braços, _muito_ irritada! Já era muito trabalho ficar quieta para não sair gritando com esses dois! Eles ainda ficam falando como se eu não estivesse aqui!

_"Hn, e porquê exatamente você veio aqui?"_perguntou o Kage me ignorando totalmente, mas fazendo _uma_ das perguntas que eu queria fazer.

_"Eu quero pedir que você desfaça o _outro selo_"_disse o onii-san e que estória era essa? Rangi os dentes contendo minha língua.

_"É muito arriscado, imaginei que seria _você_ dizendo que é _perigoso_ demais"_o Kage falou enquanto estreitava os olhos para meu onii-san. Meu sangue ferveu!

_"Será que dá para vocês pararem de me tratar como se eu tivesse _cinco anos_? Eu sou grandinha, acho que posso decidir se quero correr o risco!"_me impus tentando não gritar. Vi que a menção dos meus '_cinco anos_' fez os seus semblantes ficarem obscuros, droga!

_"Eu voto na Sakura-chan"_disse o Kankuro divertido rindo, tentando mudar o clima, mas ele recebeu dois pares de olhares azedos.

_"Não foram somente as suas memórias que foram seladas _Haruno_"_falou o Kage roucamente, pude sentir seu _desconforto_. Senti um leve tremor, o que mais selaram?

_"_Selaram seu chakra_, para ninguém ir _atrás_ de você e como você era muito nova, não tinha conhecimentos profundos sobre o clã, ninguém tentou _algo_"_falou o onii-san vendo meu conflito interno. Nani?

_"Agora tire o selo logo!"_disse o onii-san impaciente. Arregalei meus olhos pela cara de profunda _ira_ que o Kage fez.

_"Então _petulância_ é outro sobrenome de vocês _dois_? Não teste minha paciência, a Tema-chan vem me _infernizando_ e tudo indica que a sua _irmãzinha _quer fazer o mesmo!"_ele disse_ rouca_ e _mortalmente_ me dirigindo um olhar _assassino_, me arrepiei, e o pior é que não foi _só_ de medo, que _inferno_!

_"_Haruno_, saia para nós podermos conversar"_ele falou no mesmo tom de antes, mas pude ver um _divertimento_ no seu olhar, cerrei os _punhos_, queria bater em alguma coisa ou alguém agora! Fuzilei ele com o olhar e saí, não brincaria com sua _impaciência_! Mas eu ficaria _escutando_ tudo é claro! É da minha vida que eles vão falar, poxa! Podiam ter mais _consideração_..

Estava pronta para ficar numa posição que fosse audível quando vi o Kankuro sair e ficar do lado da porta me olhando _zombador_. Suspirando derrotada, encostei-me à parede de frente à porta. Porque todo mundo ficava me escondendo as coisas? Senti um _nó_ no estômago.

_"Então você pretende _infernizá-lo_?"_ele falou divertido dando um sorriso malicioso.

_"_Talvez_"_respondi sem humor '_olhando_' para a porta. Ele gargalhou, KUSO! Eu não conseguia ouvir nada lá de dentro!

_"Fuzilar a porta não vai te fazer escutar"_ele falou zombeteiro com um sorriso brincalhão, se ele não fosse tão amigável eu já teria dado uns _socos_ nele..

_"Sabe, se você não _infernizá-lo_ e parar de testar sua _sanidade_, ele vai te deixar se aproximar.."_ele falou como quem conta um grande segredo. Quem gostaria de se aproximar de uma pessoa tão arrogante? Já que eu '_testo sua sanidade_' vamos ver até onde ela dura! Fechei meus olhos.

_"Eu não quero me aproximar. Ele é um _Kazekage-sama_ muito arrogante,** não sinto a mínima vontade de ficar perto dele**!"_falei irritada, talvez estivesse sendo muito radical, mas ele não me tratava bem, falei a verdade..só não contava encontrar _dois_ pares de olhos me olhando assustados. Senti um aperto no coração, eu e minha boca grande! Vi que o Ai-nii-san me olhava reprovador e _muito irritado_. Não consegui ver o Kage, meu onii-san me puxou pelo braço até eu segui-lo com minhas próprias pernas. Eu estava muito surpresa, não esperava que _eles_ ouvissem, nem que o Kage não tivesse reação.

Vi a tensão nos ombros do onii-san, algo me dizia que isso não era bom..ele me '_cortou_' todas as vezes que eu tentei puxar um assunto. Imaginei se alguém falasse esse tipo de coisa de um dos _loiros_..prendi a respiração..eles são _amigos_, droga! Chegamos ao hospital e nos dirigimos para aquela mesma sala que o Kage tinha começando a retirar o selo, engoli em seco. Sentei-me na maca, o onii-san andava de um lado para outro, bagunçando os cabelos, muito _nervoso_. Suspirei, e desejei não ter feito isso, ele me olhou magoado.

_"Qual é o seu problema _Haruno Sakura_? O Uchiha por acaso era um grande e _amigável_ ser humano? NÃO! É mil vezes mais arrogante que qualquer um, mas você deu uma _chance_ para ele! Você, melhor do que ninguém sabe como um _jinchuuriki_ se sente! Nesse caso é ex-jinchuuriki, mas mesmo assim! Você sabe o quanto as pessoas os maltratam! São marcas que _sempre_ vão existir, por mais que eles virem pessoas melhores! Eu não acredito que você possa ter tanto _desprezo_ por alguém que está te ajudando e não só isso-"_ele sibilava aborrecido mas foi interrompido e eu sentia que eu acabei merecendo isso, depois de pensar no _Naruto-kun_ e tudo que ele passou..com certeza _aqui_ não foi diferente..e ele tem razão sobre o _Uchiha_, solucei alto, fechando os olhos.

_"Acalme-se _Aiko-kun_, não desconte a frustração pela _Miya-chan_ na _Haruno_"_o Kage falou baixo, mas disse com desdém o meu sobrenome..senti um grande peso no coração.

_"Agora vamos, _pare_ de chorar!"_o Kage continuou dessa vez com a voz mais _serena_ suspirando irritado. Abafei um soluço forte e limpei as lágrimas, quando abri os olhos, vi que o Kage estava de costas e o Aiko-kun estava encostado na parede próxima a _ele_, via no seu olhar _arrependimento_ e _angústia_. Ele desviou o olhar quando o Kage falou alguma coisa baixo demais para mim conseguir escutar.

_"Seu chakra foi selado porque nós temos um tipo _diferente_ dos outros, além do chakra normal..depois eu explico melhor, agora o Gaara-kun vai retirar um pouco do selo _porque tem medo_ que você não resista, _eu_, particularmente acho que você aguenta, mas é melhor nós nos precavermos.."_meu onii-san falou chegando perto de mim, fazendo um leve carinho na minha bochecha num pedido _mudo_ de perdão. Senti-me muito mal, enquanto o Kage se preocupava do seu _jeito torto_ com a minha vida por ser cidadã de Suna eu tinha mexido em uma ferida profunda, que sabia que o _Naruto-kun_ ainda tinha também..mordi meu lábio inferior para conter as lágrimas e me deitei na maca.

O Kage chegou perto sem me olhar e começou o mesmo processo _anterior_, mas dessa vez ele escrevia no chão também..eu o acompanhava com o olhar mas ele não dirigiu sua atenção nenhuma vez para mim. Ele acabou e colocou suas mãos no meu peito, fechando os olhos enquanto chakra fluía delas.

Senti uma _agulhada_ no peito, seguido de uma dor dilacerante em todo o meu corpo, mordi o lábio inferior para conter um grito e obtive um corte, parecia que minha pele estava sendo rasgada ao mesmo tempo em que inchava para conseguir suportar um _novo_ chakra. Meu coração batia freneticamente rápido, minhas mãos e pés formigavam, meus olhos _ardiam tanto_! Pareciam estar pegando fogo, senti como se todas as minhas forças fossem sugadas. Fechei os olhos na tentativa de fazê-los melhorarem. De repente as sensações foram diminuindo, mas eu sentia espasmos no corpo, abri meus olhos devagar, vendo tudo embaçado, pisquei várias vezes, vendo redemoinhos azuis e pontos de chakra no lugar das pessoas, NANI? Forcei meus olhos e conseguia ver o corpo/rosto das pessoas à minha volta, mas ainda podia ver seus pontos de chakra, mas mais '_apagados_', era como se fosse uma transparência em volta do corpo. Tudo estava um pouco _violeta_ também. Vi que os três me olhavam surpreendidos.

_"E-u não a-credito..ela _conseguiu_ o _primeiro nível_ da _**Rosa-do-deserto-sangrenta²**_ sem n-em como saber usar o chak-ra"_Kankuro falou atônito, o que era _rosa-do-deserto-sangrenta_? Nunca ouvi falar..vi que o Kage se segurou na parede para se recuperar do esforço, podia ver claramente que seus níveis de chakra estavam baixos..e em quais pontos estavam mais _reduzidos_. Afinal, o que é _isso_?

* * *

**¹Miya é a onee-san da Sakura-chan, significa esperança e foi inventada por mim**

**²Rosa-do-deserto-sangrenta, foi inventada por mim e será explicada no próximo capítulo**

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS!**

**Então gente, à pedidos vou explicar sobre os novos personagens (provindos da minha pequena imaginação) que apareceram no clã Haruno. Lembram-se da **_obaasan Emi_**? Ela foi mencionada no 3º capítulo e nesse novamente. No clã Haruno, diferentemente como no clã Hyuuga , por exemplo, a família principal é composta pelos filhos do ramo principal, ou seja, **_Emi e seu marido + irmão da Emi e sua mulher_** – lembrando que todos são Harunos, então os filhos da Emi e do seu irmão se casaram – uma das filhas da Emi-obaasan, foi a **_okaasan_** da Sakura-chan e o **_otousan_** dela era filho do irmão da Emi, continuando assim a geração. A okaasan da Sakura-chan é irmã do **_Sadao_**,** **que teve alguns filhos, um deles se chama **_Daiki_**, que por sua vez é primo da Sakura-chan. Os pais da Sakura tiveram três filhos, **_Miya_** é a filha mais velha (10 anos de diferença com a Sakura), **_Aiko_** o filho do meio (5 anos de diferença com a Sakura) e a **_Sakura_** a caçula (18 anos na fic). Por enquanto foram esses personagens que apareceram, se ficou muito confuso me digam que eu refaço!**

* * *

**YO minna! Eu gostei relativamente desse capítulo..e vocês? S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. Detalhe, eu não sei como se diz rosa-do-deserto e nem sangrenta em japonês, então vai ficar em português :P**

_O que será a rosa-do-deserto-sangrenta? Alguém arrisca um palpite?_

**Obrigada **andressa li kinomoto animya e Rizz** pelos reviews *-*, espero que vocês continuem gostando minhas queridas leitoras!**

* * *

**Como eu não posso responder algumas de vocês por **_**PM**_**, vou responder aqui, o que vocês acham?**

andressa li kinomoto animya: _obrigada pelo review e pela dica, foi muito útil :D, beijinho, até a próxima!_

Rizz: _UDSHUDSHSUDH, sei como é ficar fissurada :P, obrigada pelo review xD _

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Olá, chegamos ao 12º capítulo! Capítulo com algumas explicações e um pouquinho do Naruto-kun *-*, espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 **_**– Rosa-do-deserto-sangrenta**_**! – parte 2**

* * *

_"_Hai, Mas você sabe_.."_Ai-nii-san sussurrou na esperança que eu não escutasse, _ótimo_, mais uma coisa que eu não sei. Sem perceber deixei minha raiva tomar conta dos meus sentidos, percebi que meu corpo brilhava com um chakra **violeta¹** e eu olhava mortalmente para eles que se apavoraram, eu podia _ver_ como poderia _ser viável_ torturá-los lentamente, soltei um sorriso sádico, estava _gostando_ da sensação de ser temida. No instante seguinte, vi uma areia chegando perto de mim vagarosamente, uh, ele esquece que está _cansado_ e eu posso ver isso _melhor_ do que ninguém. Fui ao seu encontro, me surpreendi com a velocidade que foi fazer isso, eu mal pensei e já estava atrás do _Kage_ com uma sobrancelha arqueada! Quando fui dar um potente soco, minha visão ficou diferente, tive que me ajoelhar, pois não aguentava ficar em pé, como se alguém estivesse conectado à mim, fazendo meu corpo obedecê-lo, rangi os dentes, tinha controle dos meus pensamentos mas não do meu corpo. Vi que minha cabeça foi '_levantada_' calmamente e vi o mesmo chakra violeta irradiando do Ai-nii-san, seus cabelos estavam '_voando_' como se estivem num vento forte, ele estava com os olhos fechados e sobrancelhas unidas..mas o chakra que irradiava dele parecia muito mais violeta que o meu, parecia _neon_.

_"Acalme-se Sakura!"_meu onii-san falou concentrado. Trinquei mais forte os dentes, se eles me _explicassem_ as coisas eu poderia me acalmar..Ai-nii-san chegou lentamente perto de mim, e abriu os olhos. Fiquei fascinada, eu _nunca_ tinha visto isso! Suas íris estavam brancas, com bordas róseas, e no meio do branco tinham algumas fissuras violetas formando uma **rosa-do-deserto²**. Ele fez uns selos com uma das mãos, mas eu podia ver claramente que era o símbolo do _tigre e do pássaro_, depois ele colocou a outra mão na minha testa dizendo '_**Kai**_³'. Meus olhos voltaram ao normal. Suspirei irritada e esgotada.

Ai-nii-san me colocou na maca e só agora percebi que só nós dois estávamos aqui.

_"Desculpa, eu deveria ter explicado melhor _antes_, mas a _afobação_ foi maior que meu raciocínio, com o tempo você vai acabar acostumando com isso. Pode perguntar o que quiser, estou disposto a responder..mas lembre-se que existem _pessoas_ aqui precisando da gente.."_ele falou calmamente olhando para os pés envergonhado, suspirei, até que enfim alguém ia me falar alguma coisa! _SHANNARO_!

_"Eu nem sei por onde começar, todo mundo me esconde _tudo_ aqui! Parece que não sou digna de confiança!"_falei raivosa, ele suspirou.

_"Não é isso, nós estamos tentando te preservar, não deve ser fácil descobrir tantas coisas em pouco tempo..vamos começar então pelo _**Kekkei Genkai³'**_"_ele falou me olhando timidamente, pude ver uma sombra de um sorriso, é, pode ser um bom _começo_.

_"Eu não quero que _me_ preservem! Eu estou aqui para descobrir as coisas, mas ficam encobertando tudo! O _Kekkei Genkai_, é o que tinha nos _seus_ olhos, certo?"_eu falei emburrada e totalmente sem humor, que saco!

_"Hai! O clã Haruno possui alguns _Kekkei Genkai_, um deles é chamado de _**rosa-do-deserto-sangrenta**_, pode ser letal dependendo do nível que você chega com ele. É uma técnica ocular, como o sharingan e o byakugan, não sei se você percebeu, mas estava nos _seus_ olhos também"_ele explicou risonho arqueando a sobrancelha.

_"_Como_?"_falei chocada, _interessante_, era por isso que eu podia ver o chakra dos outros. Mas eu não tinha a mínima ideia de como tinha o ativado..principalmente por saber que boa parte do meu chakra estava _selado_.

_"Existem pessoas no clã, que herdam uma linhagem avançada de **kinjutsu³***, podendo usar os _quatro_ elementos e controlar facilmente o **doujutsu³***, mesmo sem perceber. Por isso você ativou a _rosa_ sem querer realmente.."_ele falou pensativo, coçando o queixo, eu fiquei pasma, _como é que era_? Eu possuo uma linhagem avançada! Eu sabia que teria que dar duro para conseguir controlar e aprender a fazer isso..pode ser muito útil em batalha..meus olhos brilharam com a expectativa de poder ser tão forte _quanto_ o Uchiha e o Naruto-kun. Mas é claro, de maneiras diferentes..

_"Você possui essa linhagem? Isso tem relação a ajudar a _Miya_?"_perguntei esperançosa e curiosa.

_"Não e sim"_ele falou sucinto. Mas eu queria que ele falasse _mais_.

_"Porque você não possui? Não é algo que só o ramo _principal_ tem? E porquê eu perdi o controle do meu corpo?"_não entra na minha cabeça como _ele_ não tem a linhagem avançada..

_"Não exatamente..só o ramo principal possui, mas não são _todos_ os membros que tem a pré-disposição à linhagem..a cada geração somente _três_ pessoas desenvolvem..e você perdeu o controle porque as pessoas que possuem esse doujutsu – a _rosa_ – podem ficar interligadas mentalmente, se quiserem, quando estão com ele ativo, como eu não estou no nível primário, eu consegui me sobrepor te fazendo ter reações físicas diferentes das que você desejava, desculpa mas eu tinha que te parar, você bateria no _Kazekage_!"_ele explicou e repreendeu, eu pude sentir uma certa tristeza por ele não fazer parte das pessoas que possuem a linhagem..

_"Entendo..e onde entra a _Miya_ nisso tudo?"_resolvi mudar o foco da conversa, _por enquanto_ essas informações eram valiosas e suficientes..não o faria sofrer só porque não sei das coisas.

_"Ela também possui a linhagem avançada, por isso eu vou precisar de você para acordarmos outra _pessoa_ do clã..eu não sei como não lembrei disso antes, mas quem possui essa linhagem pode fazer coisas _inimagináveis_ com os pacientes..e só quem tem pode despertar outro que a possua, ficou confuso?"_ele perguntou juntando as sobrancelhas.

_"Mais ou menos. Então eu posso despertar uma pessoa do clã porque nós duas possuímos a linhagem avançada? Pensando nisso eu posso dar um jeito para a _Miya_ acordar!"_falei maravilhada com essa descoberta, é claro se eu estivesse certa..

_"Sim, mas não pode lidar com o caso da Miya, é muito complexo e você não tem treino suficiente, não sabe como usar isso a seu favor. Mas eu vou te ensinar um jutsu que acho que vai aprender rápido e nós poderemos despertar a _**Akane³¹**_"_ele falou convencido, eu fiquei triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo, se houvesse uma outra vez que isso acontecesse eu queria ser capaz de trazer minha _onee-chan_ de volta! E quem é _Akane_ mesmo?

_"Ano, eu não lembro _dela_.."_falei envergonhada, ela não apareceu nas minhas lembranças..em parte porque o processo foi interrompido pois o _Kage_ teve que resolver uns problemas..senti um nó no estômago ao pensar nisso, eu tinha sido _má_ com ele, mesmo ele me ajudando – relativamente – KUSO! Também ninguém manda ser tão _estúpido_ e nada _amigável_! Apertei meus olhos.

_"Relaxe, você vai ter tempo para desbloquear suas memórias, _algumas mesmo que alguém não queira_..ela é nossa _prima_, irmã mais velha do _Daiki_ e é a terceira pessoa da nossa geração com a linhagem avançada"_ele falou emburrado murmurando uma parte, mas eu ouvi, e com certeza era o _Kage_ que não queria..acho que meu onii-san se sentia mal porque na nossa casa só ele não possuía a linhagem..fiquei com pena..mas essa linhagem tem alguma coisa relacionada ao sexo?

_"Ano..só mulheres possuem a linhagem?"_perguntei curiosa franzindo o cenho.

_"Não, nosso _otousan_, por exemplo possuía.."_ele disse , acho que isso não faz o onii-san se sentir melhor..

_"Hn, e afinal qual é o problema do Kazekage comigo?"_perguntei desviando o assunto, vi um divertimento e atrevimento no seu olhar. Droga! Não devia ter mencionado ele, onii-san vai achar que eu me _interesso _por ele..o que não é verdade, eu só não sei o que eu fiz para merecer a _hostilidade_..

_"Que eu saiba _nenhum_..mas você anda bem mal humorada com ele, pelo que eu andei sabendo..sabe, infernizar a vida de alguém não garante simpatia, muito menos amizade.."_ele falou debochado com um sorriso de canto, corei levemente, não é nada disso! Eu tentei ser amigável!

_"Eu tentei ser amigável! Mas ele não correspondeu..eu fiz alguma coisa no _passado_ para merecer a _hostilidade_? É por isso que ele não quer que eu lembre de _tudo_?"_eu perguntei confusa e carrancuda, ele desviou o olhar suspirando e fechando os olhos.

_"Sa-nee-chan, sinceramente, ele é meu amigo, me sinto o traindo falando coisas que ele deve dizer..eu prefiro que quando você tiver alguma coisa do _ramo pessoal_ sobre ele, vá e pergunte para ele não para mim..não me sinto confortável, ele é bastante _reservado_"_ele falou e eu concordava, mas não teria coragem de perguntar, vai que ele me jogasse do prédio? Se um companheiro de time me machucou, o que faria uma pessoa que eu nem conheço? Mas no fundo – desgostosamente para mim – o onii-san tem razão, eu também não saio contando as intimidades da porca nem do Naruto-kun, _isso_ eu compreendo.

_"Tudo bem..então vamos começar logo, para a _Akane_ acordar"_eu falei animada, vi que ele soltou um muxoxo pela boca quando mencionei a Akane, seria ela a prometida a ele?

_"Ano..posso fazer uma perguntinha?"_falei acanhadamente. Ele concordou com a cabeça.

_"A _Akane_ é a mulher que você disse que tinha sido prometida a você?"_eu perguntei curiosa estudando sua reação.

_"Sim, mas não vamos falar sobre isso..vamos ao distrito _Haruno_, você precisa descansar"_ele falou exasperado se levantando, senti um frio na barriga com a menção do distrito, não sabia como ele se encontrava..será que estava deserto como o _Uchiha_? Que inferno esse idiota sempre está nos meus pensamentos! Vou me afundar em treinos para tirá-lo da cabeça, mesmo sabendo que no profundo do meu coração ele vai continuar, **chikusho**!

Caminhamos silenciosamente para uma parte de Suna que eu não conhecia, passamos a casa do Kage e andamos mais ou menos uns dois metros à esquerda, mas eu nunca tinha ido para aquela região. Vi o símbolo dos _Haruno_s, engoli em seco, olhei para o Ai-nii-san que mantinha uma expressão neutra. Tudo estava organizado, depois do portão principal de entrada, haviam várias casas de areia, duas maiores no fundo central, que dava para ver desde a entrada, imaginava que uma era a _nossa_ casa..meu coração ficou apertado..ele foi andando relaxadamente com as mãos nos bolsos, quando chegamos a uma das casas principais, ele abriu a porta lentamente, receosa eu caminhei para dentro. Senti lágrimas se formarem quando vi a mesa onde o otousan jogava com o Ai-nii-san em frente à escada, tudo estava no seu devido lugar..exatamente como eu tinha lembrado..deve ser muito difícil para o Ai-nii-san ficar aqui, ainda mais sozinho.

_"Você não está _sozinho_, sempre vai ter no seu coração quem _deve_ e _importa_..e _eu_..estou aqui, com _você_"_falei o abraçando forte, senti algumas lágrimas escorrerem, não só dos _meus_ olhos..afrouxei o abraço e segurei sua mão. Perguntei se a cozinha estava abastecida, por mais intragável que pudesse ser, teríamos que nos acostumar. Senti um pesar no coração. Jantamos com pequenas e irrelevantes conversas, percebi agora que não tinha almoçado. Amanhã procuraria o _Naruto-kun_ para ver como ele está. Desejamos-nos boa noite e cada um foi para seu quarto. Eu estava parada na frente do meu sem coragem de abri-lo, tantas memórias vieram daqui..engasguei com as lágrimas, fechei firmemente a boca, coloquei a mão trêmula na maçaneta e abri lentamente olhando para baixo. Levantei meu olhar e não pude mais me conter: _tudo estava igual_! Vi meu querido ursinho de pelúcia em cima da cama, a escova de cabelo na mesa perto da porta, o esconderijo dos meus irmãos quando eles vinham aqui e ficavam me olhando dormir..a poltrona do lado da cama, onde meu _otousan_ disse que me _amava_..solucei indo de encontro ao meu bichinho, era um tigre pequeno e velho, mas eu gostava tanto dele! O abracei quase rasgando seu tecido, enquanto encostava minha testa nele e chorava de _impotência_, _sofrimento_, _saudade_..falta _deles_..e de _outros_ de Konoha. Deitei-me na cama e acabei adormecendo com minhas lembranças enquanto chorava _desolada_.

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

* * *

Despertei com alguns gritos agudos e femininos, mas não tive coragem de levantar..era um assunto familiar, eu não queria me intrometer. Depois de um tempo vi que a Temari passou chorando e _esbraguejando_ com alguém pelo corredor. Suspirei, realmente eu não levantaria, vai que dá uma louca nela e eu acabo apanhando dela e da Sakura-chan que provavelmente não vai gostar de alguma coisa que eu possa dizer..a Hina-chan fazia falta! Só ela seria um doce e não bateria em mim! Suspirei irritado, era melhor nem me mexer.

Mas algum tempo depois percebi o chakra da Sakura-chan se aproximando da porta, podia imaginar como ela '_bateria_' nela, suspirei novamente colocando os pés para fora da cama me levantando antes dela quebrar a porta e nós arrumarmos problema com o Gaara-kun. Antes que eu chegasse à porta do meu quarto, bateram na porta principal, ela se afastou e saiu. '_Rolei_' os olhos. Eu fico muito _mal humorado_ sem a Hina-chan e sem tem o que fazer nem com quem conversar. Tomei um banho relaxante. Desci as escadas e só tinha o Kankuro balbuciando alguma coisa sozinho enquanto fazia um café preto.

_"Ohayou"_falei simpático e louco para conversar. Ele me olhou e deu um leve sorriso, _estranho_, ele era tão animado e alegre quanto eu. Por saber disso, eu também sabia que quando estávamos assim é porque alguma coisa que nós não gostávamos estava acontecendo.

_"Ohayou, Naruto-kun, dormiu bem?"_ele perguntou educadamente enquanto se sentava com a expressão séria.

_"Hai! Tem algo que você queira conversar? Pode contar comigo DATTEBAYO!"_falei amistoso e era verdade, eu tinha um carinho por essa família. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

_"O Gaa-nii-san e a Tema-nee-chan andam discutindo, melhor dizendo, ela anda _testando_ os limites da paciência dele..ela colocou uma coisa na cabeça e quer que ele faça a qualquer custo, mesmo sabendo que ele não quer..e como ele faz _todas_ as nossas vontades, ela tentou tirar proveito disso, mas ele não gostou nada, dessa vez é diferente, ele realmente não vai fazer o que ela quer"_ele falou emburrado bagunçando o cabelo, afinal ele estava em casa então estava sem a roupa ninja. Obviamente era pessoal, então ele não entraria em detalhes.

_"Porque você não fala com ele sem ela? E com ela longe dele? Você deve saber como lidar com os dois da maneira _certa_"_eu tentei aconselhar, mas era _complexo_ sem saber o que estava ocorrendo..

_"Eu já falei com ela hoje, ela ficou mais calma. Daqui a pouco vou falar com ele, obrigado Naruto-kun"_ele falou com um sorriso sincero.

Depois disso ele saiu. E eu fiquei sem tem o que fazer, sabia que a Sakura-chan deveria estar fazendo algo importante, então não sairia atrás dela, a Temari-chan deve estar dormindo, e os homens da casa estão por aí batendo um papo. Tomei um café da manhã lentamente, vendo a Temari-chan descer com os olhos inchados. Kuso!

_"Ohayou, Naruto-kun"_ela falou educadamente, mas observei sua falta de emoção.

_"Ohayou Temari-chan, quer conversar?"_perguntei preocupado, estava me saindo um conselheiro em Suna..que _problemático_ como diria o Shikamaru-kun.

_"Hai, mas não sobre os meus problemas..como estão todos em Konoha?"_ela perguntou se sentando interessada, talvez estivesse interessada em alguém em particular..conversamos a manhã inteira, fiz muitas piadinhas a fazendo rir gostosamente e ficar bem humorada. Fiquei satisfeito. Ela teve que sair para ir à academia de Suna, ela era uma das professoras daqui e pelo que eu tinha ouvido bastante _rígida_, senti um frio na espinha, ela era muito malvada se quisesse..Dei uma volta pela vila e acabei almoçando sozinho, sem ter o que fazer decidi voltar para a casa do Gaara-kun, kuso! Se eu estivesse em Konoha eu poderia fazer_ muitas_ coisas! Como visitar a _Hina-chan_. Saco!

Sentei no sofá esperando alguém chegar, acabei adormecendo esperando..acordei sobressaltado quando alguém bateu a porta, olhei para o lado e vi que era o Gaara-kun, ele parecia _transtornado_, foi para a cozinha pisando duro. Ele sentou e baixou a cabeça, mexendo nos cabelos.

_"Ano, está tudo bem?"_perguntei confuso e aflito.

_"Não, eu sou tão detestável que _ninguém _me aguenta?"_ele falou magoado, senti um pesar de compaixão e dor, eu sabia que isso era fruto de um dia ser um jinchuuriki, eu sabia como nós éramos _excluídos_ em todos os lugares, como ninguém queria chegar _perto_. São feridas profundas, difíceis de lidar e sempre que alguém fala alguma coisa que nos relembre isso, é horrível, nossos sentimentos são _esmagados_.

_"Não, achei que você já tivesse percebido que as pessoas te adoram aqui, o que aconteceu?_"eu perguntei confuso vendo como ele estava _abalado_.

_"Alguém disse que não queria se _aproximar_ de mim, pela minha arrogância"_ele falou enjoado, senti doer meu coração, se alguém falasse isso para mim eu também lembraria dos meus _perrengues_ da infância..

_"Essa pessoa _não_ te conhece, por isso deve ter dito isso"_eu falei sinceramente, ele me olhou, percebi seus olhos vermelhos.

_"_Ela me conhece, mas_..enfim..eu não sei o que pensar, eu não fui muito amigável, mas tenho os meus motivos, só queria que ela entendesse que não é por maldade.."_ele murmurou tristonho.

_"Provavelmente ela não te conhece tão bem quanto eu..você já disse _isso_ para essa pessoa? Ela pode estar pensando que você não quer a amizade dela"_eu comentei racionalmente, a pessoa não tinha como adivinhar o que ele acabou de dizer, e ele é muito reservado, duvido que tivesse deixado transparecer..eu me sentia triste por ele, ele não merecia se sentir assim, por mais quieto e calmo que fosse, eu sabia que estava sofrendo e experimentando novamente mágoas antigas..sabia também que muita gente não entende essa personalidade _forte_ e _frágil_ que um jinchuuriki tem..

_"Hn, obrigado Naruto-kun, eu vou pensar nisso. Vou me retirar, boa noite"_ele falou vazio, eu odeio ver meus amigos sofrerem, mas por hora é melhor não '_colocar ele contra a parede_'.

_"Tsk, e a _Haruno_ foi para o distrito Haruno"_ele disse tenso, essa era sua maneira de garantir que eu não me preocupasse. Então, a Sakura-chan tem alguma coisa relacionada ao momento depressivo do Gaara-kun? Vou tirar essa estória a limpo depois, agora vou dormir, porque estou exausto emocionalmente e entediado.

* * *

**¹Chakra violeta inventado por mim, durante os capítulos será revelado mais sobre ele! Não sei se vocês lembram, mas o Naruto-kun já tinha falado sobre ele, quando o Aiko-kun estava lutando com o Sasuke-kun.**

**²Rosa-do-deserto é uma flor, eu ia postar o link para vocês verem mas ele 'some' cada vez que eu posto ;/**

**³Kai é usado no anime/mangá para liberar alguém de um genjutsu, mas aqui a minha pequena imaginação usou para liberar a Sakura-chan da rosa-do-deserto-sangrenta**

**³'Kekkei Genkai, é uma herança sanguínea, passada entre as gerações da mesma família, na fic todos do clã vão possuir a técnica ocular, mas não vão ser todos os personagens restantes que vão ter a habilidade de controlar facilmente o doujutsu nem poder usar totalmente o kinjutsu**

**³*Kinjutsu são os jutsus dos elementos terra, água, vento e fogo; Doujutsu são as técnicas oculares**

**³¹Akane significa doce flor**

* * *

**EXPLICAÇÕES!**

**Então gente, vocês lembram-se da 'árvore genealógica' que eu fiz no último capítulo, né? Mais um sobrevivente foi revelado: **_Akane_**, filha do tio Sadao e irmã mais velha do Daiki, prima da nossa personagem principal!**

* * *

**PS: se ficou muito confuso, ou se vocês acham que eu to viajando legal me digam que eu tento mudar!**

* * *

**YO minna! Capítulo grande para vocês! Eu gostei dele, contêm algumas explicações o/..e vocês gostaram? S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. **

_E agora, o que vai acontecer? Vocês gostam dos POV's do Naruto?_

**Obrigada **andressa li kinomoto animya e Rizz** pelos reviews *-*, espero que vocês continuem gostando minhas lindas leitoras! **

**Ano, **FleuryMalfoy**, cadê você? Está tudo bem? Desistiu da fic? Estou sentindo falta dos seus reviews. Desculpa qualquer coisa!**

* * *

**Como eu não posso responder algumas de vocês por **_**PM**_**, vou responder aqui ;)**

andressa li kinomoto animya: _obrigada pelo review, USHUDHASUDHSUDAS, muito bem Andressa, você acertou em cheio! Eu pretendo deixá-la bem forte, como ela deveria ser no anime/mangá, não me 'desce' ela ser vista como inútil na verdadeira história..nunca estar no nível dos outros, é tão injusto! beijinhos, até :D_

Rizz: _UDSHUDSHSUDH, é para ter um draminha de ela ficar sem saber exatamente o que está acontecendo, gomen :P, nesse tem algumas explicações, mas claro que ainda tem coisa para se descobrir ;) obrigada pelo review xD e por favor não se irrite!_

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Olá, 13º capítulo saindo! Capítulo com uma surpresinha *-*, espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 **_**– **_**Vamos começar!**

* * *

Espreguicei-me lentamente, minha cama era _tão_ confortável! Fiz minha higiene matinal e segui para a cozinha, sem olhar muito para sala, ainda me _machucava_..encontrei um café da manhã pronto ao lado de um bilhete.

"_Sa-nee-chan, tive que sair..faça o seu desjejum direitinho! Se tiver alguma coisa que você queira fazer aproveite essa manhã. De tarde começaremos o seu treino, esteja bem alimentada, descansada e preparada porque vai ser exaustivo! OBS: ouvi dizer que o Naruto-kun pretende voltar à Konoha entre hoje e amanhã. Aishiteru. Aiko H."_

Suspirei, ele é tão _cuidadoso_, fico imaginando como seria _crescer_ com ele. Provavelmente quando me apaixonasse seria uma dor de cabeça, ele me parece ser do tipo '_super protetor'_. Vou comer direitinho porque se ele está avisando é melhor para minha saúde eu obedecer, eu tenho experiência, sei como treinos médicos são cansativos.

Parece que é o dia perfeito para visitar o Naruto-kun, mas está cedo e eu não quero encontrar o _Kage_, vou deixar para mais tarde..comecei a caminhar pela casa, olhei ao redor da sala e vi um porta-retratos no canto _daquela_ mesa..me aproximei calmamente e peguei ele. Era uma foto da minha família, _okaasan _segurava o _Aiko_, _otousan_ me segurava com um braço e com o outro descansava sua mão na cintura da okaasan, a _Miya_ estava na frente de nós rindo. Fiquei _triste_ com a imagem..ela retratava perfeitamente o amor que existia nessa família, agora cabia a nós_ três _darmos continuidade ao afeto e principalmente fazer valer à pena o _sacrifício_ _deles_. Larguei o retrato e fui em direção à porta de saída da casa, queria olhar melhor o _distrito_. Vi alguns bancos ao redor da rua principal, havia luminárias em várias partes da rua, tinha uma entrada à direita que levava a um campo de treinamento, tinha outra a esquerda que levava a um ginásio. Sai do distrito indo em direção à casa do Kage, eu não podia ficar fugindo, mesmo tendo feito besteira, e eu já estava com _saudades_ do Naruto-kun..estava perto da casa quando vi o _Kage_ sair, ele parecia sereno, mas sempre tem olheiras, será que não dorme direito?

Bati levemente na porta, Kankuro abriu me dando um abraço forte e caloroso.

_"Ohayou Sakura-chan! Que bom te ver! E ai como está tudo? Ficou mais calminha?"_ele me metralhava feliz, fiquei pensando que seu irmão poderia ser mais amigável.

_"Ohayou, Kankuro! Tudo bem e com você? Eu não precisaria ficar '_calminha_' se não escondessem o **meu **passado"_falei simpática e emburrada. Ele riu.

_"Tudo bem, tudo bem, não precisa descontar em mim também! Eu sei que você não veio _me _ver, vou chamar o Naruto-kun, só _dele_ que você gosta!"_ele falou dramático, _rolei_ os olhos.

_"Não é para tanto Kankuro! Você pode me visitar quando quiser, sabe onde eu moro"_falei amigavelmente, ele sorriu mais abertamente e subiu as escadas atrás do loiro. Vi um _projétil _amarelo '_voando_' pela escada em minha direção e dei um passo para o lado.

_"Que maldade Sakura-chan"_ele falou choroso, mas nós dois cairíamos e não seria bom, acabaria me machucando o que atrapalharia o meu treino!

_"Você pretendia me matar?"_falei irritada e divertida, ele ficou emburrado.

_"Vamos Naruto-kun, vim te convidar para conhecer o distrito Haruno e almoçar comigo.._rámen_!"_falei vendo seus olhos brilharem, depois da Hinata-chan, o que ele mais _ama_ é rámen.

* * *

**AIKO POV**

* * *

Eu acordei cedo, não saia da minha cabeça a expressão do Gaara-kun depois do que a onee-chan tinha dito, é claro que ele não queria se aproximar, mas não era por isso que ela poderia sair falando esse tipo de coisa para quem já tem _feridas_. Tomei um café da manhã e deixei um bilhete para ela não se preocupar e nem sair por ai correndo atrás de mim para começar o treino. Eu precisava ver meus amigos, então fui para a casa deles, mesmo sendo cedo eu tinha certeza que pelo menos o Gaara-kun e a Temari-chan já estariam acordados para cumprirem seus afazeres na vila. Bati na porta, não demorou muito e o Gaara-kun atendeu.

_"Ohayou, tudo bem Aiko-kun? Pode entrar"_ele falou educadamente, mas eu podia ver a _vermelhidão_ nos seus olhos e olheiras _mais_ profundas..

_"Ohayou, vou bem e você?"_falei entrando na casa, ele suspirou.

_"Depende, a Tema-nee-chan realmente quer me _enlouquecer_!"_ele sibilou irritado, ficando emburrado. Eu ri gostosamente, sabia como ela poderia ser _insistente_.

_"Não tem graça!"_ele falou mais emburrado. Reconheci seu '_tique_' nervoso enquanto ele falava: bagunçar os cabelos..talvez fosse melhor mudar o _rumo_ da conversa. Não que fosse o deixar mais relaxado, mas enfim..

_"Eu vou começar a treinar a Sa-nee-chan hoje"_eu falei calmamente vendo que ele suavizou a expressão _muito_ levemente, acho que ainda estava na memória dele o que ela tinha dito..falando nisso, eu precisava conversar com ela sobre essa _estória_.

_"Isso é bom, eu ainda não entendi direito porque você quer que eu retire todo o selo do seu chakra, você deve imaginar que existem _efeitos colaterais_ se ele for retirado totalmente e bruscamente!"_ele disse confuso, eu concordo.

_"Mas eu não pedi para tirar _totalmente_"_falei divertido, era muito interessante como algumas coisas _fugiam_ do entendimento dele quando o assunto eram um dos seus _irmãos_, a _nee-chan_ e/ou a _Akane_. Ele me olhou surpreso.

_"A sua _irmãzinha_ me tira a paciência, acho que não ouvi essa _parte_.."_ele murmurou envergonhado. Ri zombeteiro, ele desviou o olhar, tudo bem que eu sabia que eles não deveriam estar em uma das melhores conversas antes de mim ir falar com ele, mas duvidava seriamente que fosse _somente_ isso.

_"Não tem problema! Seus irmãos e o Naruto-kun estão dormindo?"_falei confuso, era estranho tanto silêncio, com uma Temari, um Kankuro e um Naruto na casa.

_"A _nee-chan_ foi para a academia, seu time sai hoje em missão e ela foi fazer os preparativos, os outros dois estão dormindo"_ele explicou me olhando _debochado_, fingi que não entendi seu olhar!

_"Você deveria ir se _despedir_, nunca se sabe né.."_ele falou brincalhão com um sorriso de lado, ele sabia que isso era um ponto fraco meu: eu sempre me despedia das pessoas pelo _medo_ de _nunca_ mais vê-las..é claro que nós dois sabíamos que não aconteceria nada, é um time gennin, são missões bobas dadas a eles.

_"Hn,_ ja ne_"_falei me dirigindo para a porta, estava com saudades da Tema-chan, fazia muito tempo que não _via_ ela..

Andei rapidamente até a academia, ela poderia estar saindo. Chegando lá vi ela encostada na árvore esperando seu time.

_"Ohayou Temari-chan!"_falei divertido vendo o susto que ela levou.

_"Ohayou, Aiko-kun! Como você se ATREVE a me assustar?"_ela perguntou irritada, mas eu adorava a ver assim, sorri _zombeteiro_.

_"Eu não tenho culpa se você não estava prestando atenção!"_falei provocativamente, eu amo provocar ela – que tem um pavio bem curto –, vi que ela estreitou os olhos e se desencostou da árvore, quando abriu a boca para falar desviou o olhar para depois me fuzilar com os olhos. _Não entendi_..

_"Ohayou, Temari-sensei!"_ouvi uma voz aguda falando, _ah_, foi por _isso_!

_"Ohayou **Aya-chan¹**"_ela falou simpaticamente com um pequeno sorriso, suspirei, que hora para essa _criança_ chegar, hein?

_"Eu vim me despedir, se cuide Temari-chan"_falei timidamente, vi que a Aya me olhou de soslaio marota e a Temari-chan riu levemente.

_"Tudo bem, se cuide também, e cuide da Sakura-chan!"_ela falou acanhada desviando o olhar.

_"Não vai ter nenhum _beijinho_?"_aquela criatura _diabólica_ chamada _Aya_ falou malandramente, a fuzilei com os olhos enquanto eu e a Temari-chan _corávamos_! Virei e fui embora pisando duro, qual é o problema das crianças de hoje em dia? _KUSO_! Tinha falado para a nee-chan que ficaria a manhã fora porque achei que um dos meus amigos estaria disponível! Mas esse tempo é bom para ela ficar com o Naruto-kun. Suspirei irritado, o que eu faria agora? Só me resta ir atrás do Gaara-kun. O problema é que ele anda mau humorado..mas os amigos servem para isso também!

Cheguei ao escritório e suspirei lentamente. Bati na porta ouvindo um 'entre'.

_"Ohayou de novo"_falei sem graça, ele me olhou confuso.

_"Hn, você e a nee-chan brigaram novamente?"_ele falou exasperado, como eu vivia a provocando nós vivíamos brigados, mas era _emocionante_, eu gostava da _adrenalina_ que isso me provocava e fazer as pazes sempre foi maravilhoso.

_"Oh! Não! Se bem que ela tem uma aluna muito atrevida para a sua idade"_murmurei irritado, aquela criança poderia ser uma boa _dor_ de cabeça algum dia! Ele riu. Sim ele ria _normalmente_ comigo, porque nós somos muito amigos, na verdade, ele é meu melhor amigo, _desde sempre_, por isso ele se sente à vontade para demonstrar seus sentimentos quando estamos sozinhos ou com seus irmãos.

_"A Aya-chan? Ela fala o que pensa sem nenhum _filtro_. Quanto a ser atrevida, ela lembra a sua _irmãzinha_ e a _Ak-chan_"_ele falou monótono e de certa maneira ele tinha razão, e sim, ele chama a Akane de _Ak-chan_! Apelido _estúpido_! Com aquela lá não dá para ser muito carinhoso.

_"É claro que você tinha que falar da Sa-nee-chan, ah! Gaara-kun, eu sou amigo, confessa que você estava _morrendo de saudades_ de ver ela por aqui"_falei risonho e é verdade, ele sempre coloca ela no meio da conversa, mesmo quando não tem nada a ver com ela, _como agora_.

_"Me conte sobre esse treino que vocês vão começar hoje"_ele pediu desviando o olhar envergonhado. Ele não diria com _palavras_..mas eu o conheço o suficiente para saber da verdade.

_"Eu vou ensinar ela a usar a _rosa_ para poder realizar o jutsu **Sōzō Saisei****²**"_falei normalmente, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Ele me olhou intrigado.

_"Esse jutsu não é o que a Tsunade-sama possui? Porque se for, como a _Sakura_ vai conseguir fazer em outra pessoa?"_ele perguntou curioso.

_"É esse mesmo. A Tsunade-sama aprendeu no nosso clã, mas a nee-chan não precisa acumular o chakra por causa da _rosa_ ela pode usar sempre que quiser esse jutsu, usando quantidades ínfimas de chakra"_eu expliquei por cima, não preciso entrar muito em detalhes, isso era o suficiente, nós dois sabíamos disso.

_"Entendo, você acha que ela consegue aprender rápido?"_ele perguntou esperançoso e receoso, ele queria tanto quanto eu que meus parentes ficassem bem.

_"Sinceramente eu não sei, eu não posso usar esse jutsu totalmente por causa que meu chakra não está 100%, só tenho como ensinar como se faz..a Akane, por exemplo, demorou duas semanas para completá-lo, acredito que a nee-chan vai levar o mesmo tempo"_falei relembrando de como era ruim não ter a linhagem avançada, mas eu tinha me conformado, preferia mil vezes que minhas duas irmãs tivessem e por causa disso estivessem _seguras_.

_"E a Miya-chan levou quanto tempo?"_ele perguntou curioso, não era segredo para ninguém que ela é o prodígio do clã. Mas talvez a Sa-nee-chan não soubesse _disso_.

_"Três dias.."_falei desviando o olhar emburrado, ela era realmente um gênio, o que me leva a questionar muito sobre _como_ ela está nesse estado! Eu não entendo, ela poderia ter se curado rapidamente e a todos nós também..alguma coisa muito _errada_ aconteceu. E ela não é do tipo que comete erros..mas talvez pelo seu grande e generoso coração ela tenha ficado abalada demais com o massacre..

_"Impressionante, como sempre"_ele murmurou incrédulo por ser um jutsu complexo. Melhor mudar o rumo da conversa porque já estou sentindo um nó no estômago em pensar nela naquele hospital, tão _frágil e fraca_..

_"Então em quem ela vai aplicar o jutsu?"_ele perguntou curioso.

_"Na Akane"_eu falei desgostoso, mas ela seria útil. Ele riu debochado.

_"Isso é bom"_ele falou mais debochado, dessa vez rindo irônico. Eu só '_rolei_' os olhos.

_"Tem uma coisa que talvez eu saiba, mas eu prefiro que você me conte para ter certeza..porque só a _Sakura_ você não consegue tratar normalmente?"_já que ele queria pisar na ferida debochadamente, vamos virar a mesa! Vi que ele me fuzilou com os olhos, ele me conhecia tão bem quanto eu o conhecia..

_"Porque é_ diferente_"_ele falou sucinto, mas eu não deixaria barato, talvez eu aumentasse seu mau humor, mas já estava na hora dele colocar as coisas para fora para se sentir melhor..e é claro que ela também não estava ajudando..

_"Diferente em quê? Que eu saiba ela tem o mesmo sangue que eu e a Miya"_falei zombeteiro, ele me olhou assassinamente. Mas eu sei que ele seria incapaz de fazer algo com alguém da vila, principalmente com alguém próximo.

_"Mas ela não lembra da sua rápida vivência em Suna. Cada vez que eu olho para ela eu me lembro do massacre! Eu tinha _motivos_ para estar profundamente triste naquele dia e ver ela me lembra disso, toda a vez que eu vejo seus olhos verdes! Eu me sinto tão culpado, não podia ter deixado isso acontecer! Ela teve que ficar longe de todos vocês por causa de mim, acha que isso é uma coisa simples de resolver e conviver? Eu queria ter sido forte emocionalmente para não fazer nada do que eu fiz na vila, no clã _Haruno_..satisfeito?"_ele falou com os olhos fechados, mas eu via que seus olhos tremiam. Fiquei com _pena_. Mas também sabia que não era só por isso, doía que a Sa-nee-chan não lembrasse _dele_.

_"Não, hoje todos tem a oportunidade de ter uma segunda chance"_eu falei tentando fazer com que ele veja que não precisa se afastar, ele pode conseguir superar o massacre.

_"É fácil dizer, não foi você que viu tudo e não fez nada, por causa da sede de sangue que uma besta desgraçada fez você sentir! Não foi você que viu as únicas pessoas que conviviam com você morrerem enquanto diziam '_está tudo bem querido_'. Não entre nesse assunto comigo, não tem como você entender, e eu fico realmente feliz por isso, além disso, _você sabe_, sua _irmãzinha mexe comigo_"_ele falou magoado, senti meu coração apertar, não era _desse jeito_ que ele resolveria as coisas, mas sabendo do seu mau humor crescente era melhor deixar para lá, pelo menos ele tinha '_admitido_' que ela '_mexia com ele_', rolei os olhos.

_"Ok..como vai ficar a situação da Sa-nee-chan na vila?"_eu perguntei curioso, nós ainda não tínhamos falado sobre isso.

_"Como assim?"_ele perguntou confuso, tudo bem talvez eu não tenha me expressado explicitamente.

_"Bem, ela é uma medic-nin, ela vai ficar no hospital, vai ter missões?"_eu explanei, ele me olhou entendo o que eu queria dizer.

"Acredito que eu tenha que falar com ela sobre isso, porque eu não sei o que ela vai querer..e não se esqueça que tem o treinamento dos Harunos, que pode ser duro por si só"_ele explicou e eu concordei.

_"Mudando de assunto..qual é o problema da Temari-chan?"_eu perguntei confuso e ele me olhou _azedo_ e _emburrado_. Ela deveria estar muito insistente com esse assunto, seja lá qual for.

_"Ela quer que eu faça uns exames médicos, mas não tem nada de errado comigo, e você sabe que eu não deixo qualquer um me examinar. Quando você ou a Ak-chan estiverem disponíveis eu faço, mas ela quer que eu peça para sua _irmãzinha_, ela não entendeu ainda que eu e sua _irmãzinha_ pretendemos manter distância por _razões diferentes_ e _ela_ tem _outras coisas_ com o que se preocupar"_ele falou suspirando, em certa parte ele estava certo, mas eu duvidava que a Sa-nee-chan não fosse ajudá-lo se ele pedisse, ela é uma médica não deixaria ninguém sofrendo quando pode ajudar.

_"Nem tente me convencer, já basta a nee-chan"_ele falou emburrado, tive que rir, _teimosia_ era _latente_ nos dois e na minha nee-chan também.

_"Só isso?"_questionei sabendo que não era. Ele desviou o olhar.

_"Não, mas isso é o mais relevante, não se preocupe..como anda sua relação com a _Sakura_?_ele desviou do assunto, se ele diz então eu não preciso mesmo me preocupar.

_"Bem, nós-"_comecei a falar mas fui interrompido por batidas na porta, o ruim de ter um amigo Kage é que suas obrigações sempre aparecem e nós nunca podemos realmente sentar e ficar jogando conversa fora. Ele mandou entrar, entrou um ninja e disse que precisava falar com ele, suspirei internamente. Olhei no relógio e já era meio-dia, o tempo passou rápido.

_"Desculpa Aiko-kun, essa conversa fica para outra hora, sim?"_ele falou triste, eu concordei com a cabeça sorrindo, eu imaginava que deveria ser difícil para ele, e depois que ele desabafou sobre o massacre, como nunca tinha falado antes, eu percebi o quanto poderia ser terrível para ele aguentar _tudo_ calado.

Almocei calmamente, e me dirigi para o distrito, estava na hora de começar um treino, quando cheguei aos portões vi a Sa-nee-chan e o Naruto-kun se despedindo, eles estavam com uma aura depressiva, eu entendi perfeitamente bem isso. Depois de se despedir de mim o Naruto-kun foi em direção ao prédio do Kage.

_"Está pronta?"_perguntei calmamente enquanto dava um abraço frouxo nela e íamos caminhando em direção ao ginásio de treinamentos do clã.

_"Hai"_ela falou tristemente, suspirei quando chegamos na frente, quando eu entrei não consegui evitar lágrimas nos meus olhos, ela me olhou preocupada.

_"A gente pode treinar em outro lugar"_ela falou rapidamente, mas não, eu queria que ela treinasse _aqui_, onde deveria ter aprendido tudo que só vai saber agora..mas eu não podia evitar as ondas de lembranças..

* * *

__"Ai-kun se concentre!"_dizia o otousan enquanto corria em minha direção, ofeguei quando ele chegou perto, ele era tão rápido!_

__"Eu estou tentando mas é uma desvantagem! Você tem a linhagem!"_eu falei irritado por não conseguir realizar o jutsu, eu sabia muito bem que eu poderia lutar de igual para igual mesmo sem a linhagem por causa da rosa e porque o otousan não usava da linhagem contra mim. Mas minha raiva era enorme porque eu não conseguia fazer esse jutsu BAKA!_

__"Vamos descansar, por hoje é suficiente, venha"_ele disse com um pequeno sorriso colocando a sua mão no meu ombro carinhosamente, fiquei emburrado, eu não queria parar, eu queria acertar! Ele me levou até os fundos da nossa casa que tinha uma estufa com árvores e flores e um banco de madeira embaixo de uma cerejeira. Nós sentamos._

__"Ai-kun, eu acredito em você, mas você também precisa fazer isso! Você está irritado por não conseguir realizar o que quer, mas se você relaxar vai ser mais fácil"_ele falou docemente me olhando nos olhos._

__"Mas a Mi-nee-chan conseguiu tão rápido!"_eu falei mais irritado, sentindo lágrimas se formarem nos meus olhos. Ele suspirou._

__"Eu sei filho, mas cada pessoa é especial por um motivo, a Mi-chan tem facilidade de aprender as coisas. Você é especial, porque o seu coração vai te levar onde você precisar ir e eu sei que se um dia eu não estiver aqui você será capaz de cuidar das suas irmãs..sua amabilidade vai fazer qualquer coração clarear como o sol do meio dia. Eu mesmo, demorei duas semanas para aprender esse jutsu, não se cobre tanto! Não importa o tempo que você demora para aprender, nem quem aprendeu mais rápido, mas sim saber realizá-lo e poder se defender quando for necessário. Pense nisso, aishiteru"_ele falou calmamente enquanto bagunçava meus cabelos, eu ri me sentindo melhor, sempre pensei que ele quisesse que eu fosse tão esperto quanto a Mi-nee-chan._

__"Aishiteru"_eu falei fazendo um biquinho, ele riu e nós entramos em casa._

* * *

Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar as lembranças enquanto abafava um soluço, fomos caminhando lentamente até a área que tinha alguns bancos.

_"Sa-nee-chan, vamos conversar sobre o jutsu"_eu falei sentindo minha voz saindo quebrada. Ele me olhou ternamente encostando a cabeça no meu ombro.

_"Hai"_foi só o que ela disse, eu pigarreei para limpar a garganta.

_"Você conhece o Sōzō Saisei?"_perguntei simplesmente, nós dois não estávamos bem emocionalmente.

_"Hai"_ela repetiu e eu suspirei.

_"É o que você vai aprender"_fui sucinto. Ela arregalou os olhos e se afastou.

_"Como? Mas demora muito para aprender!"_ela falou irritada.

_"Demora para quem não tem a _rosa-do-deserto-sangrenta_"_eu falei arqueando a sobrancelha, ela ficou estática.

_"Mas eu não sei usar a rosa!"_ela falou exasperada mexendo os braços, dei um sorriso pequeno.

_"Eu vou te ensinar, você não vai ter dificuldade nisso"_observei ela franzir o cenho.

_"Mas eu não tenho chakra acumulado!"_ela retorquiu, eu suspirei fechando os olhos.

_"Eu sei, mas _você_ não vai precisar, a Tsunade-sama só precisa por não possuir a rosa nem a linhagem avançada do nosso clã. A _rosa_ pode ser mais potente que o sharingan e o byakugan se for bem utilizada e treinada. Ele possui algumas coisas parecidas ao sharingan, uma delas é que pode copiar jutsus, mas somente os Kinjutsu"_falei e vi que ela se interessou.

_"Você pode fazer?"_ela perguntou, eu gostava quando ela me perguntava porque queria que eu pudesse fazer também, mas era desconfortável, mesmo assim.

_"Não como você, eu preciso acumular uma pequena quantidade de chakra, não muito, para conseguir fazer perfeitamente, mas eu não estou com minhas reservas perfeitas"_expliquei levantando o cabelo da minha nuca para ela ver uma pequena gota violeta.

_"Hn"_ela falou olhando para a gota.

_"Podemos começar ou você tem alguma dúvida?"_eu falei a observando.

_"Eu não entendi porque eu não preciso acumular chakra"_ela falou confusa, era uma boa pergunta.

_"Porque quando nós ativamos a rosa, um chakra _violeta_ – que fica armazenado nela – é liberado, e nós podemos utilizá-lo, como você possui a linhagem avançada pode usar pequenas quantidades de chakra para realizá-lo, mas claro, até você aprender vai gastar bastante chakra, porque você precisa dominá-lo, mas como ele não está completo em você por causa do selo, acredito que não terá grandes problemas, além disso, você é capaz de realizar em você e em outras pessoas"_expliquei calmamente, só deixei de fora que quem _não_ possuí a linhagem avançada não pode usar esse chakra para essa finalidade porque nosso uso dele é mais _limitado _e o dela é _ilimitado_, isso fica para outra hora.

_"_Vamos começar!_"_ela falou determinada e eu assenti com a cabeça.

* * *

**¹Aya significa coloridos, talvez ela faça algumas aparições fic, mas não é um personagem chave, digamos assim, só dei um nome à um dos alunos da Temari-chan!**

**²****Sōzō Saisei é a técnica de regeneração final, aquela que a Tsunade armazena chakra na testa, e o liberando a divisão das células é estimulada por proteínas, reconstituindo todos os tecidos e órgãos do corpo. Mas aqui na fic a Sakura-chan não vai precisar acumular por causa da rosa-do-deserto-sangrenta que dá a ela muitas habilidades.**

* * *

**AVISO!**

**Como todas sabemos nossas férias se foram! T.T' Então vou começar a demorar um pouco para postar por causa das aulas..afinal nós precisamos estudar :D, desculpem a demora desse capítulo sair, tive um bloqueio criativo durante um período ;/.**

* * *

**YO minna! Capítulo bem grande para vocês para compensar o tempo! Eu gostei dele, eu amo o Aiko-kun..e vocês? Teve bem pouquinho da Sakura-chan, mas no próximo vai voltar o POV dela :P. S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. **

_Então, vamos começar?_

**Obrigada **andressa li kinomoto animya e FleuryMalfoy** pelos reviews *-*, espero que vocês continuem gostando minhas queridas leitoras!**

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

andressa li kinomoto animya: _obrigada pelo review, que bom que você gostou :D, o Gaara-kun é um mistério, hohoho, mas ainda tem o Sasuke, porque ela não esqueceu dele ainda..eu sei, eu amo o Aiko-kun, mas por enquanto ele não vai mostrar seus jutsus, porque tem os outros sobreviventes e ele tem que treinar com a Sakura-chan :). A Akane vai ser meio chatinha, já vou avisando UAHSDUADSHU, mas no fundo ela é uma boa garota. Que bom, eu gosto de ter um pouquinho do Naruto-kun também :P o do Gaara-kun, vou deixar para mais tarde, depois que as coisas se acalmarem um pouco, beijinhos, até :D_

FleuryMalfoy: _*-* que bom que você não desistiu, fiquei tão feliz! E nem me fale, sei como é, minhas aulas começam semana que vem, mas já estou sentindo, porque vou ter que escrever menos também ;/. Que bom que você adorou, é realmente sugestiva, você sabe, pessoas nunca aparecem na estória do nada..hohohoho. Obrigada pelo review, que bom que você é fiel à Tudo Diferente *-* fiquei alegre ;D_

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Olá, 14º capítulo saindo! Capítulo bem grande, espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 **_**– **_**Bilhetes!**

* * *

Saindo da casa dos Sabaku, fomos para o distrito Haruno conversando coisas irrelevantes, como por exemplo, como era tediante ficar em Suna – para ele, é claro – mas eu sabia que ele estava sentindo muita falta de Konoha, da sua temperatura, frescor, seus amigos e principalmente da Hinata-chan, sem falar no rámen e nas missões..e até do _Uchiha_..fazia um tempo que eu não pensava o dia inteiro nele, mas sempre algo me lembrava _dele_. É muito difícil esquecer uma pessoa que você ama a vida _inteira_, ou pelo menos _até agora_..e são _muitos_ anos..de esperança, amor, compreensão. Suspirei alto, porque tudo isso não me levou a nada, é claro só a uma tremenda _decepção_. Chegamos ao distrito, ele analisou lentamente.

_"Sakura-chan! É tão diferente do resto da VILA! DATTEBAYO!"_ele falou animadamente, olhei ao redor e não vi a tal 'diferença', tirando claro, a parte da iluminação e os símbolos do clã espalhados.

_"Se você acha"_falei calmamente dando de ombros. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo.

_"Qual é a sua casa, Sakura-chan?"_ele falou mais alegre com os olhos brilhando.

_"A-quela lá"_falei entre suspiros apontando a casa em nossa direção. Ele arregalou os olhos.

_"SAKURA-CHAN! É TÃO GRANDE!"_ele gritou animado, antes que eu pudesse o repreender pela gritaria ele saiu correndo até a _casa_. Fui caminhando sem pressa, era cedo da manhã e eu não tinha tanta vontade de passar a manhã inteira naquela casa. Mas enfim..abri a porta e pedi para ele entrar.

_"OH! É TÃO LINDA E ACONCHEGANTE!"_ele berrou encantado com a decoração, realmente era simples e bonita, mas meu coração _afundava_ vendo ela, então não acompanhei seu olhar, sabia o que ele estava olhando, sem precisar mirar o lugar. Percebi que ele olhou profundamente para a mesa que continha o jogo e o porta-retratos. Franzi meus olhos levemente, desde quando o Naruto-kun se interessava por esse tipo de coisa? Vi que ele caminhou até a mesa, me obriguei a olhá-lo.

_"VAMOS JOGAR SAKURA-CHAN!"_ele 'falou' inconsciente do que aquela menção me fazia sentir..um buraco negro estava se aproximando do meu coração, mas eu não queria que ele _tomasse conta de mim_..

_"Não"_falei convincente. Ele apertou levemente os olhos, mas não falou nada. Ele pegou o porta-retratos e olhou atentamente para as pessoas. Vi que ele não teria coragem de me perguntar, por imaginar _quem eram_. Aproximei-me.

_"Essa sou eu, o-kaasan, o-tousan, Aiko e M-iya"_falei sentindo minha voz tremular. Ele me olhou compreensivamente.

_"_Miya?_"_ele perguntou baixinho, eu estranhei esse tom, mas parecia que ele estava sussurrando porque não queria _me_ machucar, não queria que um simples nome dito alto doesse _tanto_ que eu não fosse capaz de suportar o _baque_.

_"Minha onee-san, e-la está no _hospital_"_falei melancolicamente observando a foto.

_"Entendo"_ele disse, largando o porta-retratos e me abraçando sutilmente. Como eu precisava daquele abraço depois de ver aquele retrato! Solucei internamente, apertando a roupa laranja, ele fez um leve carinho nos meus braços enquanto se afastava.

_"V-amos mudar de assunto"_eu pedi amargamente, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

_"A Ino-chan deve estar louca atrás de você, já que nem para mim que estava _aqui_ você deu notícias"_ele falou dramaticamente emburrado. Eu ri levemente, a _porca_ deve estar muito aborrecida, mas para falar com ela, eu teria que ir ver o Kage.

_"É, mas as coisas são _complicadas_"_eu falei desviando o olhar enquanto me dirigia para o quintal, com ele em meu encalço.

_"Porque _você_ fez elas serem"_ele falou rabugento. Eu me esquecia do quanto ele era amigo daquele _Kage_. Aliás, porque Kami-sama os dois indivíduos mais próximos de mim aqui tinham que serem amigos _dele_? Bufei, fechando a cara.

_"Eu não sou a _única_ culpada"_me defendi irritada.

_"Mas é a mais emocionalmente desenvolvida entre os dois! Poxa Sakura-chan, não precisava dizer aquilo estando tão perto! Imagina que todo mundo que você conhece te despreza, você nunca consegue realmente _esquecer_ esses sentimentos provocados pela repulsa dos outros, e você só reviveu isso"_ele falou irritado com lágrimas nos olhos, eu sabia que ele não estava falando só do Kage, se referia a ele também, como se aquilo o tivesse atingido _tão_ fortemente que ele era incapaz de não sentir a dor do _outro_.

_"Eu sei Naruto-kun, me perdoe, mas ele não facilita as coisas e-"_eu falei chorosa, ele não estava me olhando, poucas vezes ele fazia isso comigo, mas eu sabia que cada uma delas era por um motivo importante que por causa da minha teimosia eu não conseguia enxergar.

_"Não é para _mim_ que você tem que pedir desculpa Sakura-chan! E você já perguntou para _ele_ porque ele não facilita as coisas?"_ele falou me cortando, mirando o céu magoado, senti meu coração apertar, eu sabia que ele tinha tido uma infância difícil e era muito doloroso para mim saber que eu tive culpa dele relembrar dessa _época_.

_"Eu s-ei, mas não é f-ácil! E eu duvido que ele fosse me d-izer"_falei soluçando, tinha começado a chorar, KUSO! Eu odiava brigar com a minha _fortaleza_, _o Naruto_..

_"Não precisa chorar Sakura-chan, eu quero que você entenda..se você se sente mau ou imagina o quanto eu sofri quando era criança e ninguém queria chegar nem perto de mim..eu quero que você _nunca_ esqueça que tudo o que eu passei..com ele não foi diferente..mas ele não fez amigos como eu fiz..as coisas são mais _complicadas_ para ele. E eu não quero brigar com você, só quero que você veja o que está fazendo em um coração _atormentado_"_ele explicou calmamente olhando nos meus olhos, senti meu peito doer pelo que ele disse, vendo por esse ângulo, talvez eu devesse mesmo me desculpar.

_"Hai"_falei fungando, ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

_"E como tem sido a vida com o Aiko-kun?"_ele falou brincalhão.

_"Boa"_falei marotamente enquanto ria disfarçadamente.

_"Como assim Sakura-chan? Você não vai me contar NADA?"_ele falou indignado, eu ri e contei para ele como tinham sido esses últimos dias.

_"Hoje o Ai-nii-san vai me treinar"_falei mais animada, enquanto via que ele ficava emburrado e soltava um muxoxo.

_"Isso não é justo! Eu aqui sem fazer nada e você fica com toda a diversão!"_ele falou contrariado, me fazendo gargalhar, não tinha como ficar irritada com ele por muito tempo.

_"Você me ajuda a organizar minha escrivaninha? Acho que não vou conseguir _sozinha_"_ele entendeu que eu quis dizer que _emocionalmente_ não conseguiria, ele assentiu.

Chegando ao quarto, fomos direto para a escrivaninha, abrindo as portas vimos algumas caixas, alguns pergaminhos e bilhetes. Achei estranho, porque uma criança teria tantos bilhetes? Abri um para ver do que se tratava, enquanto o Naruto-kun abria um pergaminho – no mínimo para ver se continha algum jutsu – o aspecto do bilhete era envelhecido e tinha uma letra infantil.

* * *

"_Sa-chan, o Ai-kun disse que você está doente e eu não posso te visitar! Fiquei tão triste! Mas eu vou dar um jeito de passar pela barreira do seu clã e ir te visitar. Aishiteru minha grande amiga, S. no Temari"_

Suspirei, pelo visto eu era próxima dela e agora nem conversávamos, senti certo _pesar_ por isso. Fui abrindo os outros.

* * *

"_Sa-chan, eu não gostei de te ver na estufa com o BAKA daquele ruivo! O que você fazia lá? Estou muito chateado. Daiki H."_

Fiquei imaginando quem seria aquele 'ruivo' porque no clã deveriam ter muitos.

* * *

"_Sa-chan, a nee-chan está triste, você poderia vir aqui em casa mais tarde? Beijo. S. no Kankuro"_

* * *

"_Sa-chan, eu me diverti muito ontem! Venha nos visitar mais vezes. Você sabia que o Ga-nii-san chorou ontem? As pessoas o chamaram de 'monstro', eu fiquei chateada com isso. Aishiteru, S. no Temari"_

* * *

"_Só para você pensar que era um admirador secreto, AHAHAHAHA, aishiteru, Aiko H."_

* * *

"_Eu não deixaria só o Ai-nii-san mandar bilhetinhos! Que fique registrado que eu sou a melhor irmã, aishiteru, minha pequena Sakura. Miya H."_

* * *

"_O que a Mi-nee-chan anda dizendo nos bilhetes? Não gostei dessa história, EU SOU O MELHOR IRMÃO PARA SEMPRE, SHANNARO! Er, aishiteru baby Sakurinha. Aiko H."_

* * *

"_Eu não gosto do Daiki, e NÃO É CIÚME! É verdade que você se machucou? Da próxima vez não saia sozinha e nem com o DAIKI! Mais tarde vou ir te ver, espero que fique melhor. S. no Gaara"_

* * *

"_Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde? Eu sei que você não anda podendo sair por causa do machucado, você quer que eu vá te visitar? Aishiteru, S. no Temari"_

* * *

"_Eu já disse que te amo? Oh! AISHITERU MEU BEBÊ! Ass: Okaasan"_

* * *

"_É tão divertida essa estória de bilhetes, você sempre acha que é um dos seus amigos, HAHAHA! Aishiteru meu amor, Ass: otousan."_

* * *

"_Esse chocolate é para demonstrar o quanto eu me importo com você. Aishi..ah! você sabe! S. no Gaara"_

* * *

"_Aishiteru linda priminha! Fiz dangos para nós jantarmos, te vejo mais tarde, do seu Daiki H."_

* * *

"_Fique longe dos ruivos, você sabe eles me escolheriam se nós brigássemos por eles, então não quero que você sofra depois. Aishiteru criatura azucrinante, Akane H."_

* * *

Parei de ler quando vi que o Naruto-kun deu um grito, olhei para ele, largando os bilhetes.

_"O que aconteceu Naruto-kun?"_perguntei confusa, ele riu nervosamente.

_"Nada!"_ele disse inquieto. Mas é claro que eu sabia que não era verdade.

_"Anda Naruto, fala!"_eu falei irritada, ele estava meio pálido, vi que ele olhava uma fotografia. Depois de brigar um pouco com ele, consegui pegar a foto. Vi que era a minha imagem dando um selinho em um ruivo, mas não era qualquer ruivo, era o_ KAGE_! Fiquei pálida, seria esse o problema dele comigo? Mas como isso foi acontecer? E porque raios eu estava com a minha boca encostada na dele? Se bem que parecia um acidente, porque nós dois estávamos com os olhos arregalados e muito corados, olhando melhor podia ver um Kankuro e um Aiko no fundo gargalhando com jeito de quem tinha aprontado. Depois do treinamento eu perguntaria isso para o Aiko. Meu treinamento é mais importante. Metralhei com os olhos a foto e larguei dentro da escrivaninha voltando para os bilhetes, pois eles sim tinham despertado meu interesse, eu não tinha ideia de quão próxima da família Sabaku eu era.._não até agora_, pensei desviando meu olhar para a fotografia.

* * *

"_Que parte do 'não saia com o Daiki' você fingiu não entender? Eu não acredito nisso Sakura Haruno! Por enquanto não quero te ver! S. no Gaara"_

* * *

"_Esquece o mau humor do meu nii-san bobinho, isso tudo é muito ciúmes, sério, ele anda mordendo as paredes HAHAHAHAHA, você não imagina o quão fofo ele pode ser ciumento! Te vejo mais tarde? Aishiteru, S. no Temari"_

* * *

"_Estou morrendo de rir com o ataque do nii-san, HAHAHAHA, bom trabalho flor! Aishiteru my friend, S. no Kankuro"_

* * *

"_O que você fez com o Gaa-kun? Ele está mais rabugento que o normal e olha que ele sempre foi muito querido comigo, você sabe, ele me ama. Aishiteru abominável criatura. Akane H."_

* * *

"_Estou gostando de ver o Sabaku no Gaara se corroendo, nada poderia ser melhor, minha flor. Venha almoçar comigo hoje, por favor. Aishiteru, Daiki H."_

* * *

"_Esses teus amiguinhos não vão parar de mandar bilhetinhos e começar a falar pessoalmente? Eu não entendo direito essa dinâmica de vocês! De qualquer forma é engraçado como inúmeras confusões acontecem por causa disso. Aishiteru, Miya H."_

* * *

Estou ficando tensa com esses bilhetes, é melhor parar de ler, peguei todos eles e recoloquei na caixa que estavam. Mexi nas outras caixas e nada de surpreendente apareceu, mas eu deveria ir falar com a Temari, pelos antigos tempos. Acho que ela poderia me contar a dinâmica desses relacionamentos que apareceram nos bilhetes e se eu os respondia.

Depois disso, almoçamos tranquilamente, porém tinha chegado a hora da despedida.

_"Sakura-chan, eu tenho que ir, se cuide, e deixe as pessoas cuidarem de você e principalmente não guarde rancor no coração. Aishiteru por toda a vida, minha pequena irmã, ja ne"_ele falou tristemente.

_"Eu sei, por favor não se mate! Seja cauteloso nas missões! Venha me visitar, eu também te amo eternamente, minha fortaleza, meu grande irmão, ja ne"_falei chorosa.

Quando ele continuou andando eu vi o Ai-nii-san vindo em minha direção, nós fomos até o ginásio que tinha no distrito, percebi como aquilo abalou ele, eu falei que poderíamos ir para outro lugar, mas ele não concordou. Depois de me explicar o que eu queria e deveria saber sobre o jutsu estava na hora de começar a tentar realizá-lo.

_"Vamos começar pela _rosa_"_ele disse firmemente, como um verdadeiro professor, eu assenti deixando escapar um sorriso orgulhoso do meu nii-san, ele é tão forte emocionalmente, como eu _queria_ ser.

_"Hai!"_falei determinada indo para a área de treinamento onde ele já se encontrava.

_"Você vai fazer o símbolo do _tigre_ e do _pássaro_ e depois liberar uma pequena quantidade de chakra para ativá-la, quando você conseguir ativar perfeitamente nós continuaremos"_ele explicou e depois demonstrou como se fazia, parecia muito fácil.

Fechei os olhos me concentrando, fiz o símbolo do tigre e do pássaro como ele tinha dito e liberei chakra, mas continuei do mesmo jeito. _NANI_?

_"Você está liberando muito chakra Sakura"_ele explicou com a sobrancelha direita arqueada. Suspirei. Refiz os símbolos e liberei menos chakra, senti meus olhos mudarem, mas não durou muito tempo, ótimo, isso está _começando_ a me incomodar!

_"Se concentre, ainda é muito chakra, se você usar metade do que acabou de usar pode ter o resultado esperado"_ele falou pacientemente, eu cerrei os olhos. Levemente irritada, fechei meus olhos e deixei minha mente vazia, libertando a metade do chakra que tinha liberado da última vez. Pude sentir que meus músculos incharam e a mesma sensação que eu tive no escritório do Kage, eu tinha _conseguido_, rindo debochadamente, abri os olhos para poder ver os pontos de chakra do Ai-nii-san. Mas eu podia ver que _tendia_ a ser _arrogante_ com a rosa.

_"Muito bom, mas não se deixe dominar pelo poder, Sakura! Eu já imaginava que você não teria dificuldade nessa _parte_, é uma dádiva que todo o clã possui e pode usar perfeitamente. Espere um segundo que vou buscar uma coisa"_ele disse reprovador e orgulhoso. Eu concordei internamente, eu não poderia deixar-me dominar por nada, essencialmente por _poder_. Forcei minha visão sem querer e pude perceber o porque dele ter dito que a rosa podia ser melhor que o byakugan e o sharingan, podia ver perfeitamente o que ele estava fazendo na sala do lado. Ele estava na frente de um grande freezer pegando peixes mortos – como eu deveria ter imaginado, vou treinar com eles – e os colocando em baldes. Ele voltou com dois baldes cheios de peixes, olhei para ele o questionando.

_"Esses peixes parecem mortos, mas na verdade eles foram colocados em um leve estado de coma para simular a situação – que por acaso é a mesma da Akane – então, você vai fazer o símbolo do tigre e liberar chakra, mas tem que ser o _violeta_, como você tem a linhagem avançada o chakra pode mudar para _púrpura_, não se assuste, é só uma forma mais forte e poderosa de chakra, muito eficaz, se ele ficar assim você terá mil vezes mais facilidade de realizar o jutsu. Depois disso você vai colocar as mãos sobre o peixe, fazendo o selo do tigre novamente e forçando a multiplicação das células, como você é médica, vai saber quando fizer corretamente, _tente_ não gastar todo o seu chakra de uma vez"_ele explanou calmamente, revelações interessantes, eu sabia que ele não podia fazer para mim ver como era.

Depois de **uma semana** muito irritante, onde eu gastava muito chakra e nada acontecia, eu acordei determinada, seria hoje que eu conseguiria ou eu não me chamo Sakura Haruno! E depois eu iria visitar os Sabaku, tinha que conversar com eles. Fui até a cozinha onde o Ai-nii-san estava colocando um bolo de banana na mesa, parecia muito delicioso.

_"Ohayou, vejo que acordou animada hoje, achei que ia acordar tão irritada que nem desjejum iria querer fazer"_ele falou zombeteiro, porque nos últimos dias era isso que tinha ocorrido, mas ele sempre me obrigava a fazer as refeições.

_"Ohayou, de hoje _não_ passa, SHANNARO!"_falei completamente vibrante, ele riu.

Depois de comermos nos dirigimos ao ginásio, com esse tempo eu tinha aprendido algumas coisas: não gastar muito chakra, senão depois eu não teria como continuar tentando; sempre fazer as refeições antes e durante os treinos, senão eu ficaria imprestável e não teria chakra nem para me levantar, imagina fazer algum jutsu; sabia exatamente como reanimar os órgãos, o meu problema era o cérebro, por se tratar de um órgão muito _complexo_. Durante a noite eu tinha pensado muito sobre o que fazer, iria começar pelo **cerebelo¹**, aplicando uma pequena quantia de chakra para estimulá-lo, depois que visse que está funcionante passaria para o **lobo occipital¹**,seguindo para o** lobo parietal¹, **depois para o** sulco central¹, **indo direto para o** lobo temporal¹ **e por último o** lobo frontal¹**, pois tenho mais dificuldade com ele, em todos eles fazendo o mesmo processo do cerebelo. Sabia que me daria o dobro do trabalho, mas poderia funcionar. Ativei a _rosa_, e como eu podia ver os fracos pontos de chakra, isso facilitava meu trabalho, pois podia saber onde deveria mexer e onde não poderia. Depois de reanimar os órgãos que eu sempre conseguia, me dirigi para o cérebro, suspirei para tentar aliviar a tensão e me concentrei bem mais do que fazia antes, depois de aplicar chakra e fazer um tipo de '_massagem_' no cerebelo, pude ver que ele respondeu _positivamente_, senti um alívio, pelo jeito isso daria realmente certo! Passando pelos lobos e sulco central obtive bons resultados, mas faltava o lobo frontal, senti uma gota de suor escorrer na lateral do meu rosto, eu realmente ficava nervosa com esse lobo. Depois de vários minutos de concentração eu pude ver que tinha conseguido, eu consegui estimular e forçar a reprodução das células! Isso era incrível, aquela semana valeu a pena!

_"OH! **SUGOI²** nee-chan! Achei que você demoraria mais uma semana para realizá-lo. Meus parabéns, agora faça em mais cinco peixes para 'pegar' o ritmo"_ele orientou orgulhoso, eu gostava de sentir esse sentimento vindo de alguém próximo, era ótimo fazer os outros sentirem orgulho de _mim_.

Depois de fazer em mais cinco peixes eu sentia facilidade de fazer isso, eu ri e olhei para ele, quando ele foi abrir a boca uma pessoa nos interrompeu.

_"Olá, desculpe interromper, mas o Gaa-nii-san quer vê-los urgentemente"_a Temari falou ofegante, parecia que ela tinha corrido bastante até nos encontrar, mas o que o Kage queria? Senti uma compaixão quando a vi que nem percebi quando, mas me aproximei e a abracei.

_"Desculpa por _não_ lembrar de você Temari..nós podemos ser amigas er-novamente?"_eu falei sem graça, ela me apertou levemente.

_"Não é sua culpa, está tudo bem Sakura-chan! É claro que podemos, para mim é como se nós sempre fossemos! Vamos até o escritório!"_ela falou animada me estendendo a mão, eu segurei firmemente enquanto nos dirigíamos até o escritório, o que aquele Kage queria dessa vez? E porque era urgente? Batemos na porta, o Kage nos mandou entrar, ele estava muito nervoso aparentemente, o que o levaria a demonstrar suas _emoções_?

_"Sentem-se"_ele sibilou irritado, mas não conosco, provavelmente pela situação, vi que ninguém fazia menção de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, me sentei sentindo meus músculos enrijecerem.

_"Eu recebi um comunicado de Konoha"_ele murmurou se sentando na cadeira a nossa frente, fechando fortemente os olhos enquanto bagunçava incansavelmente os cabelos curtos. Aquilo chamou minha atenção, teria acontecido algo com a shishou ou um de meus amigos? Prendi a respiração.

_"Eles soltaram o _Uchiha_ e desfizeram o selo, devolvendo seus poderes. Mas ele ficou insano porque tinham o deixado preso e selado seus poderes. Depois de lutar contra alguns ninjas ele desertou, foi considerado um **Nukenin³**, por não ser a primeira vez que ele faz isso. Entretanto, acredita-se que ele quer vingança..ele pode vir atrás da _Haruno_ buscando terminar o começou, já que ele a culpa de ser responsável pelo o que aconteceu para ele"_ele explicou nervosamente, pairando o olhar no meu, eu podia ver como ele estava temeroso e revoltado pela situação. Ofeguei, eu não suportaria passar outra vez por tudo aquilo, não tinha _superado_ nem a primeira vez..e meus sentimentos podiam me trair quando eu o _visse_..

_"NANI? O que nós vamos fazer?"_vi o nii-san perguntar receoso. O Kage suspirou fechando os olhos.

_"Ele provavelmente não vai ser estúpido de a atacar na vila, ele vai querer atraí-la para fora de Suna para emboscá-la e _ninguém_ interferir..por isso, você está **proibida** de sair da vila sem permissão não importando o que você tem para fazer e **não sairá** mais horário nenhum sozinha, para isso vou disponibilizar um _anbu_ para acompanha-la, e eu realmente gostaria que vocês ficassem na minha residência até a ameaça ser neutralizada, pois seria mais difícil ele chegar até a _Haruno_"_ele explicou e quando falou meu sobrenome disse de maneira _raivosa_ e com _satisfação_, eu não entendi o porquê, só senti um arrepio perpassar todo o meu corpo e me veio a mente _aquela_ foto..e eu concordava com ele, provavelmente seria isso que o _Uchiha_ tentaria fazer, só não sabia se seria_ bom_ ir para a casa do Kage..

_"Hai!"_o nii-san concordou sem falar comigo, olhei raivosamente para ele! Tudo bem que teria o Kankuro, Temari, nii-san, o anbu e até mesmo o Kage lá, mas ele poderia ter falado comigo primeiro! Eles ignoraram meu olhar.

_"Sakura-chan, vamos?"_a Temari falou desviando minha atenção, eu concordei com a cabeça. Estávamos quase saindo do prédio quando lembrei que precisava falar com o Kage sobre as correspondências e como elas funcionavam aqui, estava na hora de escrever para a _porca_, antes que ela quisesse me matar. Pedi para a Temari me esperar, ela concordou, voltei rapidamente para dentro. A porta estava entreaberta, vi o nii-san rindo alegremente, quando olhei para o Kage ele ostentava um lindo sorriso _aberto_, foi nessa hora que eu perdi as _forças_.

* * *

**¹São partes do cérebro humano ;)**

**²Sugoi significa incrível, sensacional.**

**³Nukenin são os ninjas fugitivos**

* * *

**Sim! Na fic, eles sabiam ler/escrever porque são muito inteligentes, mesmo novinhos :P. Sei que foi uma viagem da minha imaginação, mas achei a ideia interessante ^^.**

* * *

**YO minna! Capítulo grande para vocês porque as postagens começaram a reduzir em decorrência das aulas! Capítulo bobinho, eu sei, mas as coisas não acontecem de uma hora para outra, tudo tem que ter uma decorrência de fatos, de qualquer jeito eu gostei dele e vocês? S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. **

_Algum palpite do que aconteceu?_

**Obrigada **andressa li kinomoto animya e Guest** pelos reviews *-*, espero que vocês continuem gostando queridonas!**

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

andressa li kinomoto animya: _obrigada pelo review, oh *-*, que lindo isso, obrigada :D, eu também estou com o tempo reduzido por causa das aulas, tudo bem eu compreendo totalmente, eu também vou demorar um pouco para postar os capítulos, beijinhos, até :D_

Guest: _*-* que bom que você amou, por enquanto não vai ter muito porque ainda tem o Sasuke que a Sakura-chan não esqueceu totalmente, mas nesse capítulo teve um 'pequenininho' GaaSaku *-*_

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Olá, 15º capítulo saindo! Capítulo enorme, com surpresinha *-* espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 **_**– **_**Talvez não tenha sido tão **_**ruim**_** assim!**

* * *

Senti uma dor alucinante nas minhas têmporas, meus joelhos fraquejaram, acho que gastei muito chakra tentando acabar o jutsu..minha cabeça parecia que explodiria a qualquer instante, comecei a enxergar tudo embaçado, suspirei pesadamente, vendo tudo _preto_.

* * *

__"Sakura-chan!"_falou o ruivinho de costas para mim totalmente envergonhado. Gargalhei com muita vontade, não era todo o dia que eu podia ver ele ruborizado. Ele me olhou emburrado, com a expressão mais fofa do mundo, fazendo beicinho, mantive um sorriso bobo, o que acabou fazendo com que ele sorrisse amigável e abertamente. Ele estendeu a pequena mão em minha direção, o olhei confusa._

__"Venha!"_ele falou de um jeito tão meigo, como ele só falava com poucas pessoas, o que me fez derreter – eu não conseguia negar nenhum pedido dele quando ele falava dessa maneira – era tão irresistível..segurei a sua mãozinha e fomos andando. Reconheci meu clã e não tinha a mínima ideia do que estávamos fazendo aqui. Driblando habilmente – por ser acostumado a fazer isso – a minha família, ele me levou até a estufa._

__"Você sabe que árvore é essa?"_ele perguntou olhando para baixo, totalmente tímido._

__"Hai! É a árvore das cerejeiras!"_falei rindo mas não entendendo onde ele queria chegar._

__"Conhecida como __**Sakura**__. Você representa bem ela, pois ela significa a beleza feminina, indiscutível vendo você..simboliza o amor, a renovação, a felicidade e a esperança. Todos esses sentimentos que você desperta nos outros..e em mim"_ele falou olhando sonhador para a árvore, meus olhos marejaram, ele é tão carinhoso com quem está disposto a conhecê-lo, me dói quando o tratam mal._

__"É por isso que você será sempre uma princesa e tem um reinado eterno no meu c-oração, u-m dia, n-ós seremos as p-essoas mais felizes do mundo..__**j-un-tos**__"_ele gaguejou nervoso olhando profundamente meus olhos._

* * *

_"_Ga-ara_?"_eu murmurei _involuntariamente_ quando vi aqueles olhos verdes tão claros próximos de mim, eu tinha lembrado _dele_. E eu nem sei como isso aconteceu. Senti um grande pesar no meu coração, eu tinha que resolver as coisas..estava me sentindo débil. Olhei ao redor lentamente, fazendo um grande esforço, vi que uma areia me circundava – se não fosse por ela, eu estaria estirada no chão – o Kage e o nii-san estavam próximos me olhando preocupados. KUSO! Eu tinha o chamado pelo **nome**! Claro que não passou despercebido por mim como seus _olhos_ brilharam intensamente carinhosos e o prazer que eu propiciei para ele o chamando pelo seu nome. Ele ainda me olhava veementemente, com os lábios entreabertos com uma expressão indecifrável, e eu _odiava_ não conseguir desviar o olhar!

_"Tudo bem Sa-nee-chan?"_perguntou o nii-san, me fazendo conseguir olhá-lo, agradeci mentalmente, era torturante ficar olhando para aquele ruivo sem ter a mínima noção do que se passava na sua mente, sem dizer que ele tinha um certo _magnetismo_. **CHIKUSHO**! O que eu estou pensando? Eu realmente tenho que fazer uns exames psicológicos, acho que a estória com o _Uchiha_ afetou muito minha cabeça..e que tipo de lembrança com o _Kage_ era aquela? Porque ele não podia ser um pouco _daquele_ jeito _agora_?

_"Hai"_respondi sem emoção, pois estava com um turbilhão de dúvidas na minha cabeça. '_Um dia nós seremos as pessoas mais felizes do mundo..juntos_', era o que ele tinha dito quando ainda éramos crianças, o que tanto mudou e porque isso me incomoda e não sai da minha cabeça? Suspirei irritada.

_"Vá descansar"_o _Kage_ falou serenamente com um olhar _vívido_, enquanto deixava a areia desaparecer dando lugar ao seu braço na _minha cintura_ me levantando cuidadosamente. Eu assenti envergonhada e sai o mais rápido possível de perto do seu toque, que me _queimava_, me fazia querer _mais_, minha garganta ficou _seca_. Bati na minha testa! EU TENHO QUE TIRAR _ISSO_ DA CABEÇA! Corri até o andar debaixo encontrando uma Temari confusa.

_"O que aconteceu? Porque você está tão _vermelha_?"_ela falou zombeteira, senti minha face arder mais profundamente, acabei desviando o olhar constrangida enquanto saia pela porta. KUSO, KUSO, KUSO, _MIL VEZES_ KUSO! Que _droga_ era essa? Desde quando aquele imbecil desperta qualquer sentimento em mim? Além da **raiva** é claro! Eu tinha outras coisas para me preocupar, como um _Uchiha_ atrás de mim, querendo o _meu_ sangue! Que inferno, era só o que estava me faltando! Agora vou ter que ficar _vigiada_ e _enjaulada_! E como se isso não bastasse vou ter que ficar na casa do _Kage_! Prendi a respiração, parando de andar. Eu me esqueci desse detalhe! Eu não queria vê-lo tão cedo depois do que eu _lembrei_!

_"O que está acontecendo Sakura-chan?"_a Temari falou apreensiva, mas eu não conseguia e não tinha _vontade_ de _falar_.

_"Eu sei que deve ser difícil ter sua _paixão_ atrás de você, mas não se preocupe nós vamos te proteger!"_ela deduziu por mim quando percebeu que eu não diria nada. Mas não era somente esse o problema. Eu queria entender que tipo de relação eu tinha com o Kage. Depois do que eu recordei, eu posso entender um pouco – _minusculamente_ – o porquê de tanta resistência comigo, talvez ele não esteja _preparado_ para se aproximar de mim, ou não, Kami-sama, quem sabe? Nesse momento vi a Temari cantarolando. É claro! Como_ isso_ passou despercebido? Quando fui abrir minha boca vi que estávamos na frente da casa e ela estava abrindo a porta.

_"É melhor você deitar um pouquinho, pode ficar no mesmo quarto que estava antes. Qualquer coisa me chame"_ela falou enquanto se dirigia a cozinha.

_"A-no, Temari..e-u queria conver-sar com você, se não tiver problema.."_falei olhando para o chão. Ela se aproximou.

_"É pessoal?"_ela perguntou curiosa, eu engoli em seco.

_"Hai!"_falei timidamente, ela riu e me puxou escada acima, olhei confusa para suas costas.

_"É melhor conversarmos aqui, senão o Kankuro é capaz de ficar ouvindo, então o que ocorreu?"_ela suspirou irritada, _interessante_. Isso fazia sentido.

_"B-em, eu achei _b-ilhetes_ na minha escrivaninha"_comecei por ai porque ela me parece perspicaz o suficiente para entender _onde_ eu quero chegar.

_"Nossas famílias eram bem próximas, mas o que exatamente você quer saber?"_ ela indagou.

_"Como era a minha relação com o seu _irmão_"_eu perguntei desviando o olhar emburrada, eu não queria ter que falar alto. Ela riu gostosamente e eu a olhei desgostosamente.

_"Como assim? Vocês eram crianças!"_ela falou debochadamente eu a olhei exasperada! Mas que _bosta_,ela sabia do que eu estava falando!

_"Desculpa, eu não resisti Sakurinha! Vocês eram muito próximos, ele e o Daiki viviam brigando por causa de você. Era muito ciúme para pouco _espaço_ longe um do outro. Você sabe, o seu clã fica muito perto daqui. Eles sempre foram grandes rivais, ainda mais por causa da _aparência_ deles e eles _gostam _intensamente de você o que nunca facilitou as coisas"_ela falou divertida, eu processei a informação, '_aparência deles'_? Eles '_gostam'_? Então estaria o Daiki _vivo_?

_"Ano, como assim, por causa da aparência?"_eu comecei pelo _menos_ importante. Ela me olhou e assentiu em entendimento, as pessoas esquecem-se da minha falta de memória!

_"OH!"_ela disse agudamente enquanto levantava e ia em direção ao seu armário. Eu a vi pegar uma caixa parecida com a que eu tinha, depois de remexê-la um pouco ela tirou uma fotografia e me estendeu. Olhei atentamente, eu estava no meio de dois ruivos, um eu tinha certeza que era o _Kage_, mas eu não conseguia acreditar como eles eram parecidos! Pareciam _gêmeos_! As únicas diferenças eram que o Kage tem o **kanji¹ **na testa e marcas pretas ao redor dos olhos, o resto era igual, bem tirando a tonalidade do _verde_ nos olhos, um era bem claro e o outro bem escuro.

_"É o Daiki?"_eu perguntei tentando achar mais diferenças, mas era impossível!

_"Hai"_ela falou brincalhona, porque eram óbvias as igualdades. Quase não dava para acreditar que eles não eram da mesma família. Devia ser muito estressante conviver com uma _cópia_ sua que nem faz parte da sua genealogia. Vi que ela suspirou e levantou-se novamente, a olhei confusa.

_"Você perguntou dos bilhetes.."_ela falou melancolicamente enquanto pegava a caixa e trazia para perto de mim. Olhando para dentro, pude ver vários bilhetes, semelhantes aos meus.

_"E-eu posso ver?"_perguntei receosamente mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela consentiu e me entrou alguns, dizendo que os outros eram de pessoas que eu desconhecia, eu os peguei sentindo minhas mãos tremerem levemente.

* * *

"_Tema-chan! Eu realmente estou doente! Minha família não quer que ninguém venha aqui..isso me deixa muito brava! Peça ao Gaa-kun para te ajudar, ele sabe muito bem passar desapercebido por aqui, só não me pergunte como. Aishiteru, Sakura H."_

* * *

"_Diz para aquela cópia mal feita ficar longe da Sakura-chan! E você como está? Beijo, Daiki H."_

* * *

"_Porque você está triste Tema-chan? Estou realmente chateada com isso, você quer que eu vá te visitar? Eu posso levar o seu bolo favorito! Aishiteru, Sakura H."_

* * *

"_Eu me DIVERTI MUITO TAMBÉM, SHANNARO! Claro que eu vou, eu adoro você e os seus irmãos! NANI? Como assim? O Gaa-kun é uma pessoa maravilhosa! Quem foi o cretino que fez isso para nós darmos uma lição? Vou ai mais tarde ver ele, SHANNARO! Aishiteru minha querida amiga, Sakura H."_

* * *

"_Eu gostaria muito de brincar de esconde-esconde, mas a okaasan não vai deixar. Venha mesmo assim. Aishiteru, Sakura H."_

* * *

"_Eu não entendo porque o Gaa-kun não gosta do Daiki-kun! Nós brigamos ontem, estou arrasada ;'/. Talvez seja ciúmes mas os dois são meus amigos! Eu não quero ir aí, o Gaa-kun deve estar irritado ainda, venha aqui e nós conversaremos melhor. Aishiteru, Sakura H."_

* * *

Eu li e quase não pude acreditar que eu respondia! Eu não quis ler o resto, minha cabeça ainda doía. Suspirei sem emoção. Porque tudo teve que ser desse jeito?

_"Tudo bem Sakura-chan?"_ela interrompeu meus pensamentos perguntando preocupadamente sobre meu estado de espírito. Eu olhei intensamente para ela, me parecia que eu realmente podia confiar. Resolvi desabafar _algumas_ coisas.

_"N-ão! Mas eu estou ficando c-ansada de dizer que sim para não preocupar os outros!"_falei com a voz embargada, ela compreendeu e disse para mim deitar nas suas pernas, depois de estar bem confortável eu fiquei olhando o teto enquanto ela fazia cafuné nos meus cabelos.

_"Você quer falar a respeito disso?"_ela sussurrou calmamente. Eu assenti com a cabeça, achando muito interessante o _teto_ branco.

_"E-u não sei o que pensar! O_ Kage_ foi sempre tão impessoal comigo! Ele sempre deixou claro o quanto queria me manter longe! Ao mesmo tempo, a cada dia eu descubro que nós éramos realmente próximos! Eu não consigo entender! Eu fiz alguma coisa?"_eu perguntei irritada e chorosa, não entra na minha cabeça essa indiferença, principalmente depois do que eu _li_ e _relembrei_! Ela suspirou fechando os olhos.

_"O Gaa-nii-san é muito reservado..mas eu conheço ele muito bem. Eu gostaria que você falasse com ele também sobre isso, quem sabe ele não te explica melhor? Se você quer uma dica, fale com ele de madrugada, quando ele estiver perambulando por aí com sua eterna _insônia_..nesse horário geralmente é mais fácil falar sobre assuntos pessoais, por ser a hora que ele está mais _sensível_ e aberto pelo cansaço e falta de sono. Sobre ele te manter afastada, acredito que seja um mecanismo de defesa, nós sofremos muito com _tudo_ o que aconteceu, e ele muito mais. Foi muito _complicado_ para nós – ainda crianças – vermos e ficarmos sabendo que uma das nossas melhores amigas iria embora sem lembrar da gente. Quanto a você fazer alguma coisa, mesmo que tenha feito, acredito que ele já esqueceu, esse detalhe não é importante, não logo agora que _você voltou_"_ela explicou calmamente com uma expressão sofrida, provavelmente relembrando do que ocorreu, senti lágrimas impotentes escorrerem, eu não queria que ninguém sofresse, ainda mais por minha causa. A abracei fortemente, sentindo pingos nos meus ombros, o que me fez chorar copiosamente junto com ela.

Depois de algum tempo abraçadas chorando, compartilhando pelas lágrimas medos, receios, dúvidas e até _saudade_ daquele tempo que por mais que eu não lembrasse eu sentia meu coração afundar em tristeza pensando nisso e em todo esse tempo que eles tiveram que fazer de conta que não me conheciam. Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso _cúmplice_.

_"Obrigada! E sobre o _D-aiki_.."_eu comecei mas logo tive que desviar o olhar, meu coração apertou pois eu não tive coragem de fazer a fatídica pergunta sobre sua sobrevivência ou _morte_, pensar nessa palavra fez meu estômago revirar.

_"Está no hospital também"_foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de levantar. Isso era bom, eu realmente queria conhecê-lo, mas talvez ele pudesse ser um problema, eu não queria ninguém '_no meu pé_'.

_"Vamos fazer o jantar? Os meninos costumam chegar com muita fome"_ela disse divertida, eu ri a acompanhando. Depois que eu disse que o nii-san gostava de dangos, percebi certo rubor – muito leve – nas suas bochechas, enquanto ela dizia que '_sabia disso_', resolvendo após isso, fazer esse prato. Internamente eu sorri marota, seria a Temari-chan a pessoa que o nii-san falou que amava? Ou será que ela gostava dele? Não me senti confortável de perguntar isso, ela parecia muito explosiva, era capaz de sair correndo atrás de mim planejando algo _doloroso_. Depois de acabarmos o jantar e arrumarmos a mesa ela me disse para ir tomar um banho se eu quisesse o que foi exatamente o que eu fui fazer.

Depois de um bom banho relaxante, eu desci as escadas pacientemente, ouvindo conversas ao longe, eu estava me sentindo um pouco melhor depois de conversar com a Temari-chan, é claro que nós não tocamos no assunto _Uchiha_, que mais parecia um _tabu_. E como eu sabia que ela conhecia o seu irmão, resolvi falar das minhas_ impressões_ sobre ele. Ouvi uma risada escandalosa reconhecendo como a do _Kankuro_. Chegando a sala de jantar, vi um nii-san rindo malandramente, um Kankuro levemente inclinado para trás rindo abertamente, uma Temari-chan rindo maliciosamente e um _Kage_ emburrado. Arquiei minha sobrancelha.

_"Estávamos te esperando Sakura-chan, seja bem-vinda novamente!"_Kankuro falou rindo cativantemente, o que me fez sorrir em retribuição, é claro que eu senti o olhar de todos me observando, mas não correspondi o de ninguém, porque um olhar em particular estava me _queimando_ e deixando _apreensiva_. Não disse nada durante o jantar inteiro, e não fui a _única_..só a Temari-chan, o nii-san e o Kankuro conversavam. O Kage logo terminou seu jantar e subiu. Vi que os outros tentaram disfarçar, mas o clima ficou pesado.

_"O que aconteceu?"_perguntei buscando entender, afinal o que eu perdi?

_"_Nada_!"_os três falaram juntos rindo amarelo. Fuzilei-os com o olhar.

Depois disso cada um foi para o seu quarto descansar, afinal todos estavam cansados do dia longo. Eu me sentia nervosa, talvez quando eu fosse falar com o Kage, ele fosse rude e me mandasse dormir sem nem querer saber o que eu tenho para dizer. Segundo a Temari-chan é melhor falar com ele de madrugada..ainda estava cedo para isso, eram onze horas. Mas eu não estaria aqui – na casa da Kage – se não fosse pelo Uchiha..porque ele não podia me tratar como ele trata aquela _idiota ruiva_ da Karin? Eu poderia ser muito amigável e me conformaria só com a amizade, mas nem isso ele quer compartilhar comigo! O que eu tenho de errado? Porque a pessoa que eu mais amo na vida não quer nem falar comigo? O que tão abominável eu fiz para merecer isso? _Amei_ demais? Doei-me muito? Vivi _adorando_ ele mais do que ele poderia aceitar? _Acreditei nele_ mesmo quando todos diziam que ele é um traidor e eu tinha que esquecê-lo? Quis ser um verdadeiro _laço_? Isso foi muito para ele? Mesmo assim..ele só queria me machucar, criar _mais_ feridas, não bastava meu _coração_ sangrar, ele queria que eu sangrasse de verdade e de preferência morresse no caminho..solucei amargamente, já estava chorando novamente. KUSO! Porque eu tinha que amar a criatura mais friamente linda desse mundo? Limpei as lágrimas raivosamente, eu não posso ficar chorando pelos cantos, mas hoje foi muito difícil..depois de descobrir que ele está me caçando como uma _traidora_..mesmo eu só querendo o seu amor..foi _pedir_ demais?

_Suspirando triste, me levantei para beber um copo de água, desci as escadas cabisbaixa, entrei na cozinha ainda olhando para o chão, quando de repende senti que trombei em alguém, rezei internamente que não fosse o Kage..olhei devagar para cima para constatar que era ele. O que eu te fiz Kami-sama? É sério! Senti uma onda forte de corrente elétrica na minha espinha quando olhei nos seus olhos, tão misteriosos e profundos..me tragando para um lugar desconhecido, que talvez eu quisesse descobrir onde fica..antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer tipo de reação, ele lentamente beijou minha testa, encostando firmemente seus lábios, num carinho de respeito mudo. Ele desencostou levemente, percebi seus olhos fechados, ele se aproximou novamente encostando seus lábios em toda a extensão da minha testa, fazendo leves carinhos com a boca..cerrei meus olhos para sentir melhor aquele carinho suave. Entreabri os lábios, desejando que ele descesse esse carinho pela minha testa parando na minha boca, selando nossos lábios num intenso beijo. Senti minha pele arrepiar, quando ele passou seus dedos frios no meu pescoço, descendo até minhas mãos, entrelaçando as suas com as minhas. Abri os olhos, para ver o desejo nítido de me beijar, ele olhava ferozmente para meus lábios, ele subiu o olhar me fazendo ofegar..me pedindo permissão..eu acabei com a distância que existia entre nós para ele ter certeza que podia continuar..ele começou mordiscando meu lóbulo da orelha direita, depois beijando toda a extensão da minha bochecha, chegando no canto da minha boca, entreabri os lábios ansiosamente esperando seu toque que eu imaginava ser quente, senti um sorriso presunçoso sobre o canto da minha boca, eu mal podia aguentar a espera, suspirei querendo que ele parasse de me torturar..para me deixar mais insana, ele mordiscou rapidamente meu lábio inferior, abafei um suspiro, sentindo os arrepios aumentarem..ele mordeu com mais vontade e mais devagar, dessa vez me fazendo suspirar de deleite..sem pressa ele encaixou sua boca na minha..achei que entraria em colapso, senti minhas pernas bambas, um arrepio em todo o corpo junto com uma corrente elétrica avassaladora..ele passou sua língua lentamente – como a sua tortura que no fundo eu gostava – pelo meu lábio pedindo permissão para um beijo mais profundo, eu cedi rapidamente, não via a hora disso acontecer..e não me arrependi. Ele enrolou sua língua na minha me instigando, mordendo quando podia meu lábio, ora o superior, ora o inferior..seu beijo era ardente, desejoso, ele me beijava com muita vontade..me puxando para mais perto, ele colocou sua mão na minha nuca, puxando sensualmente meus cabelos, me fazendo estremecer e gemer de prazer..ele caminhou e eu o acompanhei, me encostando firmemente contra a pia, enquanto seu beijo ficava mais intenso e mais exigente, sua outra mão foi de encontro a minha espinha, fazendo um carinho convidativo..não resisti e passei minha mão pelo seu peitoral por cima da camisa, ele era muito definido, podia perceber mesmo com suas roupas..senti meu corpo arquear quando ele passou seus dedos pela minha barriga fazendo carinhos circulares, fazendo meu corpo arquear-se de prazer..pedindo mais, pedindo que ele continuasse com as carícias..ele apertou minha cintura o que me fez gemer desejosa, ele se afastou buscando ar, vi sua boca inchada, suas bochechas coradas e seu olhar cheio de desejo, não querendo que tudo acabasse, colei nossos lábios num beijo feroz..o fazendo gemer de excitação e desejo.._

Acordei ofegante e suada, minha garganta estava seca, meus olhos estavam pegando fogo e não eram _só_ eles..podia sentir meu corpo latejar de _vontade_ de fazer aquele sonho virar realidade e terminar o que tinha sido começado..aquela cena não saia da minha cabeça o que me fez gemer de descontentamento – primeiro porque aquilo _não_ iria acontecer e depois que raios de sonho era _aquele_? Nem com o _Uchiha_ eu tinha tido um sonho tão quente, e o pior, eu queria, eu desejava aquele calor, isso que tinha sido somente um _beijo_ – e prazer reprimido. KUSO! Olhei no relógio, eram três horas da madrugada! Eu tinha acabado dormindo enquanto pensava e chorava! KUSO! Vendo que meu coração não se acalmava – muito menos o meu corpo – eu me levantei e fui tomar um banho gelado, o mais frio _possível_! Saí do banheiro, tentando não fazer muito barulho, mas ouvi passos atrás de mim, congelei, será que era ele? Eu tinha certeza que não conseguiria olhá-lo normalmente _nesse_ momento, meu desejo ainda era _ardente_! Que inferno! Eu não podia sentir desejo por ele! Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa! E ele não é a pessoa mais educada do mundo comigo, e eu não sou _sadomasoquista_!

_"Tudo bem, _Haruno_?"_ele sibilou rouco e baixo, falando com mais _apetite_ o meu sobrenome do que deveria..mesmo sem tê-lo visto, eu podia sentir a _tensão_ que nos rodeava..o ar ficou denso, tive que respirar mais forte e ofegante. DROGA! PORQUE EU TIVE ESSE MALDITO SONHO?!

_"S-im, po-rque?"_eu gaguejei por não suportar como meus sentidos só pensavam em uma _coisa_..

_"Porque você foi tomar banho _nesse_ horário, e porque seu _sonho_ parecia estar realmente _bom_, _Haruno_.."_ele falou perto da minha nuca, fazendo-me arrepiar deleitosa..ele tinha falado com tanta _satisfação_ meu sobrenome que eu fiquei imaginando o porquê dele falar do meu _sonho_..

_"C-omo assim? F-oi um sonho _n-ormal_!"_eu atropelei as palavras tentando desviar o assunto..ouvi uma risada baixa e sexy..mordi fortemente o lábio para evitar um suspiro aprovando ele tão _perto_ rindo e eu sentindo seu _hálito_ contra a minha nuca o que me fazia ficar com o raciocínio debilitado..ele suspirou, soprando alguns fios do meu cabelo, me fazendo estremecer levemente e ficar muito arrepiada..que inferno! Eu não podia ter esses tipos de sensações por _ele_!

_"Então é normal você _gemer_ **meu nome**, _Haruno_?"_ele falou muito desejoso e baixo no meu ouvido..eu delirei com seu timbre forte e totalmente rouco, o que me deixava louca nesse momento..mas que DROGA! Porque justo _ele_ tinha que ter ouvido! E desde quando eu '_falo_' dormindo? Eu queria cavar um buraco nesse momento e nunca mais sair de lá! Afastei-me rapidamente, sentindo meu corpo ser contra essa decisão, sem olhá-lo, eu tentei explicar.

_"B-om, não é bem assim! Mas i-sso não é importante!"_eu falei irritada pelo seu atrevimento. Como tinha ficado com raiva, consegui olhá-lo sem _segundas intenções_.

_"E o quê é importante?"_ele perguntou, mas eu ainda podia ver um resquício de um sorriso muito _malicioso_. Desviei o olhar para não cair em tentação, que _bosta_, estou parecendo uma pervertida!

_"Desculpe pelo o que eu falei aquele dia, eu estava irritada, afinal me escondem tudo!"_sibilei emburrada, ouvi um suspiro, quando o olhei ele estava com os olhos fechados mexendo em seu cabelo.

_"Esqueça isso. Duvido que sua _opinião_ tenha mudado..de qualquer forma, boa noite"_ele falou em meio a alguns suspiros insatisfeitos, dando as costas e começando a sair. Mas já que eu tinha começado aquela conversa, eu queria _falar_ mais. O segui, ele foi para o terraço da casa e ficou olhando as estrelas, sentando no chão. Sentei na sua frente..estava na hora de colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares.

_"Você não entende! E não facilita as coisas, nem o nosso relacionamento também! Eu fui criada em K-O-N-O-H-A, você acha que é fácil para mim mudar de país – indo para um tão diferente do que eu estou acostumada? – ficando longe dos meus amigos da parte da minha infância que eu _lembro_?! Você acha que é fácil não lembrar de ninguém? _EU QUERIA LEMBRAR, KUSO_! Porque é tão difícil de entender? E tem mais! Você só me tratou com indiferença, eu TE fiz alguma coisa para merecer isso? Todos os que eu conheço daqui – é claro tirando VOCÊ – tentaram me fazer sentir em casa! _E justo o Kage_.."_eu falei alterada, murmurando o final, seus olhos me analisaram atentamente enquanto eu falava e olhava para o céu, terminando a frase o olhando, não conseguindo _prosseguir_. Por um lampejo de momento vi _melancolia_ e _tristeza_ nos seus olhos.

_"Eu entendo o que é ficar _sozinho_.._ninguém_ querer ficar perto de você..mas isso não ocorre nesse caso, _todos_ aqui tem um carinho especial por você, pelos mais variados motivos. Eu imagino que deve ser bastante doloroso, eu só não me sinto preparado para te ter na minha vida como uma presença constante novamente. _Eu tenho medo que tudo acabe novamente..desculpa_.."_ele falou desanimado, acabou sussurrando _tão_ baixamente a última parte que eu tive que praticamente fazer leitura labial. Eu senti pena, talvez eu estivesse sendo muito dura com ele.

_"Não tenha _medo_, eu não pretendo sair daqui tão cedo..eu queria que nós fossemos _amigos_.."_eu falei firmemente o olhando nos olhos, vi seus olhos se arregalarem brevemente, acho que ele não esperava que eu realmente _ouvisse_.

_"Eu posso tentar..agora eu quero verdadeiramente que você vá dormir, você precisa descansar, terá um dia cheio amanhã e poderá ficar doente com o frio que está fazendo aqui"_ele ordenou, mas podia ver seu suave olhar, como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas..mas uma coisa me perturbava ainda.

_"Ano, e-u sei que eu não tenho o direito..mas e-u posso fazer uma _pergunta_?"_eu falei timidamente olhando para os meus pés.

_"Hai"_ele falou firme, acabei soltando um pequeno sorriso pelo voto de confiança e por realmente ele estar pelo menos _tentando_.

_"P-orque você n-ão dorme? Desculpa p-"_eu comecei temerosa, mas antes que eu acabasse ele me interrompeu.

_"Não sei, acho que meu organismo se acostumou a não dormir por causa do _Shukaku_..por isso deve ser mais complicado ele ficar normal. Mas não é como se eu _nunca_ dormisse..eu só não durmo tanto como as outras pessoas. E você não precisa se desculpar, se vamos ser _amigos_, você pode me fazer questionamentos. Agora boa noite"_ele explicou confuso, talvez ele tivesse razão _ou_ não, eu queria fazer mais algumas perguntas, era a primeira vez que ele estava disposto a conversar..a Temari-chan estava certa, preciso agradecer. Mas eu não queria '_forçar a barra_', nós mal começamos a nos entender, não queria um motivo que nos fizesse discutir. Fui para dentro da casa repassando tudo o que aconteceu nesse dia maluco e cansativo, no final, fiz mais um amigo..adormeci pensando que_ talvez_ não tivesse sido tão ruim assim aquele _sonho_.

* * *

**¹Kanji são caracteres japoneses usados para escrever..é aquela 'marca' vermelha que tem na testa do Gaara-kun!**

* * *

**Relembrando!**

**Existem 6 sobreviventes do clã Haruno os que já foram confirmados: Sakura, Aiko, Miya, Akane e Daiki – que são primos e filhos dos casais da família principal do clã. Falta um personagem que não foi mencionado por enquanto.**

* * *

**YO minna! Capítulo enorme para vocês porque ando postando pouco por causa das aulas/estágios! Capítulo diferente, eu sei, eu tentei fazer um leve romance e escrever uma cena de beijo, tentativa fail eu sei, vou tentar melhorar, mas não garanto ;/, mesmo assim eu gostei do capítulo e vocês? Eu sei que não teve muito do Aiko-kun nesse capítulo, mas no próximo ele aparece novamente :P. S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. **

_Gostaram da minha tentativa de cena de beijo? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo?_

**Obrigada **andressa li kinomoto animya e FleuryMalfoy** pelos reviews *-*, espero que vocês continuem gostando amadas!**

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

andressa li kinomoto animya: _obrigada pelo review, oh *-*, UDHASUDSAHDUAS, se apaixonar acho que é muito por hora, porque ainda tem o Uchiha e não se esquece tão rapidamente uma pessoa que você verdadeiramente amou..*-* que bom que você adorou, nesse teve mais um pouco de GaaSaku, mas muita coisa está para acontecer :P beijinhos, até :D_

FleuryMalfoy: _*-* obrigada pelo review, que bom que você amou *-*, logo, logo ele vai aparecer ;) e as coisas vão mudar com ele na área HAHAHA, não tem problema, eu sei como é, meu horário está apertado também..*0* 'paixão violenta' amei isso! _

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Olá, 16º capítulo saindo! Capítulo com uma boa surpresinha *-*, na verdade **_**surpresona**_**! Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 **_**– **_**Esperança**

* * *

Acordei me sentindo mais leve. Espreguicei-me espantando qualquer tipo de preguiça que eu pudesse sentir. Era hoje! A Akane, segundo o nii-san, acordaria e poderia verificar o estado da minha nee-chan. Isso me deixa extremamente feliz! O dia acordou lindo e quente hoje. Depois de fazer minha higiene pessoal, fui cantarolando em direção à cozinha, quando cheguei vi dois pares de olhos mirando-me sarcasticamente, senti meu rosto enrubescer, acho que não foi _somente_ o Kage que me '_ouviu_' de madrugada. KUSO!

_"_Dormiu_ bem Sakura-chan?"_perguntou uma Temari-chan perversamente com a sobrancelha direita arqueada..com certeza ela ouviu, que _merda_!

_"Claro, porque eu não dormiria?"_respondi totalmente sem graça enquanto me sentava.

_"Ouvi _ruídos_ de madrugada, fiquei imaginando se _alguma coisa_ tinha acontecido"_ela riu marotamente enquanto colocava seus braços em cima da mesa, descansando seu rosto neles. Eu só queria sumir!

_"OH! Você deveria fazer um teste de audição Temari-chan, sinceramente, não é _normal _ficar ouvindo _ruídos_ do além. Ai-nii-san, que horário nós iremos ao hospital?"_desviei do assunto da melhor maneira que eu consegui na hora, o que fez eles ficarem surpresos e um sorrisinho _sarcástico_ aparecer no rosto do Kage.

_"Ohayou, nee-san! Depois que acabarmos o desjejum"_ele disse como quem não acreditou em nenhuma palavra do que eu tinha dito para a Temari-chan. Eu nunca fui uma boa mentirosa, mas pelo menos eles _esqueceram_ o assunto. O problema era o Kankuro, algo me dizia que ele não _entenderia_ que eu não quero falar do assunto, é muito constrangedor..não é todo dia que você sonha que beija alguém – que até então não tem nenhum relacionamento – e ainda _geme_ o nome dele para toda a casa ouvir. E o pior: fui tomar banho..posso imaginar os pensamentos pervertidos que isso gerou. Suspirei irritadamente, acabando o mais rápido possível meu café da manhã.

Saímos da casa do Kage caminhando lentamente, mas eu podia ver um sorrisinho abafado vindo do meu irmão, o _fuzilei_ com o olhar!

_"Qual é o problema?"_perguntei amargurada, ter sonhado alto já não era _vergonhoso_ o bastante?

_"Nenhum. Não vejo o problema de ter sonhos mais _ardentes_ com as pessoas que nos _atraem_"_ele falou calmo e sincero. Eu pensei que era nesse momento que eu morreria de vergonha! _Não é nada disso_ – eu queria gritar – mas eu sabia que seria mentira, ele realmente tinha me atraído ontem, mas não era uma regra. Eu estou carente, é só isso!

_"Eu não tive um sonho _ardente_, foi só um _b-eijo_! Estou carente ultimamente, em Konoha eu tinha tantas atividades que não tinha tempo nem de pensar nisso, mas aqui vadiando eu não consigo controlar meus hormônios e acabo sonhando coisas _ridículas _que não vão acontecer!"_eu falei irritada. Ele gargalhou.

_"Quem disse que _não_ vai acontecer, _Sakurinha_? E duvido que você realmente tenha achado _ridículo_, já que somente _um beijo_ te fez **enlouquecer** e olha que foi sonho, imagina a realidade"_ele falou maldosamente com um sorriso pervertido, eu bati em seu braço muito embaraçada, que tipo de nii-san fala aquilo? '_Do tipo que é um grande amigo_' falou a inner, eu tive que concordar. Não conversamos mais depois disso, chegando ao hospital, ele parou e me olhou firmemente.

_"Eu não quero que você se _assuste_.."_ele falou e eu fiquei imaginando sobre o que exatamente ele estava falando.

_"A Akane é muito_ parecida_ com você mesmo sendo mais velha"_ele falou vendo a minha confusão. Depois de ver o Kage e o Daiki, eu poderia imaginar essa semelhança, ainda mais sendo da mesma família. Chegamos ao quarto andar, ele me olhou confiante, me dando força. Abri lentamente a porta para encontrar uma mulher mais ou menos da minha altura, com cabelos róseos de tom vermelho violeta pálido – até a cintura – e o rosto lembrando o meu. Eu suspirei e senti o medo de não conseguir realizar o jutsu. Senti uma mão firme no meu ombro esquerdo, olhando para trás vi o nii-san com um olhar otimista me mirando, com uma piscadinha e um murmúrio de '_você vai conseguir_' ele se afastou. Fechei meus olhos, concentrando-me e ativando a rosa, quando percebi a estabilidade, fiz os selos de mão e coloquei sobre o peito dela. Fui _escaneando_ e forçando as células a se multiplicarem, os rins, pulmões, coração, fígado, entre outros, chegando finalmente na parte mais delicada: o cérebro, com as mão trêmulas, me forcei a ficar mais atenta, enquanto ia forçando a multiplicação das células de cada lobo. Depois de passar por cada um, e me certificar que todos os órgãos estavam em um bom estado eu retirei minhas mãos, me sentindo enjoada pelo receio, que acabou no momento em que olhos verdes aspargo me olharam confusos.

* * *

**POV GAARA**

* * *

A nee-chan andava pior do que de costume. Francamente, eu tenho idade suficiente para saber o que eu faço, mesmo que muitas vezes aja de maneira contrária aos meus sentimentos. Ela poderia falar o que quisesse, mas se a _Sa-chan_ queria distância, era o que ela teria. Para mim era até mais _fácil_ assim. É claro que eu sabia que independente das nossas vontades, nós teríamos que ao menos conviver, eu sou o Kage da vila, tenho muitas coisas para conversar com ela ainda. Mesmo que ela não saiba disso. Eu só não me sinto preparado para enfrentar a sua curiosidade – e pelo que o Aiko-kun disse não mudou nada – e suas inúmeras perguntas.

Fui observar a vila pela janela, as coisas andavam muito silenciosas ultimamente, eu sentia um péssimo pressentimento a respeito disso. Ainda mais com aquele Uchiha sabe-se lá onde. Foi difícil contar para _ela_ sobre ele, eu sabia que ela o _amava_..o que ela viu nele eu não consigo entender, muito menos imaginar. Suspirei resignado, ao que tudo indica, o destino deu um jeito de nos manter _emocionalmente_ distantes.

_"Gaara-kun?"_perguntou o Aiko-kun, me tirando dos meus devaneios, olhei-o e me sentei novamente na cadeira, a nee-chan e a Sakura tinham acabado de sair da minha sala.

_"Hn?"_murmurei só para ele saber que poderia falar, ele abriu um sorriso.

_"Preparado?"_ele indagou divertido, mas eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que ele estava falando.

_"Pra quê?"_perguntei confuso, ele sorriu abertamente.

_"Para ter a _praga_ da _Akane_ de volta"_ele falou rindo, soltei um sorriso de canto.

_"Acho que posso me acostumar. Quem não está preparada é a sua _irmãzinha_"_eu falei rindo, conhecendo as duas como nós conhecemos, nós sabíamos que a Akane de volta era _sinônimo_ de confusão – das grandes – e cumplicidade entre as duas, vai entender. Ele gargalhou, enquanto sorríamos, uma criatura rósea adentrou nosso campo de visão. Quando ela me olhou, franziu o cenho e torceu o rosto expressando dor. Vi seus joelhos tremularem, enquanto ela caia desmaiada, rapidamente '_ordenei_' que minha areia a sustentasse, não me perdoaria se mais alguma coisa a acontecesse, principalmente quando aparentemente eu tenho culpa nisso. Eu e o Aiko-kun rapidamente chegamos perto, ele checou seus pulsos e disse que não tínhamos com o que nos preocupar, mas enquanto ela não acordasse eu _não_ poderia respirar aliviado, não depois de tanta dor que eu causei na _minha_ mais doce flor – não que ela fosse saber disso –. A tensão era nítida no ar entre nós dois. Ela mexeu o rosto levemente o que nos fez prender a respiração. Eu queria que ela _acordasse_ e me ofendesse por sei lá o quê que eu tinha feito.

Ela abriu seus orbes pesadamente, piscando algumas vezes, vi resquícios de lágrimas, meu coração apertou..o que eu fiz _dessa_ vez?

_"_Ga-ara_?"_ela murmurou do mesmo jeito que fazia quando éramos crianças. A imagem dela pequenininha e tímida, com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e o rubor mais interessante que eu já tinha visto, fez meu coração se encher de _ternura_..por antes e por agora, pela _maneira_ como ela pronunciou meu **nome** que eu tanto queria ouvir saindo da _sua_ boca. Eu não poderia disfarçar a satisfação de ouvir isso, foi como a minha música preferida tocando no meu despertador: não tem como não ficar abobalhado e nem raivoso com isso. Internamente eu sorri encantado..hipnotizado pelos verdes olhos brilhantes que me analisavam tentando _me_ entender. Eu queria abraçá-la e _nunca_ mais a deixar ir. Mas eu não podia deixar de me preocupar, ela acabou de desmaiar, senti um balde de água fria, talvez não tivesse sido pelo motivo que eu _desejava_ que ela disse o meu nome.

_"Tudo bem Sa-nee-chan?"_ouvi o Aiko-kun dizer e dependendo da sua resposta eu poderia relaxar. Senti-me desconfortável quando ela desviou o olhar o olhando com tanto _sentimento_..do jeito que eu queria que ela _me_ olhasse, mas por sentimentos _diferentes_ dos que ela sentia pelo seu irmão. Eu queria que ela se _derretesse_ me olhando enquanto dizia o _meu_ nome. Senti um frio na espinha imaginando a cena, tive que fechar brevemente os olhos para conseguir me concentrar.

_"Hai"_ela respondeu aérea o que me deu uma pequeníssima _esperança_ dela estar pensando em _nós_. Em _mim_. Ela suspirou e parecia muito cansada, além de estar abatida.

_"Vá descansar"_ordenei calmamente, enquanto colocava minha mão na sua cintura, não pude evitar as ondas de prazer que me assolaram, a sua pele me queimava e eu desejava poder tocá-la o momento que bem entendesse. Eu queria passar meu indicador suavemente sobre seus lábios, sentindo sua _textura_..tão logo que já estava em pé, ela saiu correndo sem olhar para trás. _KUSO_!

_"Então, quando você vai ser o _homem_ da relação e tomar uma atitude?"_o Aiko-kun disse zombeteiro enquanto ria da minha cara de idiota.

_"Eu sou o _homem_ da relação! E não vou tomar atitude nenhuma, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não é o _momento_!"_eu falei ríspido, ele sabia tanto quanto eu que nós não possuíamos nenhum _vínculo_ da parte dela. Ele riu sem graça e disse que iria dar uma volta, no mínimo vai atrás da _pessoa_ que ama. 'P_orque ele pode fazer isso'_, pensei rabugento. Suspirei irritado.

Depois que ele saiu, eu me sentei pegando da minha gaveta uma fotografia. Passei meus dedos carinhosamente pela figura, eu gostava tanto dela _e_ da pessoa ao meu lado..eu lembrava perfeitamente desse dia..

* * *

__"Sa-nee-chan, vamos logo!"_Ai-kun tentava inutilmente sussurrar para ninguém nos ver. Ela riu quando finalmente conseguiu pular a janela. Pegando na minha mão e na mão do seu irmão, ela saiu correndo nos puxando junto. Nós íamos até a minha casa, fazer uma noite do pijama secreta. Ao longe eu vi o baka do Daiki na janela, rapidamente puxei fortemente sua pequena mão. Ela me olhou aborrecida, eu apontei para a janela, mas ao contrário da minha expectativa ela fez sinal para ele. Senti meu sangue ferver raivosamente. Depois dela dizer para ele ir NA MINHA CASA, sem a minha permissão, nós continuamos o caminho. E eu estava muito emburrado e irritado. Ela sabe perfeitamente que eu não gosto dele! Poxa, ela poderia só ir sem chamar aquele idiota! Com os braços cruzados eu os seguia um pouco distante._

__"Não se irrite Gaa-kun"_Ai-kun falou amigavelmente, eu sorri amarelo para ele e fuzilei o 'casal' que estava na nossa frente._

__"Hn"_falei mau humorado o fazendo rir alto, atraindo a atenção daqueles dois, ela virou com um sorriso enorme que foi murchando quando viu minha expressão, suspirei contrariado, eu não queria que ela ficasse triste, mas não podia evitar o humor negro que me abateu. Chegamos em casa, fui direto para o meu quarto, não tinha mais vontade de participar daquela droga! Batendo a porta, me atirei na minha cama olhando as estrelas, as coisas seriam mais fáceis se eu fosse um Haruno, de preferência um primo do ramo principal, mesmo que ela não saiba, eu sei que os casamentos são arranjados e que é por isso – que mesmo gostando de mim – seus pais tentam nos deixar o mais distante possível. Isso é injusto! Aquele idiota vai acabar casando com ela e eu não vou ter como impedir! Ouvi batidas na porta, a olhei azedamente._

__"Vá embora"_falei cortante, ouvi um xingamento baixo. Não estou nem aí, eu não quero sair daqui, já basta saber que não tenho chance, não preciso disso esfregado na minha cara constantemente! A porta se abriu em um rompante, quem seria idiota o suficiente para mexer comigo mal humorado? Olhei monotonamente para a porta para ver um ser róseo pular em mim, suspirei, geralmente eu não conseguia ficar bravo com ela, que inferno! Ia ser menos doloroso se eu conseguisse..eu não correspondi seu abraço frouxo a fazendo começar a chorar, bosta! Olhei para ela que se afastou esfregando as mãozinhas nos olhos, fazendo beicinho – que tremia – senti meu coração arder._

__"Não chora"_eu falei ressentido._

__"M-as você está triste c-omigo!"_ela gaguejou enquanto soluçava, meu peito doeu. Suspirei derrotado, era um grande problema, mas ela sempre conseguia o que queria de mim. Emburrado por admitir isso mentalmente, desviei o olhar._

__"Esquece isso, eu só estou cansado, quero dormir"_menti habilmente, a fazendo parar de chorar e meu peito se acalmar, ela sabia que esse era o meu jeito de dizer que estava tudo bem, passei meus polegares pelas suas lágrimas as secando, quando vi um flash, olhando para o lado vi um nii-san, uma nee-san e um Ai-kun olhando extasiados com o que aconteceu, com um nii-san carregando uma câmera fotográfica. Ótimo, agora eu teria que ir para aquela bendita 'reunião'._

* * *

Sorri amargurado com a lembrança. Bons tempos..mesmo que eu soubesse que não tinha _oportunidade_ de fazê-la feliz..atualmente, mesmo com as coisas diferentes, eu ainda não tenho. Suspirei irônico, ao que tudo indica certas coisas nunca mudam. E o Daiki logo vai acordar, tornando tudo mais complicado..ele não vai se importar de ser inconveniente, ele vai _pra cima_ com tudo. Mas eu não posso fazer isso, ela tem sentimentos..e com relação a mim não são os melhores.

Meu turno tinha acabado, depois de passar algumas instruções para alguns anbus, eu fui em direção a minha casa, no caminho muita gente me cumprimentou, algumas meninas tentaram me fazer olhá-las, mas nenhuma delas era _ela_. Baguncei meu cabelo irritado, porque eu tinha que querer a que não quer nada _comigo_? Cheguei esgotado mentalmente e fisicamente em casa, fui direto para o banho, que foi muito relaxante o problema é que a gente não consegue fazer a mente se acalmar em certas situações. Desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha, não estava com muita fome, mas tinha que me alimentar, senão teria que aguentar a nee-san e eu realmente não quero mais um motivo de desgaste emocional.

Encontrei três criaturas que sempre tentaram fazer com que eu e a Sakura ficássemos próximos, desde crianças eles sempre davam um jeito de fazer alguma coisa para nos aproximar. Às vezes isso gerava cenas _constrangedoras_. Eles me olharam curiosos, fingi que não tinha visto e me sentei no meu lugar usual.

_"Então maninho, não tem nada que você queira nos contar?"_Kan-nii-san falou malandramente. O olhei emburrado.

_"Sim, vocês _três_ são três velhas _fofoqueiras_!"_sibilei sem humor. Eles riram. Que droga! Estava começando a me arrepender de ter descido para jantar.

_"Deixem ele. Ele está assim porque ainda não conseguiu limpar a _baba_"_falou um Aiko-kun divertidamente, fiquei mais emburrado, o nii-san não aguentando chegou a se arquear para rir, enquanto os outros dois riam com sentidos _ambíguos_. A Sakura chegou e arqueou sua sobrancelha, ótimo! Agora só falta que um desses três fale alguma coisa, senti uma aura assassina tomar conta do meu redor.

_"Estávamos te esperando Sakura-chan, seja bem-vinda novamente!"_Kankuro falou ainda rindo, olhei atentamente para ela, _gravando_ suas ações. Logo ela se afastaria novamente, o que, se eu me _aproximasse_ muito, seria devastador. Ela não olhou para ninguém sentando quieta, estranhei sua atitude, os fofoqueiros conversavam animadamente, mas eu não tinha a mínima vontade de participar, e ela estava estranha..acho que está se martirizando por me chamar pelo _nome_, parece ser doloroso para ela se aproximar o mínimo que seja de _mim_. Olhei tristemente para o meu prato, vi que as três velhas perceberam a melancolia, antes que qualquer um falasse alguma coisa, me levantei e fui em direção ao meu quarto, antes de sair é claro que os_ adverti_ com o olhar. Sentia-me pesado, deitei-me na esperança de dormir um pouco, para minha surpresa dormi mais rápido do que imaginei. Tive uma noite sem sonhos, e agradecia mentalmente por isso, era bom não sonhar com o _massacre_. Olhei para o relógio, eram duas e meia da madrugada, sabendo que não dormiria mais, sai lentamente do quarto. Andando pelo corredor vi que a porta da _Sakura_ estava entreaberta, acho que com o cansaço ela não se lembrou de fechar. Não resistindo a tentação, eu me aproximei da porta para vê-la dormindo, a luz da lua incidia sobre sua pele que parecia muito _macia_ e _convidativa_, segurei firmemente a maçaneta para não ir lá _provar_ se aquela pele era _tão_ boa quanto parecia..ia dar meia volta, quando ela suspirou agarrando fortemente seu lençol numa expressão _desejosa_. Senti meu sangue ferver por dois motivos: um porque era _muito_ deliciosa aquela cena e outro porque deveria ser com o _Uchiha_ que ela estava sonhando. Irado com o último pensamento, me virei e comecei a me afastar do quarto. Paralisei quando ouvi o _meu_ nome num _gemido satisfeito_, estremeci. Só posso estar ouvindo coisas. Voltei e me aproximei para ter certeza que tinha ouvido corretamente. Ouvi-a _gemer_ mais alto e com mais _vontade_ meu nome, meu sangue pegou fogo, respirando agitadamente e sentindo muito _calor_ decidi que seria melhor se eu fosse para longe daquele quarto. Mas não resisti e tive que olhá-la, que inferno! Porque eu tinha tido essa ideia? Quando a vi ela estava ofegante, com os lábios entrecortados e expressava _lascívia_. Droga! Senti meu membro _pulsar_. KUSO! Podia sentir arrepios de _volúpia_ em meu corpo, como eu queria ir lá e transformar os _meus sonhos_ e _esse_ sonho dela em _realidade_! Mordi fortemente meu lábio inferior, andando relutantemente na direção contrária a do meu intenso _desejo_. Quando estava longe o suficiente – infelizmente – a vi sair do quarto desorientada, vi ela gemer de _decepção_. Foi direto para o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro em seguida, reprimi os pensamentos _pervertidos_ que tentaram me devastar imaginando a cena.

Quando ela saiu do banho com os cabelos molhados, a boca entreaberta e alguns pingos fazendo um caminho _tortuoso_ e _perigoso_ que eu queria fazer com meus lábios, me aproximei, sem perceber, perigosamente do seu _pescoço_ que eu queria muito _morder_..chegava a doer o _tanto_ que eu queria. Ela ficou imóvel, com a respiração irregular, fazendo a minha ficar acelerada pela _tensão _que nos rodeava.

_"Tudo bem, _Haruno_?"_eu sibilei rouco e baixo, pronto para '_dar o bote_', sentindo uma _vontade ardente_, principalmente sabendo que a provocava quando falava seu sobrenome. Ela respirou mais forte que antes, fazendo eletricidade percorrer as minhas veias, eu sentia o prazer de ver ela tensa por minha causa, eu gostava _muito_ disso.

_"S-im, po-rque?"_ela gaguejou, me fazendo ter que fechar os olhos para não agarrá-la, eu não queria uma _briga_ agora, eu queria _outras_ coisas..

_"Porque você foi tomar banho _nesse_ horário, e porque seu _sonho_ parecia estar realmente _bom_, _Haruno_.."_tentando me controlar, falei perto da sua nuca, sentindo no processo o seu perfume, me fazendo falar com _satisfação_ o seu sobrenome, não podia perder a oportunidade de falar do sonho, se ela me desse uma brecha, por menor que fosse, eu mandaria a razão ir '_pastar_' e beijaria aquela pele _sensível_ que estava me tentando nesse momento. Mordi meu lábio quando vi que ela se arrepiou, sentindo aquele arrepio me perpassar _lenta_ e _calidamente_..

_"C-omo assim? F-oi um sonho _n-ormal_!"_ela falou rapidamente pelo nervosismo, o que me fez rir, eu gostava mais do que devia da sensação de fazer ela ficar _nervosa_ perto de mim..suspirei aprovando a sensação, mas sabendo que ela não duraria _muito_..quando ela estremeceu e se arrepiou novamente, senti meu corpo ficar _ardente_, de repente ficou _difícil _respirar..

_"Então é normal você _gemer_ **meu nome**, _Haruno_?"_não aguentando aquela atmosfera _'caliente'_, acabei falando com _muito_ desejo no seu ouvido o que estava me torturando lentamente, meu _apetite_ repentinamente cresceu, mas infelizmente, como eu já tinha imaginado, ela se afastou, me deixando_ frustrado_. Mas isso não diminuía o _prazer_ que eu estava sentindo, nem o que eu _queria_ fazer com que ela sentisse..ri _malicioso_.

_"B-om, não é bem assim! Mas i-sso não é importante!"_ela falou irritada me olhando firmemente. Nervosa ainda, _bom_ sinal.

_"E o quê é importante?"_perguntei levemente divertido, mas ainda tinha um pequeno sorriso _maldoso_..ela _desviou_ o olhar, fazendo meu sorriso se alargar.

_"Desculpe pelo o que eu falei aquele dia, eu estava irritada, afinal me escondem tudo!"_ela sibilou emburrada, suspirei, ela acabou com o clima, senti um grande balde de água fria sobre mim, acabei me lembrando que ela não me _quer_. Foi só um_ sonho_. E eu fui _estúpido_. Fechei meus olhos, que _merda_! Eu não posso me deixar levar assim! Ainda mais com tanto _desejo_ reprimido, isso pode ser um grande problema e eu não quero que ela se _afaste_ mais, baguncei meu cabelo irritado.

_"Esqueça isso. Duvido que sua _opinião_ tenha mudado..de qualquer forma, boa noite"_falei suspirando várias vezes insatisfeito, eu realmente concordo com o que eu disse, ela nem precisava me pedir desculpa. Mas valeu a intenção, subitamente meu olhos _arderam_, virei e comecei a sair..as estrelas me acalmariam, como elas sempre fizeram enquanto _ela_ não estava _aqui_. Percebi que ela me seguia, não disse nada. Sentei no chão, olhando as estrelas, elas tinham um efeito relaxante em mim, senti a tensão dos meus ombros me deixar. Ela se sentou.

_"Você não entende! E não facilita as coisas, nem o nosso relacionamento também! Eu fui criada em K-O-N-O-H-A, você acha que é fácil para mim mudar de país – indo para um tão diferente do que eu estou acostumada? – ficando longe dos meus amigos da parte da minha infância que eu _lembro_?! Você acha que é fácil não lembrar de ninguém? _EU QUERIA LEMBRAR, KUSO_! Porque é tão difícil de entender? E tem mais! Você só me tratou com indiferença, eu TE fiz alguma coisa para merecer isso? Todos os que eu conheço daqui – é claro tirando VOCÊ – tentaram me fazer sentir em casa! _E justo o Kage_.."_ela falou alterada, meu peito afundou, eu imaginava que não era fácil, mas para mim também era difícil o massacre anulou meus sentimentos e a partir do momento que ela colocou os pés na vila, eles voltaram como uma forte onda quebrando nas rochas, analisei sua expressão, ela não sabia o quanto _mexia_ comigo..sentia a infelicidade de saber que _eu_ fui o motivo dela ser obrigada a ir embora. E ela não precisava saber que eu fiquei realmente magoado com ela. Ainda dói, mas o mais importante é que ela voltou.

_"Eu entendo o que é ficar _sozinho_.._ninguém_ querer ficar perto de você..mas isso não ocorre nesse caso, _todos_ aqui tem um carinho especial por você, pelos mais variados motivos. Eu imagino que deve ser bastante doloroso, eu só não me sinto preparado para te ter na minha vida como uma presença constante novamente. _Eu tenho medo que tudo acabe novamente..desculpa_.."_eu falei sem ânimo e era a mais pura verdade. Eu não poderia voltar no tempo, e o massacre me torturava todos os dias.

_"Não tenha _medo_, eu não pretendo sair daqui tão cedo..eu queria que nós fossemos _amigos_.."_ela falou firme me olhando, fiquei surpreso, eu não esperava _essa_ resposta. Mas nós merecíamos uma segunda chance, talvez eu me arrependesse disso algum dia, mas arriscaria.

_"Eu posso tentar..agora eu quero verdadeiramente que você vá dormir, você precisa descansar, terá um dia cheio amanhã e poderá ficar doente com o frio que está fazendo aqui"_senti meu peito ficar mais leve, ordenei que ela descansasse, o dia seria cansativo para ela, se eu bem conheço a _Akane_.

_"Ano, e-u sei que eu não tenho o direito..mas e-u posso fazer uma _pergunta_?"_ela falou baixando os olhos, o que a deixaria tão _tímida_?

_"Hai"_falei firme, estava curioso e não queria que ela duvidasse que podia perguntar. Ela sorriu. Eu ri _brevemente_.

_"P-orque você n-ão dorme? Desculpa p-"_ela começou com medo, talvez da minha reação ou da resposta, acabei a interrompendo.

_"Não sei, acho que meu organismo se acostumou a não dormir por causa do _Shukaku_..por isso deve ser mais complicado ele ficar normal. Mas não é como se eu _nunca_ dormisse..eu só não durmo tanto como as outras pessoas. E você não precisa se desculpar, se vamos ser _amigos_, você pode me fazer questionamentos. Agora boa noite"_eu falei confuso, porque eu realmente não sabia. Ela abriu um sorriso tímido, o meu _preferido_ e saiu.

Olhei para as estrelas vendo nelas um brilho especial: _esperança_.

* * *

**YO minna! Capítulo grande para vocês! Para compensar a demora. Tudo culpa das aulas! Capítulo diferente, continuei no romance, o próximo será diferente, hohoho! Mas eu gostei do capítulo e vocês? Amo o Gaara-kun! Eu sei que não teve muito do Aiko-kun nesse capítulo, mas no próximo ele aparece novamente :P [2] realmente dessa vez. Só vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D.**

_Gostaram do POV do Gaara-kun?_

**Obrigada **andressa li kinomoto animya, FleuryMalfoy e Lady vampie** pelos reviews *-*, espero que vocês continuem gostando minha ricas leitoras!**

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

andressa li kinomoto animya: _obrigada pelo review, oh *-*, que bom que você gostou :D, infelizmente nem tudo é perfeito ;/. Daqui para frente muita coisa vai acontecer, com novos personagens entrando na área! (: É bom uma boa amizade no inicio de qualquer coisa, mesmo que seja só amizade, ou não, HAHAHA. Pode deixar tenho planos para o senhor Sasuke :P, beijinhos, até :D_

FleuryMalfoy: _*-* obrigada pelo review, que bom que você gostou, não tenho experiência nessas cenas românticas :p. Obrigada mesmo pelos reviews, postei hoje que tive um tempinho para terminar o capítulo ;D, beijinhos, até :)_

Lady vampie: _*-* leitora nova o/, seja bem-vinda! Obrigada pelo review e por favoritar a fic xD, que bom que você está amando! Fiquei feliz com seu review,_

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Olá, 17º capítulo saindo! Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 **_**– Será que você não entende**_**?!**

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo em que senti alívio senti uma grande apreensão. Prendi minha respiração quando olhos verdes aspargo me analisavam debochadamente. Franzi o cenho não entendendo tanta antipatia. Depois de me desprezar pelo o olhar, minha prima olhou para o Ai-nii-san, pude ver um sorriso brilhantemente lindo se abrir. Soltei minha respiração irritada, que tipo de '_recepção_' era aquela? Quem ela pensava que era para me ignorar?

_"Ai-kun! Que SAUDADES!"_ela gritou enquanto cambaleantemente se levantava e tentava correr em direção ao nii-san, arquiei minha sobrancelha esquerda quando percebi a cara de desgosto que ele fez. Eu não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo! Suspirei desanimada.

_"Olá Akane. Você tem que passar por alguns exames, se _comporte_ e seja _educada_"_ele falou polidamente, mas pude perceber a raiva contida na sua voz, talvez por ela ter ignorado a _irmãzinha_ dele ou por motivos que eu não tenho _nem_ ideia do que possam ser.

_"Hn, _olá_!"_ela sibilou raivosamente, nitidamente o clima ficou tenso quando ela me fuzilou com os olhos e o Ai-nii-san cerrou os punhos trincando os dentes. Prendi minha respiração, será que eu fiz alguma coisa pra ela antes do _massacre_? Esse pensamento causou um estranho arrepio amedrontado na minha coluna. Baixei minha cabeça, que _droga_! Por que tudo é tão complicado, já não chega sermos poucos membros do clã? Ainda tem que ter uma pessoa que aparentemente me odeia! Senti meus olhos marejarem.

_"Se não for pedir muito, eu gostaria de conversar com a Ai-kun à sós, _queridinha_"_ela disse desprezadamente, senti meu sangue ferver, eu queria gritar que eu NÃO LEMBRO DE NADA, _MERDA_! E queria a fazer engolir aquele _queridinha_!

Suspirei contando até dez mentalmente para me acalmar, não era hora de começar a brigar, ela acabou de acordar do coma, eu tenho que dar um tempo para ela, pensando no bem maior da paciente, por que sim, se como _prima_ ela me trataria mal, eu a trataria como paciente, porque sendo tratada bem ou mal eu tenho que pensar primeiramente em sua saúde. Lentamente sai do quarto, só então tendo coragem de erguer a cabeça, para encontrar um _Kage_ confuso. Senti se formar um nó na minha garganta enquanto meus olhos ficavam cada vez mais embaçados..que inferno! Ver ele nessa hora _vulnerável_ me fez ficar com vontade de correr e abraçá-lo pra chorar. Cerrei meus pulsos para não chorar nem fazer uma bobagem, eu não sou mais a menininha do time 7, apertando a boca firmemente, desviei o olhar começando a caminhar pelo corredor do hospital.

_"_Haruno_?"_ele perguntou preocupado no mesmo tempo que segurava suavemente meu pulso, eu sabia que se quisesse eu poderia me libertar facilmente do seu enlace, mas com os sentimentos a flor da pele a única coisa que eu fiz foi olhá-lo firmemente sentindo uma lágrima escorrer relutantemente _fria_ e _amarga_. Eu sabia que eu e a Akane tínhamos nossas diferenças, só não estava preparada psicologicamente para tanta rigidez e _repulsa_ contra mim, uma pessoa da sua família!

Quando ele percebeu que eu não diria nem faria nada, ele passou lentamente seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, me abraçando forte e amigavelmente, fazendo um leve carinho. Fiquei tensa, ele nem parece à mesma pessoa, e se for um _bushin_? A inner riu da minha hipótese, eu sabia que não era e nesse momento eu não queria entender o porquê do carinho, eu só queria recebê-lo.

_"Tudo bem?"_ele perguntou _levemente_ angustiado, com sua voz saindo abafada por sua boca estar encostada no topo da minha cabeça, pensar nisso quase me fez rir ironicamente, onde estava aquele Kage que me mantia _afastada_? Suspirando pesadamente fui me afastando, ele não demonstrou que iria impedir, mentalmente agradeci por isso e pelo abraço, ele pareceu entender o recado.

_"Hai, só estou estressada"_falei emburradamente, ele riu levemente como se eu tivesse acabado de contar uma piada, ergui minha sobrancelha esquerda, mas antes de qualquer reação raivosa ou irônica minha ou dele, ouvi _gritos_ irritados. Arregalei meus olhos.

_"Parece que a _Ak-chan_ acordou"_ele falou debochadamente, dando um sorriso satisfeito.

_"Hai"_me limitei a responder, ele me olhou minuciosamente.

_"E você _não_ está feliz com isso"_ele afirmou como quem explica para uma criança que um mais um é igual a dois. Estreitei meus olhos em sua direção, ele _acha_ que sabe tudo?

_"Não fale _asneiras_!"_falei irritada, foi a vez dele me olhar me repreendendo, fazendo um bico – _charmoso_ – emburrado ele olhou pra cima fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços. E da onde eu tirei charmoso? É insuportável, isso _SIM_!

_"Olha o respeito _Haruno_! Não é por que eu estou te tratando amigavelmente que você pode ser insolente, eu ainda sou o Kage!"_ele falou rudemente, encolhi meus ombros, eu sabia que ele poderia ser assustador se quisesse, mas não precisava ser tão indelicado, ainda mais depois de me abraçar.

_"E trate de ficar feliz por _ela_ estar bem"_ele continuou seu monólogo grosseiro, depois entrou no quarto. Mas a maneira dele dizer _ela_ despertou a minha curiosidade, que tipo de relacionamento eles tinham? Ele falou tão carinhosamente e intimamente. Como um dia eu sonhei que o _Uchiha_ falasse o meu nome..kuso! Lá vem esse _idiota_ na minha cabeça novamente! Não contendo o estresse, sai correndo, sem nem reparar onde estava indo, afinal tinha um anbu me seguindo. Depois de um bom tempo correndo, eu parei e percebi que tinha saído da vila, _droga_! O _Kage_ vai me matar! Antes de conseguir ter qualquer reação, senti uma kunai passar de raspão pela minha bochecha, fazendo um pequeno corte. Que inferno! Era só o que faltava! Olhando atentamente, vi que a kunai só passou de raspão por causa do Anbu, e a pessoa que estava lutando com ele nesse momento, era um Uchiha: _Sasuke Uchiha_. Paralisei, ele continuava lindo e tinha todo aquele magnetismo frio e _instigante_ ao seu redor. Tremendo por vê-lo, pois eu ainda tenho grandes e _profundos_ sentimentos por ele, e por mais que eu quisesse com _todo_ o meu ser eu não tinha conseguido esquecê-lo, eu peguei uma kunai ficando em posição de luta, ele não deveria estar _sozinho_.

Escutei uma risadinha atrás de mim. Virei-me rapidamente, vendo na minha frente _Suigetsu_, me arrepiei, eu sabia que ele gosta de _matar_ pessoas, propósito totalmente contrário de um médico. Pulei para trás estudando o campo de batalha, não tenho muitas opções nessa areia..coloquei minhas luvas, me preparando para a batalha.

_"Tsk, _gracinha_, não se preocupe, o Sasuke não te quer morta por _mim_, só estou aqui para garantir que você não fuja _dele_"_ele falou mostrando os dentes pontiagudos, senti náuseas pelo esclarecimento..mas eu não iria de _boa_ vontade!

Comecei a reunir chakra, para tentar abrir uma cratera nessa areia, antes que eu atacasse o solo, senti um vento forte, coloquei meu braço na frente dos olhos, espiando por baixo vi a Tema-chan com seu leque aberto, o Kage me olhando irritado e o nii-san inexpressivo. _Chikusho_! Percebi que o Uchiha fez um sinal de cabeça para o Suigetsu, afinal eles estavam em desvantagem, principalmente levando em consideração que meu irmão estava presente e o _Uchiha_ já tinha visto o seu potencial, sem falar nos outros..é claro, me excluindo no processo, ele sempre me achou uma _inútil_.

Enquanto eu olhava para o_ Uchiha_, vi-o mexendo seus lábios, me esforcei e fiz a leitura labial, ele estava dizendo '_eu vou conseguir_', e o conhecendo eu sabia que ele se referia a me pegar sozinha e dar uma surra _ou_ coisa pior, já que ele parecia com um instinto _assassino_ bem forte direcionado a mim. Bati o pé no chão irritada, sem olhar para ninguém.

_"_Haruno Sakura_! Vá ao meu escritório **imediatamente**!"_ouvi uma voz forte, parecendo mais um rugido gritando e eu já sabia quem era, que _bosta_! Deixei-o furioso. E ele vai descontar toda a raiva..em _mim_. Por _minha_ culpa.

Era melhor ir rápido, não queria que ele ficasse impaciente. Cheguei à sua porta, e podia ouvir seus suspiros irritados..eu não queira que ele perdesse a cabeça, mesmo sem o Shukaku isso poderia ser muito _perigoso_. Bati na porta, ele _grunhiu_ um entre.

_"QUEM TE DEU PERMISSÃO PARA SAIR DA VILA?"_ele gritou zangado, eu encolhi meus ombros, eu não sabia se deveria realmente responder.

_"NINGUÉM! PORQUE _EU_ SOU O KAGE DAQUI! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ QUERIA VÊ-LO, ENTÃO ESTÁ SATISFEITA EM VER O SEU GRANDE AMOR?"_ele continuou gritando no mesmo tom, senti uma veia latejar na minha testa, qual era o problema dele afinal? Ele está querendo dizer que eu sai para ver o _Uchiha_!

_"NÃO, EU NÃO ESTOU _SATISFEITA_!"_gritei descontrolada pela a insinuação! E eu não estou, eu estou irada! Tiraram o dia hoje para brigar comigo ou algo do gênero? E como ele pode ser capaz de dizer que o _Uchiha_ é o grande amor da minha vida? Tudo bem que eu não esqueci, mas eu não sou louca, ele não é o amor da minha vida! Só falta meu coração aceitar isso e minhas _feridas_ cicatrizarem..

_"COM QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FALANDO, _HARUNO_?"_depois de gritar ele bateu fortemente na mesa, fazendo algumas rachaduras aparecerem, o fuzilei com os olhos e vi que seus olhos estavam levemente _vermelhos_.

_"COM UM KAGE _ESTÚPIDO_!"_disse sem medir as consequências, o máximo que ele poderia fazer era me deportar para Konoha e eu ficaria super feliz com isso. Nesse momento eu só queria o Naruto-kun, eu sei que ele me entenderia..

_"ESTÚPIDA É VOCÊ SAINDO DA VILA SABENDO QUE TEM UM CRIMINOSO ATRÁS DA TUA CABEÇA! TÁ ACHANDO O QUE? QUE ELE VAI SER PIEDOSO QUANDO VOCÊ JURAR O SEU AMOR E DEVOÇÃO ETERNOS POR ELE?"_ele gritou zombeteiro, mas foi a gota d'água, ele não tem _esse_ direito..

_"NÃO, EU NÃO ACHO! EU NÃO IA ME DECLARAR, SEU SUPER IMBECIL! E VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR DOS _MEUS_ SENTIMENTOS! _VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE_! _E-u só queria_.."_eu falei azeda, mas não tive coragem de terminar a frase, era difícil dizer – sem ele levar para o lado pessoal – que eu precisava de espaço e queria me afastar por um tempo para pensar melhor.

_"QUERIA O QUÊ? QUE ELE MUDASSE DE IDEIA E VOCÊS FOSSEM FELIZES PARA SEMPRE?"_ele falou zangado, mas aquilo partiu meu coração, eu sabia que essa não era uma opção viável..não precisava que ninguém '_jogasse_' na minha cara, alguém declarando aquilo alto me fazia perceber quanto tempo eu fui uma estúpida idiota apaixonada por um _troglodita_. E isso dói..e machuca cada vez mais por saber que eu _nunca_ tive chance. Virei de costas para ele, esperando que ele continuasse..eu não queria falar..eu não estou preparada para falar normalmente sobre esse assunto sem que eu saia dolorida e meu coração mais _rasgado_.._apunhalado_..sem nem oportunidade de ser feliz com quem ele _idolatra_. Ele suspirou exasperado.

_"Que droga _Sakura_! Será que _você_ não entende?"_ele falou baixo e roucamente, me fazendo sentir arrepios agradáveis por ele dizer o meu nome..mas isso não muda o fato dele estar _esfregando_ na minha cara a minha desilusão amorosa..

_"N-ão. Será que _você_ não entende? _Já é tão difícil_.."_ele murmurei penosamente, era um problema, mas eu não conseguia terminar minhas frases, eu não queria explicá-las. Eu não queria dizer em voz alta o quanto aquilo me estraçalha e quando as pessoas me maltratam é como ver um filme passando _novamente_..e dessa vez eu não sei se consigo suportar..porque é tão complicado entenderem que esse assunto é um _tabu_ infeliz?

_"Eu sei que você ama ele, mas n-"_ele começou mais calmo, mas eu o interrompi.

_"JÁ CHEGA DESSE ASSUNTO! O problema não é _ele_! Eu nem sabia que veria _ele_!"_falei indignada. Ele suspirou e caminhou, torci mentalmente que fosse para longe de mim.

_"Vamos deixar esse assunto para outro dia. Por quê a senhorita _Haruno_ saiu da vila?"_ele falou a contra gosto, mas eu fiquei realmente agradecida por mudar o foco da conversa.

_"Eu não percebi que estava saindo..eu só fui correndo, quando vi já estava fora"_resolvi ser sincera, enquanto me virava, para vê-lo encostado a mesa me olhando profundamente, com um olhar tão intensamente _violento_ que eu não conseguia decifrar seus pensamentos..mas não era um violento do tipo '_vou te matar_', parecia mais um sentimento _íntimo_ e _misterioso_ que só ele entende.

_"Não faça mais isso! Você tem noção de quantas pessoas ficaram _desesperadas_ por causa do seu lapso de corredora? E tem mais, não é seguro _você_ ficar rondando nem as extremidades da vila imagina sair dela"_ele disse amargo, fechando os olhos, eu concordei mentalmente, eu sabia que algumas pessoas poderiam ficar preocupadas, como o nii-san.

_"E quando você pretende curar esse ferimento?"_ele perguntou calmamente, passando seu polegar sobre um resquício de sangue seco, eu tinha me esquecido disso, resolvi curar, o que foi bem rápido.

_"Tudo bem, eu entendo, foi realmente sem intenção"_eu falei envergonhada, eu não queria ser um peso de novo, aquilo era tão nostálgico que senti um enjoo forte. Ele suspirou, me olhando firmemente.

_"Intencionalmente ou não, eu não posso deixar impune"_ele disse e eu arregalei meus olhos, kuso! Eu sabia que como em Konoha, quando um ninja desobedece as ordens do Kage ele é punido..mas essa punição não veio em boa hora.

_"E o que eu vou ter que fazer?"_eu perguntei sem vontade, o que o fez me olhar zombeteiro.

_"Como parece um _sacrifício _ficar perto de mim, a partir de amanhã você será _minha_ secretária particular em tempo integral, devendo fazer tudo o que eu mandar até eu achar que _você_ _entendeu_ o recado. Aliás eu não admito falta de respeito, então se comporte. _Haruno_, você está dispensada, pode ir para casa"_ele falou _enigmático_ e aquilo parecia agradar ele de uma maneira que talvez eu não estivesse disposta a descobrir.

Saí do escritório indo direto para casa, não queria outra seção com o Kage. Tomei um banho relaxante e não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre ser secretária em tempo integral. Suspirando resolvi escrever para os meus amigos, estava sentindo tanto a falta deles..seria bom ter algumas notícias.

* * *

_Ohayou Naruto-kun!_

_Eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui e eu pudesse conversar com alguém que realmente entende a alma de quem perdeu – sem literalmente perder – alguém que verdadeiramente ama, com todos os seus defeitos e ínfimas qualidades. Sai sem querer da vila hoje, precisava de espaço e comecei a correr, não me recrimine eu tenho certeza de que você sabe como é a sensação, mas enfim, acabei vendo o Uchiha, e não contei para o Kage – que ficou furioso comigo, mas tudo já foi resolvido, vou ter que ser 'secretária particular em tempo integral' dele, acredita? Pois é, um saco! – mas o Uchiha falou que vai vir atrás de mim e vai conseguir o que quer, mas com suas frases curtas, porque é óbvio que ele não falaria tudo isso, mas foi o que deu para entender. Mudando de assunto, porque ninguém merece ficar falando de amores não correspondidos, hoje foi o dia de despertar minha prima, que parece não ter ficado nem um pouco feliz em me ver..deu tudo certo no jutsu e ela acordou rapidamente e muito rabugenta comigo, o que fez o Kage ficar resmungando que eu 'devo ficar feliz por ela', como se eu não estivesse! Eu estava tão contente imaginando outra pessoa do clã e podendo tentar lembrar de mais algumas coisas, mas foi como um tapa na cara. Desculpe, eu sei que mais parece um desabafo, mas quero te manter informado, falando nisso, fiquei amiga da Tema-chan e eu e o Kage meio que nos acertamos para sermos finalmente amigos, ou talvez não depois de hoje, mas com esse período integral com ele, acho que seremos amigos. De qualquer forma, eu quero saber como andam as coisas por aí, como vai o namoro com a Hina-chan? O Kiba-kun já se conformou com vocês juntos? E o Neji-kun, continua sem coragem de pedir a Tenten-chan em namoro? E os outros? MANDE NOTÍCIAS! _

_Da pessoa que te ama para meu grande irmão e sempre cúmplice._

_Sakura H._

_PS: não precisa me contar sobre o Shika-kun, Kakashi-sensei e nem sobre a porca, vou mandar cartas para eles também, se cuida!_

* * *

_Porquinha da minha vida! _

_Como andam as coisas por aí? Eu estou passando por problemas aqui, minha prima aparentemente me odeia, o Kage tem pensamentos maníacos e o Uchiha apareceu para deixar o recado que vai voltar para me torturar (é óbvio). Falando em tortura, eu vou passar pelo martírio de ser secretária do Kage, e não venha em dizer que ele é um 'PEDAÇO DE MAU CAMINHO'! Ele pode até ser atraente, mas sua personalidade me faz querer o socar nada delicadamente. Se bem que ele tem muita paciência comigo, porque pelo que eu me lembro que nos contavam, por muito menos do que eu digo para ele eu já estaria morta ou presa. Como eu não quero te matar de curiosidade – talvez só um pouquinho, HAHAHA – hoje, por exemplo, o chamei de 'Kage estúpido', é claro que ele ficou furioso, mas isso não vem ao caso. O que está acontecendo de bom por aqui é: meu incrível e amável nii-san é muito companheiro e é sempre bom estar com ele..fiz amizade com a Tema-chan, e pretendo fazer com o Kankuro também, ele sempre se mostra disposto a ser ultra amigável. Passei por uma cena muito constrangedora, imagine só: sonhei que beijava o Kage e sai gemendo durante o sonho, só não contava que TODOS da casa ouvissem! E não começa a pensar besteira sua pervertida, esse sonho foi um lapso de carência! E você? Conte-me tudo! E como anda o branquelo do Sai-kun? E venha me visitar logo, porque a saudade só aumenta._

_Aishiteru, Sakura H._

* * *

_Ohayou, Shika-kun!_

_Como vão as coisas por aí? Estou com saudades das nossas longas tardes de trabalho juntos! Eu queria te dizer que as coisas por aqui estão se encaminhando, você como um grande amigo gênio poderia me ajudar a descobrir mais sobre o meu passado, o que acha? E de quebra poderia ver a Tema-chan, eu juro que te ajudo com ela! E que a porca não saiba disso, amém. HAHAHA, brincadeiras a parte – sobre a porca – eu realmente gostaria de te ver, faz tanto tempo, parece uma eternidade..eu estava tão acostumada com você e as nuvens de Konoha, aqui eu não tenho nada para fazer então estou me sentindo mal de não olhar nem para as nuvens de Suna! Desculpa por isso. E me responda, se você não me responder por preguiça eu vou dar um jeito de ir atrás de você só para QUEBRAR alguns ossos, e você me conhece._

_Aishiteru, meu companheiro._

_Sakura H._

* * *

_Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei!_

_Só porque eu sai de Konoha, você não tem o direito de me manter desinformada sobre sua existência, entendeu bem? Eu EXIJO que você me mande notícias e me responda. As coisas por aqui estão andando lentamente, por enquanto mais uma pessoa do clã Haruno encontra-se disponível: minha prima. O Kage está muito mais paciente que antigamente, mas quanto aos hábitos oratórios está praticamente a mesma coisa. A Tema-chan e o Kankuro são muito cordiais. E claro, meu irmão é o melhor que eu poderia desejar. Sinto sua falta, meu eterno professor, aishiteru._

_Sakura H._

* * *

Depois de escrever as cartas e selá-las, resolvi dormir, por hoje estava bom e eu não queria conversar com ninguém para não ouvir mais sermões.

* * *

**Relembrando!**

**Existem 6 sobreviventes do clã Haruno os que já foram confirmados: Sakura, Aiko, Miya, Akane e Daiki – que são primos e filhos dos casais da família principal do clã. Falta um personagem que não foi mencionado por enquanto.**

* * *

**YO minna! EU SEI, que eu praticamente abandonei a fic, mas passei por um período difícil e agora as coisas se arrumaram, arranjei um tempinho para escrever, sinto muito pelo tempo que deixei vocês esperando. Capítulo saindo para vocês, eu sei que ele não está dos melhores, tirando as cartas, desculpem por isso [2], mesmo assim eu gostei do capítulo e vocês? S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. **

_O que vocês acham que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? _

_E por favor deem reviews para me animar!_

**Obrigada **andressa li kinomoto animya **pelo review *-*, espero que você continue gostando!**

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

andressa li kinomoto animya: _obrigada pelo review, oh *-*, agradeço muito mesmo, desculpa a demora, mas como eu disse as coisas ficaram tensas mas melhoraram, vou tentar postar outro na semana que vem ;). Que bom que você adorou o POV do Gaara-kun, eu achei que dava para demonstrar um pouquinho o que tem por trás das ações dele :D. Beijinhos, até o próximo._

FleuryMalfoy, Lady vampie, Guest e Rizz, cadê vocês? Desculpa qualquer coisa.

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Olá, 18º capítulo saindo! Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 **_**– Será que você não entende**_**?! – parte 2**

* * *

_Eu corria amedrontada enquanto a Ak-chan me seguia gritando, mas eu não conseguia entender o que ela queria dizer..eu só sabia que queria ficar longe dela..senti uma dor aguda no rosto, coloquei minha mão para ver do que se tratava, senti algo pegajoso, quando olhei era sangue, enquanto eu sangrava e corria, senti o desespero aumentar nas minhas veias, me fazendo começar a chorar. Minha cabeça doía, havia um mar de pensamentos revoltos e confusos, a única coisa que eu conseguia distinguir e decifrar deles era: por quê? Por que e só por que, mas aquilo não fazia sentido pra mim..a única coisa que eu sabia era que nunca mais eu queria sentir aquele sentimento que deixava um amargor na boca. Acabei tropeçando, criando novas feridas, dessa vez nos meus pequenos e frágeis joelhos, a Ak-chan estava se aproximando rapidamente, quando uma voz irrompeu toda a bagunça._

__"FICA LONGE DE MIM!"_e por incrível que pareça, era a __**minha**__ voz. Olhei para sua imagem: uma criança assustada não acreditando que realmente aquilo estava acontecendo. Levantei-me e continuei minha corrida, com um coração ardendo mais que qualquer ferimento físico..esbarrei em alguém, era loira e eu a conhecia bem: Tema-chan..com seu rosto infantil, ela me puxou rapidamente para perto, me obrigando a segui-la para onde quer que ela pretendia ir. Mesmo crianças, eu sabia que nela eu podia confiar.._

__"O que aconteceu, Sa-chan?"_ela murmurou enquanto me colocava sentada no sofá do seu quarto e limpava minhas feridas expostas, mas eu não me preocupava com elas..as feridas internas tinham toda a minha atenção, eu nunca imaginei que mesmo tão nova eu sentiria tanto desprezo e repulsa..ela falava comigo e inutilmente tentava fazer com que eu tivesse alguma reação, mas eu estou como uma boneca de pano..inerte. E não quero ver ninguém, além da Tema-chan, mas ela era exceção só por estar cuidando de mim, pensamento egoísta talvez mas era o que eu sentia..quando ela passou álcool não resisti e gritei dolorida e frustrada, colocando meus sentimentos externos e internos para fora, recebendo um olhar extenuantemente preocupado._

_"_Sakura_? SAKURA! ACORDE!"_Tema-chan dizia preocupada, abri meus olhos num rompante, eu estava ofegante e ainda sentia um gosto ruim na boca, quando olhei ao redor, pude perceber que todos da casa me olhavam curiosos e _apreensivos_.

_"Saiam!"_eu falei enquanto tremulamente segurava a mão da Temari-chan para ela saber que poderia ficar.

Eu não sabia que raio de sonho era aquele, mas eu não queria ver ninguém nesse momento, no fundo sentia que eu devia gratidão a Temari-chan de maneiras inimagináveis, tanto por antes como por agora..ela me abraçou fortemente, falando baixinho que tudo iria ficar bem, mas meu coração não se acalmava, o que tinha acontecido?

_"Vamos, pare de chorar"_ela falou aflita, mas eu nem tinha percebido que estava chorando, eu apenas tinha sentimentos _tortuosos_ que queriam me afogar.._lentamente_. Eu não me sentia capacitada para falar, mas fiz um grande esforço para pedir algo..

_"_P-or favor não me deixe s-ozinha_"_percebi que minha voz saiu mais sofrida do que eu poderia imaginar..ainda era de madrugada, mas eu sentia uma ânsia profunda de querer que alguém ficasse perto de mim..não me deixasse ser levada por sentimentos _obscuros_ para um lugar que provavelmente eu não teria forças para voltar..calmamente ela deitou minha cabeça em suas pernas, fazendo um carinho que foi me _tranquilizando _aos poucos.

Acordei totalmente dolorida, como se um caminhão tivesse passado várias vezes em cima de mim, meu corpo estava pesado e meus músculos tensos, meus olhos ardiam e a cabeça latejava fortemente..olhei para o lado e vi a Temari-chan dormindo com uma expressão preocupada, suspirei mentalmente, o que gerou espasmos dolorosos no meu corpo. Eu tinha que conversar e agradecer ela. Fazendo um esforço sobrecomum, me levantei e fui direto para um banho, o pior de toda a minha vida.

Desci as escadas lentamente, sentindo tonturas por causa da dor extenuante que me moía conforme eu caminhava, sentei lentamente, o mais delicadamente que eu pude para evitar espasmos dolorosos, mas foi inútil, fechei meus olhos e suspirei sentindo outra onda de dor.

_"Chame o Aiko!"_o Kage falou preocupado, enquanto colocava uma mão suavemente no meu ombro se aproximando brevemente do meu rosto, mas a sua voz mesmo baixa fez minha cabeça pulsar dolorida. Percebi que alguém – provavelmente o Kankuro – saiu correndo escada à cima à procura do meu nii-san. Ouvi passos rápidos chegarem perto de mim, pude sentir um breve alívio quando percebi que um certo chakra adentrava meu corpo, instintivamente suspirei de alívio, abrindo os olhos percebi que havia uma certa tensão em sua expressão, o que era estranho. Mas independente do que fosse eu sabia que ele resolveria por ser um grande médico.

_"Eu quero que você tome essas pílulas..o que exatamente você _lembrou_?"_ele disse mostrando umas pílulas, percebi que depois da última frase o clima ficou denso, parecia que o Kage _enfartaria _a qualquer momento.

_"Como assim?"_me fiz de desentendida, até porque eu pretendia verificar com a Tema-chan se aquilo era uma lembrança ou somente um sonho. Ele me olhou cético. Eu engoli as pílulas.

_"Você teve uma crise de _estresse pós-traumático_. O transtorno é a recorrência do sofrimento original de um trauma"_ele começou falando para mim e terminou explicando para o Kankuro e o Kage. Pelo jeito era realmente uma recordação. Eu sabia que isso poderia ser um problema se eu começasse a recordar as coisas.

_"Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Que horas tenho que estar no escritório?"_eu falei monotonamente, sentimento contrário do meu interior. Comecei a fazer meu desjejum, enquanto eles me olhavam com olhos esbugalhados. Talvez por eu nunca ter vontade de falar as coisas para eles, mas é complicado, e eu realmente prefiro conversar com a Tema-chan.

_"Descanse nessa manhã, se de tarde você estiver bem e disposta poderá ir até o escritório"_o Kage falou sem emoção enquanto se encaminhava para a sua habitual cadeira. Mas eu podia sentir o _receio_ misturado com _medo_ que ele sentia por eu ter lembrado algo forte o suficiente para me deixar mal, talvez ele tenha medo que eu lembre do massacre e crie uma imagem nova em relação a ele. Uma _cruel _e _imutável_.

Mesmo não sentindo dor, eu me sentia cansada, como se não tivesse dormido um segundo na noite anterior. O café da manhã foi silencioso, cada um com seus pensamentos e alguns indivíduos tentando ler a minha alma para saber dos meus. Quando eu acabei resolvi subir para tentar descansar, escovei meus dentes e entrei no quarto, a Tema-chan estava num sono pesado, fiquei com pena, a culpa era minha por não ter a deixado dormir em paz, algo me dizia que ela me esperou dormir e ter certeza que eu não teria outro ataque antes de se render ao sono. Suspirei me deitando para ver se conseguia descansar, eu estava precisando.

__"Aishiteru"_dizia um tímido ruivinho de olhos verdes enquanto carregava uma rosa-do-deserto em sua mão, senti meu peito inflar de felicidade. O rubor na sua face infantil combinado com o kanji em sua testa me faziam derreter por esse ser angelical._

__"Aishiteru"_disse outro ruivo de olhos verdes que estava atrás de mim. Ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos e um olhar penetrante, as suas covinhas na bochecha faziam ele ser fofo, um ser terno, que me comovia intensamente. Meu coração sentiu jubilo por saber que o conhecia._

_Eu sabia que eles esperavam uma resposta, mas eu não a tinha. Eu não sabia quem escolher, eu gostava dos dois por motivos diferentes. Aparentemente eles são tão parecidos, mas suas personalidades são tão diferentes. De repente apareceu um ser rosa, bem parecido comigo, fazendo os dois me ignorarem e olharem apaixonadamente para ela. Senti meu mundo desmoronar quando vi que ela enlaçou cada braço em um deles e eles foram caminhando rindo felizes como se eu não existisse. Caí de joelhos imaginando o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse escolhido, mesmo não sabendo quem._

Acordei sobressaltada, eu sabia que aquele sonho não tinha sido uma realidade, mas talvez ele estivesse relacionado com os meus sentimentos em relação ao _Daiki_ e ao _Gaara_ quando éramos crianças. E eu sabia que aquele ser '_rosa_' era a Akane. E também sabia que tinha que ir ver o Daiki no hospital, mas eu preferiria ir com meu nii-san, então não seria _hoje_. Olhei no relógio, eram onze e meia da manhã, vi que a Tema-chan tinha levantado, resolvi procurá-la. Entrando na sala ouvi alguns resmungos, chegando perto vi que era o Kankuro emburrado falando com uma mulher – Matsuri se não me engano – que não sabia nada sobre os _relacionamentos_ do seu irmão caçula. Não pude evitar um sorriso sarcástico, desde quando aquele _ser_ deixa alguém se aproximar para ter um _verdadeiro_ relacionamento? Passei direto por eles, tentando não chamar a atenção, encontrei a Temari-chan começando a preparar o almoço.

_"Ohayou, er, obrigada e desculpa por ontem"_falei envergonhada, ela se virou e abriu um sorriso simpático.

_"Ohayou, eu fiquei realmente feliz por você inconscientemente se abrir para mim me aproximar"_ela falou divertida, pude sentir a sinceridade das suas palavras.

_"Temari-chan, você vai sair em missão?"_eu perguntei calmamente, olhando ela picando alguns ingredientes, ela franziu o cenho.

_"Não, porque Sa-chan? Eu posso te chamar assim?"_ela falou com os olhos brilhando, mesmo se eu não gostasse desse apelido acabaria dizendo '_sim_' para não terminar com sua alegria por uma coisa tão simples.

_"Pode me chamar sim! Eu quero conversar com você, mas à sós, por isso gostaria de falar de noite porque sei que não vão nos interromper"_eu falei sinceramente, ela concordou com a cabeça.

_"Preparada para trabalhar _para_ o meu _irmãozinho_?"_ela perguntou maliciosa, mas eu não vejo nada de mais em ser uma secretária.

_"Claro, não vejo problema"_eu disse franzindo a sobrancelha, ouvi uma gargalhada com um olhar misteriosamente dissimulado vindo dela, a olhei confusa.

_"Por enquanto"_disse divertidamente um Kankuro que entrava na cozinha e na conversa, percebi seu olhar _ferino_, será que eu devia temer esse tempo sozinha com ele?

_"O que está achando da sua estadia em Suna?"_ele perguntou cativantemente, eu acabei sorrindo amigavelmente.

_"Eu não tenho muito o que fazer, então está sendo tediosa"_eu falei distraidamente.

_"Bom, as coisas vão mudar a partir de hoje, mas abafa o assunto"_ele disse perversamente dando uma piscadinha sem vergonha, fazendo uma Temari rir debochadamente em concordância, olhei emburrada para eles. O Kage entrou na cozinha fazendo um aceno de cabeça e depois subindo, agora eu entendi porque abafar o assunto. Meu nii-san, sentou do meu lado me olhando meticulosamente.

_"Algum problema?"_perguntei envergonhada, ele me olhou profundamente antes de responder.

_"Sinceramente eu não sei. Porque você não me contou"_ele disse cético, senti um pesar no coração.

_"Não é bem assim"_eu disse tentando acalmá-lo, eu sabia que ele deveria estar bem sensível, afinal eu não tinha conversado com ele depois de ver a Akane, ou sobre o _Uchiha_ ou sobre minha crise de _estresse_, eu podia entender que ele esteja se sentindo de certa forma _traído_.

_"Como é então?"_ele perguntou como um pai que está pronto para dar um sermão quando um filho errou, eu suspirei fechando os olhos, sem os nossos pais ele poderia agir assim de vez em quando, mesmo assim não estou acostumada com esse _tom_ dele.

_"Bem, nós não tivemos tempo de conversar e eu realmente passei por situações bem estressantes nos últimos dias, você sabe. Não quero te deixar de fora da minha vida ou dos acontecimentos, só não me sinto confortável em falar sobre _alguns_ assuntos. Não _ainda_"_falei honestamente, ele me olhou mais amigavelmente.

_"Entendo, mas eu não quero ver você se arriscando por aí. Eu pensei que pudesse te perder novamente, você não sabe o quão duro isso foi..perder minha pequena _irmãzinha_ de novo parece ser _enlouquecedor_ e terrivelmente _doloroso_"_ele falou com os olhos consternados, eu me senti mal por fazer ele ter esse tipo de sentimento.

_"Desculpe, realmente não foi intencional, eu vou me cuidar"_eu disse tentando aliviar a preocupação dele, colocando minha mão sobre a dele.

_"Com o _Gaa-kun_ por perto eu tenho certeza que você vai _realmente_ se cuidar"_ele disse dando um sorrisinho de lado maldoso, me fazendo enrubescer totalmente emburrada, gerando gargalhadas altas dos presentes no local.

Depois disso nada relevante aconteceu. Depois do almoço eu segui o Kage para o que parecia que seria o meu '_sacrifício particular_'. Ele andava calmamente cumprimentando as pessoas com acenos de cabeça. Vi que as pessoas realmente o adoravam, o que me fez ficar feliz por ele, depois de tanto sofrimento ele merecia um reconhecimento, assim como o Naruto-kun. Vi que ele estava distraído enquanto uma criança vinha correndo em sua direção com os olhos brilhantes como se estivesse vendo seu maior ídolo, no fundo fiquei com medo da reação dele, vai que ele rejeitasse a menina? Apreensiva, eu apressei meu passo para tentar falar com ele antes da criança, mas ela foi mais rápida do que eu, o abraçando pelas pernas. Vi que ele arregalou os olhos, mas quando olhou para baixo abriu um sorrisinho tímido que me fez suspirar. Ele abriu a boca e eu fechei os olhos, temendo o pior. Mas o que eu ouvi foi um '_Ohayou __**Cho¹**__, como vai essa semana?'_, fiquei surpresa, quando abri os olhos, vi que ele carregava a pequena criança no colo e ia em direção a uma mulher que sorria divertidamente. Ele entregou a criança para a senhora e se despediu, continuando o seu caminho. Talvez eu estivesse sendo exageradamente dura com ele. E o Naruto-kun pediu para mim dar uma chance e eu estou disposta a conceder.

Chegando ao escritório, eu vi que ele tinha colocado uma escrivaninha extra no canto da sala para mim, me dirigi a ela e me concentrei nos papeis que estavam descansando nela. Ouvi batidas na porta, ele disse um '_entre_' sem emoção.

_"Senhor Kazekage, trago as informações que o senhor pediu"_disse um anbu entregando um pergaminho para ele que pareceu bastante satisfeito.

_"Muito bem, pode ir para casa"_ele disse calmamente, observando o anbu. Logo que o anbu saiu bateram na porta novamente, me fazendo erguer uma sobrancelha, depois dele permitir a entrada, vi a tal Matsuri entrar furiosa.

_"Então é verdade!"_ela sibilou irritada me olhando da cabeça aos pés, ele suspirou irritado se sentando.

_"O que é verdade, Matsuri?"_ele perguntou sarcástico, obviamente nós três sabíamos que ela se referia a mim estar aqui.

_"Quantas vezes eu te _implorei _para ser sua secretária? Eu perdi as contas! Mas chega a _Haruno_ e rapidamente o senhor arrumou um jeito de colocá-la aqui!"_ela disse carrancuda, vi que ele estreitou os olhos, eu suspirei desanimada, mais uma para a minha lista de desafetos, _ótimo_.

_"Você está questionando a minha decisão Matsuri?"_ele sibilou enervado, ela arregalou os olhos ficando branca.

_"N-ão, longe de mim questionar o melhor Kage de todos os países!"_ela disse apaixonadamente, ele fez um leve bico e eu não contive uma risada debochada, o que atraiu a atenção dos dois, _droga_! Ela me fuzilou e ele '_rolou_' os olhos.

_"A _Haruno_ vai continuar aqui por tempo indeterminado e eu não quero ver nenhuma gracinha em relação a isso, mais alguma coisa?"_ele disse determinado e imponente, a fazendo suspirar abobalhada e eu tenho que admitir que foi _sexy_. Só um _pouquinho_. _Nada de mais_. Ela fez que não com a cabeça, saindo cabisbaixa, o que me lembrou de um certo _Uchiha_ que sempre me tratou indiferente.

_"Você devia tratar ela melhor, eu sei que você sabe que ela _é_ apaixonada por você"_eu falei antes de conseguir conter a minha língua. Ele cruzou os braços.

_"Experiência própria?"_ele perguntou sério, mas eu senti uma facada no estômago por ser pega tão rapidamente.

_"_Talvez_"_eu disse desviando o olhar, eu queria que aquela conversa terminasse ela não estava indo para um bom caminho.

_"Eu não quero iludi-la"_ele disse sem emoção, eu senti uma raiva contida borbulhar.

_"Você poderia pensar nos sentimentos dela! Pelo menos dar uma chance!"_eu falei irritada, ele me olhou azedo.

_"Era o que você gostaria que o _Uchiha_ tivesse feito?"_ele disse raivosamente e eu senti o golpe. Mordendo o lábio inferior para conter meus sentimentos e ainda muito raivosa eu olhei profundamente para ele.

_"SIM! Eu queria ter tido _uma_ chance!"_eu sibilei irritada, mas percebi que ele me olhou com ódio.

_"Então você sai por aí na esperança de _ainda_ ter essa chance?"_raivosamente ele rosnou. Senti que meu coração _quebrava_.

_"Já disse que foi _sem querer_!"_eu falei emburrada, ele me olhou descrente. Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos.

_"Eu não quero brigar. E a Matsuri não vai ter chance"_ele disse resoluto. Eu estreitei meus olhos, o que custava dar _uma_ chance?

_"O que custa dar uma chance para a menina? Você quer ver ela sofrendo?"_perguntei raivosa enquanto batia na mesa a minha frente, ele me olhou sem humor.

_"Você já parou para pensar que ela pode sofrer mais se não der certo? _E não vai dar_"_ele disse convicto, me fazendo chiar.

_"E porque não?"_perguntei na defensiva, parecia que era _comigo_.

_"_Será que você não entende?!_"_ele perguntou impaciente, mas a resposta é NÃO!

_"Não! Eu sei como ela se sente. E eu sei como dói não ter tido pelo menos _uma_ chance!"_eu falei sem humor e magoada.

_"Do que adianta ter uma chance? Do que adianta magoá-la mais com um relacionamento _sem_ envolvimento emocional?"_ele perguntou cético, meu sangue ferveu.

_"Mas ela tentou! E se _você tentar_ pode haver um envolvimento emocional!"_eu falei irônica, o que custa ele tentar? Ele pode acabar gostando dela. Ele suspirou ficando enrubescido, acabei lembrando o meu sonho, ele fica realmente atraente _envergonhado_.

_"Ela não tem chance de me conquistar, meu coração já bate por _outra_"_ele falou baixo me olhando docemente e firmemente, mas pelo silêncio do local eu pude ouvir. Meu estômago '_embrulhou_'. Meu coração palpitou por felicidade e medo – eu sabia que ainda amava o Uchiha e não tinha esse tipo de sentimento pelo Kage – o que me fazia sentir pena. Mas pensando racionalmente, eu não daria uma chance para ele por causa desses meus sentimentos, então eu posso compreender o que ele quis dizer. Antes que alguém dissesse qualquer coisa, bateram na porta e ele foi para uma reunião de conselho, me deixando sozinha divagando com a inner.

Enquanto eu discutia com a inner que queria que tomasse uma atitude e fizesse ele se declarar diretamente, percebi que já estava anoitecendo, essa reunião não deve ser boa, pelo menos se for como as de Konoha, o Kage não vai voltar bem.

Ele voltou parecendo extremamente irritado, sentando pesadamente na cadeira, colocou as mãos na frente do rosto e fechou os olhos fortemente, fiquei angustiada com a _situação_.

_"Tudo bem?"_perguntei receosa, ele não fez menção de me olhar, só suspirou fortemente.

_"Não, você pode ir para casa, amanhã eu arrumo alguma coisa para você fazer"_ele disse azedo, mas como uma boa médica treinada eu vi a tensão nos seus ombros e como parecia que suas olheiras aumentaram, porém eu não iria discutir. Uma longa conversa já me esperava.

* * *

**¹Cho** significa borboleta, não é uma personagem importante, foi só uma personagem secular que talvez apareça mais algumas vezes.

* * *

**YO minna! Porque vocês foram muito queridas e me mandaram reviews rapidamente, arranjei um tempinho para escrever, para compensar o tempo que fiquei sem postar. Capítulo novinho para vocês, eu gostei desse capítulo e vocês? S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. **

_O que vocês acham que vai acontecer na conversa da Sakura-chan com a Temari-chan? _

**Obrigada **Yu-chan, LaylaChan e andressa li kinomoto animya **pelos reviews *-* que me animaram para escrever outro capítulo, espero que vocês continuem gostando!**

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

Yu-chan:_olá, desculpa por isso, mas eu realmente estava num período difícil que felizmente passou o/, que bom que você adorou a discussão deles, espero que continue gostando da fic, beijinhos, até o próximo._

LaylaChan: _olá,__que bom que você criou coragem de comentar, adorei!__*-* obrigada pelo elogio :D. Que legal que você tem um casal preferido que torce, ela é meio chatinha mas é uma boa pessoa. HAHAHAHA, o Gaara-kun é muito esperto, tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda, hehe, beijinhos, até o próximo._

andressa li kinomoto animya: _olá, que bom que você adorou, ainda vai demorar alguns capítulos para isso ser descoberto, hehehe, postei rapidinho,_

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Olá, 19º capítulo saindo! Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19 **_**– **_**Uma criança ciumenta é..**_**um problema**_**!**

* * *

Chegando à casa do Kage – com a constante presença daquele anbu que às vezes me irrita por sua '_perseguição_' – pude perceber que ninguém estava em casa. _Perfeito_! O que eu vou fazer sozinha aqui? Não é como se fosse a minha casa, a qual eu poderia mexer a vontade _se_ quisesse..pensar nisso me fez almejar _bisbilhotar_ as coisas do Kage para descobrir se ele esconde algo do resto de nós mortais ou talvez de _mim_. Acabei rindo sozinha, imagina o que o anbu falaria pra ele _se_ eu fizesse isso..eu não estou em posição de brigar novamente com ele – no momento – mesmo discordando em _muitas_ coisas da sua opinião, ele da sua maneira _torta_ de ser e se relacionar com os outros, se preocupa com a minha proteção e da minha _família_..seria bom poder dar um tempo nas discussões. Ouvi um ruído no andar superior, meu coração acelerou, com os últimos acontecimentos poderia ser algo bem _indesejável_. Levemente trêmula e mordendo o lábio inferior subi as escadas para encontrar um _**neko¹ **_totalmente branco me olhando, mas ele parecia mais um filhote de _tigre_, pois parecia delicado e essencialmente feroz, ele me olhou intensamente miando manhosamente satisfeito, mas o que era realmente estranho era ele ter a mesma tonalidade dos _meus_ olhos, senti um arrepio tenebroso. Achando que ele estava com fome, me aproximei rindo – era só um _gatinho_ – vi que seus olhos brilharam rapidamente, ele veio correndo na minha direção, – fiquei receosa não parecia que era para ser _amigável_ – lambeu meu pé enquanto sumia numa fumaça irregular rosa bem fraca e brilhante.

_"Sakura? Você não deveria estar com o meu _irmãozinho_?"_perguntou um Kankuro divertido, ainda confusa virei para ele. Posso dizer que o tempo que eu estou aqui eu descobri uma coisa: ele adora _provocar_ as pessoas..e eu sabia que esse comentário foi completamente _ambíguo_.

_"Eu e o conselho '_chutamos_' ele"_falei divertida e _irônica_, prevendo que ele não teria resposta para isso.

_"Me diz que antes disso aconteceu pelo menos um _beijinho_"_ele falou _debochado_ com a sobrancelha esquerda arqueada. _KUSO_! É óbvio que NÃO!

_"Não sei o que se passa nessa _cabecinha_ Kankuro, mas eu não sou do tipo que saio beijando alguém _sem_ sentimentos"_eu falei irritada, _droga_ ele deve imaginar que eu tenho sentimentos enraizados por um grande _idiota_ traidor.

_"Eu não disse _onde_ poderia acontecer o beijinho..até no _rosto_ precisa de sentimentos, Sa-chan? De qualquer forma isso é um _progresso_"_ele disse malicioso, senti meu rosto esquentar, _CHIKUSHO_! Não dá para discutir com o Kankuro, tudo tem _duplos_ significados nas suas frases. Como se isso não fosse suficiente, ele ainda te faz dizer alguma coisa para revidar _sobre_ o que você disse. Rindo, ele foi se afastando em direção ao seu quarto. Mas eu tinha uma_ pergunta_.

_"Er, Kankuro! Vocês tem um _neko_ de estimação?"_eu perguntei curiosamente, ele se virou me olhando sem entender.

_"Não, porque?"_ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

_"Nada importante"_eu falei mau humorada – para ele não fazer mais questionamentos – ele suspirando voltou ao seu destino.

Virei-me para descer as escadas, vendo uma Temari-chan emburrada. Tive vontade de rir da '_fofura da cena_', mas é claro que me controlei.

_"Tudo bem?"_perguntei tentando abafar um sorrisinho. Ela me olhou azeda.

_"Quando a gente for conversar eu te conto"_ela disse mais emburrada, não aguentando, gargalhei, tendo como resposta um olhar _cruel_.

_"Pelo menos me ajude a fazer o jantar"_ela disse fazendo um '_beicinho_', concordei com a cabeça.

Eu não sabia o que ela pretendia fazer de jantar, ela não disse nada desde que chegamos à cozinha..quando ela começou a pegar os ingredientes eu franzi a sobrancelha. Eu sabia _o que_ se fazia com esses ingredientes.

_"Dangos?"_eu falei confusa, mas no fundo feliz por saber do que se tratava e por saber que era o prato preferido do meu _nii-san_ ele estava merecendo um '_agrado_', mas será que ela sabia disso?

_"Hai"_ela disse sem humor, acabei suspirando pela sua falta de vontade de _colaborar_ nessa conversa.

_"O Ai-nii-san disse que é seu prato favorito"_eu disse tentando quebrar o gelo e fazer com que ela conversasse comigo. Vi seu rosto enrubescer levemente.

_"Eu sei"_ela respondeu mau humorada, estou começando a me _irritar_! O que custa me responder?

_"Qual é o problema?"_eu perguntei tentando controlar minha raiva contida por sua falta de ânimo. É tão difícil falar com quem _não _está cooperando. Ela suspirou irritada, parando e me olhando firmemente.

_"Eu fui visitar a _Akane_, eu achei que esse tempo inconsciente a faria ser mais educada, mas estava enganada"_ela disse irritada e eu podia entender perfeitamente ao que ela estava se referindo.

_"Ela também não foi muito simpática comigo"_falei para tentar aliviar a tensão, ela '_rolou_' os olhos.

_"De quem vocês estão falando?"_disse o nii-san confuso, nós duas olhamos emburradas para ele, ambas sabíamos que com _ele_ ela era um _doce_.

_"Ninguém importante..a gente pode conversar em _particular_ rapidinho?"_eu falei decidida, vi que seu olhar brilhou quando mencionei que queria conversar com ele, abri um sorriso envergonhado.

_"É claro nee-chan"_ele disse com um sorriso contagiante passando seu braço nos meus ombros enquanto me guiava até o andar superior. Chegando ao terraço, ele parou e ficou olhando encantado pela vila – mesmo a conhecendo desde que nasceu ele mantinha um amor por esse lugar – e eu entendia perfeitamente esse sentimento..o que me fez lembrar de Konoha..eu esperava por notícias, aliás como será que a _shishou_ está?

_"_Então_.."_ele disse enquanto eu estava distraída, quando o olhei ele sustentava um olhar zombeteiro e profundo.

_"Er..b-em.."_eu falei envergonhada, não sabia exatamente como falar desse assunto.

_"Eu já te disse que você pode me falar o que quiser Sa-nee-chan"_ele disse firme e docemente. Eu sabia disso, mas mesmo assim..não é como se eu não quisesse falar disso, no fundo eu tinha medo do que poderia _ver ou ouvir._.ou quem sabe da reação do _Aiko_.

_"_Existem outras pessoas do clã..o Daiki, a M-iya.._"_eu sussurrei temerosa, senti meus olhos arderem, principalmente pela _impotência_..meu coração ficou apertado em falar sobre isso, por mais que eu não lembrasse deles, imaginar uma parte da minha família no hospital, sem saber em quais condições me fazia sentir um pavor repentino..afinal de contas minha _irmã_ estava lá. E se ela fosse como o Aiko, me doía pensar em seu sofrimento. O olhando de canto, percebi que ele suspirou, fechando os olhos com a expressão contraída.

_"Você quer conhecê-los?"_ele disse confuso.

_"Não s-ei..como eles estão?"_eu perguntei medrosamente, ele me olhou calmamente.

_"Nada que não possa ser revertido. Se eles estivessem acordados gostariam que você fosse visitá-los, mas a decisão é sua até eles despertarem, porque _depois_.."_ele disse misterioso enquanto quase não conseguiu completar a sua frase pelas gargalhadas, como se estivesse imaginando a cena. Meu coração ficou mais aliviado, talvez fosse bom conhecê-los antes deles acordarem, evitaria uma surpresa pelas suas aparências. Sorri brevemente.

_"Eu quero vê-los, mas na semana que vem"_eu falei decididamente, eu precisava de um tempo para me preparar psicologicamente..

_"Tudo bem"_ele disse tranquilamente, mas eu podia ver como ele queria me interrogar sobre meu estresse pós-traumático.

Ele abriu a boca – não aguentando a curiosidade – mas foi interrompido, a Temari veio nos comunicar que o jantar estava pronto e ela e seus irmãos estavam nos esperando. Durante a janta, ninguém falou nada. O Kage estava perdido em pensamentos obscuros, o Kankuro estava observando seu irmão e fazendo caretas, a Temari parecia que iria matar qualquer um que falasse com ela e o meu irmão me observava atentamente. O clima estava realmente _tenso_. Quando acabei de me alimentar, me levantei rapidamente em direção ao meu quarto, esperaria a Temari subir para falar com ela. Deitei na minha cama e acabei olhando para o céu pela minha janela que ficava atrás da cama, o céu estava sem nuvens, segundo o Shika-kun isso é um mau sinal, mas eu não acredito nisso, inclusive não sei nem como _ele_ acredita..ouvi passos pela escada, me concentrando pude ver que se tratava do chakra da Temari, com o coração ansioso e temeroso fui até a porta, vi que ela entrou no seu quarto, bati na porta, ouvindo um '_entre_'. Ela estava sentada no parapeito da janela.

_"Ohayou"_eu disse sem graça, ela me disse que eu podia entrar e sentar, me acomodei no chão, recostada na porta do quarto.

_"Qual o problema Sa-chan?"_ela perguntou perspicazmente. Suspirando eu fechei os olhos me lembrando do meu '_sonho_'.

_"E-u tive um sonho estranho"_falei baixinho, sentindo se formar um '_bolo_' na minha garganta. Ela se aproximou e sentou-se de frente para mim.

_"Sobre o quê?"_ela perguntou ternamente, senti um '_nó_' no estômago, eu ainda não tinha certeza se realmente desejava saber..meu nervosismo era grande no momento..

_"_Meu passado_"_vi que ela tencionou rapidamente os ombros, ficando ereta. Não entendi _por que_.

_"_Exatamente_ o quê?"_ela perguntou com o cenho franzido numa expressão indecifrável.

Depois de acabar de contar o sonho com a cabeça baixa, resolvi que era hora de entender melhor essa sensação de dor reprimida por um passado oculto.

_"Você sabe o que aconteceu?"_eu perguntei a olhando firmemente na expectativa da sua resposta.

_"Parcialmente"_ela disse desviando o olhar. Meu coração deu um 'salto' e prendi a respiração, no mesmo tempo que pedi para ela me contar.

* * *

_Eu estava indo visitar minha amiga que inclusive eu queria que virasse minha cunhadinha, era muito fofo ela com meu irmão, quando ouvi gritos chorosos e angustiados ao longe. E é claro que eu não ficaria longe daquela confusão, sempre fui curiosa..adoraria saber o que estava acontecendo. Surpreendi-me quando um borrão róseo que eu conhecia muito bem esbarrou em mim..ela tinha um corte que parecia bem feio e que poderia infeccionar se não fosse bem cuidado na bochecha, alguns arranhões nos joelhos e o pior: não parava de chorar..percebi que a 'querida' Akane vinha correndo atrás dela, e é óbvio que ela deve ser o motivo disso tudo. Vendo a angústia da minha pequena amiga, a puxei rapidamente indo em direção a minha casa. Ver ela tão apática corroeu meu coração e eu sabia que quem quer que fosse que fez isso acontecer iria pagar. Subi rapidamente as escadas a puxando pelo braço, quando chegamos ao meu quarto, o mais delicadamente possível, a coloquei sentada no meu sofá._

__"O que aconteceu, Sa-chan?"_perguntei esperançosa em ver alguma reação, minha frustração foi intensa quando ela não me respondeu, nem essa nem qualquer outra pergunta que eu fizesse. Meu coração bateu dolorosamente apertado e revoltado. Vendo que suas feridas precisavam de algum cuidado, fui até o banheiro e busquei a caixa de primeiros socorros. Por conhecê-la eu imaginava que ela queria ficar sozinha, era como um sistema de escape, mas também compreendia que ela me deixou ficar junto nessa hora, o que demonstrava que ela verdadeiramente confiava em mim. Passei álcool em sua ferida do rosto, ela gritou dolorida e frustrada, a olhei preocupada. Aquilo doeu nela..e em mim. Senti lágrimas se formarem nos cantos dos meus olhos, que monstro seria capaz de fazer uma criatura tão sensível e delicada quanto ela sofrer? Ela começou a soluçar, o que me fez começar a chorar..e eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que chora. Com alguém, para alguém ou por alguém. A abracei delicadamente, mas sabia que ela precisava de cuidados médicos ao mesmo tempo em que tinha certeza que ela ficaria muito chateada se eu chamasse alguém da sua família. Comecei a fazer um carinho leve em sua cabeça que sabia que a faria adormecer. Quando ela finalmente dormiu, chamei o Ai-kun para vê-la, claro antes dando muitas recomendações e o ameaçando bastante. Ele fez curativos que pareceriam que eu fiz – para quando ela acordasse achasse que fui eu – e pareceu magoado. Não estava revoltado. Eu só podia concluir que ele sabia o que tinha acontecido._

__"Eu exijo uma explicação!"_eu falei irritada e angustiada, ele me olhou amargo._

__"Problemas familiares"_ele disse rudemente, senti meu coração pesar._

__"NÃO INTERESSA! NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE VIU ELA C-HORAR!"_gritei descontrolada, ele fechou os olhos com a expressão dolorosa._

__"Meu pai e meu tio estavam discutindo, enquanto eu tentava distrair a Ak-chan e nee-san, mas ela resolveu inventar que queria beber água, eu tolamente fui buscar, nesse meio tempo as duas resolveram ouvir o assunto dos adultos. Ela acabou ouvindo que a Ak-chan sem permissão fez um jutsu proibido do clã nela"_ele disse amargurado, que estória é essa de jutsu proibido?_

__"Que jutsu é esse?"_eu perguntei mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia responder._

__"Você sabe que eu não posso contar. O ferimento no rosto foi por conta de um bisturi de chakra quando elas brigaram. E foi feio"_ele disse explicando o máximo do que ele podia. E eu decidi que a protegeria com minha vida se fosse necessário._

* * *

A Temari acabou de me contar e eu sentia um aperto no coração, e é claro que ela não sabia de mais nada..jutsus proibidos de clãs só podem ser conhecidos pelos membros. Eu suspirei desanimada.

_"O _Aiko_ pode te contar se você perguntar"_ela disse compreensiva. Depois eu perguntaria para ele. Eu estranhei ela chamá-lo pelo nome.

_"E agora você, me conte o que aconteceu"_falei arqueando minha sobrancelha direita. Ela suspirou irritada.

_"Eu fui visitar a Akane, e ela é muito _tinhosa_. Acabei discutindo com ela e com o Aiko"_ela disse mau humorada, se não fosse tenso seria engraçado.

_"_Porque_..?"_perguntei confusa, ela baixou os olhos.

_"Porque ela não tem o direito de ser mau educada com quem a acordou!"_ela disse enraivecida, senti meu peito inflar de gratidão, não por ela ter brigado com os outros, mas porque eu tinha alguém nesse lugar que me defenderia e apoiaria, não que meu irmão não fizesse isso, mas se tratando do resto da família ele provavelmente seria imparcial para não ficar brigado com ninguém.

_"Esquece isso Temari"_eu disse simpaticamente. Conversamos sobre alguns jutsus e visitas dos Sabaku a Konoha, depois de algum tempo, decidi ir atrás do meu irmão, descobrir _mais_. Saindo no corredor, vi que a luz da sala estava acesa, fui lá ver quem era e era exatamente _quem_ eu queria.

_"A gente pode conversar?"_falei seriamente, me deixava desconfiada eu ter sofrido um jutsu proibido e meu irmão não ter dito nada.

_"Sim"_ele falou confuso por causa da minha seriedade.

_"Que tipo de jutsu a Akane fez em mim?"_falei diretamente, ele arregalou os olhos.

_"C-omo você sabe disso?"_ele perguntou chocado, mas eu não queria que ele me enrolasse.

_"Você não queria tanto saber o que eu tinha _lembrado_?"_falei irônica, talvez ele não merecesse meu tom rude, mas eu estou profundamente irritada. E me sentindo levemente traída por ele não ter me contado. Ele ficou pálido e desviou o olhar. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio ele resolveu falar.

_"Nossos jutsus não são somente pensando no 'bem maior', alguns podem ser fatais. É claro que a Ak-chan não fez por mau e na época nem poderia fazer o jutsu completamente"_ele começou explicando ou até defendendo a Akane, mas não me importa se foi por maldade ou não. O relevante é _o que_ ela fez. Cruzei os braços aguardando ele continuar.

_"Existe um jutsu no clã que pode ser muito útil em campo de batalha – se bem executado – ele tem o poder de diminuir o tempo de vida da pessoa. Quando bem feito, pode fazer a pessoa morrer em no máximo dois dias. Mas não é só isso, ele deixa a pessoa em estado vegetativo instantaneamente..por isso nosso pai ficou furioso quando descobriu que ela tentou fazer esse jutsu em você..é claro que para você foi como uma traição, afinal vocês, no fundo, eram amigas. Mas ela fez não sabendo as consequências mais cruéis que eu citei, fez como um '_teste de habilidade_', mas isso pode acarretar alguns problemas na sua saúde, Sakura"_ele falou estressadamente, senti uma pontada no peito..

_"Qual é o problema dela comigo? E que _problemas_ são esses?"_eu perguntei indignada, ele me olhou piedosamente.

_"Ela sempre teve ciúmes da sua relação com o Gaa-kun e o Dai-kun, eles sempre gostaram _muito_ de você e ela era uma criança na época. E as consequências não são conhecidas, pois ela não completou o jutsu e a gente não monitorou sua saúde durante esses anos. Desculpa não ter contado antes, mas eu não queria que você tivesse uma impressão errada da Ak-chan"_ele explicou calmamente, mas não acredito que seja somente isso, teria que fazer uma '_visitinha_' ao clã Haruno, pois ele não parece que vai dizer mais alguma coisa.

_"Entendo"_eu disse '_entre dentes'_, me sentindo irada. Ele sempre defendia essa maluca, eu sabia que se discutisse com ele, falaria o que não devo então – muito irritada – fui dormir. Algo me dizia que amanhã seria um longo dia emocionalmente exaustivo.

* * *

**¹Neko** significa gato.

* * *

**YO minna! Eu sei que é irritante esperar a postagem de capítulos, mas espero que vocês entendam que eu literalmente ando sem tempo por causa da faculdade..e eu tive dificuldade em escrever esse capítulo, o que fez demorar um pouquinho mais. Capítulo novinho para vocês, eu gostei desse capítulo e vocês? Gostei mais da parte da Tema-chan narrando suas lembranças *-*. S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. Eu sei que esse capitulo ficou abaixo das expectativas, desculpa por isso.**

***Vou TENTAR postar outro capítulo esse final de semana, mas não garanto que vou conseguir e será um especial. Um detalhe: eu tenho uma fic que eu escrevi há muito tempo atrás (quando eu não tinha postado nem essa, estava escrevendo as duas junto e não acabei de escrever nenhuma delas haha :P), uma **_**SasuSaku**_**, vocês acham que eu devo postar?***

_O que vocês acham que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? _

**Obrigada **Yu-chan, LaylaChan e andressa li kinomoto animya **pelos reviews *-* adoro receber reviews das minhas queridas leitoras!**

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

Yu-chan:_olá, eu sei, mas mesmo assim, me sinto culpada quando não consigo postar, sempre fico pensando "eu tenho que escrever", mas infelizmente não me sobra tempo, acabo ficando com remorso. Que bom que você adorou *-* e submeteu o review, ahhaha, eu pretendo que a fic tenha muiiiitos capítulos e ainda tem personagens para aparecerem, mas aos poucos o passado vai sendo revelado ;D. Até o próximo, beijinhos._

LaylaChan: _Oiie, que bom que você amou o capítulo, é sempre bom para uma pequena "autora"__ como eu ler isso. Eu adoro escrever essas partes de lembranças, por isso acho que elas salvam os capítulos, ahhaha. Postei rápido porque fiquei inspirada com os reviews rápidos e a semana não estava tão puxada ;), sempre que der eu vou postar um capítulo rapidinho. O Gaa-kun é um amor *-* o Daiki-kun também, hehehehe, quem sabe né? Será que é só imaginação ou é fato? Até o próximo. Beijinhos._

andressa li kinomoto animya: _olá, que bom que você adorou e sempre submete reviews *-*, desculpa a demora,_

**Beijinhos :***** e até o próximo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Olá, capítulo especial por ser o 20º o/, muito obrigada pelos reviews e por me fazer sentir vontade de continuar escrevendo e postando! Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

**PS: tem uma parte do capítulo que me inspirei na música **_**Without You**_** – Brooke Fraser.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20 **_**– **_**Dia esgotante!**

* * *

Mais um dia voltando para casa, _Konoha_..depois de vinte dias em uma missão – bem sucedida – finalmente vejo os portões de Konoha. Tudo o que eu mais desejo no momento é dormir, me alimentar e ver minha linda namorada. Mas eu sei que tenho que ir falar com a Tsunade-_obaasan_. Suspirei alto, eu preferiria estar no time com uma _certa_ ninja de cabelos rosas e transparentes olhos verdes. Mas infelizmente não é esse o caso. E eu também desejava do fundo do meu coração que um moreno arredio e sensivelmente perigoso não tivesse feito o que fez. Fatidicamente nem tudo o que desejamos nós realmente alcançamos. Chegamos à torre da Hokage e batemos na porta, nenhum de nós tinha ânimo de conversar e mesmo eu sendo muito comunicativo, ficar longe das mulheres que eu amo profunda e irrevogavelmente, suga a minha _energia_. Depois de um 'entre' mal humorado, nos dirigimos até a _obaasan_. Relatamos tudo o que ocorreu naquela missão e ela nos deu permissão para sair.

_"Naruto! Você fica"_ela disse firmemente, a olhei sem humor, o que ela queria agora? Eu gosto dela e ela é uma ótima pessoa e líder da vila, mas eu estou _sem_ _saco_.

_"O que aconteceu?"_eu perguntei calmamente vendo a seriedade dela.

_"O Uchiha foi atrás da Sakura em Suna"_ela disse com os olhos fechados e muito estressada, senti uma fúria inflamar _todo_ o meu ser.

_"COMO É QUE É?"_gritei irritado, ela me olhou repreensiva.

_"Como você sabe, existem ninjas na vila da areia, e um anbu está vigiando ela. Não aconteceu nada grave, não se preocupe. Mas eu recebi uma carta _especial_ do Gaara-sama"_ela disse emburrada, talvez ela não tenha gostado muito dessa estória..ela abriu a gaveta e me estendeu um pergaminho, dizendo '_Leia_'.

* * *

"_Ohayou Tsunade-sama,_

_Desculpe o provável incomodo que este pergaminho/carta vai lhe causar. Os meus shinobis descobriram que o Uchiha ainda está querendo 'acabar' o que começou em Konoha e você sabe ao que exatamente estou me referindo. Até por aí, estava tudo tranquilo, obviamente tomei minhas providências e deixei um anbu de 'cão de guarda'. Mas não contava que a sua antiga pupila, numa tentativa de colocar para fora os seus 'sentimentos' saísse da vila sem permissão. É claro que eu coloquei um dos meus melhores anbu com ela – ainda mais conhecendo as habilidades do clã Uchiha – mas o Uchiha apareceu e veio enraivecido. Quando um dos ninjas que ficam na saída da vila me contou o que estava acontecendo, nós fomos rapidamente até o local. Nada grave aconteceu externamente, não se preocupe. Mas a minha verdadeira preocupação são as feridas que internamente a Sakura carrega. E eu sei muito bem como elas podem doer e nos levar a um caminho obscuro..por isso, encarecidamente, eu peço para você enviar o Naruto para passar uma temporada em Suna. Eu sei que para ela vai ser bom contar com alguém que ela confia e tem referência – principalmente da sua infância e adolescência – sempre nos momentos mais sombrios ele esteve com ela, acho que seria um bálsamo para suas feridas se ele viesse. Peço que pense com carinho nesse pedido, afinal é da sua pupila que estamos falando. Não querendo ser muito abusado – mas já sendo – queria solicitar que se o Naruto vier, a senhora envie sua namorada junto, além de ser bom para a Sakura vai ser bom para o Naruto e ele não vai ficar resmungando por aqui. Qualquer coisa me avise,_

_Atenciosamente, Sabaku no Gaara."_

* * *

Prendi minha respiração, eu imaginava que ela estava sofrendo, mas fico levemente feliz que o Gaara-kun esteja cuidando dela, mesmo que provavelmente ela não saiba disso. E tem o _Aiko_.

_"Então.."_eu falei na expectativa de ir ver minha _irmãzinha_. Tive certeza que meus olhos estavam brilhando pelo jeito que ela me olhou e suspirou.

_"Eu concordo com ele, vai ser bom você ficar um tempo em Suna. Mas não será muito tempo, pois nós precisamos de você aqui. Já falei com a Hinata, seu pai permitiu que ela vá junto desde que o Neji vá também"_ela sentenciou, senti uma felicidade que não tenho palavras para descrever, de repente dei o maior sorriso que conseguia, eu mal acreditava que estaria com as duas mulheres da minha vida novamente. Com uma renovada felicidade, fui saindo da sala.

_"Mais uma coisa"_ela disse, eu parei, é claro que ela sempre tem '_alguma coisa_' para dizer, que _saco_! Espero que não acabe com a minha alegria.

_"A Sakura enviou"_ela disse me dando outro pergaminho, com um sorriso bobo sai da sala em direção ao meu apartamento. Depois de chegar em casa e ler a carta, me senti melhor sabendo que poderia conversar _pessoalmente_ com ela. Tomei um banho relaxante, me preparando para encontrar minha linda namorada. Era até engraçado porque quando eu a elogio, ela não acredita..mas quem não crê sou _eu_ em tanta beleza sem esforço. E eu sei que não seria o mesmo sem ela. E não aguentaria essa mudança e confusão na minha vida sem a presença _dela_. Eu rio das minhas piadas e das coisas que _eu_ acho engraçado e ela nem parece se importar de que eu estou sendo tão bobo, um _bobo_ alegre e que esquece completamente o que esta tagarelando quando ela me beija. E só agora eu posso entender que não poderia amar outra pessoa como eu amo ela, nunca e em nenhuma circunstância, por isso todo o dia eu a faço entender que é _única_ e maravilhosa. Em uma tentativa _vã_ e _inútil_ de recuperar o tempo que eu não enxerguei o seu amor devotado a mim.

Andando pela rua e cumprimentando as pessoas, me dei conta que minha vida mudou drasticamente desde que eu era criança, antigamente eu sentia o _amargor_ do desprezo e hoje as pessoas me respeitam e até gostam de mim. Mas _ela_ sempre me amou. Às vezes eu acho que não mereço tanto amor e carinho. Eu queria que meu grande amigo Gaara-kun, encontrasse alguém que gostasse tanto dele quanto a Hina-chan gosta de mim para curar os seus profundos machucados. Cheguei à casa da Hina-chan, ela estava conversando com o Neji-kun na frente da casa.

_"Ohayou"_falei alegre, chamando a atenção dos dois. Ela me olhou carinhosamente e veio me abraçar, meu coração bateu mais forte só de ver aquele rosto perfeito com os olhos mais brilhantes do que qualquer estrela. Eu tinha certeza que queria ficar com ela o _resto_ da minha vida. E que amanhã estaríamos viajando para _Suna_.

* * *

**POV SAKURA**

* * *

Tive uma noite estressantemente _sem_ sonhos. Nem parece que eu dormi o que me fez ficar zangada, depois de fazer minha higiene pessoal, fui fazer meu desjejum. Chegando a mesa, vi que todos já estavam aqui, aparentemente meu irmão e a Temari-chan não fizeram as pazes..o Kage conversava muito baixo com seu irmão, então não dava para ouvir nada e eu nem queria.

_"Tudo bem _nee-san_?"_Ai-nii-san perguntou fazendo todos me encararem, _ótimo_!

_"Hai"_falei simplesmente, fazendo um '_bico_' emburrado, ele arqueou a sobrancelha e antes que perguntasse outras coisas eu sai indo em direção ao escritório do Kage. Sentei-me, olhando para os papéis que eu tinha que ordenar para o Kage assinar.

_"_Haruno_"_disse o Kage _rouca_ e _perversamente_, senti um arrepio na coluna de _deleite_ e _prazer_, o modo como ele falava meu sobrenome implicando outras coisas que eu não sei e não entendo me fazia estremecer, e isso não era bom..na verdade era, mas enfim. Fazia um tempo que ele não falava meu sobrenome com essa entoação, acabei ficando sem palavras e com a boca _seca_.

_"Não é muito educado deixar alguém falando sozinho"_ele disse censurando minha atitude, pelo jeito, nossas _discussões_ vão começar cedo.

_"Qual a _sua_ relação com isso?"_perguntei rabugenta, ele sorriu de canto me fazendo _suspirar_ internamente.

_"O Aiko-kun é meu amigo, e você não vem sendo uma boa _irmã_"_ele disse zombeteiro, minha raiva ardeu, senti como se estivesse levando um tapa no rosto.

_"E QUEM É VOCÊ PARA DECIDIR QUEM É UMA BOA IRMÃ? LOGO VOCÊ QUE DESPREZA O PEDIDO DA SUA IRMÃ"_esbravejei irada, ele me olhou ameaçadoramente.

_"Minha família ou suas interelações não tem nenhuma relação com isso. E só te doeu porque você sabe que é _verdade_!"_ele disse irritado mas eu senti um pesar no coração eu sabia que ele tinha razão, _INFERNO_! Mas eu não deixaria isso barato, ele não tem que se meter em relações familiares dos outros, me levantei preparada para gritar o suficiente para ele entender que não deve se intrometer onde não é chamado! Antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, a porta se abriu em um rompante e um ser róseo entrou correndo e se atirou nos braços dele. _Perfeito_! Era só o que faltava: minha prima _Akane_.

_"_**GAA-KUN**_!"_ela disse alegremente, ele desviou o olhar para ela dando um sorriso _simpático_, a cena me enjoou, ainda mais por saber que ela '_inocentemente_' fez um jutsu em mim.

_"Ohayou, _Ak-chan_"_ele respondeu ainda sorrindo, o fuzilando com os olhos, contornei a mesa. A propósito ela não tinha _desgrudado _dele ainda.

_"Com licença"_falei antes de voar no pescoço dela para me explicar direitinho sobre o que ela fez no passado. Tremendo de _raiva_, fui caminhando até o clã Haruno. Cheguei rapidamente ao meu destino, começando a vasculhar a casa para achar os pergaminhos. No armário que fica no quarto dos meus _pais_, achei uma caixa vermelha com um laço rosa, curiosamente a peguei e sentei no chão. Abrindo achei um _neko_ de pelúcia branco de olhos verdes, aquilo me espantou, era muito parecido com o neko que eu vi na casa dos Sabaku. Senti uma dor profunda nas minhas têmporas, fiquei zonza, tentei me levantar, mas cai abruptamente no chão, deixando a _escuridão_ me tragar.

* * *

__"Vamos, Mi-nee-san, me conta!"_eu implorei para ela, mas o borrão riu sombriamente fazendo que não com a cabeça._

__"Sakurinha, você vai ver no seu aniversário"_o borrão disse divertido, apertando minhas bochechas fazendo uma careta infantil._

__"Mas eu vou morrer de curiosidade!"_eu disse emburrada, a fazendo gargalhar. KUSO! Vou ter que apelar._

__"Por favor"_falei chorosa a olhando com olhos pidões que sabia que ninguém nessa casa resistia._

__"Droga, Sakura!"_ela disse, pegando minha mão e fazendo sinal de silêncio. Seria meu presente de aniversário de 6 anos, meus pais já tinham comprado, muito antecipadamente pois acharam o 'presente perfeito'. O que acabou atiçando minha curiosidade._

_Chegamos ao quarto dos meus pais, a porta estava um pouco aberta, dava para ver os dois sorrindo, minha mãe carregava um __**neko**__ branco e meu pai uma caixa vermelha. Eles sussurravam para não acordar ninguém. Com um olhar amoroso, eles deram um selinho, colocando o bichinho de pelúcia na caixa, o enfeitando com um laço rosa. Satisfeita, sai saltitando de volta ao meu quarto. O neko era igual ao _**_Takeshi_**_**¹**, isso me deixou extremamente feliz e radiante._

* * *

Recobrei a consciência como se estivesse recuperando o ar depois de me afogar: _dolorosamente_ e _desesperada_ por oxigênio. Senti um braço abaixo da minha cintura me sustentando, olhando para cima, vi um par de olhos verdes-água me mirando preocupadamente. Ele me sentou delicadamente, recostando minhas costas na parede. Olhando para o lado dele vi a Akane com um semblante _incompreensível_ e _ilegível_. A propósito, quem era _Takeshi_?

_"O que vocês fazem aqui?"_perguntei confusa, vi que o olhar do Kage brilhou de raiva.

_"Qual é o teu problema? Primeiro: eu não te dei permissão para sair do escritório! Segundo: você deveria me agradecer por vir aqui te ajudar! Aliás o que anda acontecendo? Você lembrou de mais al-"_ele me metralhou e só parou de falar quando a Akane colocou a mão no seu ombro.

Mas eu não queria falar com ninguém, sentia o gosto _azedo_ e _cruel_ de não ter mais meus pais. E me doía não ter a minha mãe aqui para fazer um carinho e me acolher..me amargurava não ter conhecido ela e não ter nenhuma lembrança, ela parecia tão _carinhosa_..percebendo que minha garganta começava a se fechar, resolvi me pronunciar.

_"Saiam. _Por favor_. Daqui a pouco eu volto, _eu prometo_"_disse controlando minha voz, lágrimas e sentimentos que borbulhavam intensamente _cruéis_, apertando violentamente meu coração. O que mais passava na minha cabeça é que eu não tinha uma mãe ou um pai para poder correr nesse instante e receber o consolo que _somente _eles poderiam me oferecer. Contrariando minha vontade, senti um par de braços me abraçarem recostando seu queixo na minha cabeça. Não suportando a pressão inconsolável de _falta_ e _buraco negro_ que me assolavam, solucei alto, sentindo uma onda forte de dor acompanhada por uma enxurrada de lágrimas. Tentei me controlar, mas era muito difícil, senti espasmos violentos querendo rasgar meus músculos para tentar aplacar a dor. _Intensa_ e _brutal_. Porque as pessoas que eu amava estavam longe? Porque quem eu precisava não estava aqui?

_"_Você não está sozinha_"_ele sussurrou baixo e de alguma forma, aquilo diminuiu minha dor. Ele tinha razão, mas não terminava o fato de meus alicerces não estarem aqui. Lentamente consegui parar de chorar, e mesmo sentindo gratidão não teria coragem de dizer em voz alta um '_obrigado_'. Ele se afastou, eu limpei minhas lágrimas e virei para vê-los, ele mantinha um olhar _calmo_ e _apreensivo_ e ela um olhar _consternado_ e _doloroso_. Não querendo ficar mais aqui com os dois, comecei a me dirigir para sair da casa, porém com os dois ao meu encalço. De longe eu ouvia que os dois conversavam, mas o assunto não me interessava. Eu tinha tantas perguntas e sentia que ninguém queria me respondê-las e eu não tinha nem ideia do _por que_.

_"_S-akura_"_ouvi uma voz feminina falar cautelosamente, mas não me virei, não era hora de discutir..continuei andando.

_"Eu queria agradecer por você ter me ajudado, eu vou fazer o máximo pela _Miya_ e pelos _outros_"_ela continuou falando, mas eu não me virei. Não tinha _vontade_ nem _humor_. E duvidava que ela dissesse isso se estivéssemos _sozinhas_.

_"_Ok_"_disse para não deixá-la no vácuo. Vi uma criança com estranhos olhos verdes musgo, me fazendo ter outra onda de dor na cabeça e uma escuridão se aproximando. Como se tivesse levando uma facada no cérebro, não enxerguei mais nada.

* * *

_Eu tinha acabado de me machucar, estava doendo bastante, afinal não é todo o dia que você cai de uma árvore aqui em Suna. Chorando fui me levantar, mas antes que eu completasse meu plano, vi uma pessoa se aproximando. Ela tinha cabelos longos vermelhos intensos com uma franja lateral cobrindo seu olho esquerdo e olhos verdes musgo, ostentando preocupação._

__"Sa-nee-chan? O que aconteceu?"_disse a Mi-nee-san inquieta enquanto fazia um jutsu para me curar._

__"Eu cai da árvore"_falei manhosa, ela riu._

__"Vem minha pequena desastrada"_ela disse sorrindo, me colocando nos seus ombros e indo para dentro da nossa casa. Colocando-me na cama, dizendo um 'boa noite' e completando com um 'aishiteru' com um beijo na testa, ela saiu do quarto e eu dormi com um sorriso bobo._

* * *

_"SAKURA! Eu vou pedir para o Aiko-kun dar uma olhada em você, não é possível!"_o Kage disse ansioso.

_"Eu estou bem"_falei me desvencilhando dele e levantando para seguir meu caminho. Até porque era verdade, externamente eu estava bem. Internamente _revoltada_ e _magoada_. Ele me seguiu andando do meu lado sem falar nada, chegamos ao escritório e eu me sentei na cadeira como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_"Eu tenho uma dúvida"_falei antes que pudesse controlar minha língua, _droga_!

_"Sobre?"_ele disse ainda concentrado nos papeis a sua frente.

_"Porque ninguém me conta sobre o _meu_ passado?"_resmunguei, ele parou e me olhou indecifrável.

_"Se você pretende se _torturar_ eu posso arranjar um lugar em uma cela. Doeria menos"_ele disse sem emoção.

_"Será que ninguém entende que é sobre a _minha_ vida que estamos falando? Eu tenho o _DIREITO_ de saber! E ainda por cima estou _selada_!"_falei batendo a mão na mesa, ele suspirou.

_"Não é uma decisão só sua. O que você espera que _eu_ faça?"_ele disse emburrado, mas eu sabia o que queria que _ele_ fizesse.

_"Desfaça o selo"_pedi o mais gentilmente que pude, ele apertou os olhos, desviando o olhar.

_"Não é tão simples"_ele rebateu, mas eu não pretendo desistir tão facilmente. Aproximei-me dele, me recostando na sua mesa o olhando firmemente, ele não retribuiu o olhar.

_"_Por favor_"_implorei sentindo a ansiedade me corroer, ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

_"Não faça isso"_ele pediu baixo, fiquei com pena mas eu queria saber do meu passado.

_"Eu quero lembrar da minha _m-ãe_, do meu _p-ai_"_falei engasgando, obtendo sua atenção, ele me olhou pesaroso.

_"Eu não tenho _permissão_ e também _não_ sei se _quero_"_ele disse contrariado.

_"Como assim?"_perguntei frustrada e amarga, ele se levantou, indo para longe de mim, se encostando na parede, parece que minha presença perto o perturbava.

_"Os _anciãos_ precisam aprovar, eu já tentei falar com eles, _mas_.."_ele disse irritado, bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos.

_"_Mas_?"_falei me aproximando levemente, ele suspirou, não tirando a mão dos cabelos.

_"Eles não querem, tem medo que você se revolte e tente agir contra a vila"_ele disse esgotado, isso não fazia sentido, eu não sou como o _Uchiha_!

_"Eu não faria isso! Aliás isso não tem sentido!"_eu falei irritada, ele só me olhou sem dizer nada.

_"Além disso, porque _você_ não sabe se quer?"_falei franzindo a sobrancelha, ele se virou de costas olhando para a vila pela janela.

_"Eu não sei do que você pode se lembrar"_ele disse a contragosto. Foi minha vez de suspirar, ele é muito _complicado_..

_"É sobre o _massacre_?"_murmurei me encostando na parede vendo seu semblante sombrio e triste. Falar disso me tirava o fôlego, mas o _transtornava_, eu podia sentir.

_"_Hai_"_ele falou rouco e baixo, completamente _arrasado_, fazendo meu coração apertar.

_"Eu sei que a _Ak-chan_ não tem sido muito querida, mas até uma moeda tem _dois_ lados"_ele disse misterioso, não entendi porque ele falou dela, estou começando a achar que ele é _apaixonado_ por ela.

_"O que você quer dizer?"_eu perguntei confusa, ele se virou para mim, me olhando intensamente.

_"Que você deveria falar com ela antes de tomar qualquer conclusão a seu respeito"_ele disse calmo, é acho que é ela que é '_dona_' do coração dele. De uma _enigmática_ forma isso me _feriu_.

_"Posso ir para casa?"_perguntei, já tinha anoitecido e de uma incompreensível maneira eu queria ficar longe dele depois dessa _conclusão_. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Parece que a teoria do Shika-kun tem _1%_ de chance de estar um _pouco_ correta. Fui para casa do Kage tão esgotada emocionalmente e fisicamente que acabei _dormindo_.

* * *

**¹Takeshi significa feroz/guerreiro**

* * *

**YO minna! Eu sei que é irritante esperar a postagem de capítulos, mas espero que vocês entendam que eu literalmente ando sem tempo por causa da faculdade..como as reviews foram rápidas e eu tive tempo hoje por ser ****feriado**** na minha cidade, escrevi o/. Capítulo novinho para vocês, eu gostei desse capítulo e vocês? Gostaram do POV do Naruto-kun? **_Não sei quando o próximo capitulo será postado, mas se tranquilizem que eu não vou abandonar a fic_**. S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. **

***Vou TENTAR postar outro capítulo esse final de semana, mas não garanto que vou conseguir. Um detalhe: eu tenho uma fic que eu escrevi há muito tempo atrás (quando eu não tinha postado nem essa, estava escrevendo as duas junto e não acabei de escrever nenhuma delas haha :P), uma **_SasuSaku_**, vocês acham que eu devo postar?***

_O que vocês acham que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? _

**Obrigada **Yu-chan, LaylaChan e andressa li kinomoto animya **pelos reviews *-* adoro receber reviews das minhas fiéis leitoras!**

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

Yu-chan:_olá, que bom que você adorou! Que bom que você gosta dos meus personagens *-*, eu queria que eles tivessem uma história, não só aparecessem do nada e sumissem. A Sakura-chan vai descobrindo muitas coisas conforme vai passando o tempo, obrigado pelos elogios, DSAHIUADSHIADSU, como eu estava correndo com mil coisas para fazer demorei para postar o 19, mas hoje eu aproveitei o feriado aqui e escrevi. Beijinhos e até o próximo._

LaylaChan: _Oi, que bom que você gostou *-*, eu não achei esse capítulo tão bom assim, mas achei bom não ter decepcionado ;). Que isso não é para tanto *-*, mas obrigadaa. A Akane é um mistério, mas não é tão má quanto parece. Que bom que pude alegrar o seu dia, beijinhos e até o próximo._

andressa li kinomoto animya: _olá, DUASHUADSHUAS, a demora foi pela falta de tempo, estou na correria de final de curso, mas aproveitando o feriado de hoje aqui, escrevi ;). Que bom que você adorou, eu quero demonstrar que existem pessoas que conhecemos que são leais e amigas, mesmo não estando sempre perto, espero que tenha gostado do pequeno GaaSaku do capítulo 20, beijinhos e até o próximo._

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Olá, desculpem a demora, mais um capítulo novinho para vocês! Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 21 **_**– **__**Você **_**não tem **_**medo**_** de mim**

* * *

Meu despertador me acordou antes do horário costumeiro, como eu tinha o calibrado para fazer. Eu queria saber do _meu_ passado! E para isso eu precisaria de tempo no clã Haruno. Tempo que parece que todos nessa casa tentam diminuir. Rapidamente o desliguei, não queria que ninguém acordasse e viesse me fazer perguntas ou me seguisse. O mais silenciosamente possível, consegui sair da casa do Kage, podia sentir o chakra do anbu atrás de mim, mas nesse momento isso não me incomodava. Andando lentamente até o portão da casa, tive uma _surpresa_.

_"_Haruno_, onde você _pensa_ que vai?"_o Kage disse enigmaticamente rouco, num tom _gostoso_ de ouvir. _KUSO_! Eu esqueci que ele muitas vezes não dorme e o quão _sexy_ ele fica! Que _merda_ é essa que eu estou pensando?

_"Até onde eu sei sou _livre_ e tenho um anbu me vigiando"_falei calmamente mesmo estando nervosa internamente, dando a volta por ele para chegar ao portão.

_"Mas _eu_ sou o _Kage_ e quero saber _onde_ você vai"_ele disse irritado, eu sorri divertida por fazer ele perder a aparente calma tão facilmente. Pelo menos ele _inconscientemente_ admitiu que eu posso ir.

_"No clã _Haruno_"_resolvi ser sincera e suspirei no final, provavelmente ele será _contra_.

Surpreendi-me quando ele não disse nada. Consegui sair do pátio sem maiores discussões, isso sim é um _avanço_. Mas não esperava que ele me seguisse, que _droga_!

_"O que você está fazendo, _Kage_?"_perguntei irônica, ele me olhou rabugento.

_"O que _você_ acha?"_ele disse mau humorado, acabei rindo levemente.

_"Eu não preciso de outra _babá_"_eu disse dissimuladamente, ele me olhou _zangado_ e parou de andar.

_"Eu sei. Mas eu não posso simplesmente acompanhar uma velha _amiga_?"_ele perguntou melancólico, fazendo meu coração acelerar dolorosamente..ele nunca se referia ao nosso passado ou ao fato de termos sidos amigos de '_infância_'. Chantagem ou não, ele me convenceu. Fiz um gesto de cabeça que dizia que '_sim_', ele poderia me acompanhar. Era incrível como de madrugada ele sempre ficava mais _amigável_. Talvez eu devesse me aproveitar um pouco disso a partir de agora.._mas_ chegamos ao distrito, o Kage '_simpático_' podia esperar. Fiquei parada olhando para minha antiga casa, tentando criar coragem para vasculhar o suficiente para encontrar algo..vendo minha ausência de reação, ele segurou firmemente minha mão, me puxando para dentro da residência. Agradeci mentalmente, me desvencilhando do seu toque. Eu não sabia por _onde_ começar..

Subindo devagar a escada, resolvi iniciar pelo meu quarto, lá não teria pergaminhos, mas com certeza seria um abrigo de _várias_ recordações. Chegando lá, resolvi abrir meu armário, estava cheio de roupas infantis, mas nada que captasse minha atenção. Frustrada e suspirante, olhei para a janela que tinha uma marca incomum, ao mesmo tempo, perdi o foco e meus sentidos.

* * *

_Estava chovendo forte e isso era muito estranho, aqui quase nunca chovia..senti meus dedos ficarem frios, trêmula fui fechar a cortina do quarto, quando estava chegando perto, ouvi uns murmúrios e num lapso de cor algo estilhaçou o vidro..era uma pedra oval com irregularidades mas sem uma ponta, tinha uma parte escavada que lembrava uma garra, além de estar envolta por um chakra rosa bem fraco e brilhante. Com medo e fascinada, me aproximei..quando a toquei senti um raio violento ultrapassar meu corpo. Assustada, acordei com um grito agudo, olhando para a janela, só podia ver resquícios de uma marca quase transparente em formato de pedra, mas com o vidro intacto. Senti quatro pares de olhos e braços envolta de mim..meus pais..meus irmãos. Aflitos eles murmuravam que foi 'só um pesadelo', que 'estava tudo bem', que eu 'podia voltar a dormir' e 'que nada de ruim iria acontecer'..mas no fundo do meu ser – mesmo sendo criança – eu sabia que isso não era verdade e me arrepiava a crueldade que eu pressentia que iria acontecer._

* * *

Ofegante, incrédula e confusa, despertei do meu devaneio. Vi que continuava sozinha, mas a sensação _angustiante_ que senti continuava presente. Temerosa, aproximei-me da janela, passando cuidadosamente os dedos por aquela _marca_, que raio de sonho dentro da minha memória foi esse? Parece que quanto mais eu lembrava, mais confusa eu ficava, isso me matava por dentro! Porque eu não lembrava _totalmente_? Que inferno! Chutando a parede, encontrei uma '_passagem_' secreta. Fazendo um **Henge no Jutsu¹**, me transformei na pequena **Cho²**. Corajosamente, olhei para fora, se tratava de um grande escorregador que eu não tinha ideia onde acabava. Com a curiosidade tomando conta do meu ser, fechei os olhos e me joguei. Sentindo que bati no chão, abri os olhos. Tratava-se de um porão bem iluminado, com um sofá grande e almofadas coloridas. No fundo do porão tinha um grande baú com desenhos infantis. No centro do local tinha um grande tapete persa vermelho, o olhando, senti meus olhos ofuscarem seguido de uma grande onda de dor na cabeça, me fazendo _perder_ os sentidos.

* * *

_Era mais um dia normal, mas eu estava ansiosa, não era todo o dia que o Gaa-kun convoca uma reunião as pressas. Percebendo que alguém se aproximava do meu quarto, corri para cama e fingi estar dormindo. A pessoa entrou e pelo cheiro de lavanda só podia ser a __**okaasan³**__, dando um beijo na minha têmpora e andando até a janela ela pareceu se convencer que não tinha nada estranho me rondando. Ela saiu do quarto, e eu me levantei cuidadosamente, não queria que ela voltasse..colocando um casaco – porque é muito frio de noite no deserto – me preparei e andei até a passagem secreta. Com o coração acelerado pela adrenalina, me joguei sentindo a felicidade de escorregar mais uma vez..ainda risonha, vi a Ak-chan me olhando e não parecia feliz. Sentei-me no tapete, sem entender nada. Eu tinha recebido um bilhete do Gaara, talvez ele não tivesse chegado ainda._

__"Ele não vem"_ela disse irritada, mas eu não entendi o motivo da irritação._

__"Porque?"_perguntei inocentemente confusa._

__"Porque fui eu que enviei o bilhete"_ela disse dando as costas para mim, sem entender, sentei no tapete, mexendo nele com o indicador. Mas não esperava que ela desse um empurrão em mim, caindo contra o chão, senti raiva me inflamar._

__"Qual é o teu problema?"_perguntei 'entre dentes' controlando minha voz, as pessoas da minha casa não poderiam acordar e descobrir que eu encontro meus amigos de madrugada._

__"VOCÊ!"_ela gritou exasperada, andando de um lado para outro, e isso não fazia sentido, eu sou amiga dela!_

__"M-as, eu sou sua amiga!"_falei desnorteada, ele me olhou debochada._

__"Não! Você rouba tudo que é para ser __**meu**__!"_ela disse chorosa e enraivecida._

__"Do que você está falando?"_perguntei atônita, que delírio ela estava vivendo?_

__"Deixa de ser falsa"_ela disse mais irritada, vindo na minha direção, ativando a __**rosa**__, ela levantou as mãos para me bater e antes que eu tivesse qualquer reação __alguém__ a segurou._

__"Sakura? Akane? O que está acontecendo aqui?"_perguntou Ai-nii-san confuso. Mas eu não queria saber, irritada pela audácia daquela menina que por sinal era minha prima, sai andando para voltar ao meu quarto e dormir. Amanhã eu descobriria o que quer que fosse._

* * *

Despertei irritada e zonza, vendo o _Gaara_ me olhando.

_"_Haruno_, como você veio parar aqui?"_disse ele confuso com um olhar vago. Estava tão desnorteada que não consegui responder.

_"Este lugar me trás _muitas_ recordações"_ele disse aéreo como quem esta lembrando e surpreendentemente abriu um sorriso _largo_ e _encantador_, me fazendo questionar _o que_ ele estava lembrando..

_"Hn, v-ocê poderia me contar a-lgumas c-oisas?"_gaguejei esperançosa, voltando a realidade, ele fechou o sorriso, _droga_!

_"O que você quer saber?"_ele disse suspirando enquanto sentava do meu lado no tapete. Senti meus dedos _formigarem_ e _ansiedade_ me assolar, pela _primeira_ vez alguém iria colaborar.

_"_Tudo_"_eu disse afobadamente, ele me olhou surpreso e começou a _gargalhar_, atônita e gostando de ouvir esse som que parecia ser confortante, arregalei os olhos e de alguma maneira eu sabia que já tinha ouvido esse _som_..

_"Quanto desespero hein, _Haruno_"_ele disse divertido, parando de rir. Fiquei emburrada, o que ele esperava?

_"Não é _desespero_! Ninguém quer me contar nada! É a primeira vez que-"_falei levemente irritada, ele me interrompeu.

_"Não leve tudo ao '_pé da letra_'. Relaxa Haruno, só quis descontrair..exatamente sobre _o quê_ você quer saber? '_Tudo_' é muito vago e eu não estava todos os momentos com você"_ele disse sério e confuso, eu entendi _o que ele quis dizer_.

_"Eu quero saber o que _você_ lembra"_eu falei angustiada, ele suspirou e fechou os olhos.

* * *

_Era mais um dia triste e ensolarado..por mais que eu tivesse meus irmãos, a rejeição da população de Suna e o medo que todos – sem exceção – tinham de mim me machucavam e dilaceravam meu coração. Andando devagar pela vila, vi o clã Haruno..era um clã muito respeitado, mas eu duvidava que alguém falasse comigo. Ao longe vi uma menina rindo feliz, senti uma inveja enorme, o que ela tinha que eu não possuía? Mesmo com aqueles estranhos e exóticos cabelos róseos e olhos verdes esmeralda as pessoas pareciam gostar dela. Porque eu não podia ser normal? Senti o Shukaku começar a soprar palavras na minha mente na tentativa de possuir minha sanidade, tremendo, abaixei minha cabeça._

__"EI! VOCÊ, RUIVINHO!"_olhei para frente e vi que era aquele ser rosa, e estava olhando diretamente..para...__mim__. Senti expectativa me rondar, enquanto ela corria na minha direção..com medo do que ela fosse me dizer, comecei a andar para trás._

__"Não precisa ter medo, você não quer __**brincar**__?"_ela disse ofegante pela corrida, com as mãos nos joelhos e cabeça baixa, terminando a frase com um sorriso e a mão estendida, com receio mas com desejo de que tudo mudasse, segurei sua mão..que era bem..macia._

__"Meu nome é __**Sakura**__, e o seu?"_ela disse simpática, arregalei meus olhos, ela nunca tinha ouvido falar do demônio de Suna?_

__"__**G-aara**__"_falei tímido, vendo ela aumentar o sorriso, me fazendo sorrir internamente._

_Foi a primeira vez..que a vi..que alguém olhou para mim..que alguém quis conversar comigo, brincar..talvez eu não fosse tão __desprezível__ assim.._

* * *

_Hoje fariam dois meses que eu conheci a garota Haruno. Depois que a conheci, muita gente 'entrou' na minha vida..seus irmãos, alguns primos, seus pais – que inacreditavelmente me tratavam bem –, alguns tios e meus irmãos estavam mais próximos. Eu podia dizer que me sentia levemente feliz, e era muito estranho e..bom. Chegando ao clã Haruno, vi minha amiga ao longe com o __Daiki__, eles estavam sorrindo e conversando. O modo como ele olhava para ela me desagradava profundamente e eu não tinha ideia do por quê..caminhando emburrado por causa daquela 'cena', passei em frente ao ginásio do clã. Ouvi alguns ricochetear de kunais e alguns gritos, confuso e curioso, espiei pela porta..era a Ak-chan e a Mi-chan treinando, mas seus olhos estavam __**diferentes**__..mas eu não consegui ver direito, fiquei com medo da rigidez e de como elas estavam estranhas..nem pareciam as mesmas pessoas..até o Shukaku que ama um derramamento de sangue, ficou com medo e me 'pediu' para sair de lá. Atônito, comecei a voltar ao meu destino original._

_Quando sai percebi que os dois continuavam conversando, meu mau humor aumentou. Que droga, o que tanto eles conversam? Indo o mais rapidamente que consegui para perto deles, vi que o Daiki me olhou com repulsa, como todos me olhavam..o olhei com altivez._

__"Parem!"_ela disse suspirando, nos fazendo olhá-la. Ela bateu no chão ao seu lado numa indicativa que era para sentar, obedecendo, fiquei olhando o clã. E o sol que brilhava incessantemente, era impossível não se admirar..mas bem..eu só obedeci porque ela tinha o meu __**respeito**__._

* * *

_Estava me sentindo bem melhor depois de conhecer os Harunos. Agora parecia que minha vida começou a ter sentido. Enquanto eu andava pela vila – ainda sentindo olhares azedos na minha direção – um menino loiro se aproximou._

__"Ohayou"_eu disse educadamente, agora eu me sentia capaz de conversar com os outros..eu tinha uma esperança..as pessoas poderiam __**me ver**__ ao invés do Shukaku._

__"NÃO FALA COMIGO DEMÔNIO! VOCÊ NUNCA VAI SER AMADO, NINGUÉM GOSTA DE VOCÊ, ELES SENTEM __**PENA**__"_ele gritou irritado e corado, aquilo feriu mas do que eu gostaria. Meus olhos lacrimejaram e uma dúvida cresceu dentro de mim. Irritado, mas me controlando, sai de perto..chegando em casa, me atirei na minha cama. Comecei a imaginar o porque da Sa-chan ter falado comigo..será que ela era minha 'amiga' por pena? Será que ela só tinha se aproximado por compaixão? Eu estava olhando para o teto do meu quarto, me torturando lentamente pelos questionamentos e medo de tudo ser uma farsa, quando um 'foguete' rosa adentrou meu quarto e começou a me sufocar. Aborrecido e sem entender, mexi minha cabeça reconhecendo a Sa-chan e ela estava sorrindo.._

__"Sakura"_falei num tom interrogativo, ela me largou e sentou na cama. Não era um bom momento para ela aparecer._

__"Vim te visitar"_ela disse como se aquilo fizesse o maior sentido. O que não fazia, o que ela fazia sozinha com o demônio de Suna? Porque ela não me via assim? Ou será que via e tinha 'dó'?_

__"Porque? Porque você insiste em falar comigo?"_eu perguntei aflito, com o 'coração na mão', enquanto passava a mão pela nuca nervosamente._

__"Porque eu gosto de você"_ela disse determinada, droga! Isso é absurdamente tentador..eu queria acreditar, mas.._

__"Porque você não me vê como o demônio que eu sou e tem medo de mim?"_eu questionei temeroso e realista._

__"Você não é um demônio. Você tem um demônio alojado em você. É diferente. Eu consigo ver o verdadeiro Gaara por trás de toda esquiva, eu posso sentir que você sofre por causa de tudo o que já te fizeram..e eu quero te ajudar"_ela disse sincera._

__"Então você tem pena de mim"_murmurei mais para mim mesmo, sentindo __**algo **__quebrar..meu coração. Sentindo uma onda de dor e repulsa se apossar de mim, me levantei, pronto para mandá-la embora da minha vida..para __**sempre**__!_

__"Não. Eu não tenho pena, nem compaixão, nem 'dó', nem piedade de você. Eu tenho um sentimento forte que eu não sei explicar..desde a primeira vez que eu te vi eu tive certeza que você deveria participar da minha vida. Eu fui egoísta, eu sei..mas simplesmente meu coração me dizia que eu não poderia mais viver sem você. Então por favor, me entenda e perdoe"_ela disse lacrimejando..senti meu coração dar um 'salto'. Percebi que os meus medos anteriores me deixavam, mas eu não consegui controlar as lágrimas..aquilo mexeu profundamente com meu ser..eu senti como se todas as vezes que eu ouvi que 'nunca seria amado', que eu era 'apenas um demônio', que eu deveria 'ficar longe', que eu era 'desprezível' e tantas outras coisas piores, fossem curadas..como se um bálsamo poderoso e exclusivo tivesse passado nas minhas feridas..ela me abraçou chorando. Desde aquele dia eu sabia que independente do que acontecesse, ela seria a única pessoa que eu demonstraria meus sentimentos mais fundos e obscuros..porque ela sempre seria minha cura..particular._

* * *

_"Sabe _Sakura_, porque eu sempre te aguento e nunca faço nada quando você se revolta?"_ele perguntou calmo, com um olhar consternado, que me fazia ficar sem palavras..parecia que tinha muito _sentimento_ envolvendo nosso passado..eu fiquei internamente feliz por ter sido alguém que ajudou uma pessoa como o Naruto-kun..e ouvir ele dizendo meu _nome_ era especial..parecia que não tinha nada subentendido. Era – literalmente – como dois velhos amigos conversando, mesmo que eu não me lembrasse, apesar de ter deslumbrado as cenas que ele contou. Sem conseguir responder, fiz que não com a cabeça.

_"Porque você não tem _medo_ de mim..nunca teve. Mesmo quando eu sou verdadeiramente mau. Você só teve medo de mim naquela vez em Konoha e eu acredito que foi mais por causa dos seus amigos. E eu não sei _porquê_. Mas eu sei que não posso te deixar longe da minha vida _de novo_"_ele disse calmamente, como se nada daquilo o abalasse ou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo ele falando isso. Sentindo _ternura_ me assolar, o abracei forte, quando ele retribuiu lentamente, fazendo carinho na minha coluna, senti minha cabeça latejar.

* * *

__"GAARAAAAAA"_gritei extenuantemente alegre, pulando nos seus braços, ele pareceu sem reação, depois de alguns segundos, ele me abraçou devagar, fazendo um carinho na minha coluna – que eu adorava e que ele sempre fazia – ouvi um som gostoso, eu sabia o que significava..mexendo a cabeça, vi aquele sorriso que ele guardava só para mim, que era acompanhado de uma risada fofa e algumas rugas nos cantos dos seus olhos verdes. Ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão. Porque mesmo novo, a liderança se aproveitava do Shukaku para 'ganhar' o que precisasse._

__"Ohayou"_ele disse risonho, dando um beijo na minha bochecha e nos separando, tão logo que concluiu a ação, fechou o sorriso, mas eu podia ver nos seus olhos que internamente o riso continuava lá, dando meia volta e uma piscadinha para mim, ele continuou seu caminho até o escritório do Kage._

* * *

Confusa, vi que o Gaara me olhava tentando que eu reagisse. Porque ele não poderia ser mais amigável _atualmente_?

_"Tudo bem?"_ele perguntou preocupado.

_"Sim, então, o que mais você _lembra_?"_falei atrapalhada, esperando saber mais do meu passado, ele me olhou cético.

_"Por hoje está bom, não quero que você tenha algum tipo de problema na saúde por causa do que pode lembrar. _Vem_"_ele disse se levantando e estendendo a mão. Eu aceitei e segurei firme na sua mão _macia_ e _quentinha_.

_"Para onde nós vamos?"_perguntei confusa.

_"Para minha casa"_ele disse amigavelmente. A partir de tudo isso que aconteceu nessa madrugada – agora já estava amanhecendo –, eu sabia que seria um dia _intrigante_.

* * *

**¹Henge no Jutsu** consiste na técnica que a pessoa muda fisicamente para parecer outra pessoa, ganhando todos os seus atributos físicos.

**²Cho** lembram dela? A pequena menina que abraçou o Gaara ;)

**³Okaasan** significa mãe.

* * *

**YO minna! Eu sei que é irritante esperar a postagem de capítulos, mas espero que vocês entendam que eu literalmente ando sem tempo por causa da faculdade..Eu gostei muito desse capítulo e vocês? **_Não sei quando o próximo capitulo será postado, mas se tranquilizem que eu não vou abandonar a fic_**. S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. **

***Vou TENTAR postar outro capítulo esse final de semana, mas não garanto que vou conseguir. ***

_O que vocês acham que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? _

**Obrigada **Yu-chan e LaylaChan **pelos reviews *-* adoro receber reviews das minhas maravilhosas leitoras!**

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

Yu-chan:_olá, que bom que você ficou feliz! As autoras sempre pensam em deixar melhor o dia das suas leitoras :D! A fic SasuSaku eu vou postar entre hoje e amanhã :P. Hohoho faz parte da estória, o bom é que com esses surtos dá pra saber o que acontecia com a Sakura-chan ^^. Beijinhos e até o próximo._

LaylaChan/Guest: _Oi, que bom que você adorou *-*, DASIHUASHDIAUDS, não precisa de crise de ciúme o Gaara-kun é bem firme em suas decisões. Que bom que você gostou do POV do Naruto, eu fiz porque achei que ele já estava fazendo falta. Que bom, eu pensei mesmo em criar personagens que tivessem um fundo de verdade e uma estória que se relacionasse com a principal, mas também sua própria história :D. Não precisa se desculpar, não tem problema. Espero que tenha gostado do GaaSaku desse capítulo hehe. Beijinhos e até o próximo._

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Olá, mais um capítulo novinho para vocês! Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 22 **_**– **_**Os**_** ruivos **_**– primeira parte**

* * *

Chegamos à casa dos Sabaku quando eram 7 horas. Aparentemente ninguém estava acordado. Entramos calmamente, mas _alguém_ nos surpreendeu.

_"A-HÁ! Peguei _vocês_! Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo! Então a noite foi _boa_?"_disse o Kankuro _ferino_ com um sorriso _malicioso_, senti minhas bochechas _arderem_ ruborizadas, enquanto ficava muito irritada, que _droga_ esse _Kankuro_!

_"Cala a boca Kankuro"_disse o Gaara _enrubescido_ e _emburrado_, fazendo um '_bico_' gracioso, concordei mentalmente com ele, era melhor não formular uma frase já que o Kankuro acharia alguma coisa que pudesse _insinuar_ algo.

_"Tudo bem, vocês não precisam me contar, só pelo _constrangimento_ de vocês eu posso tirar minhas próprias conclusões"_ele disse _sem_ vergonha, senti meu sangue ferver, com os olhos trêmulos de raiva '_chispei_' os lábios.

_"Não é isso Kankuro, só fomos visitar o _meu_ clã!"_falei _irada_, ele me olhou _zombeteiro_ e o Gaara '_rolou_' os olhos, suspirando e começando a subir as escadas, antes dizendo algo _muito_ baixo para mim poder ouvir para o Kankuro.

_"Ah, sim! Vocês _só_ foram _visitar_ um clã _deserto_.."_ele disse ambíguo, que _inferno_! Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, apareceu a Temari com um _largo_ sorriso feliz.

_"_**Ohayou gente linda**_!"_ela cantarolou indo para a cozinha, me fazendo erguer a sobrancelha esquerda.

_"_Outra _que teve uma noite _boa_"_ele disse _maldoso_, dando uma piscadinha para mim para seguir para a cozinha, a contragosto o acompanhei.

_"Ohayou Temari-chan, precisa de ajuda?"_falei educadamente, ela sorriu e disse que não. Vendo que o Kankuro iria começar com suas piadinhas, sai da cozinha rumando para o banheiro para um bom banho relaxante.

Depois de estar devidamente limpa, sai do quarto, afinal teria que fazer o desjejum e ir para o _tediante_ trabalho com o _Kage_. Antes que eu pudesse completar meu plano, o Gaara e o nii-san me procuraram para nós conversarmos. O que me deixou _tensa_, será que agora os dois iriam brigar comigo por causa do meu lapso _desesperado_ por lembranças? Pela seriedade deles eu sabia que o assunto era importante e _preocupante_. Estávamos andando até o escritório da casa e quanto mais perto nós estávamos mais _nervosa_ eu me sentia.

O Kage nos pediu para entrar e sentar, com os dedos formigando, segurei firmemente na minha roupa.

_"Então, está na hora de colocarmos a _Haruno 'à parte'_ de algumas coisas"_o Gaara disse _maldoso_ e _receoso_ olhando para o Ai-nii-san. Sem entender, olhei para meu irmão que tinha os olhos fechados e a sobrancelha tensa. Que _inferno_! Porque sempre tinham que fazer todo esse _mistério_? E depois esse _Kage_ não colaborava! De madrugada na sua insônia ele era muito _atencioso_ e _amigável_, de dia parecia um '_cão_' farejador soltando _fogo_ pela boca! E depois, o que _realmente_ me fazia _quase_ perder o controle pelo sentimento de _nervosismo_, era o Ai-nii-san, eu só vi essa expressão quando ele foi até Konoha me encontrar..isso poderia ser uma _bomba torturante_. E eu estava prestes a explodir.

_"Como você sabe, existem outras pessoas '_vivas_' no clã, dentre eles, um _ruivo_ mal ac-"_o Gaara começou, e quando começou a falar do _ruivo_, pude ver _ira_ inflamar seus olhos e uma expressão de _raiva _e _ódio_ contidos..e o detalhe é que ele me olhava firmemente, como se esperasse alguma _reação_..

_"_Por favor, Gaara_"_meu irmão o interrompeu, abrindo os olhos e o olhando de uma maneira que eu não conseguia decifrar o que ele queria dizer..

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse continuar a conversa, a porta foi aberta em um '_rompante'_ por um _ser_ que eu preferiria _ignorar_..vê-la, me fez lembrar da conclusão que eu tive dias atrás..que o _Kage_ é _apaixonado_ por _ela_. Olhando de um para o outro e vendo que ali existia um sentimento que eu não sabia exatamente _qual_, mas que os dois se encaravam _vividamente,_ senti meu estômago '_revirar_'. _Mas _nada é tão ruim que não possa _piorar_..antes eu sentia uma _apreensão_ sem tamanho, agora somado a isso, sinto uma _raiva_ misturada com _decepção_ e um _nojo_ profundo..e isso não faz _sentido_ nenhum..mas esse mar revolto de sentimentos pretende me _afogar_..sentindo meus olhos começarem a ofuscar, suspirei _irritadíssima_, conseguindo que todos me olhassem antes de perder os sentidos..

* * *

_Eu estava saltitando alegremente pois estava indo levar um lanche para a minha irmã amada, faziam horas que ela estava treinando no ginásio. Percebi algo estranho, parei e olhei em volta, vi um ruivo com a Ak-chan, 'apertando' os olhos, vi que se tratava do Gaa-kun, eles estavam conversando e rindo, aquilo me fez sentir uma raiva enorme, emburrada e continuando a olhar, meu coração estava sendo esmagado por um sentimento que eu não sei explicar..mas ele foi retalhado, parecia que meu corpo todo tinha sido gravemente machucado e foi como se tivessem colocado sal nas minhas feridas, ao mesmo tempo que eu me sentia traída e enganada..tudo por causa do que eu acabei de ver..os dois com as bocas coladas. Sim, eles estavam se beijando! Senti lágrimas grossas e dolorosas cairem, enquanto eu derrubava o lanche e corria pra longe.._

* * *

Voltei ao tempo atual, me sentindo _zonza_, com um _zumbido_ nos ouvidos e uma dor de cabeça _inigualável_ e super _intensa_, senti algo _salgado_ nos meus lábios, coloquei a minha mão no meu rosto, vi que estava chorando, arregalei os olhos, prestando atenção, vi que além de _chorar_ eu _soluçava_ e não conseguia me conter..mas _doía_ tanto..tudo em mim _latejava_..o que _isso_ significava?

Com o olhar marejado, percebi que eles me olhavam confusos e preocupados. O _estúpido_ _Kage_ estava perto de mim, limpando minhas lágrimas, parecia bastante _perturbado_, o olhei _magoada_, saindo, nada delicadamente, de perto de seu toque, que _ódio_! Eu queria quebrar todos os ossos _dele_ e _DELA_! **_Chikusho_**! Lembrando-me do motivo de estar aqui, transformei a frase '_tem algo que eles finalmente querem contar sobre a minha família_' em um mantra, e me recostei na parede os olhando _friamente_, por mais que meu interior estivesse em _ebulição_..saindo daqui eu poderia _extravasar_ e fazer algumas perguntas para a _Temari_..mesmo assim, ainda sentia meu corpo _moído_.

_"Podem continuar, _por favor_"_falei _frígida_ e _cruel_, percebi que todos arregalaram os olhos e o _Kage_ não tirava os olhos de mim, ainda sem entender _porque_ eu tinha me afastado _bruscamente_.

_"Sabe o _Daiki-kun_? Então vou fazer ele recobrar a consciência, depois de muito estudar e praticar, vou conseguir fazer sem riscos o jutsu hoje. Era isso _aguadinha_! Pode ir que ninguém te quer aqui! Ah! E aliás, eu não te quero _atrapalhando_ meu jutsu, então nem pense em aparecer!"_ela falou ferozmente, com um sorriso _maldoso_ de canto.

AGORA CHEGA! Involuntariamente ativei a **rosa**, enquanto socava a parede do meu lado a fazendo rachar, olhando _odiosamente_ aquela criatura! Ela me olhou desprezadamente, enquanto ativava a_ rosa_ e sorria como se eu não tivesse chance. Parti para cima dela, mas senti um par de braços me segurar, olhando para cima vi que era meu irmão.

_"Fica calma, eu vou conversar com ela"_ele sussurrou para mim, mas isso _não_ era suficiente!

_"_Haruno Akane_, chega! Peça desculpas"_o Kage ordenou irritado. Isso poderia ser interessante, vendo a maneira como ele falou com ela, senti _prazer_, eu sabia que ele tinha me dito que '_nunca faz nada quando eu me revolto_', e eu podia ver isso claramente no que acabou de acontecer..afinal eu que partiria para cima e rachei a parede da casa dele.._mas_ era dela que ele gostava. Sentindo um _amargor _na boca, fiquei séria.

_"Mas _Gaa-kun_-"_ela começou a dizer, mas _eu_ não aguentava mais!

_"Não precisa me pedir desculpa, te vejo no trabalho, _Kage_"_falei com _asco_ e _desgosto_. Pisando forte, sai do recinto e da casa também.

Seria bom ter mais alguém do clã por aqui, ainda mais que eu sabia remotamente que ele era do meu círculo de amizade, o problema é que eu não parava de pensar no que tinha _lembrado_. Sentindo uma _fria_ e _obscura_ melancolia, eu.._corri_. Corri como se minha vida dependesse disso..como se toda a involuntária mas profunda _dor_ que me atormentava e angustiava fossem sumir..senti _geladas_ e _dolorosas_ lágrimas grossas escorrerem queimando o percurso que faziam..esse _espiral_ de sensações e sentimentos _sombrios_ e _tenebrosos_, queriam me levar para um lugar que eu não sabia se teria capacidade de voltar..era muito _denso_ e _horroroso_, e o pior: me fazia lembrar do _Uchiha_. Meu coração _falhou_ uma batida quando me lembrei dele, _merda_! Eu ainda tenho sentimentos fortes por esse _canalha_ sem _escrúpulos_! Sentindo-me repentinamente com os joelhos fracos, cai no chão em um '_baque surdo_', com a respiração acelerada e com feridas recentes que sangravam furtivamente, me encurvei, colocando cada mão de um lado da minha cabeça, fechei os olhos fortemente. Eu não tinha motivos para ficar desse jeito por causa do Kage..e não podia me permitir vacilar e pensar no que sinto pelo Uchiha _Sa-su-ke_...apertei forte minha camisa na altura do meu coração, querendo _não_ sentir..querendo arrancar de mim qualquer _resquício_ daquele amor vicioso que me levaria ao fundo do poço..querendo tirar de mim _qualquer _sentimento que eu tenha pelo Kage..porque eu não sei qual é e nem entendo como ele pode mexer dessa maneira comigo..sempre foi o _Uchiha_, o que tinha _mudado_? Não que eu sentisse paixão ou amor pelo Kage, mas ultimamente ele tem mostrado um lado – que mesmo que eu não queira admitir – me _atrai_ _profunda_ e _irrevogavelmente_. Devo estar enlouquecendo! É essa temperatura diferente, esse sol na nuca que está me fazendo _delirar_.

_"_SAKURA_! Pelo amor de _Kami-sama_! Qual é o seu problema?"_abri meus olhos pesados e lacrimosos para ver o _Kage_ me olhando _terna_ e _preocupadamente_, via no seu olhar que _nada_ o faria sair de perto de mim e que ele se sentia _triste_ e _abatido_. Foi esse olhar que me fez cair na _escuridão_.

* * *

_Eu não queria ver ninguém, cheguei em casa e me abracei no primeiro ursinho de pelúcia que eu vi. Infelizmente era um panda que o Gaara-traidor tinha me dado..joguei o panda longe como se pudesse afastar de mim tudo o que maltratava ferozmente o meu pequeno coração. Preferi me abraçar no meu travesseiro, 'enterrei' meu rosto nele chorando..senti um par de mãos me puxar para um abraço._

__"SAKURA! Pelo amor de Kami-sama! Qual é o seu problema?"_ele disse extenuantemente preocupado, o empurrei fortemente._

__"P-orque vocês não me contaram?"_senti minha voz soar frágil e quebrada enquanto o olhava ressentida._

__"Contaram o que?"_ele perguntou confuso._

__"Que você anda por ai beijando a AKANE!"_falei irritada e aflita. Ouvi gargalhadas, lágrimas escorreram dos cantos dos olhos dele, enquanto ele limpava com uma mão e colocava a outra na barriga..o olhei furiosa._

__"Desculpa, parece que você está falando sério, o que não faz sentido, já que eu nunca beijei ninguém"_ele disse ruborizando, fazendo 'bico' e virando o rosto para o lado..mas eu ainda não estava convencida._

* * *

_"_Haruno_, o que eu vou fazer contigo?"_ele disse _vago_.

_"Eu _não_ entendo"_murmurei sentindo minha garganta ser '_arranhada_' no processo. Ele me olhou, me encorajando a continuar..

_"O que você _tem_ com a Akane?"_resolvi ser direta, sentindo um aperto no coração e vendo um lampejo _zombeteiro_ no olhar dele. Ele suspirou, olhando para o céu, fazendo minha garganta '_fechar_'.

_"Venha comigo! E _não_ é um pedido"_ele ordenou autoritário enquanto caminhava lentamente.

O segui em uma distância segura, percebi que ele me guiava até meu clã, não entendi o que ele queria com aquilo, dizer que era apaixonado pela minha prima? Ou mostrar o lugar que eles trocaram um selinho? Fuzilando suas costas, cruzei meus braços. Vi que ele ia em direção a minha casa, aquilo me fez esquecer por um momento meu _tormento_..claro que eu estava extremamente _quebrável_ internamente, mas não daria o '_gostinho_' dele ver isso..enquanto caminhávamos, vi que ele se dirigia para o quintal atrás da casa e olhou para a estufa, fazendo sinal para mim entrar. Meu coração apertou, eu já tinha me lembrado desse lugar e como era bonito por dentro, mas duvidava que estivesse assim ainda..

Temerosa mas querendo saber onde ele queria chegar me trazendo aqui, caminhei vacilantemente até a porta e a abri lentamente com os olhos fechados..soltando devagar a respiração, abri os olhos para encontrar a estufa exatamente como tinha me lembrado: com árvores – inclusive uma grande cerejeira –, flores e um banco levemente coberto por pétalas da cerejeira. Admirada pela cena e por perceber que aquele lugar não tinha mudado, suavemente passei meus dedos pela cerejeira, eu lembro que aqui o Kage me disse que ela era "_Conhecida como __**Sakura**__. Você representa bem ela, pois ela significa a beleza feminina, indiscutível vendo você..simboliza o amor, a renovação, a felicidade e a esperança. Todos esses sentimentos que você desperta nos outros..e em mim"_, isso me irritou, porque ele dizia essas coisas enquanto estava com a Akane?

_"Esse é um lugar especial, _Haruno_"_ele disse rouca e _sensualmente_, de costas para mim..senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo, pela maneira como ele falou.

Ele pegou uma flor da árvore e cheirou, dando um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso de canto, bem _nostálgico_ por sinal. E isso só me confundia mais.

_"Eu não sei exatamente o que você anda lembrando, mas algo me diz que isso está te deixando _revoltada_ em relação à mim"_ele falou _receoso_ e _intrigado_ e bem, era mais ou menos isso, essa _loucura_ que eu não entendo, esse turbilhão de sentimentos que eu não sei se são causados por que as _lembranças_ são _intensas_ de mais para mim conseguir fingir que não estou sentindo o que eu não quero sentir..

_"E-eu não sei porque, e-u sei que não deveria, mas estou me s-entindo _t-raída_"_resolvi ser sincera enquanto um '_bolo_' se formava na minha garganta garantindo que minha voz saísse '_engasgada_'..me sentei no banco, olhando para baixo, incapaz de sustentar meu olhar no dele, eu sabia que ele é uma pessoa muito sofrida, e eu não queria trazer mais problemas, mas não podia evitar o que olhar para ele me fazia sentir..era um _desgosto_ grande..

Ele suspirou baixo e se sentou do meu lado.

_"Uma vez você me acusou de ter 'beijado' a _Ak-chan_, e sabe, eu achei ridículo, afinal eu não tinha feito isso. Na verdade até achei que era uma brincadeirinha de mau gost-"_ele falou sinceramente, mas eu não esperava que ele acertasse..talvez ele me conheça melhor do que eu imagino..

_"Então você quer dizer que eu tenho um problema na VISÃO _Kage_?"_falei altamente descontrolada, enquanto pisava forte no chão me levantando e apontando um dedo acusatoriamente para ele, que me olhou _cético_.

_"Parece que eu acertei"_ele disse _zombeteiro_ e eu podia ver que internamente ele estava se divertindo, o que só aumentou minha _raiva_.

_"É SÓ _ISSO_ QUE VOCÊ TEM PARA DIZER?"_gritei _furiosa_! Quem ele pensava que era?

_"Desde quando _você _se importa com quem eu beijo ou deixo de beijar?"_ele perguntou _irônico_ e aquilo foi um balde de água fria, ele tinha razão, olhei para o chão.

_"Você sabe que até para começarmos uma amizade tivemos que fazer uma trégua, porque nenhum de nós parecia disposto a realmente fazer isso acontecer"_ele observou incisivo. Eu concordei mentalmente, quando cheguei aqui só queria quebrar a '_cara_' dele. Então isso que dizer – _subjetivamente_ – que ele tinha beijado ela e que era apaixonado pela mesma? Aliás, porque EU me importo? Isso não é _relevante_!

_"Eu sei, desculpa. Mas é tudo tão real nas minhas lembranças que eu acho que acabo deixando os sentimentos antigos me dominarem.."_sussurrei constrangida, como se estivesse falando comigo mesmo.

Pelo barulho percebi que ele se levantou, vi que ele se aproximou, delicadamente ele ergueu meu rosto me olhando intensamente.

_"Preste bem atenção _Haruno_, porque eu não vou repetir"_eu falou baixo em um timbre _delicioso_ e _inebriante_, eu prendi a respiração, querendo decifrar aquele olhar enigmático.

_"Eu não vou mentir, é claro que eu gosto da _Ak-chan_, fomos criados juntos. Mas eu nunca beijei ela. E mesmo ela estando aqui, no hospital, era nesse lugar que eu passava as madrugadas..foi desse lugar que eu cuidei _pessoalmente_ e era aqui que esperava _você_ _voltar, todos os dias, me torturando lentamente porque é minha culpa_.."_ele falou _docemente_, mas a última frase foi dita tão baixo e devagar que praticamente tive que fazer leitura labial..senti _culpa_ e _ternura_ preencherem meu coração. Eu sabia que aquilo tinha sido provavelmente uma das coisas mais difíceis que ele já fez, pois ele não é do tipo sentimental e como ele mesmo disse não repetiria, fechei os olhos memorizando e guardando aquelas palavras..abri os olhos, vendo ele me olhar _devotamente_, como se eu fosse a melhor coisa do mundo..

Sem querer, sem saber por que, nem como, senti uma _atração_ forte, ele é um homem muito atraente no final das '_contas_', meio receosa levantei minha mão e passei meus dedos delicadamente pelo seu rosto..começando por aquele _kanji _que era tão misterioso mas que de certa forma combinava com ele, passando pelas marcas escuras dos olhos, passando pelo seu nariz perfeito e terminando por contornar sua _boca_. Vermelha, entreaberta e levemente molhada..me _convidando_..a ceder ao _desejo_..o olhei _interessada_ e _fascinada_ e recebi de volta um olhar _ardente_ e _lascivo_ que fazia um caminho tentador entre meus olhos e boca, deixando a mesma seca e eu sabia que só ele poderia '_matar minha sede_'..ele espalmou sua mão na minha cintura a segurando firmemente e acabando com qualquer espaço, a _vontade_ de _agarrá-lo_ me fez suspirar delirante..com seu corpo colado no meu, com nós envoltos em um atmosfera _excitante_..eu só conseguia pensar que eu _queria_ ele..com um olhar pedindo '_permissão_' que eu logo concedi, tive que morder meu lábio inferior fortemente para não _gemer_ quando ele mordiscou _sensualmente_ o lóbulo da minha orelha direita, traçando uma rota de beijos _molhados_ no meu pescoço que me _incendiavam_ fazendo um _frenesi libidinoso_ em forma de arrepios percorrem toda a extensão da minha coluna, lentamente me _instigando_..puxei o cabelo da sua nuca com _vontade_ ansiando que ele me beijasse e parasse com essa _doce tortura_..o que o fez suspirar _pesadamente_, ele me olhou com _cobiça_ e _volúpia_, enquanto mesclava sua respiração com a minha, _bem devagar_..eu fechei os olhos esperando.. _ardentemente_..ele roçou seus lábios nos meus, me fazendo _suspirar_..ele mordeu com _ardor_ meu lábio inferior e quando foi colar seus lábios nos meus parou.

_"_Gaara_"_sussurrei _frustrada_ e respirando com dificuldade enquanto o segurava firmemente pela '_gola_' da roupa, eu podia ver no olhar dele _desejo_, eu não entendia o motivo dele _parar_! Ele nos virou de maneira que ele ficasse de costas para a porta e que eu não aparecesse.

_"Até que enfim te encontrei! Achou minha irmã?"_ouvi Ai-nii-san falar sem consciência do que tinha acabado de_ quase_ acontecer..tive que agradecer meu irmãozinho _ruivo_ mentalmente, eu não queria que as coisas saíssem de controle dessa forma e nem me _arrepender _do que poderia ter acontecido e depois eu _não_ sou assim..largando a roupa dele, vi que ele assentiu com a cabeça, fechando os olhos emburrado. Percebi que ele estava tentando controlar a _respiração_, era bom saber que eu mexia com ele, poderia usar isso a meu favor para conseguir convencê-lo a fazer o jutsu para recobrar minhas memórias, ele já tinha feito uma vez..depois de estar devidamente sério, ele virou, dizendo um rouco '_vamos_'.

* * *

**YO minna! Eu sei que é irritante esperar a postagem de capítulos, mas espero que vocês entendam que eu tive um grande problema de falta de inspiração, DESCULPEM pela demora..Eu gostei muito desse capítulo e vocês? **_Se tudo correr bem, logo postarei a segunda parte, hohohoho_**. S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D. **_E Lembrem-se ainda temos alguns personagens novos para surgir e um certo Uchiha por aí..hahaha.._

***Vou TENTAR postar outro capítulo esse final de semana, mas não garanto que vou conseguir. ***

_O que vocês acham que vai ocorrer no próximo capítulo? _

**Obrigada **Yu-chan, LaylaChan, lylya e andressa li kinomoto animya **pelos reviews *o* adoro receber reviews das minhas maravilhosas leitoras! Eu fico tão feliz com reviews que me emociono *-*!**

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

Yu-chan:_olá, que bom que você está adorando! Obrigada, tive um bloqueio, mas voltei :D. É nutrição. Beijinhos e até o próximo._

LaylaChan: _Oi, que bom que você achou lindo *-*, oh que bom que você amou e está gostando dos lapsos de memória. Que isso não é pra tanto, mas obrigada *-* e que bom que pude fazer teu dia mais feliz! Mas não se esqueça dos novos personagens, pode haver uma reviravolta no GaaSaku, sem falar no Sasuke :P..Eu que agradeço linda! Beijinhos e até o próximo._

lylya: _oi, obrigada pelo review *-*, beijinhos e até o próximo._

andressa li kinomoto animya: _olá, que bom que você adorou *-*, claro eles vão ser amigos, isso eu posso garantir..mas muita coisa pode mudar, haha..beijinhos e até o próximo._

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**

* * *

**Ah! E para quem quer um SasuSaku, postei a fic Destinos Traçados, que vocês podem ver aqui: s/9347970/1/Destinos-Tra%C3%A7ados** **, agora sim, até o próximo gente linda!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Olá, mais um capítulo novinho para vocês! Esse capítulo será dividido em TRÊS partes..essa é uma surpresinha. Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 23 **_**– **_**Os**_** ruivos **_**– segunda parte**

* * *

Depois de ter pego a _Sakura_ no 'flagra' tentando sair furtivamente até o clã _Haruno_, resolvi me abrir um pouco com ela, vê-la desesperada por memórias esquecidas me chateava..mas eu sabia que ela é muito temperamental, então não confiava plenamente que todas as suas lembranças descobertas por ela a fariam bem.

Chegando em casa, ouvimos algumas piadinhas _maliciosas_ do meu irmão, não me importei muito com isso – mesmo ficando extremamente constrangido –, antes de deixá-los à sós, fiz questão de '_pedir_' para ele não falar _de mais_ sobre os meus sentimentos, bem, talvez 'pedir' não seja exatamente o que eu fiz, mas enfim..

O que ela não sabe, é que eu, o Aiko-kun e a Ak-chan temos conversado _muito_ sobre os sobreviventes do clã Haruno. Bem como foge do conhecimento dela que decidimos '_despertar_' primeiro o _idiota_ do Daiki, por ser o caso menos complicado. Por isso, fui ao encontro do Aiko-kun, tínhamos decidido contar _hoje_ para ela. Batemos na porta do quarto dela e ela não apareceu, percebemos que o chuveiro estava ligado, suspirando alto, encostei-me à parede, esperando ela sair..Aiko-kun fez o mesmo. Depois de uns vinte minutos, ela abriu a porta com um olhar monótono que logo se tornou _curioso_ e _temeroso_ quando nos viu parados a esperando. Pedi para ela nos acompanhar e vi que ela ficou tensa. Quando finalmente chegamos ao meu escritório pedi para os dois sentarem, percebi que ela segurou firmemente a sua roupa até cheguei a pensar que fosse rasgar. Vi que o Aiko-kun também estava tenso suspirei internamente sem entender exatamente por quê. Quem tinha problemas com aquele **baka** era eu não ele.

_"Então, está na hora de colocarmos a _Haruno 'à parte'_ de algumas coisas"_disse maldoso pois sabia que o Aiko-kun queria que eu me comportasse quando fosse falar e temeroso por não saber qual vai ser a reação _dela_. Vi que inconscientemente ela 'chispou' os lábios nos olhando emburrada. Deu para perceber que a falta de reação do Aiko-kun deixava ela sem fôlego. Fechei meus olhos rapidamente para poder me concentrar.

_"Como você sabe, existem outras pessoas '_vivas_' no clã, dentre eles, um _ruivo_ mal ac-"_disse irritado mas o Aiko-kun não me deixou acabar de dizer '_ruivo mau acabado e estúpido_', ele não queria que eu demonstrasse meu desafeto. A olhei profundamente, imaginando se ela sabia onde queríamos chegar e como ela ficaria depois de descobrir _isso_.

_"_Por favor, Gaara_"_Aiko-kun implorou, como se me lembrasse que me fez prometer que eu seria '_imparcial_' na hora de contar.

Mas a _Ak-chan_ teve a péssima ideia de vir sem ser convidada e atrapalhar nossos planos. A Sakura a olhou com desdém e depois pareceu que ela se lembrou de algo, confuso, vi que ela me olhava e olhava para a Ak-chan acusatoriamente e enjoada. Percebi que ela não parecia estar muito bem com a entrada da Ak-chan, a olhei profundamente pronto para ordenar que ela saísse, eu gosto dela, mas ela não pode simplesmente fazer o que quiser e sair invadindo a casa dos outros, principalmente se for do _Kage_..quando abri minha boca ouvi um profundo suspiro irritado que atraiu a atenção de todos.

Mais uma vez a Sakura '_desmaiou_' e de novo me senti inútil, até quando isso iria acontecer? Parece que as memórias dela a faz reviver tudo como se estivesse acontecendo o que ela estava lembrando nesse exato momento, senti um aperto no peito quando ela começou a chorar alto e soluçar com lábios trêmulos, que _DROGA_! Essa era a pior sensação que eu experimentava, vê-la chorar me fazia ficar mais protetor em relação a ela enquanto fazia meu coração _sangrar_ dolorido..lenta e carinhosamente comecei a limpar suas lágrimas, com um gosto azedo na boca e sentindo meu coração apertar cada vez mais, fui fazendo um leve carinho no percurso de suas lágrimas.

De repente ela abriu os olhos, _magoados_, cheio de lágrimas e _acusatórios_, a olhei confuso e intrigado, o que isso significava? Ela parecia incrédula por estar chorando, eu faria _qualquer coisa_ para vê-la parar de chorar..mesmo que _me doesse_..se fosse para ela abrir aquele sorriso que só ela tem, que me trás uma paz sem igual e conforto, ela poderia dizer que '_nunca mais queria me ver_', pois saber que ela estava feliz era tudo o que eu desejava e não me importava _nenhum pouco_ em ter que sofrer por isso. De certa forma eu já estava acostumado com isso.

Bruscamente, ela deu um tapa forte na minha mão me olhando _traída_..sem entender, prendi minha respiração, o que ela tinha lembrado? O que eu tinha feito dessa vez? Eu sabia que tinha feito muita coisa por ser muito sensível em relação a ela e qualquer coisa que me afastasse 1% dela naquela época me matava por dentro, e eu tentava fazê-la perceber que eu **não** era o escolhido pelo seu _clã_ para ela ser feliz, casar, ter filhos..e mesmo assim, egoisticamente eu não conseguia ficar longe dela e qualquer ínfima coisa me machucava, me fazendo me retrair..mas o mais incrível é que somente ela sempre soube como me fazer a deixá-la entrar novamente na minha vida..no meu coração..esse sentimento devoto que é somente para ela poderia ser minha _redenção_ ou _perdição_..

Com a voz irreconhecível, ela pediu para continuarmos e mais uma vez a Aka-ne fez a merda de ser ignorantemente ciumenta..é sério, o ciúme _cega_ essa menina. Ela continuou provocando, e antes que eu ou o Aiko-kun déssemos um fim nisso, a Sakura explodiu ativando a rosa e rachando minha parede, arregalei levemente os olhos. Depois que o Aiko-kun segurou a flor, concentrei-me na _Akane_, ela tinha ido longe de mais!

_"_Haruno Akane_, chega! Peça desculpas"_falei beirando a insanidade. Vi que a Sakura sadicamente pareceu gostar do meu tom com a Akane, devido às últimas frases e acontecimentos era compreensível. Porém, não durou muito..logo ela estava com um rosto _contraído_ novamente. A Akane começou a tentar me persuadir – mesmo sabendo que eu seria irredutível nesse assunto – para retirar o que eu disse. A _Sakura _visivelmente descontrolada _emocionalmente_, foi fria e retórica, saindo furiosa. Que inferno! O que eu fiz Kami-sama? Ou melhor dizendo, o que ela lembrou que eu tenha feito? Por mais que meu amor por ela fosse tão grande que não cabia em meu peito e mesmo distante só tenha aumentado, ele pode ser _sádico_ às vezes. Fazendo-me ansiar mantê-la longe para o bem de _nós dois_.

Vi que o Aiko-kun fez menção de ir atrás dela, o adverti com o olhar. Irritado ao extremo, desviei meu olhar para a Akane, que logo ficou pálida por causa do meu olhar gélido.

_"_Nunca mais faça isso ou você vai se ver comigo. E te torturar até você pedir para mim te matar para acabar com tudo vai ser um prazer. Se mais uma vez você se meter com a Sakura, eu juro, que você vai se arrepender de ter nascido e nem preciso dizer que você me conhece_"_sibilei irritado e ameaçador, antes que ela falasse qualquer bobagem para tentar me convencer de qualquer coisa, sai de casa indo atrás de quem realmente eu estava preocupado e _queria_ conversar.

Andando apressado pela rua, vi uma cabeleira rósea que eu sabia bem a quem pertencia, antes de conseguir chegar perto, vi que ela caiu de joelhos no chão, fazendo meu coração quebrar..porque eu tinha que ser tão _estúpido_? Quando estava perto o suficiente, vi que ela segurava fortemente a camisa e chorava copiosamente, me fazendo querer chorar junto. Com meus sentimentos partidos e sentimentos desolados, me abaixei perguntando qual era o problema dela, mas quando ela abriu os olhos, senti _kunais_ enterrarem meu coração à medida que nada me faria deixá-la sozinha nesse momento, _nunca mais_. Levei um susto quando ela '_desmaiou_' de novo. KUSO!

_"_Haruno_, o que eu vou fazer contigo?"_perguntei aéreo, imaginando como eu poderia expressar o que eu sinto sem ser pessoal de mais. Eu sabia que ela ainda amava o Uchiha, isso me _doía_ e _atormentava_, mas era a verdade..é eu não estava preparado para levar um fora ou para ela se afastar bruscamente..

_"Eu _não_ entendo"_ela murmurou com a voz fraca, a olhei incentivando que ela falasse qualquer coisa, nem que fosse para me xingar, _desde que ela ficasse bem_..

_"O que você _tem_ com a Akane?"_ela falou firme, a olhei _brincalhão_, isso não tinha sentido nenhum. Suspirei frustrado, olhando para o céu tentando imaginar o que eu poderia fazer nesse momento. Lembrei-me do meu _refúgio_ particular.

_"Venha comigo! E _não_ é um pedido"_ordenei começando a andar.

Tenso por saber que teria que ser um pouco mais pessoal do que eu gostaria ou me sentiria confortável, fui admirando o chão, nada era interessante nesse momento. Alias a única '_coisa_' que era relevante aqui era um ser que andava numa distância segura de mim..e eu agradecia mentalmente por isso. Cheguei onde queria e observei ela olhar sem entender para a estufa da _sua_ casa. Fiz um sinal para entrar primeiro, tremendo ela abriu a porta, olhei para o anbu me certificando que ele nos daria '_privacidade_'. Entrei e a vi perdida em pensamentos. Suspirei nervosamente internamente. Fiquei de costas para ela, seria mais fácil assim, se eu olhasse para ela um _instante_ eu vacilaria..

_"Esse é um lugar especial, _Haruno_"_disse com sensações _ebulindo_ no meu interior. Olhei para aquela árvore que desde sempre me encantou por me lembrar dela, cheirei uma flor, me lembrando de que ela também exalava esse odor..e por mais que eu não fosse do tipo sentimental, me fazia lembrar que ela sempre estaria presente no meu coração, mesmo que a realidade nos revelasse o _contrário_..

_"Eu não sei exatamente o que você anda lembrando, mas algo me diz que isso está te deixando _revoltada_ em relação à mim"_falei querendo saber o que ela tinha lembrado, mas isso me amedrontava..

_"E-eu não sei porque, e-u sei que não deveria, mas estou me s-entindo _t-raída_"_ela disse e eu não entendi. Busquei em minhas memórias alguma vez que ela tenha demonstrado se sentir assim..

Suspirei imaginando onde as lembranças a tinham levado..de repente, senti um '_estalo_' na cabeça, seria isso? Eu lembro que uma brincadeira de extremo mau gosto da Ak-chan a fez ficar muito magoada..sentei do lado dela..

_"Uma vez você me acusou de ter 'beijado' a _Ak-chan_, e sabe, eu achei ridículo, afinal eu não tinha feito isso. Na verdade até achei que era uma brincadeirinha de mau gost-"_falei contando uma parte, deixei de fora que foi realmente uma _brincadeirinha_ idiota..como existiam muitas pessoas ruivas no clã Haruno, não foi difícil a Ak-chan achar alguém que a ajudasse..principalmente com um _**baka**_ querendo me afastar da Sakura.

_"Então você quer dizer que eu tenho um problema na VISÃO _Kage_?"_ela se descontrolou, mas porque isso a estava _afetando_?

_"Parece que eu acertei"_disse gozador, isso pode ser um bom indício..me divertindo com um aparente ataque de ciúmes, não falei mais nada esperando ela explodir raivosamente..

_"É SÓ _ISSO_ QUE VOCÊ TEM PARA DIZER?"_ela gritou _furiosa_! E Kami-sama, como eu gostava disso. Pode parecer perverso, mas a combinação de rubor com um olhar _brilhante_ me era muito atrativo..

_"Desde quando _você _se importa com quem eu beijo ou deixo de beijar?"_perguntei irônico, achando aquilo cada vez melhor, realmente não esperava que o problema dela comigo fosse **ciúmes**. Meu peito se encheu de júbilo pela constatação, quase sentia vontade de fazê-la ver um grande _sorriso_!

_"Você sabe que até para começarmos uma amizade tivemos que fazer uma trégua, porque nenhum de nós parecia disposto a realmente fazer isso acontecer"_resolvi apaziguar os ânimos antes que ela me mandasse para o inferno. Ela parecia confusa com seus sentimentos, podia ver como era conflitante para ela não _se_ entender..

_"Eu sei, desculpa. Mas é tudo tão real nas minhas lembranças que eu acho que acabo deixando os sentimentos antigos me dominarem.."_ela murmurou envergonhada, o que me fazia querer beijar aquelas bochechas. Levantei-me decidido, _talvez_ eu tivesse uma chance..

_"Preste bem atenção _Haruno_, porque eu não vou repetir"_a fiz me olhar e falei firme para ela saber que estava sendo sincero e que isso seria praticamente um '_divisor de águas_', só esperava não sair muito machucado disso tudo com um '_eu amo o Uchiha, você sabe, ainda não o esqueci'_, mas nem esse pensamento me abalaria..eu tinha que tomar uma atitude como diria o Aiko-kun.

_"Eu não vou mentir, é claro que eu gosto da _Ak-chan_, fomos criados juntos. Mas eu nunca beijei ela. E mesmo ela estando aqui, no hospital, era nesse lugar que eu passava as madrugadas..foi desse lugar que eu cuidei _pessoalmente_ e era aqui que esperava _você_ _voltar, todos os dias, me torturando lentamente porque é minha culpa_.."_falei o mais sincero e com o coração aberto possível..a olhei como meu coração o faria: _devoto, zeloso, admirado, dedicado_..eu sabia que ela era o melhor em mim..e ver o olhar profundo e _mexido_ dela, me encantou..

Ela levantou a mão, no inicio achei que ela me daria um belo tapa, mas com um olhar contemplativo, a deixei me acariciar..fechei os olhos para poder sentir melhor aquela sensação que meu coração sempre quis..meu coração batia tão frenético que eu achei que teria um ataque cardíaco..abri meus olhos, para ver um olhar com cobiça, involuntariamente, entreabri a boca, passando minha língua levemente por meus lábios..como eu _quero_ essa mulher..ela vai me deixar louco.._insano_..quando ela contornou meus lábios, eu só pensava em realizar meu sonho e vontade primitiva mostrando como é um beijo decente..e _sedento_. Ela me olhou correspondendo minhas expectativas. Sem aguentar a pressão _luxuriosa_, segurei firme na sua cintura, me certificando que ela não fugiria..colei nossos corpos ambicionando _beijar_ ela..ela suspirou e eu tive que me segurar..aquele suspiro _quase_ me fez perder a razão..mas eu queria que fosse especial, _inesquecível_. Sentia a sensualidade ao nosso redor..era uma tentação, mas eu cairia _com_ prazer. A olhei perguntando se '_eu podia_', vi seu olhar intenso e _interessado_, ela ligeiramente ela fez que '**sim**' com a cabeça. _Mas_..eu não tinha pressa..eu faria com que ela se lembrasse..e _desejasse_. Como ela nunca desejou beijar alguém..lentamente me dirigi para sua orelha direita mordiscando seu lóbulo avidamente, vi que ela estrangulou um gemido, ri presunçoso. Passei devagar meu nariz por aquele pescoço que me '_pedia_' para beijá-lo, gravando aquele cheiro que só ela tem..fascinado, mordi e fui beijando _sensualmente_ toda aquela extensão que me enlouquecia. Percebi que ela se arrepiou, fazendo uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo..eu desejo ela tão fortemente que chega a ser doloroso..mas eu quero que ela também me deseje e principalmente meus sentimentos não são rasos por ela..eu amo ela tanto que tenho medo de me descontrolar e agarrá-la sem dó _nem_ piedade. O que não é meu propósito..eu quero que ela me _corresponda_..minha lascívia só aumentava com ela sendo tão solicita as minhas carícias..de repente ela resolveu puxar meu cabelo, ofeguei _delirante_..a olhei, aqueles olhos eram muito transparentes..vi que ela me queria tanto _quanto_ eu, mas meu **medo** era que ela se arrependesse depois..eu estava gostando de _nos_ torturar, porque uma vez que eu aguçasse meu _apetite_ a beijando, não tinha como voltar atrás..mas aquele olhar me deixava demente e _insensato_. Olhei aquela boca com _cobiça_ e não resisti mais..fui me acercando dela cada vez mais, ela fechou os olhos e abriu levemente os lábios me _convidando_. Senti sua respiração com a minha na mesma medida que meu nervosismo aumentava e borboletas resolveram '_revolucionar_' meu estômago..rocei meus lábios nos seus, querendo que ela realmente assinalasse nossa sentença..ela suspirou e eu mandei a _razão_ para o espaço! Com um arrepio intenso, mordi com _volúpia_ e _vontade_ seu lábio inferior, pronto para beijar aquela boca tentadora, ouvi passos. Parei e vi que a assinatura do chakra era do Aiko-kun que inferno! Não tinha _outra_ hora para aparecer?

_"_Gaara_"_ela sussurrou _frustrada_ e respirando com dificuldade fazendo meu estômago se '_retorcer_', como eu queria ter te beijado _minha_ flor, mas para variar alguém interrompeu _nosso_ momento..ainda sentindo um ardente desejo, me virei a levando junto para ela não ficar constrangida..

_"Até que enfim te encontrei! Achou minha irmã?"_ele disse aéreo, frustrado, assenti com a cabeça, fechando os olhos para me concentrar, depois de um tempo minha respiração ficou regular..quando abri os olhos, vi o alivio nos olhos dela e aquilo me doeu mais do que deveria..com um coração dormente pelas pancadas que – ao que tudo indica – todos gostam de dar nele, me virei dizendo um '_vamos_'..esperava que ela fosse _sensata_ e não nos acompanhasse. Eu não queria que ela e a Ak-chan começassem a brigar _de novo_. Mas ela começou a nos seguir. Vi o sorriso maldoso do Aiko-kun, mas o olhei o advertindo, ele franziu o cenho, provavelmente vendo que eu parecia uma animal _ferido_ e deu um olhar desgostoso para ela. Suspirando ele olhou para frente em uma expressão séria e incomum para ele. Ele sabia o quanto meu coração era _devoto_ á ela e o quanto ela não sabia disso, me fazendo sofrer pelos mínimos detalhes que para ela não faziam diferença..para ela foi só um quase beijo, um lapso de carência e desejo..me dilacerava e abria muitas _feridas_ constatar isso. Porém eu não sou do tipo que consegue demonstrar, se fosse, estaria no chão, chorando amargurado, querendo me matar por não suportar como aquilo me _esmagava_. Vendo que ela não mudaria de direção, resolvi dar um basta nisso.

_"_Haruno_, vá para o escritório"_fui sucinto, nesse momento não queria falar..meu mau humor, frustração e decepção estavam latentes, eu não queria machucá-la, mesmo ela fazendo – involuntariamente – isso comigo _infinitas_ vezes..ela bufou irritada e seguiu em direção oposta, pelo menos não quis _discutir_.

_"O que aconteceu?"_Aiko-kun perguntou preocupado e confuso. O olhei sem ânimo.

_"Me deixei levar"_falei _magoado_, ele era uma das pessoas que mais me conhecia, só dizendo isso tinha certeza que ele entenderia perfeitamente o que tinha acontecido.

_"É normal, você ama ela"_ele disse suspirando e fechando os olhos triste, assim como eu, ele sabia que o coração dela não pertencia a mim e que era arriscado qualquer aproximação..

_"Hn"_falei ressentido, ele não disse nada, sabia que tinha que me dar um tempo antes de conversarmos decentemente sobre o assunto e eu era realmente agradecido por ter um amigo assim. Eu _não_ merecia.

Chegamos ao hospital, a Ak-chan parecia que ia fazer um buraco no chão de tão nervosa. O rosto dela ser tão parecido com o da _Haruno_ não ajudava em nada. Como Kage eu tinha que vir conferir se tudo sairia bem, mas não tive vontade de acompanhar o jutsu, ao invés disso, me sentei em um banco, vendo a Matsuri vindo correndo em minha direção me olhando apaixonadamente, porque eu não podia amar ela? Seria tudo bem mais simples, e eu sabia que não era o único que amava a _Sakura_..com o _Daiki_ presente na vida dela e com o amor dela pelo _Uchiha_ eu sabia que não tinha _chance_.

Fiquei duas horas esperando e aturando pacientemente – só Kami-sama sabe como aguentei – a Matsuri falando sem parar e bem eu não estava prestando atenção nem me importando com isso. Eu não a trataria mau, eu sabia que doía ser rejeitado, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que eu não ficaria com ela. Era duro, mas foi o que o destino nos preparou..finalmente vi o Aiko-kun se aproximando.

_"Deu tudo certo?"_perguntei sem emoção, ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Despedindo-me e dizendo que falaria com o Daiki depois, sai de lá.

O que não me deixava melhor, já que eu teria que ver certa _Haruno_ no meu escritório. Cheguei apático e sem sentimentos, os extravazaria mais tarde, com as estrelas como cúmplices..me sentei na minha mesa, sem olhar para lado nenhum, fechando os olhos por sentir uma dor de cabeça começar dilacerante, suspirei baixo.

_"Tudo bem?"_ouvi uma tímida voz me perguntar, _saco_!

_"Hai"_murmurei cortante sem olhá-la, ouvi um rosnado irritado que se fosse eu outro momento me divertiria.

_"E o Daiki?"_ela perguntou ansiosa, o que quase me fez rir irônico..ela nem se lembrava dele e a primeira coisa que me pergunta fora a conversa educada e fiada do '_tudo bem?_' era sobre ele. Eu queria gritar com ela um 'EU QUASE TE BEIJEI É SOBRE O DAIKI QUE VOCÊ QUER CONVERSAR?', mas isso não faria me sentir melhor..eu me arrependeria na mesma hora que visse o olhar dela _acuado_ ou _triste_. Mas aquilo realmente foi uma facada _impiedosa_..ela deveria saber que eu não falo abertamente, mas abri meu coração, tive esperança..uma que está _manchada_.

_"Acordou"_disse sem humor, ela bateu na mesa, mas mesmo assim não a olhei, sabia que desmoronaria se fizesse isso, e por hoje chega de mostrar meus sentimentos..

_"Eu posso vê-lo?"_ela perguntou acanhada, e aquilo me fez a olhar. Franzindo o cenho, sentindo amargar minha boca, um soco no estômago e sentindo meus olhos arderem, a olhei extremamente magoado, respondi um simples '_hai_', desviando o olhar e decidindo que não conversaria mais. Peguei uns documentos e comecei a lê-los, nada melhor para se distrair que o trabalho, que aliás, não me falta.

* * *

**Relembrando!**

**Existem 6 sobreviventes do clã Haruno os que já foram confirmados: Sakura, Aiko, Miya, Akane e Daiki – que são primos e filhos dos casais da família principal do clã. Falta um personagem que não foi mencionado por enquanto. O Daiki é irmão da Akane, o Gaara já deu a entender em um capítulo que a Sakura estava prometida para ele – Daiki – (para quem quiser relembrar foi no capitulo 16 quando ele diz: **_'as coisas seriam mais fáceis se eu fosse um Haruno, de preferência um primo do ramo principal, mesmo que ela não saiba, eu sei que os casamentos são arranjados e que é por isso – que mesmo gostando de mim – seus pais tentam nos deixar o mais distante possível. Isso é injusto! Aquele idiota vai acabar casando com ela e eu não vou ter como impedir!_**_'__)_.**

* * *

**YO minna! E aí? Não matem a Sakura-chan! Hoje foi o especial Gaara-kun, *-*, gostaram? Eu gostei muito desse capítulo pelo sentimento escondido que ele implica, afinal nunca sabemos o que o outro sente..e vocês? **_Se tudo correr bem, logo postarei a terceira parte, hohohoho_**. S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D.**

_E agora, como os personagens ficarão com um Daiki-kun na área? Lembrando que a minha pequena imaginação inventou ele, vocês acham que vão gostar dele? hohoho _

**Obrigada **Yu-chan, andressa li kinomoto animya e HanaChan **pelos reviews *o* sério, sem o apoio de TODAS que já deixaram review eu não conseguiria seguir adiante com a estória, muito obrigada, agradeço do fundo do coração! *-***

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

Yu-chan:_olá, que bonitinha ^^, quando achar que deve, pode postar algo sim, as vezes a gente se frustra e não sai nada, mas é sempre bom ter alguém que nos incentive, obrigada. UDSHUADSHDUSA, que bom que você adorou, e eu sei, esse capítulo novo foi mais depressivo, mas acho que é simplesmente a cara do Gaara. A Ak-chan não é tão ruim quanto parece :D. PS: HAHAHA, pode deixar ;). Beijinhos e até o próximo._

andressa li kinomoto animya: _olá, que bom que você adorou *-*, acho que os sentimentos do Gaara ficaram um pouco mais claros, mas acho ele o tipo de pessoa profunda, que sempre instiga a querermos saber mais..a Akane é um mistério, e o Aiko-kun vai aparecer mais daqui há alguns capítulos :D, beijinhos e até o próximo._

HanaChan: _Oi, que bom que você amou *-*, é sempre bom ter um review de uma pessoa nova :D. HDAUSHDSUDA, infelizmente sempre tem alguma coisa que nos impede, mas pode ser melhor assim :P. Pode deixar, agora que minha inspiração voltou, pretendo ir postando rápido ;) Beijinhos e até o próximo._

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Olá, finalmente a última parte do capítulo o/, acho que estou indo muito rápido, mas estou muito inspirada e os reviews sempre ajudam! Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 24 **_**– **_**Os**_** ruivos **_**– parte final**

* * *

_Atordoada_, mas agradecida mentalmente pelo Gaara ter feito com que meu irmão não nos pegasse naquela '_cena_'..sentia alívio me invadir, eu não podia fazer isso. Ainda tenho – infelizmente – o _Uchiha_ no meu coração..mas agora tenho uma imagem **real** dele. E bem eu não queria frustrar as expectativas do Gaara..se tivéssemos nos beijado, eu acabaria me arrependendo por fazer ele sentir como se tivesse uma chance. Uma chance que _nenhum_ homem tem. Não comigo estando entrelaçada ao _Uchiha_, ele era – definitivamente – minha _ruína_.

Não querendo arrumar uma confusão com _ele_ nesse momento, os segui de longe, pensando como eu faria para trabalhar e estar na mesma casa com _ele_ agora..como eu pude ser tão _estúpida_? Eu me deixei levar pela atração que senti, mas depois do que _ele_ disse, eu imagino que para _ele_ foi bem mais que _isso_..eu não queria abrir novas feridas nele, mas achava isso praticamente impossível agora.

O que mais me martirizava é que eu sei o sofredor que _ele_ é. Eu sei que _ele_ não é um '_demônio_' como diziam, mas acredito que essa é uma ferida muito grande para mim poder dimensionar ou entender..eu – egoisticamente – não quero que ele volte a ser frio e impessoal. Mas eu não posso pedir nada. Não tenho esse direito..essa posição não está ao meu alcance, a partir do momento que eu atravessei os limites da nossa relação. Eu não tenho o direito de aumentar as feridas dele, pois eu não posso corresponder os seus sentimentos. Pensando friamente, eu vejo que _ele_ tentou resistir, mas eu não deixei.._merda_! Como eu pude ter sido tão _fria_ e _cruel_? Ou seria _quente_ e _imprudente_? De formas distintas, eu acabei sendo as _quatro_ coisas..acabei me tornando uma carrasca de um coração _atormentado_ e _mau_ cicatrizado.

Sem prestar muita atenção neles, vi que pararam brevemente.

_"_Haruno_, vá para o escritório"_ele falou friamente, senti meus olhos arderem. _Inferno_! Sendo inconsequente, acabei o afastando e o _ferindo_..**kuso**! Logo agora que estávamos nos tornando _amigos_!

A única coisa que eu podia fazer era _obedecer_. E isso era uma evolução, semanas atrás eu nem cogitaria fazer o que ele disse. Mas a minha posição se tornou complicada de mais..abalada por fazer um inocente – pois ele não tem culpa dos meus sentimentos se fundirem com minhas memórias, nem de eu ter sido rejeita por _certo_ alguém – sofrer, caminhei de cabeça baixa até o escritório. Sentei-me, concluindo que eu não tinha nada para fazer _além_ de me torturar, encostei minha cabeça na mesa, sentindo um espiral de pensamentos que eu não conseguia absorver..

__"Porque você faz isso comigo?"_Gaara disse magoado, podia ver que sua voz quebrava, eu queria responder, mas não podia..ele continuou o monólogo.._

__"Me deixe ir! Não se aproxime tanto se você não me quiser! E o Uchiha? Você acha que eu não sei que você, no fundo, ainda suspira por ele? Porque você tem que me atormentar e machucar? Não basta tudo que eu já passei?"_ele continuou muito abatido, quando virou, vi seus olhos marejados e aquilo me perturbou mais do que deveria, me sentindo repentinamente triste, meus olhos começaram a arder._

__"MERDA SAKURA! Você me enlouquece!"_ele falou entre dentes quando eu comecei a chorar. Murmurando 'eu não te mereço, vamos, pare de chorar', enquanto beijava meu rosto limpando as lágrimas insistentes..eu sabia, na verdade era eu que não te merecia. Mas eu queria poder dar uma chance..mas não podia enganá-lo.._

Acordei sobressaltada quando a porta do escritório bateu e ele entrou sem me olhar. Que droga infeliz de sonho foi aquele? Eu já estou me sentindo culpada o suficiente, muito obrigado inconsciente por esfregar na minha '_cara_'! _Sensível_ o olhei, mas ele parecia me ignorar o máximo possível. Eu tinha que concertar o que fiz. Ele fechou fortemente os olhos, suspirando, me preocupei.

_"Tudo bem?"_perguntei timidamente, tinha medo que ele falasse como no meu sonho, eu _quebraria_, e levaria ele junto.

_"Hai"_murmurou cortante, mas ele _não_ colaborava, rosnei irritada! Eu queria conversar, mas não chegaria dizendo '_então, sobre o que aconteceu esqueça, não vai se repetir, eu não sinto o mesmo que você! Por favor me perdoe_', tinha quase certeza que não teria coragem de conseguir mencionar o beijo em voz alta.

_"E o Daiki?"_resolvi mudar de assunto, senti ansiedade me assolar, pensar nisso _quase _me fez esquecer o pequeno _deslize_ de mais cedo. Vi que ele apertou firme sua mão, e virou levemente o rosto para o lado contrário do meu para eu não poder vislumbrar sua expressão. Que _merda, infeliz_! Pelo menos eu estava tentando conversar!

_"Acordou"_disse sem humor, irritada, mesmo sabendo que era minha culpa, bati forte na mesa para descontar, eu não poderia brigar com ele. Não nesse momento. E depois qual o problema dele? Ele está mais rabugento que o normal, e sinceramente, ele é muito mau humorado. Eu sei relativamente qual é o problema dele, só não entendo essa falta de emoção, achei que ele já chegaria gritando comigo, bom, talvez não _gritando_, mas me insultando..seria muito melhor.

_"Eu posso vê-lo?"_ perguntei sem graça, ele me olhou. E eu queria que não tivesse feito. Aquele olhar _sofrido_ e _ressentido_ fez meu coração se contrair dolorosamente. Ele me respondeu seco e naquele momento eu percebi que seria a última coisa que ele falaria.

Olhando para o relógio, vi que estava na minha hora, sabendo que ele não queria conversar, me esgueirei lentamente até a porta, me sentindo péssima por fazer ele se sentir triste. Mesmo não gostando dele dessa forma, eu não podia aguentar fazer alguém sofrer por ter sido insensível, como o _Uchiha_ sempre foi comigo. Ah! E eu sabia muito bem _como_ poderia doer.

Desanimada cheguei na casa dele, vendo seus irmãos conversando alegremente, até fizeram sinal para me juntar a eles, mas eu só queria dormir e.._esquecer_. Joguei-me pesadamente sobre a cama, suspirando e deixando os sonhos virem.

_Estava tudo escuro, era frio e eu estava toda machucada..como eu queria que alguém viesse me socorrer! Meu estômago fez um ruído comunicando que minha fome estava aumentando..minha garganta estava seca e eu respirava com dificuldade. Mais uma vez tentei me soltar das correntes, mas era inútil..aquelas correntes drenavam meu chakra. A única coisa que consegui foi deixar meus pulsos mais arroxeados e doloridos. Ouvi passos se aproximando e internamente eu rezava para não ser quem eu pensava._

__"Então Sakura, você vai colaborar ou eu vou ter que te deixar definhar até você fazer o que eu quero?"_ele disse com a voz rouca e malvada. Eu podia ver a ambiguidade daquela frase..ele queria um corpo para se satisfazer e não pararia até eu ceder. Para ele era mais prazeroso me fazer ceder, porque ele sabia que eu tinha nojo dele, e um ódio aumentando a cada segundo._

__"Não"_falei fracamente, com um olhar cortante. Ele riu baixo e sádico, vi seu olhar brilhar, aquilo o deixava excitado, merda!_

_Prendi minha respiração quando ele chegou bem perto, me olhando luxuriosamente, segurou meu queixo sem nenhuma delicadeza, me obrigando a olhá-lo. Ele queria me __**dominar**__. Mas eu não estava disposta a dar o que ele queria._

__"Você não está em posição de ser tão rude Sakura-chan, vamos eu sei que você me quer"_ele disse presunçoso, o olhei furiosa e cuspi em seu rosto, vi seu olhar estreitar ao mesmo tempo que surgiu um brilho perverso, me encolhi acuada, __**kuso**__! Vi que ele se aproximou mais, o que ele pretende?_

__"Já que está difícil, vou facilitar as coisas. Ah Sakura! Tenha certeza: você __vai __dizer que quer"_ele falou lascivamente. O olhei apavorada, o que eu faria?_

_Temendo sua próxima ação, dei um grito abafado quando ele rasgou meu short, fazendo-me ficar só de calcinha, me olhou voraz, antes de começar a mordiscar meu baixo ventre, mesmo não querendo meu corpo correspondeu se arquiando, eu estava me odiando nesse momento..ele riu presunçoso, enquanto lambia devagar aquela região e ia descendo..abafei um gemido. De repente ele parou, minha esperança que ele iria me deixar aumentou, mas ele riu devasso, franzi as sobrancelhas. Senti seus dedos irem em direção à região mais íntima do meu ser, ofeguei, ele não faria isso! Eu juro que vou matar ele quando sair daqui! Meus pensamentos foram para o espaço quando ele começou a massagear aquela região, mordi forte meu lábio para não gemer, fechando os olhos delirante, isso era gostoso e..estimulante. Vendo minha reação, ele afastou minha calcinha, entrando em contato direto com minha intimidade, droga, como eu resistiria a isso?_

__"SASUKE"__gritei meio gemendo de prazer e meio gritando de pavor..toda suada e ofegante, sentindo desejo em cada partícula do meu ser e enraivecida por causa disso, abri os olhos, na mesma hora que vi o Gaara saindo pisando duro, e três pares de olhos maliciosos e repreensivos me olhando, _merda_! Porque eu tinha que sonhar eroticamente com aquele idiota e porque eu tinha que fazer o favor de mostrar para todos isso? Irritada, e com nojo do meu corpo ceder àquele idiota convencido, pedi para saírem.

Como se não bastasse ter deixado o _Gaara_ triste, ele tinha que me ver gemendo o nome de outro, e o pior: não era _qualquer_ um! Era pelo _Uchiha_! _Maldição_! Socando meu travesseiro até me acalmar, senti meus nervos relaxarem, me deitei e dormi pesadamente, esperando não ter mais nenhum sonho desse tipo. Porque além de tudo era _cruel_. Como eu imaginava que o _Uchiha_ seria.

Acordei me sentindo pesada e envergonhada, não sabia se queria ver alguém. Mas infelizmente eu não poderia ficar escondida. Senti-me humilhada pelo vexame de todos imaginarem _o que_ eu sonhei e com _quem_. Levantei-me e fui direto para o banho, não adiantaria ficar pensando nisso.

Quando desci, percebi todos na mesa e estranhamente ninguém falava nada, cada um ocupado de mais comendo sua refeição, me sentei cabisbaixa e vermelha. Porque essas coisas aconteciam comigo?

_"Desculpem pelo meu grito, bem não é o que vocês estão pensando"_resolvi me explicar, não queria que ninguém imaginasse que eu estava tendo sonhos tórridos com aquele – duplamente – traidor.

_"O que era?"_perguntou meu irmão confuso mas eu pude sentir um certo ressentimento na sua voz, apertando meu coração.

_"Eu sonhei que ele me _torturava_"_falei baixo, fechando meus olhos e lembrando das cenas..

_"_Tortura_?"_falou o Gaara debochado, podia sentir que ele ferido destilaria _veneno_, e bem, era mais ou menos isso. Achei estranho o Kankuro não fazer _nenhuma_ piadinha.

_"Sim"_falei suspirando irritada, ele me olhou cético.

_"Só se for _sexual_ e você parecia estar _**gostando**_ bastante"_ele disse irritado, aquilo foi como um tapa na cara que eu realmente não esperava. Eu não podia permitir que qualquer um duvidasse que mesmo amando o _Uchiha_, eu não correria mais para os braços dele.

_"Você acha que eu gostei de sonhar com um _traidor_, que me bateu e anda por ai querendo fazer sei lá o que comigo?"_sibilei irada, batendo na mesa, com os olhos em chamas.

_"Sinceramente.._SIM_! Eu acho sim. E não negue, seu _grito_ foi bem convincente. Não precisa ir trabalhar hoje, pode ir ver o Daiki!"_Gaara falou frio e duro, '_perdi o chão_'. Eu queria dar um tapa bem dado naquele rosto! BAKA, BAKA, MIL VEZES BAKA, sentindo uma veia saltar na minha testa, ia avançar em direção a ele, mas Kankuro segurou delicadamente meu pulso e o _Kage infeliz_ saiu porta a fora, fazendo questão de batê-la tão forte que estremeceu os copos que estavam na mesa.

_"Meu irmão está magoado e com ciúmes, ele não queria insinuar nada, provavelmente já deve ter se arrependido, mas ele é orgulhoso e seu orgulho está ferido, não espere que ele peça desculpas"_falou seriamente o Kankuro, mirei o chão. Ele largou meu pulso.

De repente aquele desjejum tinha ficado intragável, sai cabisbaixa da casa.

_"Não se martirize, a gente não controla nossos sonhos"_Ai-nii-san, disse compreensivo, passando seu braço ao redor do meu ombro.

_"Eu sei, mas isso não poderia ter acontecido!"_falei chorosa, ele suspirou, fechando os olhos, enquanto o guiava pelas ruas de Suna.

_"Quando ele estiver mais calmo vocês resolvem tudo isso"_ele disse sincero, mas eu sabia que ele estava dividido entre seu _melhor amigo_ e sua _irmãzinha_, era muito complicado.

_"Não sei, acho que ele não vai querer falar mais comigo"_aquela constatação me fez parar de olhos arregalados, não que eu morresse de amores pelo _Kage_, mas não poderia imaginar minha vida _sem_ ele. Depois de me acostumar com Suna, eu não poderia suportar que as únicas pessoas que conviviam comigo estivessem magoadas por uma _estupidez_. Ele pareceu entender, e riu de lado.

_"Na hora certa você vai saber o que fazer. Acredite em mim, ele não vai conseguir ficar longe"_ele disse enigmático e aquilo me acalmou. Ele me deu um abraço frouxo e eu senti uma risadinha sobre meu cabelo, o que me fez sorrir. Ele me puxou para continuarmos andando, vi que ele me levava ao hospital.

Chegamos a porta do Daiki, eu estava _muito_ nervosa, minhas mãos suavam. Ai-nii-san, abriu a porta, me incentivando, olhei para dentro do quarto e vi um ruivo dormindo tranquilamente e céus, como era parecido com o _Kage_! Entrei lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho, ele franziu o cenho e abriu devagar os olhos. _Profundos_ e calorosos. Os raios de sol que entravam pela janela o davam um ar jovial e realçavam seus olhos verdes.

_"Sakura?"_ele sussurrou emocionado, seu timbre era leve, não tinha aquela rouquidão que agradava na voz do Kage. Que _bosta_ é essa que eu estou pensando? Depois do que ele insinuou a última pessoa que deveria vir na minha mente é ele! Mas a inner fez questão de dar o ar da graça para dizer '_os dois são praticamente iguais, você esperava o quê?_'. Ela tinha razão.

_"Hai"_falei com um sorriso tímido me aproximando, eu esperava que ele fosse mais gentil do que sua _irmã_.

_"É bom te ver"_ele disse com um sorriso largo e encantador. Retribui o sorriso. Vi que Ai-nii-san, estava com um semblante estranho, eu não conseguia entender o que ele estava pensando.

_"Daiki"_Ai-nii-san disse educadamente, fazendo o _Daiki_ parar de me analisar. Ergui minha sobrancelha confusa. Eu esperava _outra_ reação do meu irmão.

_"Ohayou, Aiko-kun"_Daiki disse alegre com uma piscadinha, percebi que meu irmão instintivamente '_apertou_' os olhos. Vendo meu olhar inquisidor, ele relaxou a expressão, dando um leve sorriso para o Daiki, mas eu vi como seus olhos não '_acompanharam_' o sorriso.

Antes que alguém pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, a _Akane_ entrou no quarto, pedindo gentilmente para nos retirarmos, pois ele ainda estava fraco e precisava descansar. Ai-nii-san, me explicou que ele ainda não pode andar livremente, por mais que ele esteja recuperado, ainda precisa se fortalecer para poder ficar 100%, afinal é muito tempo no hospital em coma. Saímos e eu suspirei, eu não consigo acompanhar essa constante mudança de humor da Akane.

_"Quer tomar um suco por aí?"_Ai-nii-san perguntou risonho. O olhei incrédula, outro que não consigo acompanhar.

_"Hai"_falei sem graça, com uma gota na testa.

Chegamos ao restaurante mais rápido do que eu pensei. Pedi um suco de morango e ele de uva. Tinham frutas aqui, pois eram importadas de outros países. O olhando, vi aquelas ruguinhas que se formavam quando ele ri verdadeiramente, me lembrei de uma coisa que conversamos..

_"Ai-nii-san, eu queria conversar sobre uma coisa"_disse meio receosa. Ele me olhou confuso, fazendo sinal para prosseguir.

_"Você já me disse que foi prometido para a Akane, mas nunca me disse quem você ama"_falei diretamente, ele engasgou com o suco, ficando muito corado, seu rosto quase se fundiu a cor do seu cabelo, era tão _fofo_!

_"Isso não é importante"_ele disse cabisbaixo, eu não entendi, ele começou a brincar com o copo.

_"É claro que é, eu quero saber se ela está à sua altura!"_falei determinada, ele sorriu fracamente.

_"Tenha certeza: ela está. Mas a _Ak-chan está viva_.."_ele sussurrou perdido em pensamentos, mas eu vi que aquilo o entristecia.

_"O que você está querendo dizer? Não venha com essa de ter que honrar o '_pacto_'!"_falei emburrada, eu queria ver ele feliz, não em um casamento infeliz e obrigado, e aliás ele podia desistir disso, afinal – infelizmente – o clã estava praticamente extinto.

_"Eu tenho que continuar a prole dos _Harunos_"_ele disse vago e sem sentimentos. O olhei incrédula.

_"Mas você pode continuar com uma pessoa de fora do clã!"_falei indignada, ele me olhou rapidamente para depois voltar a olhar o copo.

_"Não é tão simples, eu fiz um juramento, não posso quebrar"_ele disse desanimado, mas eu não o deixaria desistir, por hora mudaria um pouco o foco, eu tinha que saber _quem_ era para poder fazer algo à respeito.

_"Mesmo assim, me diz quem é, eu quero conhecer"_falei fazendo um beicinho, jogo sujo, eu sei, mas teria que jogar '_baixo_' para ele me dizer.

_"Não faça isso"_ele disse amuado. Aquilo estava me divertindo, eu queria gargalhar, mas se fizesse, ele com certeza não falaria..

_"Por favor"_falei o olhando docemente, ele desviou o olhar emburrado, droga!

_"_Por favorzinho, pela sua irmãzinha_"_falei fazendo beicinho e colocando minha mão na dele, ele suspirou dizendo um rápido e baixo '_que merda, isso é golpe sujo_'. Mas me olhou de lado, fazendo '_biquinho_' emburrado.

_"É muito feio ficar fazendo chantagem com o _próprio_ irmão! Por isso, você não vai ter um nome, só uma dica: _você conhece ela_"_ele disse desviando o olhar.

No final das contas era uma boa dica, afinal eu não conheço muita gente daqui. Vejamos..eu conheço a Akane, a Matsuri e a Temari-chan. A Akane não é, então só restava as outras duas. Meu sorriso se iluminou. Eu falaria com a Temari-chan para saber! Tenho certeza que ela sabe!

_"SAKURA-CHAN!"_ouvi um grito estridente e feliz, fazendo meu coração saltar de alegria. Meu loirinho preferido estava em Suna!

* * *

**Relembrando!**

**A Sakura em um capítulo já descreveu o Daiki, quando ela diz: '**_Olhei atentamente, eu estava no meio de dois ruivos, um eu tinha certeza que era o__Kage__, mas eu não conseguia acreditar como eles eram parecidos! Pareciam __gêmeos__! As únicas diferenças eram que o Kage tem o __kanji __na testa e marcas pretas ao redor dos olhos, o resto era igual, bem tirando a tonalidade do __verde __nos olhos, um era bem claro e o outro bem escuro_**' no capítulo 15!**

**E no capítulo 20, o Gaara pediu para a Tsunade enviar o Naruto para ela '**_contar com alguém que ela confia e tem referência – principalmente da sua infância e adolescência – sempre nos momentos mais sombrios ele esteve com ela, acho que seria um bálsamo para suas feridas se ele viesse. Peço que pense com carinho nesse pedido, afinal é da sua pupila que estamos falando. Não querendo ser muito abusado – mas já sendo – queria solicitar que se o Naruto vier, a senhora envie sua namorada junto, além de ser bom para a Sakura vai ser bom para o Naruto e ele não vai ficar resmungando por aqui**'.**_**_  
_**

* * *

**YO minna! E aí? Não matem a Sakura-chan [2]! Hoje o Daiki entrou em cena, mas ele realmente vai aparecer depois que sair do hospital! Esse capítulo não foi aquele 'amor', mas gostei dele, acho ele bem interessante – de certa forma – e lembrem: o primeiro amor é muito forte, querendo ou não sempre fica um certo carinho, e bem, Sakura passou por muita coisa enquanto o esperava, ela sabe que não vai ficar com ele e o quanto ele é impassível, ela se deparou com a verdadeira personalidade dele (pelo menos nessa fic (: ), mas para esquecer é complicado, não acontece da noite para o dia, então não joguem pedras, por favor T.T'. S****ó vou postar outro capítulo se tiver review para me deixar feliz e pensando em novos capítulos :P, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D.**

_E finalmente os três que vieram de Konoha chegaram o/. Mas até que ponto isso pode ser bom? Hohoho :p._

**Obrigada **Yu-chan, andressa li kinomoto animya, LaylaChan e abigaillacerda33 **pelos reviews *o* minhas lindas, como vocês estão rápidas, estou super feliz! MUITO OBRIGADA AMADAS DA TIA SAK09 3. Eu amo quando vocês deixam review, me incentiva e afinal essa fic foi feita ****para vocês**** lerem :D.**

**PS: **_espero que esse capítulo não tenha irritado vocês – por causa do Sasuke –!_

* * *

**Respondendo ;)**

Yu-chan:_olá, logo você conhecerá ele bem, hoje ele apareceu, mas quando ele sair do hospital vai dar para saber como ele é :D. Que bom que você amou *-*, resolvi fazer uma surpresinha com o POV do Gaara, para dinamizar a fic, e porque ele é bem misterioso (:, hUASDHUADSH, eu sei, fico com pena também (porque eu gosto muito dele), mas é um mau necessário. A Sakura, por enquanto não está nem aí para ninguém, ela não quer o Uchiha, mas não caiu de amores por ninguém até agora. Que bom que você está adorando *-*, Beijinhos, se cuida também e até o próximo._

andressa li kinomoto animya: _oi, oh! Que lindo isso! Mas nem é pra tanto, às vezes acho que os primeiros capítulos foram melhor escritos..mas obrigada ^^. Ele vai ter uma personalidade que eu acho que vai fazer vocês gostarem dele, quando ele aparecer para valer :D. Beijinhos e até o próximo._

LaylaChan: _Oi, que bom que você amou os dois *-*, não precisa pedir desculpa, eu sei como é quando a gente está ocupada, mas eu fico realmente feliz que você não tenha abandonado a fic e mesmo ocupada tenha tirado um tempo para ler e deixar review *-*, muito obrigada! É a coisa anda quente pro lado da Sakura ASDUHDUHADS. Ele só apareceu para dar o 'ar da graça', em breve ele será bem conhecido, não fica triste, tudo vai se arrumar, provavelmente vai demorar um pouquinho, mas no fim tudo vai ficar bem :D. Ja ne, beijinhos e até o próximo._

abigaillacerda33:_ oi, que bom que você deixou um review *-*, obrigada. AUSHUADSHUA, coitadinho, foi sem querer, aposto que se ele soubesse não teria atrapalhado hehe. Obrigada mais uma vez :D, beijinhos e até o próximo._

**Beijinhos :* e até o próximo!**


End file.
